Reckoning: The Continuing Chapters of the Strange Angels series
by Michelle.Lee.PDX
Summary: Do you need to know what happened after author Lili St. Crow ended the Strange Angels series with her last book Reckoning? Come follow the continuing adventures of vampire-killer, Dru Anderson, her best friend Graves, the werewolf, and the immortal half-vampire, Christophe. Find out who loves her more and whom she loves back. These chapters contain action, romance, creatures, ma
1. Chapter 40

_Fairies. You don't want to mess with fairies, Dad always said. I heeded that advice... until now._

My team travelled across the state to follow a lead that came in from _djamphire_ in Putnam County, more precisely Castle Rock. The information we received indicated that a swarm had attacked without warning. When we arrived, we unloaded and set up camp in the dense brush of the forest about two hundred yards from the caves the fairies were thought to be living.

"I thought fairies were harmless. So why'd they attack?" Shanks looked to Augustine for a response.

"Typically they are, unless provoked… or willed to by something." August was cool about the whole situation and tried not to make our mission sound daunting. His explanation was vague but we had no time to get into it. This was our first assignment outside the _schola_ since the nightclub incident where I bolted through the subway chased by a sucker. I took his head off with _malaika_ but it was a close one. Christophe was pretty pissed that I didn't follow the plan and the Council was even more upset for risking my life unnecessarily.

This time was different though. I assembled the team and we had a no fail backup plan. August was my onsite advisor since he'd hunted fairies before. "Dru girl, how many steps from the caves to the camp?" He was like my dad in a lot of ways, harsh but always caring.

"54." I studied and memorized the plan well.

"Good girl. Reynard and I will be hangin' back at camp but you're only 54 steps or 23 seconds to getting reinforcements."

"See you on the flip side, Augie. Hey, thanks again." I gave him a look of genuine appreciation. August always came through when I needed him.

I turned to the crew. "Okay guys, let's get moving. We've got to get up the hill to the caves and then start the summoning chant as soon as it's dark."

My team of five traversed up the steep hill through the underbrush and into the thick evergreens. It felt like night even though we still had a few hours until twilight. We made it as scheduled and set up for the invocation process.

"How much longer, Dru?" A familiar female voice piped up from about ten feet away from me.

"Twenty-one." I glanced at my watch. "No wait, twenty minutes."

Nat sighed and stepped onto a boulder nearby. She nervously adjusted her push dagger on her hip holster. Her hair was cut short in a pixie style and she was wearing silver hoops. Although we were on a hunt, she figured she still had to be stylish.

Ash paced the grass kicking clumps of dirt around. He hung back waiting for my orders. He was in his human form and was able to speak short sentences now. His vocabulary was building up and he was learning to integrate with others beside myself.

The sun dipped lower to the horizon. The sky started to turn reddish with a few purple streaks. "Not much longer, guys. Don't forget, when I say the incantation, I expect them to come fast. I'm sure they'll be pissed off too. Be ready with the sugar scatter. All confirm?"

Several voices repeated back. "Confirmed." The sky turned purple and the clouds became a dark gray. _Okay, here goes nothing._

_Spirits, fairies or pixie kind._

_We request your presence, unveil, unwind._

I flinched expecting something monumental to happen. There was only silence, not even the sound of a cricket. And it was odd.

A cough echoed in my earpiece. "Dru, are you sure those were the right words?"

"Shut up Shanks, will ya? Give it a minute." Dibs' voice sounded annoyed at his pal's impatience.

"One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three-one thousand, four…." A jolt from the ground beneath caught me off guard. I jumped onto a boulder and landed in a crouch. I was also trying to shake off the regretful feeling that I shouldn't have pushed the Order and Christophe so hard for this hunting mission.

Nat crouched lower to the ground and grasped onto the handle of her blade. Ash changed into his _wulf_ form then sniffed the air cautiously. "Dru, what is going on there? I do not have a visual." Christophe's voice came softly through my earpiece.

"Hang on Chris. Something's happening. We just got a bump and…."

Before I could finish, a blast of wings, accompanied by screeching, emerged from the caves. I held my two _malaika_ blades in hand ready for anything. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was like the odor of decomposing broccoli and dying flowers. It was nauseating.

A cloud of winged creatures hovered before us. They seemed to be scanning for their next move. They were smallish things, about eight inches in height but they were fast, not to mention ugly. Most had no hair on their heads except for a few strands that grew from stray dead follicles. Their pink eyes were bulgy and their flaky, decomposed skin was a grayish-white color. The ears were pointy and mildly twisted in most cases. Amazingly, they had large wings that were translucent with blue veins coursing through them. And they were undead.

"Okay, ready with the scatter, Shanks?"

"On your call, Dru."

The leader fairy creature hovering in the center of the swarm looked and pointed at me with its crooked finger.

"I think it knows something's up, Dru." Dibs shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He willed himself to change to his Other form. The sound of popping bones echoed against the trees. Shanks and Nat remained in their human forms still waiting for my order.

The leader fairy's face started to twist up into a ball of pissed off emotion. Finally its wings started flapping furiously and it came at me like a blur of gray and pink. "Now!" Each of us launched of a cloud of sugar toward the fairies. As I expected, the leader stopped mid-air and hovered to watch the sugar granules fall to the ground. The others hovered back to watch._Look at that._ _Just as the book said, they're compelled to stop and pick up every little granule, distracting it you can go for the kill._

The leader looked up again at me. To my disgust, an evil little grin appeared on its face and then it raised its left index finger, waving it back and forth in the air as if it was telling me that I had done something very wrong. _Crap,_ _we're in deep shit now._

The fairies screeched in unison. The sound they made was almost indescribable. It was kind of melodic, but not really. It reminded me of the time we lived in Tucson when I was twelve and in order to pass music appreciation class, I had to learn how to play the clarinet. That noise was God-awful and so were those ugly ass, zombie-like fairies.

We all covered our ears to muffle the noise. Ash was annoyed as he shook his head back and forth then howled into the evening air.

The swarm darted toward us, splitting into small pods to attack each of us. The leader kept its eyes on me and pursued me as I ran down the hill to buy myself some time. "Sorry team! The sugar bombs didn't work at all. Engage Plan B… blades and silver bullets. And remember, don't let them touch you… they're poisonous and can paralyze."

Nearly seventeen minutes after the incantation was thrown, the fairies were decomposing where they laid on the ground. August and Christophe arrived shortly after they heard I called for Plan B. "Dru, that was too close." Christophe was trying hard not to chastise me but it seemed to be his nature.

It was a hot mess, but we got it done without injury or loss. Dibs fell once and almost got touched if it weren't for Ash's quick moves with the bowie knife. He'd become pretty skilled with it in the past year, which had paid off.

August spoke up to defend my leadership skills. "She did okay for the first team lead assignment. It can always be better, right kiddo?" He looked to me for a reaction.

I jumped on the opportunity to add something positive. "No one got hurt or killed and the fairies are vanquished. I'd call that a win."

Nat chimed in with a word of support. "Good job, Dru. That's a victory in my book."

"Thanks, Nat. Now can we head back to the _schola_? I'm coated with fairy guts and could use a shower. Plus I could eat a horse. My treat team." I didn't get any resistance to that suggestion at least. I'd have to wait and see if Christophe had an argument for me later.

To say the least the process of planning and executing the fairy mission had been a distraction, in a welcome way, from thinking about Graves.

I had to admit, in the first two weeks since Graves left the Prima_schola_, I thought of him almost hourly. He had looked so ragged and tired, wearing huge dark circles under his once luminescent green eyes. I wanted to see him back to his smart ass Goth Boy self and at his best again. However, I got the sense that I never really saw Graves at his best even when he seemed in his element. I was in awe and kind of jealous of him when we moved to the Reform _schola_, where he was treated like a prince by other _wulfen_ kind. He even earned the respect of some of the _djamphire_ teachers, namely Christophe's former confidant, Dylan.

It seems like years ago when we first met in a South Dakota history class. All the students, including Graves, were being bullied by some insecure, tenured, high school teacher. The tables were turned when I lost my cool one day and used the _touch_ to choke the smugness out of her. I guess there ended my public school education.

The world changed overnight for me beginning with Dad being transformed into a zombie and having to kill him on our living room carpet. Graves and I became survivors of the real world, which we learned was filled with zombies, burning dogs, werewulves, suckers, flying snakes that steal your dreams, and everything in between.

I still had not heard any word from Graves in the weeks since he was escorted to a _wulfen_ retreat up north. I suppose I didn't really expect to hear anything right away, but it would have been nice given we poured our hearts out to each other on that last day. I still have flashbacks of words he spoke to me.

"…here's the thing, Dru… I'm not worth you. But I'm gonna be…I love you. Okay? I promise."

It was nearly four weeks after Graves left that I finally got a letter from him in the mail. I tried looking for Nat in the caf at lunch but didn't see any sign of her. Maybe she was with Shanks again? They had been seeing more and more of each other in the past few months so it was highly likely. Or maybe she was in the _wulfen_ library studying for anatomy. Since _wulfen_ classes are on the lower level I didn't get to see much of Nat during the day except for lunch hour. If I can change things as the head of the Order, one day the _Prima_, and all _scolas_, won't have to hold separate classes for _djampires_and_wulfen_. _Hell, if Anna could murder all the_svetocha_, for sixty years without anyone knowing, I certainly could change the location of the classes at a bunch of boarding schools, right?_

I could barely open the envelope of Graves' letter since my fingers were so clumsy with perspiration and anticipation. The cream-colored paper looked handmade but good quality. I held my breath as I scanned the words on the page.

_Dear Dru,_

_I'm sorry that this is the first time that I've written to you since I left the Prima. That day was harder for me than I can explain. I know I haven't told you about the past much and there's good reason for not sharing. Part is the shame and part is being scared that you'll reconsider your feelings because I'm broken._

_The first week here I pretty much spent being fed some damn good home-cooked food. I'm sure I've gained back my weight, plus a few more, since I last saw you. I'm still so tired Dru. I've been with the wulfen healers everyday and I'm beginning to think it might not work. Every morning I get up and tell myself something's changing. I'm trying to use the power of positive thinking. What the hell, it can't hurt, right?_

_Dru, I can't tell you how long I'll be away. I think about you a lot and smile when I do. You are beautiful, Dru. I should've told you. I was, still am, intimidated of your courage. Since you bloomed, I'm even worse._

_As much as I hate to imagine you and him spending time with each other everyday, I know he does a pretty good job keepin you safe. Take care of yourself kid._

_-Graves_

I read the letter three times, slower each time I did, wondering if there was a hidden meaning or feeling in between the paragraphs. I couldn't decide if his words were comforting or discomforting. Graves is the one person left in this world that truly gets me and I wasn't about to give up on him so quickly. I worried if he would always be broken in some way. Would this scar on his psyche prevent him from being the man that he should be? I supposed the damage to a child can never be erased. I should know since I never really got used to living without a mother.

When Graves said that he didn't like the fact that Christophe was with me everyday, I have to admit that it felt good. A little jealousy wouldn't hurt in this case. However, I don't like keeping secrets from Graves and one day I'm going to have to spill the beans about the random make-out sessions with Christophe. I get a woosy feeling just thinking about his touch and the assertive way he acts like he _wants_ me. Probably the most infuriating thing about it all is that Christophe has a way of catching me off guard every time. I wouldn't doubt he fully understands the element of surprise.

I folded Graves' letter and stuffed it in my Yoda notebook for easy access later after Nat helps me get ready for bed, and Christophe says his usual "Good night, _skowroneczko moja_." In the weeks since the final battle with Sergej, when I saved Christophe from a brutal and almost certain death, I could tell that he had been making efforts to be someone "better", just as he had said. Was he really becoming a better man? So far it seemed he was trying.

Since I resumed my normal _djampire_ classes, including our daily sparring practice, Christophe seemed more respectful - in subtle ways. He stopped demanding me to "put your left foot here" or to do it "again!" Once Christophe had even asked if I was "willing to go another round" rather than barking at me to do my positions over again. But then maybe the change in him was because my skills had considerably improved since I proved my skills with the _malaika_to him_._He was still using his business-like voice, but his tone was different, less serious and less…scary.

The following week, I found myself facing down an attacker. I stood in ready position, left leg ahead of the right, arms bent in a defensive position to protect my face and body. I tipped my chin downward in anticipation of his first strike. The sun was already starting to dip into the West as dusk settled in. This time of day was the most dangerous because of the change from day to night, when suckers liked to attack.

I waited for him to come to me. My Master's lessons reminded me to be patient for the moment when he, or she, first lashed out. His voice spoke wisely in my head. "Our objective is to end the fight quickly with the least amount of energy used." The assailant stepped forward with his right fist aimed at my face for a sucker punch. I blocked his move with my left and swept my body sideways before landing a strong kick in his knee. He recovered quickly and before I could respond offensively, his hands were gripped around my neck. The air to my brain was being cut off. _Think fast Dru before you lose consciousness and this is all over. Dad's voice would say._

I brought my arms up and in between his elbows to thrust downward breaking his grip, taking in a breath. With _svetocha_ speed I advanced at him with my right knee to the groin area. _This will teach him a goddamn lesson._

He anticipated the junior move and blocked the knee, pivoted back and swiped my legs from under me. My whole body flailed to the ground. My rear, then head hit the floor. I just laid there, flat on my back in defeat. "Shit! How did that happen?"

The opponent stepped forward and offered his hand out. "Not too bad this time, Milady. Shall we try again?" Bruce was perfectly articulate as he spoke in his Arabic-English accent. I never felt humiliated by him partly because he was so friggin' polite even when he managed to kick my ass. "Please accept my apology if I hurt you, Milady."

"Bruce, how many times have I asked you not to say you're sorry for winning?" I practically rolled my eyes at him.

He cleared his throat before correcting me. "Milady Dru, the art of _krav maga_ is not about winning. It is about the neutralization of threat. Remember to keep the body moving so your opponent must guess, but never know, what will come next. It is called "Retzev" in Hebrew.

"I remember, Bruce. It just feels like losing when I'm the only one to get taken to the floor." I smiled at my Kourio martial arts master. He smiled back and gave me a slight bow. I rolled backwards and onto my haunches before popping up into ready position again. "Okay, bring it on."

As part of my continuing _svetocha_ warrior training, Bruce volunteered to share his martial arts knowledge to improve my hand-to-hand defense tactics. While I was already an expert with_malaika_, thanks to Christophe and Anna, _may she rest in peace_, there were benefits to learning how to use my body as a weapon as well.

Nat and I cashed in my promise to "shop 'til we dropped" in the City for my new wardrobe. Benjamin, Shanks and two other _djamphire_ that Christophe had hand selected, rode in the white SUV behind our sedan. Every time I go to a place like the City I'm reminded of the country girl I was raised as by Dad and Gran, after Mom died. Going to the City is such a culture shock to me, but Nat seems right at home.

I let my _wulfen_ stylist select whatever indie clothing boutiques she thought I'd like. Literally being a _fashion hound_, she decided everything, down to my shoes. I've never been one to wear much other than Docs and Chucks so donning anything that has even a slight heel is a huge stretch outside my comfort zone. Benjamin tried to hide his amusement when he saw the expression on my face whenever Nat brought me a dress to try on.

The changing rooms were as big as my suite at the _schola_. I hardly knew what do with all that space. I have to say shopping didn't suck especially because we were served food. Once I even got offered a glass of wine. The only thing that could have topped the experience for me was if someone made me a banana latte. At the end of the five hour trip, I walked away with more clothes than I ever owned in three states.

I was starting to ease into the decision-making duties required by _svetocha_. The Order met weekly and I was feeling less intimidated by the process, the Kourio and the chamber room inself. The political crap was still a big issue for me but I often took my cues from Hiro by saying nothing and expressing a look of displeasure or approval. It would take time maybe a lifetime to understand the system at play.

I still hadn't heard from Graves since receiving the first letter. The report from Shanks, via his cousin in Canada, was that Graves was undergoing intense healing both mentally and physically. I had heard being _loup-garou_ carried more responsibility because of the expectation to lead. Any indication of being "broken" was career ending. There couldn't be any doubts about the loup-garou's strengths. Dibs, the ever optimist, tried to make the situation sound positive, but deep down I was worried for Graves.

By Spring, Christophe asked if I wanted to travel with him and Bruce to tour the European _scholas_. As the head of the order, one of my duties was to ensure our foreign counterparts were aware of my existence, which would maintain our alliance with the Maharaja against the suckers. The _nosferat_ scattered since they didn't have their king to unite them in hatred toward us. Christophe assured me that it was just matter of time before another big-wig _wampire_would rise up from the dead to fill the throne, dictatorship or whatever form of total domination they called it. _He seems to know more than he's letting on._

Not knowing how much longer the wait for Graves would be, I said yes to Christophe's request to go to the other _scholas,_ including visiting his homeland. Nat, Ash, Dibs, Benjamin and two other guardsmen escorted us as part of my entourage. I felt so out of place with all these people just hanging around me waiting for me to do something. _Don't they know I'm just plain Dru?_

Christophe was eerily quiet on our travels until we reached the capitol city of his home country. Overlooking the horizon filled with beautiful stone buildings with ornate architecture, he spoke like he was outside his own body. "Milna, when I was a boy, this area was known as Livonia. It looked much like it does today, with a few less office buildings." He smirked across the balcony at me. Christophe looked down to the streets below. We were high enough that the noise from the cars below us were inaudible.

"Christophe, tell me what happened to you here, before you hit the drift. Is this were you got those scars in your back?" I reached out and laid my hand on top of his, which rested on the iron railing.

He exhaled slowly. "I am still not ready to speak about it, _kochana_. One day I will share it with you, but not yet." He was looking at me but didn't seem to _see_ me. He was deep in thought and remained quiet on our return to the States. We arrived home after a month of travelling just in time to enjoy the end of summer in New York.

In the fall we celebrated my eighteenth birthday with a huge bash in the _schola_'s garden. The enormous lush area was covered with a huge white tent with twinkle lights wrapped around each beam. Hundreds of paper origami birds hung from the ceiling in various bold colors. Nat had coordinated the event down to the last drop of bubbly. There were musicians, balloonists, dancers, artists of all types roaming the party. Nat really knew how to throw the party of the year, hell, the century.

I insisted on having both _djamphire_ and _wulfen_ attend the event, including some of Nat's friends who were also female _wulfen_. I have never been one to have many friends who are girls but Nat was my best friend now. I fully relied on her opinions and recommendations. I had to admit that it was nice having other females around. _Someday things are going to change around here._

Being transient for ten years with Dad never really allowed me to enjoy anything like a birthday party. We just weren't in one place long enough for me to make any "friends", but being at the _schola_ for my eighteenth was... not bad. Among one of the perks of the event were the gifts. I'd never seen such gorgeous trinkets, books, a bedazzled pocket knive and my favorite, a new 9 mm gun. Shanks was spot on with good taste.

Curiously one of the boxes contained the most unusual gift. Within a blue container was a set of Russian nesting dolls, the _matryoshka_. However these dolls were different than others I had seen. The seven outer dolls did not have eyes. Instead they had holes where the eyes should have been. It kind of creeped me out just looking at them. However the eighth and smallest wooden doll, the baby, had aqua blue painted irises. It was oddly beautiful.

"Nat, did you give the Russian doll set to me?"

"What Dru?" She couldn't hear over the music from the band.

"Did you give me this?" I held up the _matryoshka_ for her to see.

Nat made a repulsed face. "Ugh, no honey. That is wierd. I wouldn't do something like that unless I wanted to freak you out."

I was baffled but didn't have time to dwell on it. At 3 AM Christophe approached and requested that he have a moment alone with me. The _wulfen_ girl I was talking and laughing with nodded her head slightly and stepped away. Christophe and I walked toward the quieter end of the gardens to the great stone bench on the west side. He cleared his throat with a slight cough.

"How does our grown up little bird feel now?"

I gulped with anticipation of not knowing what Christophe's intent was. "Good, I guess?" I said a little nervously. He took my goblet from my hands and set it on the bench. He opened my right palm and held my hands in his without speaking. He began to trace little circles with the tip of his middle finger into the center of my right hand. The sensation caused the hair at the nape of my neck to stand at attention.

"_Kochana_, I realize that you are very young in comparison to my years and I understand your hesitation towards me because of this." I held my breath while he paused thinking of what to say next. "I see our age difference as an advantage because I can learn from you and you from me."

I started feeling a bit light in the head from the palm dusting Christophe was giving, plus I could sense what was coming. I suppose one does not need _the Touch_to know that. "You should know that my feelings for you have not changed at all, _milna_. I hope you have seen that I have been different…more of what you need… and hopefully want. " His blue eyes shined in the moonlight as the aspect glowed across his masculine, but delicate, facial features.

I squeaked at first then cleared my throat. "Christophe, uh, I have noticed and I…. am appreciative of the space you've been giving me lately." He tilted his head downward but kept his eyes focused on me with intensity. He stayed silent and allowed me to continue, "It has been more than difficult without Graves around and without knowing when he's…." My voice stopped coming out, afraid to state it out loud.

Christophe gracefully changed the subject as the emotion started to fog up my vision, coming to my rescue again. "You must be tired now, Milady. May I walk to you your room?" I agreed, sniffing as he gently took my hand and led the way back to the _schola_'s dorms.

"_Kochana_, I know that you have been disappointed by the _loup-garou_'s lack of communication since he left." I swallowed hard and tried not to let the tears come up further than my nose. I looked over at one of the oil paintings of an ancient battle across the hallway to distract myself from really crying. "However," he continued "...have you come into any clarity over the year about what you want?"

I could feel my mother's locket slightly heating up and sticking to my breastbone. "Chris, I… I have to admit that I thought about Graves everyday at first. It was hard to wake up every morning and know that he chose to go away. I am being selfish, I know. Graves needs to take care of himself first so that he can be stronger than he was."

I sighed and looked down at Christophe's black shiny boots. "I still don't know what I need, Chris. I wish I could say." He closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment before saying, "Dru, maybe the answer is not knowing what you need. It's about what you want." As he said this Christophe slipped both of his arms around my waist, slightly pulling me in closer so that my kitten-heeled shoes contacted the tips of his boots. That intoxicating smell of cinnamon-y apple pie baking in a warm oven filtered into my brain. _Oh Lord, I still don't know if it's that damn smell that I like or if it's really him. That smell reminds me of October, Halloween, Kit Kats and a fire burning in the hearth at Gran's._

He reverently bowed his forehead to mine so our noses touched. Goosebumps and electricity washed down my spine. My legs were numb and I found my hands gravitating upward into his temples under his dark hair, which waved to blond streaks when the aspect flushed. I felt my own aspect flutter through me as the heat between our connecting bodies fired up.

My mind flashed to thoughts of Graves. _Why hasn't he called or emailed or wrote or sent me a word through Shanks? Has he forgotten? Is he still so broken that he has decided not to return at all? Why am I pushing against Christophe when things don't have to be so complicated? He's here now and he wants me._

I tilted my chin upwards and slightly to the right so that my softly pursed lips gently contacted Christophe's lower lip. There was no reaction. His lips stayed slightly open like he was smelling the gentle air passing from his breath into my mouth. I advanced by pressing my upper body against his chest into his black v-neck sweater. My mother's locket smashed between my black fitted dress and his thin layer of clothing. It was hot on my skin.

My left hand moved to the back of his head and stayed at his nape where the dark brown curls started. I used the tip of my tongue to brush his lower lip. A spark and a pop of noise went off in my head. I don't know if Christophe felt that zip of biting energy too, however just at that moment he returned my little advances by pulling me in tightly. His embrace was firm as he kissed me full-mouthed. His tongue smoothed across my teeth and invited me to do the same to his. I leaned forward into him pushing toward the door of my room. Christophe silently turned the handle and pulled us in, closing the door and leaving us both standing in the dark.


	2. Chapter 41

Christophe pulled himself away just slightly. "Dru, there is something I need to tell you about my feelings toward Elizabeth, your mother." I exhaled the breath out of my mouth and felt a sickening feeling in my gut. _Is what he is about to say going to end our evening abruptly because I'm going to feel like puking?_

He continued softly, "You once said that you thought it 'creepy' that I used to be _all over_ your mom and now I'm _all over_ you." He paused with a sheepish look on his face, which was something I have not seen before. "You are correct…I was in love with Elizabeth. I trained her everyday in the ways of _malaika,_ just as I do for you. She was incredible. But Dru, you are even more skilled than she was at her best."

He continued talking still with his forehead touching mine. "It was easier than I expected to fall in love with Elizabeth. She was everyone's favorite because of her kind and laughing nature." His expression changed to one of regret. "However I pushed her too hard and too far away. She left the Order because of me and because of Anna's obsession with me. When Elizabeth started _malaika_ training, I was arrogant and thought I could be free of one to take on the other. I did not expect to fall in love as hard as I did with Beth. She took me by storm."

My mouth gaped open quite ungracefully. I could not believe how open Christophe was being. I did not dare interrupt, not wanting to discourage him from sharing more. "After your mother left my protection and refused the support from any of her guards, it was only a few months later that she met and married your father, a marine, and started anew. And that was that. My time had passed."

Christophe paused and then inhaled deeply with his nose. "Dru, I was so shocked and happy to learn that you existed when your father called. It was like I could breathe freely again. When Dwight told me how old you were, I knew you were in danger because the blooming would start shortly and every _nosferatu_ within five miles could smell your scent. Not to mention the Maharaja were on your tail as well. This is why your father kept you moving and why he eventually confided in me. He knew I was the one person that could guarantee your safety,_kochana_. Not even Augustine could do that. When your father died, time was of the essence to get to you before Sergej did. As _svetocha_, I did not want you not go through the changes alone. You needed someone to help you understand your uniqueness, _moj ptaszku."_

My mouth was still gaping open and it was dry with the shock and awe of his openness. I was holding onto the back of Christophe's neck as he finished speaking. No words came out, just my breath, which was more shallow and quick than before. I could feel that my heart was thumping the blood all the way down to my ankles. Christophe pleaded with me in the dark, "_Kochana_, please say something."

I was blinking in the darkness. I could tell he was waiting for me to be angry and throw him out the door behind us. Finally, I cleared my throat to speak. "Christophe, I…"

I pulled his neck in towards me with both hands as I yearned to kiss him in the darkness. Our mouths met as I raised onto my toes in my little black heels. To my surprise a little _yip_vocalized in the back of my throat as we connected. Finally I pulled back from Christophe's embrace, giving him a lingering pull on his lower lip as I spoke in a labored voice.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Chris? I... um... don't want to do anything that you think is unwise, but I'm wanting to know more about what I want too."

Christophe smiled at me in the darkness. Finally he answered with a whisper, "Yes, Dru."

The _touch_ flared in my skull as I was absorbed into Christophe's kiss. It flashed a dark vision of Graves, wincing in pain, sitting on a wooden floor with his long legs folded up into his chest._My god, he looks in agony._ The vision blurred and rematerialized. From the first person point of view someone was running through a dense forest. Then I saw Graves in full _loup-garou_form. His chest was bare and he raced through giant redwoods, leaping over fallen logs and pushing through ferns that brushed against his copper skin. He was beautiful. _Graves…_

Christophe's hands were roaming upward to my shoulders as the kiss deepened. His right hand drew up into the back of my head and pulled through my long dark hair, which waved with blond streaks randomly. He pulled me in tighter as a soft grunt of emotion vocalized in his throat. His left hand slowly moved to the small lower back, pinky finger pressing down, almost on my buttocks. The spiced apple scent was filling up my lungs as I became lost in the feeling of numbness and heightened awareness simultaneously.

_What the hell is going on? My mind is with Graves – so real and so much in common. But my body is svetocha, a djampire, just like Christophe. How can that be wrong? We are forever linked by the same biology and… each other's blood._

Christophe delicately pulled away from me as the sound of our mouths disconnecting echoed in the air. It was hot and the atmosphere felt stagnant in my room. The locket on my breastbone was sticky from the heat of us. Christophe reached for the back of my neck and held it. "Dru, are you sure that you want to… be with me tonight?"

I shivered as another surge of electricity caused my arm hairs to straighten. _Do I? Was this really what I wanted? Would I regret this forever if I gave myself to Christophe tonight? I can't take it back once its done. What would this mean to our relationship if I made him stay? Would Graves ever forgive me if…_

"Christophe, we have to stop," I said regretfully. "This isn't the right time yet." I took one step back from him so his hands were on my waist only. He grimaced in the dark and I could sense he was disappointed as well. "Dru, _milna,_ you have control. You always have control." He let go of me and pulled the bottom edge of his sweater downward to smooth out the wrinkles our bodies created. I could feel that he was starting to cool off and return to the business-like tone he normally uses. The scent of spiced apples was fading, just a bit.

I was almost sad as I heard him shuffling his boots on the carpet. _Tell me what you are thinking, Christophe? Are you upset with me for being a tease? Will things be all weird tomorrow at sparring practice? Does this change anything?_

"Chris, I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away after you said all those things about how you felt before, way back when…" I really did want him. My body certainly did.

I could tell from the filtered moonlight through the shaded windows that he was running his hands through his hair, smoothing it back into its perfect place. "It's okay, Dru. I would have liked to show you things tonight that I know about, but I have to think that there will be another chance, a better time, for us to be together without… any distractions." He was referring to Graves.

I was impressed by Christophe's patience, restraint and enduring hopefulness for Us. "Good night, _skowroneczko moja_." He kissed me tenderly on my forehead and left quietly. I stood in the center of my room, in the dark and all alone. _Fuck._

Our regular sparring practice was not any worse than before, which I seriously feared it would be. "Let's practice position twelve, please _kochana."_ We went for two full rounds, sweat building almost immediately as we locked _malaika_ on an almost even basis. We were using real wooden weapons now that I was just about as good as him. I was cautious not to let Christophe get the best of me with his distracting occasional smirking as he uttered, "Not bad, _milna_."

My right hand swooped low at him as I planted the left _malaika_ tip into the mat and completed a one handed cartwheel toward him with legs high in the air. Christophe leaned into a deep back bend and flipped backwards, without hands or _malaika_ touching the floor. "Impressive, Reynard." I smiled at him devilishly.

An old image of Graves swipes across my thoughts. The _touch _clarified the memory. He is crouching at the top of the bleachers with hurt emotions in his eyes. Several figures are lingering on the edges of the vision. Christophe is there with him.

"_Loup-garou,_" his facial expression is cold and his tone is unempathetic to Graves' sullenness. "What do you have to offer her that I could not do better?" Graves put forth a low growl as the wulfen in him began to stir. "Fuck off, Reynard, and take them with you, back to your coffins." Christophe's mouth turned up at the left corner in disgust. "Milady is _svetocha_, a fighting princess among _djampire._You are wulfen, her subject, nothing like the equal that she deserves, and needs."

Graves' searing green eyes blazed furiously at Christophe's hurtful words, especially when he said "Milady" while using that tone of uppity arrogance. "You think you know what she wants, Reynard? You're decrepit on the inside and delusional if you think Dru will ever love you back. You _creep_ her out, you know that?" Graves jumped off the bleachers toward the place where Christophe stood placidly. He rose up from his landed crouch and stood in full wulfen form, more than a head taller than the _djampire_. In full _loup-garou_ get-up, Graves is near seven feet tall. Leon and another_djampire _guardsman, stepped forward but still stood well behind Christophe in the clearing.

Christophe didn't flinch. "Our lady Dru has all the time in the world to decide what… who she wants. I can give her experience, knowledge and the confidence to be the great leader she was born to become. What would you give her _loup-garou - _a brooding sense of self, worry, second hand smoke?"

Graves struck first contacting Christophe with his broad right shoulder into the ribs of the _djamphire_. They both went down punching and jabbing each other with all-out rage. Leon stayed back, but ready in case of a need. The two rolled through the tall grass until Christophe was on the top, pinning Graves' arms behind him with his face in the dirt field. "Give up now, _loup-garou_?"

Graves was breathing hard and panting, "Get the hell off me, Reynard." Christophe's normally perfect hair was dusty and a little out of place. His top lip was cut and slightly bleeding. His fangs were extended. He wiped the blood off his mouth slowly. He released his grip on Graves' wrists, stepped off and backed away. Graves sat up with knees bent. The long black coat draping his body was slightly torn on the right backside from when he and Christophe rolled into the thorn bush. Surprisingly Christophe extended his right arm outward to Graves as an offer. Graves stared back with humiliation in his eyes. "Leave me alone, damn it." He took off and ran toward the east side of the grounds of the Prima.

The vision faded as Christophe struck high with his left _malaika_ in a downward motion. I blocked it with my right blade. The aspect fluttered through me with a reactive flash of emotion._Graves, Goth Boy,_ _where are you?_

I smirked and then glared at Christophe as I lunged with both arms extended, attempting to strike his mid-line. He brought his weapons low to block mine with an outward sweep. At that moment, without warning I had the urge to hurt him, and badly at that. As his body leaned forward with the block I lunged into him and snapped my forehead into his. Christophe stumbled back, rolled in reverse and landed in a crouching stop on the mat. His _malaika _fell outwards from each of his hands. The distress of what I had just done moved into my full awareness. "Holy shit. I'm so sorry, Christophe. I don't know what happened. That was really brutal. Are you okay?"

Christophe was stunned and silent for a moment. He blinked a few times which dampered the flames in his icy blue eyes. "What the hell was that?" His forehead was red and the mark would become a bruise, I was certain. He crouched in a defensive position, remaining low. For one minute I thought he looked just like a child who just dropped his scoop of ice cream on the ground. He seemed confused and almost… amused.

"Chris, I am not sure where that came from. Please say something."


	3. Chapter 42

I was embarrassed for him and for myself. I couldn't tell him what I had just seen and how it forced me to feel the need to strike out at him. Christophe blinked again and rubbed his forehead. "You are _svetocha_ and you need to use all your skills to win, when winning is most important. However, I'm not sure what the reason is today, do you?"

Leaving the _malaika_ behind, I slowly strided over to him and kneeled to the mat to face him. I gently touched his forehead where the red area was already turning purple at the edges. He flinched to the right a little. "I am so sorry Chris. I just had this urge to hit you with all I had. Are you mad?" I used my most apologetic voice.

He glared at me while his aspect waved across his body, turning his hair blondish. The bruise turned a darker shade of purple. "Dru, I'm alright, however that was… interesting." He started to grin. "I have not seen that passion in you in quite some time, ever since the battle with my fath…er."

I blushed as he said the long drawn out word. "Christophe, what happened between you two? You said you'd tell me about those scars on your back one day. When can you tell me how you got them? I want to know."

He thought for a moment then looked me straight in the eyes. "I will share with you tomorrow tonight if you join me for dinner, little bird?" I agreed with a Cheshire smile.

Nat helped me get dressed in black fitted pants with a chiffon blouse over a strappy lace camisole. She brushed and pulled my hair back into a low chignon at the nape of my neck. A wisp of my brunette hair hung naturally to frame my high cheekbones. Studying my bloomed face was an exercise in amazement. I still can't believe that this is the face that I'm going to have for…ever. Not the worst thing that could happen, I guess. I was growing to like my looks these days. I felt more at home in my body, which was lean but also curvy in the right places. I couldn't complain about anything really.

I sometimes walk by a mirror, glance at the reflection and scare the shit out of myself. A few times I thought it was the ghost of my mother staring back at me. I miss her so much. I wish I had the picture that used to be in Dad's wallet. It was my favorite. She was sitting in a field of wildflowers on a summer morning when Dad snapped that one. She was wearing a blue strappy cotton dress with her shoulders bare. Her dark brown wavy hair was flowing freely around her face and down her back. She was not really smiling but her eyes were laughing at something Dad said. Her mouth was closed while her lips were slightly pursed. She was being slyly playful with him. She was so gorgeous.

Christophe knocked at my door at midnight as expected. Nat quickly handed me a pair of silver hoops to accessorize. "Well milady, you're stunning as ever. Ready to roll?" I nodded, gave her a hug and caught the familiar scent of her floral cologne. "Where are you and Reynard headed anyways?" I paused and looked at the ceiling for a moment. "Um, some supper club that plays live jazz, I think." Nat looked surprised. "Huh, I didn't think you liked jazz, chickadee." I had to wince at the pet name that came out of her mouth just then. "I don't really, but Christophe is trying to _cultivate_ me." I fingered quotations in the air when I said the word "_cultivate"._

"Quaint." Nat winked and ran to open the door. Christophe was waiting patiently with his hands behind his back and his head tipped downward. He was staring at his boots and then he looked up at Nat nervously. He was wearing a white sweater with dark jeans. "Evening Reynard," Nat spoke in a very proper way with him tonight. "I hear that you are taking Milady to a jazz club in the City?"

Christophe smiled, showing his stark white teeth with the _djamphire _trait of lengthened incisors. "I thought we'd try something that _svetocha_ hasn't done before. It will give her a chance to say whether she likes it or not. There's so much to see when you have a long time to live." Christophe smiled and held out his right hand to me. "You look beautiful, _moja ksiezniczko_. I returned his gesture by extending my arm and placing my fingers in his palm. He gently turned my hand over to expose the palm then brought my wrist up to his lips, kissing it lightly. A shiver went up my arm. The scent of spiced apples filled me up. I tried to say something sensical but I ended up mumbling something about being hungry. "I'm-uh-so-uh-good-to-go-eat."_What the hell did I just say? Was that even English? That was so not cool, Dru._

Christophe didn't say anything in response to my mumbo. He kept on smiling smoothly and looked into my eyes, _or was that my soul? _I'm sure he was getting a kick out of my reaction to his unexpected kiss. He was such a sick bastard sometimes.

We took a cab across to Manhattan and entered a divey bar that had a small stage in the center of the room. The quartet had been playing for hours and they were nearing the end of the night's set when the bassist caught Christophe's eyes and nodded. Apparently Christophe was somewhat a regular and he coaxed them into playing for another two hour on our behalf.

We left the club around 3:30 AM. Christophe's left hand was holding my right. "Well, what did you think about the music, Milady?"

"I liked it. I didn't think I would, but I really did." He seemed pleased with my reaction. "Thanks for sharing this with me, Christophe. I never knew this side of you existed. Is there more of the unexpected from you that I can look forward to?" Christophe looked at me like he was a bit surprised. He smirked, causing his beautiful eyes to twinkle under the dim streetlights. "Well, that depends on you." He kept on walking by my side but stole some sideways glances every few moments.

"Christophe, you promised to share something about your past with me. I'm ready to listen if you're ready to speak." _Does he even realize that his inability to share with me is one of the major reasons that I've not been open to him? Well, come to think of it, Graves hasn't really either, except for the time he talked about his mom getting hit by boyfriends and him feeling helpless while watching. But Graves I understand. Christophe is a total enigma._

"Let's find a café to talk, _milna_. I will tell you what you need to know." We found a cozy boutique coffee house in the East Village and sat in the corner so we could see the street and anyone that might approach the front door. The décor was simple but comfortable - very European. I could see that this place put Christophe at ease. He brought me a latte with 2% milk. He blew gently into his black tea while we settled in.

"_Moj ptaszku_, I'm going to tell you about my childhood in Livonia." I was silent with anticipation. Maybe I would finally understand Christophe and his strange ways. He sighed. Then he spoke in a soft tone, leaning forward over his cup. "My given name was Louis Goleg Krystof II of Bohemia. I was born in what is known now as Budapest in the year 1506. I am over 500 years old, _skowroneczko moja. _My mother was French and my father…Hungarian. I _lived_ to the age of twenty. At least that is what I needed others to believe. My mortal death was handed to me in 1526 in a great battle attempting to conquer the Turks in the name of God. I was born _djamphire_ as you know, so I saw this opportunity to make my exit from the human world to live in the _Real _one. It was difficult but also relatively easy to disappear into history." I was speechless and glued to every syllable that came out of his beautiful lips. I tried to be cool and not seem freaked out about his age.

"My mother Anne was not only brilliant but also extremely beautiful. Everyone respected her because she was not like other women of the time. She was smart and cunning and powerful. My father was in love with her until the day she died at the young age of 22." Christophe continued on in a sullen tone, "My mother loved me with all her heart. Unfortunately she was not strong enough to survive the complications of childbirth. The medical advances at that time were primitive so she could not be saved even with being a royal. She died three weeks after giving birth to me. My father never really forgave me for what I had _done._"

I gasped in horror and sadness of his story. "But you were an infant. How could Sergej blame you for your mother's death? It wasn't your fault at all, Chris." He looked at me with thankful understanding in his expression. "No, it wasn't, _milna_, but he took it out on me regardless. He became very depressed and went into reclusion for months afterwards. My father hated me and he often beat and lashed me for being 'disobedient'. However I did things that all children do like drop a glass water on the floor by accident, laugh too loudly in the morning, smile the way my mother used to…" His voice trailed off. I could tell he was visualizing the abuse he suffered. "So, Milady, you have seen the scars on my back. Those were incurred over many years as a boy _djamphire, as early as I can remember._

"Oh my god, Christophe, I'm so sorry." My eyes began to tear up just thinking about the awful, lonely and painful memory of what he lived through as a child. I fought back the _touch,_which attempted to take flash over. It wanted to show me the abuse that Christophe had seen and felt. I shook my whole head and let my long hair come loose out of its pins. It felt good to release the tension and shake off the memory that tried to take over. Christophe was quiet again. He looked up at me from his cup of tea and held my gaze.

"I get now why you don't talk about it, Chris. You know what it's like to grow up without a mother who really loved you, just like me?" I reached out and placed my right hand to his cheek. He allowed my thumb to brush along his chiseled cheekbones. His eyes stayed locked to mine. "I do, _milna_."

The _touch_ was showing me in a dream, a scene from long ago, maybe a hundred years ago. I was there in the throne room but not in a way that anyone could see me or I could smell the air as if I was present. At first I couldn't identify the faces but then I heard the voices. "My son, let us talk of our future – the rulers of the _djamphire_ and _nosferatu_ worlds, _tak_?" Sergej spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone that made my ears want to vomit. His luminous claw-ish hands were poised on his lap, fingers interlaced. Christophe had been questioning his father's trust in him for many years now and he was at the point of rebellion.

Today, he watched Sergej from across the darkened throne room with skepticism. "_Ojciec, _I have done everything you have asked of me in order to earn your love and maintain the trust. I conquered many foreign lands to increase our title. I took Mary of Habsburg as my wife to broaden our kingdom. I followed your every request including denying the love of a woman I once cared for, and her child. I have been at war with _djamphire_ in your unholy name." Christophe paused and looked at the stone floor. "Many great men and women, and even children died at my own hands to satisfy your will." Christophe walked across the room until he was an arm's reach from Sergej's sitting place. "Since you have forced the issue, you must know…I can no longer justify killing my brothers in your name."

The hate in Sergej's face clarified. Blue veins rose to the surface of his perfectly terrifying expression. "It seems Louis that you have been thinking about this for some time." He paused before allowing his true feelings to vocalize. "I knew that I could not hold your loyalty forever. I am surprised that you have done my bidding for this many centuries."

Christophe's face flushed the color red as the anger surfaced. "Father…you used me to do your bidding?"

Sergej was expressionless for a moment and then opened his mouth slightly before displaying a crooked smile. "Of course, my son. You are my greatest creation and you, my offspring, are my biggest threat. I have kept you close to my undead heart because I always knew your human side would betray me for some sense of _honor_. Your mother was a gift to me and she served her purpose as well. I did _love_ her at some point. However I was ridiculous to think that her love would bring me happiness. Love was a game. I was a fool for believing in her. However she was the greater fool for thinking that I would give up my power and control of our kingdoms just for love."

Sergej's face became icy and hardened. "If you are unwilling to follow in my ways, then you shall not live among either Kind." He pointed in the direction of the hissing and writhing_nosferatu_ lurking along the walls of the room. "My lieges, kill him!" The fangs of the _nosferat_ lengthened and their claws extended from white undead fingers. They lunged toward Christophe with hatred filling their black pupils.

My eyes opened with a snap. I was in my bed. Sweat was making the sheets stick to my body. My forehead was wet with the realization of what I had just seen in a vision of the past. My mother's locket adhered to my breastbone from the perspiration. "Oh my god, Christophe." It was 10 AM and the clouds were shading the sun, casting a haze over the gardens outside. I threw on yesterday's jeans and a black tee and yanked on my Docs before bolting out the bedroom door.

Shanks was outside and started running after me to keep up. "Dru, where are you going? Please stop and tell me what is up?" I was frantic and needed to find Christophe. "Not now Shanks. I just need to do something alone. Please leave me be."

"Oh hell no, Dru. I know that look on you like the fur on my nose. You're not losing me so easily." His muscular legs kept up with my lean strides. Shanks was strong but I was faster. I gained on him just a little as I ran through the corridors looking left and right. "Fine, suit yourself, Shanks." I continued searching obsessively while my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I could feel the blood pumping up to my skull and I was feeling light headed.

We ran past the main hallway of the Scola looking in both directions as we passed the front doors. I ran through the empty Caf, the library and then past the _djamphire _professors' offices. I needed to find Christophe to tell him that I _knew_. I found the main stairway to the lower levels. I heard that some of the _djamphire_ slept in chambers on the lowest floor, below the wulfen dorms.

S_hit, shit, shit_! I had to tell Christophe that I knew he was betrayed and used… by his own father. Christophe was manipulated by his own blood. All this time everyone has thought him an ephialtes because he freely chose to kill his own kind. It simply was not true. I can't imagine the level of guilt he feels everyday. If I did, I would probably never sleep, never eat, never stop pushing, and probably never forgive myself. Christophe probably has some crazy need to prove his worth to everyone. It must be overwhelming. Suddenly I felt the urge to hold and comfort him and tell him that I understood.

Shanks and I bolted down three flights of stairs until we reached the basement. It was colder there and the lighting was made of bright fluorescent tubing which made my eyes hurt. I squinted to see. "Shanks, which is Reynard's?" He pointed to the doorway at the end of the hallway with the symbol of a sheep on the doorknocker. I took a deep breath and strode up to the door. I lifted the animal figure and knocked gently two times. There was no answer. I knocked again but it remained silent. "Let's come back later, Dru. Maybe he's sleeping and doesn't want anyone to bother him?"

I shook my head and looked at the doorknob in front of me. "No, he doesn't sleep, he won't. I know him well now."

I took a deep inhale and gripped the doorknob. It was cold. I turned it to the right and it opened. "Dru, Milady, this is not cool. We shouldn't go in. Reynard would skin me if he found us here in his den. How do you know he's not in there?" I looked back at Shanks like he was my little brother discouraging me from taking another cookie out of the jar. "For fuck's sake, Shanks, quit being a wuss. _We're_ not going in anyways, just me. You can wait here and if anyone comes down, try to distract him. Besides I'm sure Christophe isn't in. He would answer if he sensed it was me at his door."

I entered the dark room and had to adjust my eyes. There was a faint smell of cologne and cinnamon lingering in the atmosphere. There was a lamp on a drafting table on the left side. The walls were painted white and the furniture was also white. It was immaculate. _That's Christophe for you, anal as ever. _There was a closet with, no surprise, all black sweaters with the exception of one white. His shoes were lined up in rows – boots in the front, loafers in the back. The bed was low to the ground with only the box spring and mattress on the floor. It was perfectly made without a wrinkle in sight.

There was a small round mirror on the wall with a piece of paper on it. I moved closer to see what it was, I gasped at the realization. It was a photograph… of Elizabeth, my mother, the same picture from Dad's wallet - the one of her wearing a blue cotton sundress, while sitting in a field of flowers. "What the…hell?"

Outside I heard Shanks' muffled voice on the other side of the door. I knew it was Christophe coming this way. I was too angry to pretend like I had any reasonable excuse for being in his den. I stood with my back to the door staring at Mom's photo. I held it in my hands and tears started to form in my nose and into the corners of my eyes. The door opened slowly and the essence of apple pie filled the room. It was silent for a moment. "_Moja ptaszku_, I did mean to tell you that I had that." I spun around to face Christophe. Another tear rolled down my left cheek. "Don't give me that 'my little bird' crap! You lied to me, again Christophe."

He swallowed before speaking calmly. "I know that belongs to you, Dru. I've been trying to figure out a way to explain how I came by it and why I was still holding onto it in a way that sounds logical."

I was more than angry now. I was enraged. "Christophe, try me. Why don't you start with the illogical reasons and I'll be the judge of the truth? Wait, let me just start you off… how about the fact that you are still in love with my mother and can't bear to let her go. She left you for a plain old human. You couldn't have her so you went on a quest to seek out her offspring and, well, you found me. So now you're obsessed with the woman-you-love's daughter. How's that for something logical, Chris?" He was quiet and his look was remorseful. "Well, are you going to attempt to make something up or is the truth the best strategy here?"

He looked into my eyes and bowed his head deferentially. Finally his mouth opened. "Dru, I came by the photo because it was with your father's dying body. I took it and meant to give it to you when the time was right." He winced as he spoke the word 'right'.

"When is the _right time, _Christophe?" The tears kept rolling off my face onto his once spotless floor. He stepped a little closer. "Dru, please try to understand that I'm not still in love with Beth. I have my regrets but she made her choice and I accepted it. I kept the picture because… it reminds me. Your mother was my savior, _aniol_, my angel.

I cocked my head to the right and gave him a look of apprehension. "Angel? I don't understand Christophe. Why didn't you give this to me when we met? Why do you _still_ have it today?"_This better be good._

Christophe came even closer still. "This may sound strange, Dru, but I kept the photo because it never lets me forget about her sacrifice. It's a daily reminder of the fact that she made me the man I am today, and that I am better for knowing her. Beth was someone special to me because she was compassionate. I had not experienced, in all my centuries of living, this type of kindness and understanding. I was her mentor but it really was the other way around. She taught me more than I was able to give to her." I looked into Christophe's face and saw emotion in his blue eyes.

He opened his arms to me. I leaned in and allowed him to embrace me, his lips near my left ear. He continued talking but in a whisper. "I took her death into me. I did not want to live after I learned of what Sergej had done to her. I failed to protect our biggest asset, hope. I mourned about all my failed attempts to kill Sergej. If I had only been successful, your mother would still be here and you would not be alone. _Kochana_, knowing of your existence gave me a reason to believe again."

Hearing this, I pressed my eyes into his chest and felt his heart beat as the emotions overtook me. I cried into his body, releasing all of my years of anger, frustration and loneliness. My legs went limp and I slumped to the ground. Christophe held onto me tightly as he gently lowered us to the floor of his room. His right hand stroked my hair as he continued whispering. "It's okay, _milna_. _Uwolnienie, _just let it go._" _I cried so hard and so long that I faded into unconsciousness.

I heard breathing that was not my own. I opened my eyes. I was lying on my side and I was not in my room. _Where the hell am I?_ I was in Christophe's den still. It was dark and serene. A candle in a glass hurricane was lit next to the bed. I didn't see Christophe but could smell his scent. It was comforting to know he was there, someplace. "Christophe?"

The sound of someone breathing right next to me came into my awareness. I moved my right hand behind me and contacted denim. I brushed my fingers against the material and felt a pocket. It was Christophe, but he didn't move. _Was he asleep?_ I became aware that my hand was on his ass. _Not a bad thing at all._ I rolled on my back and over to the right side to face inward. His back was to me and he was actually sleeping. _What the hell happened and what time is it? What does Shanks think of me? Should I sneak out? No, that would be really rude. You don't just cry your heart out on a guy, pass out on his floor and then slip out of his room without saying "thanks" at least._

I felt different now. More relieved, more informed and god damn thankful. There was so much that Christophe was still withholding from me about my mom, my dad, about me and about himself. It pissed me off that he always seemed to have the upperhand when it came to details. At least with Graves I knew what I was in for.

_Graves. Oh shit. Why hasn't the asshole written to me? Here I am waiting around for him to do his thing and he can't even drop me a line? Who made him the king of me? I don't have to take his crap, you know. Maybe he forgot about me? After all it's been 18 months since he left the Prima and only one letter. Fuck him. Where are you Graves?_

I extended my hand to touch the hair at the back of Christophe's head. It felt soft and fine between my fingers. I glided my hand down his left shoulder across his deltoid to rest on his bicep. I scooted my body closer to him and nestled my knees behind his, curling my left arm under and around his middle. I touched his stomach and felt the definition resting there in his abs. I breathed into the space between his shoulder blades and took a long drawn inhale. He smelled intoxicating - a little spice, yesterday's cologne and a bit of lavender. His body felt good next to mine. _Why can't he be this vulnerable more often?_

Christophe's left fingers interlaced with mine as he pulled my arm further around his waist. He was awake now. I stayed silent holding my breath, not wanting to ruin the moment. I exhaled through my mouth slowly. "Are you awake?"

Christophe released my arm and gracefully rolled over to face me. "Yes, Milady." _I love it when he speaks to me in a deferential way._

I grinned at his sweetness. "Christophe, I need to tell you why I came down here to see you."

He was silent. His face was beautiful, glowing in the candlelight. His blue irises reflected the small flame behind me. "_Kochana_, you don't need to say right now."

"Yes, I do. This is important for you to know." He complied, closed his mouth and waited for me to continue. "I have dreams, memories actually, that belong to others that are shown to me when I sleep. I had a dream about you, Chris. I saw what Sergej did to you the day you told him that you wouldn't be _used_ anymore." He flinched as if the memory stung. "I saw what he said and how you stood up for yourself to him. Chris, I…know."

I could see that he was embarrassed because I not only knew the truth but also the fact that he was once so pitiful and wretched. "It wasn't all your fault. Sergej used your love and devotion to him against you, didn't he?" His eyes said it all. The corners of his mouth pulled into a half smile of understanding. He was acknowledging that I saw him for who he is not who he was or what he had done.

"You never cease to amaze, _kochana_." He paused for a moment before adding more. "You know that I am in love with you, don't you, Miss Anderson?" The intensity of his blue-eyed stare blasted down to my toes. The scent of warm apple pie filled my head. _Crickets. What do I say to that? I don't really know how I feel about him. Is it possible to be in love two people at the same time? Am I being wishy-washy or just plain stupid and confused? You can't have your cake and eat it too, Dru-girl. Someday you're going to have to decide._

I leaned back and tried not to gulp audibly. Christophe's right hand rested on my left hip. He stabilized me and signaled that he did not want me to go anywhere so soon. "I'm sorry if that was too forward of me, Dru. Its been a long time since I have felt this way with someone and I'm afraid to say how long. Did I remember to tell you that I'm like 500 something years old?"

I laughed out loud at the fact that Christophe made a joke at the right place and at the right time. "No, really? I thought you were more like 18. You look pretty good considering the cobwebs and all…"

We laughed together breaking the stillness in his room. The silence came again but I quickly filled it with a whisper. "Christophe, if we had more moments like this, things could change between us, you know?"

His expression morphed from giddiness to seriousness. "Why do you allow him to come between us, _kochana_? Remember when I asked you why you make me compete with him? You didn't answer me then. I need to know if you feel differently about me now? About him? Hopefully less interested in the _loup-garou_?" He looked at me coyly. Just then he looked like he was 8 years old and asking for a pet goldfish. It was endearing.

"Chris, please let's not ruin the moment. Can't we just be…together without you needing to know stuff from me? If you can just be open and give me time, we'll see. Today was a huge step forward. I understand some things about you now that I didn't get before." He played with a wavy strand of my hair as he listened. "You told me about your feelings and you were unguarded. Let's keep doing this and who knows? Honestly Christophe, sometimes your biggest competitor… is not Graves. You said it yourself, you can drive certain people away with your...need for control."

He was quiet as he chewed on what I just said about him being his own worst enemy. _Was I being too harsh?_

I reached out my left hand and tugged on the belt loop on his jeans. "Hey, I have a question for you." I changed the subject quickly. He raised his eyebrows and the aspect fluttered through his hair. "What's with the black and the white all the time? Is that a statement or something about...?"

He smiled wide showing his long incisors among his pearly straight teeth. "Why the curiosity about what I wear? Is that stage one of a relationship – changing the other person's wardrobe?" Do I need it, my little bird? He nudged my chin with his thumb as he finished speaking.

I blushed at his comment about us being in a relationship. "Okay, now hold on Cowboy. We're not _together…_yet. Even if I agreed to be seen with you more maybe you could consider mixing it up a little - give the sweater thing a rest once in a while?"

"_Tak_, _kochana_. See, you are keeping me young." Christophe smirked and I could have sworn he also winked.

We fell asleep looking at each other while lying side-by-side, on top of his bed. He didn't push me or make me feel bad about...anything. When I awoke it was 5 PM and Christophe was already up and sitting on the side of the bed. "Good morning, _milna_. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek just to the left of my mouth. _Is that it? I know I have morning breath and all... _Christophe smiled at me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "So did we just have our first fight and our first make-up kiss, little bird?


	4. Chapter 43

Christophe and I exited the lower level separately in hopes of avoiding the draw of unwanted attention. Strangely, my guards were not outside waiting. _Maybe Christophe excused them?_I made my way through the _schola_ to the caf, a high ceilinged room with windows. I spotted Shanks at a table with Nat and Dibs. Nat looked up, then waved me over. Before she could open her mouth to ask, I was on it. "I fell asleep on Christophe's bed after a long night of… talking. He was a total gentleman and we're cool now." All three sets of eyes looked at me with a little disbelief.

Shanks leaned forward across the table and placed his fingers on my knuckles. This was a surprise because he never touches me being _wulfen_ and I a girl. "Dru, are you sure you're okay? I heard a lot of yelling coming from Reynard's room after he went in. Did he hurt you? Because if he did I have something to say…" I cut him off before he could go down that road. _That's the last thing that I need Graves to hear about through the grapevine. Those kind of rumors might make him go all wulf-shit or something else fierce._

"God no. I'll fill you guys in later, okay? It's cool, really it is. I missed you stooges yesterday. I have to run to class. How about we meet up at lunch, k?" I made my exit by grabbing my usual banana latte with a protein bar before heading to class.

After sixth period, I decided to skip out on dinner and take a walk around the gardens of the _schola_. It was winter in the East again and it was snowing gently. I gathered my down coat around me and wrapped my fuzzy scarf around my neck three times. I made sure I had my fingerless gloves on too. I treaded carefully through the path, making prints in the snow as I went. As usual, my guards followed, incognito-style. I could tell they were always there even though they were translucent or all together invisible. Benjamin was the only one that allowed me to see him consistently. What made today creepier is that the guards didn't leave prints in the snow like me. I don't know how they do that hovering thing. _So envious_. I can't wait to learn that trick when I get a bit older. I guess you have to mature more to master that skill.

I found the stone bench near the rose bushes, which were all trimmed down to their winter stubs now. I exhaled deeply and watched my breath vaporize into the cool morning. I closed my eyes for a minute to think. _What are you feeling now, Dru? I can't believe that Christophe said the L-word last night. I'm so confused...happy, but confused._

There were no other sounds than my breathing and a few warblers chirping in the distance. All of a sudden, I sensed it - it being the presence of another person. I spoke confidently to the air, faking some courage. "Show yourself to me...now!" A figure materialized before me which was riding above the snow. "You scared the hell out of me, Hiro. Why would you do that?"

"My apologies, Milady. I did not mean to startle. I had no other choice given that Reynard would be rather upset if he saw me attempt to communicate privately with you. He is rather protective."

"No shit. Now look who's calling the kettle black. You two have been known to go all nutty when I've been in the least amount of danger. Between you and Christophe, I'm under house arrest." I was trying hard not to sound jaded.

Hiro was dispassionate but empathetic in his reply. "That is not my intention, Milady. However as I have said before, you are way to precious to us to be exposed to unnecessary risk."

I calmed down a bit because I knew his intentions were positive. "What about the guards? Aren't they Christophe's guys?"

Hiro maintained his smooth tone. "They are your bodyguards and are loyal to their _svetocha._They will do whatever you command if you desire it to be such." I raised my eyebrows in surprise at what I was hearing come out of Hiro's mouth today.

I cleared my throat and organized my thoughts a bit before blurting out. "I don't mean to be rude, but there is something I've wondered for a long time...why don't you and Christophe get along? It's obvious that your styles clash in a major way...but did something happen with you two in the past? I want to know why you hate each other."

Hiro looked up at the morning sky. "It is not that simple, Milady. However, I am here to offer you _okurimono_, a gift. Something you should know… about the past." He reached into his breast pocket of his gray wool coat and held out a vial…of blood. "I do not condone drinking the blood essence of another unless it is absolutely necessary or the risk of harm to the receiver and giver is low. In this case I believe you need to know something about your mother that may impact you today. You deserve to _appreciate_ what came before you." Hiro gave me a look that confirmed his seriousness. He opened the cap of the vial and steam rose from the top as if the blood was recently withdrawn. He offered it to me. I could smell the coppery notes mixed with Hiro's scent, which smelled to me like black coffee and old growth forests.

I gripped the vial between two of my fingers. _Should I be doing this? What if I don't like what I'm about to see? Can I trust Hiro to tell me the truth? Oh what the hell. If it's about Mom then I want to know it._"Bottoms up, right?"

"Kampai." Hiro nodded and waited. I poured the steaming liquid down my throat. It coated like cough medicine on a sore esophagus. I leaned back on the bench with my head on Hiro's folded leg, gazing up at the start of the new dawn. The world fuzzed out.

A flash of a noise pulled my consciousness up above a scene in the gym. The mats were laid out in the same format that they are today, where I practice _malaika_ with Christophe. I heard the distinct noise of clanging objects. Then I saw her… Elizabeth. She was older than the last time I had watched a memory of her. This time she looked like the woman I knew and always remembered – a heart shaped face, full wavy brown curls, a look of ease and kindness on her expression. _Oh Mom, I miss you so much._

"Again please, Milady-_chan_," Hiro spoke firmly yet with playfulness in his voice. There was no condescension in his tone. She complied without a sigh or complaint. I noticed that the swords made a different sound than _malaika_ locking together during sparring practice. This time the sound was higher pitched, like metal on metal. The image came into more focus and I saw that Hiro and my mother were using _nitoken_ to spar. Their speed was incredible. Amazingly the double swords were almost the same size as _malaika_ but they were of different material, forged steel.

As they moved through the precise steps of the ancient Japanese artform, I could see that Elizabeth's face was focused and serious. I admired the way she moved with the swords in her hands. She was amazing. _I wonder why she isn't using the malaika. And where is Christophe?_The image faded and blurred into another memory.

Christophe and Hiro were standing outside in the rose garden on an autumn evening. It appeared to be the early 80's by the way that they dressed. Christophe was wearing a tight black tee and ripped jeans with holes that were strategically placed at the knees and the right butt cheek. His hair was slicked back with product and looked permanently wet. He had a five o'clock shadow on his perfectly balanced face. Hiro had on a gray track suit with one thin gold chain around his neck and the toed socks, the _tabi_. His dark hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail that hung down his back. Both of them carried the style trends well, given their age and all.

Hiro had a disgusted expression on his face, which remained consistent even as his aspect waved. "She does not want to talk to you, Reynard. Why can you not honor her request to be left alone? She has chosen to lead a simpler life by taking another mentor. Milady has made a wise decision that you should do your best to honor."

Christophe cringed at Hiro's words. "This is not a decision that I will accept. She does not know what she is doing – she is still young."

"Such is my point, Reynard. Milady understands that she is better not under your tutorship given your…interests. Such interests may not be congruent with her needs." Hiro was referring to the impropriety of Christophe's relationships.

"Are you referring to the fact that I have messed around with Anna? If so, that is child's play. My intentions toward Beth are not the same as Anna – Beth is different."

"I find your nonchalance toward the violation of Milady Anna...unscrupulous behavior. You seem not to care about her feelings despite the fact that she feels strongly towards you. She is in love with you, Reynard. Is that not enough?"

Christophe was cold sounding. "It is not. Anna is shallow and self-interested. Beth is the exact opposite. _Malaika_ came easily to Anna and she fails to comprehend the significance of earning a reward. Beth struggled everyday and while she is not as skilled as Anna, she is the better warrior because of her passion, her heart. You must understand my need to address Milady in person. She is...special."

"I agree, Milady is special. Therefore she is to be protected with utmost...rectitude." He spoke with pride in his tone.

Christophe almost rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes of course the _bushido_. You old samurai take your oath rather seriously, don't you?"

Hiro was quick to respond. "Do not insult the oath of Samurai. We live and die by our principles. If you ever took your promise to uphold the Knighthood of the Golden Fleece earnestly, you would not be so careless with your loyalty."

Christophe's face darkened with his aspect given the reminder that he was once a _djamphire_ killer whose values were distorted. "You do not understand what you speak of, my _old friend_. I caution you to eviscerate such thoughts about my lack of devotion to the Order and especially to Milady."

Hiro made a huffing sound before speaking. "It is not difficult to question your motives given your history and your methods, Reynard. You were once a traitor to your own kind by murdering without a cause. You may attempt to fool others in the Order with your present level of devotion, however, I am not so trusting. I shall not allow you to taint Milady Elizabeth. She represents the best of _svetocha_ and the hope of our kind's future."

"You are correct. Beth is the pinnacle to winning the war between _nosferatu_and_djamphire_. However _samurai_, you are standing in my way once again. The last time our swords met, the outcome was in your favor. That was nearly three centuries ago. My skill has surpassed yours since then, _friend_. You are rusty." Christophe's tone was acidic and invited confrontation.

"Enough! You speak with arrogance as always. If you refuse to comply with Milady's orders, I am obligated to honor her wishes. Her safety and reputation are precious and you are compromising her for your own selfish reasons. The Order could live without such ego." Hiro finished by unsheathing his double katana and bowing in Christophe's direction. "Let's go, Reynard."

Christophe smirked and then unstrapped the _malaika_ to bring them up in position one. "Very well, Hokosawa. Zaaczynac, en garde!"

Christophe struck with both swords in alternating fashion in such speed that Hiro flinched but was still able to defend himself with ease.

The two swordsmen locked double weapons in a fury of silver metal and wood as they traversed the length of the Prima's gardens. Wooden _malaika_ pounded against the steel delicateness of the _katanas_. The sounds generated by the meeting of instruments was almost lyrical. The skilled masters stepped toward, away and back from each other using all of their centuries of knowledge of swordsmanship.

Christophe was not opposed to kicking, hitting or head butting when necessary and Hiro knew that was in Reynard's pocket of stunts. The samurai kept his feet light and his senses prepared for anything. Christophe channeled his aerobatic skills to advance forward with _malaika_ in the air, knocking Hiro off-balance just enough to slice the skin on his right forearm. Blood began to soak though Hiro's sweat jacket creating a pool of red on his gray clothing. Christophe smiled at his successful contact with his oponnet's flesh. Hiro didn't look down at the wound. He continued focusing on Christophe's form. The response was a blur of five hits to the _malaika_ that ended in cutting Christophe's skin in a diagonal slash on his left quad. Hiro had no facial reaction to his blow, only mindfulness of the moment.

The fight continued on as a crowd of _djamphire_ students and teachers began to form. Dylan pushed through the crowd of bystanders up to the front. "Enough! This is unnecessary and undignified Hiro...Reynard!" The two fighting _Kourio_ remained focused on each other while circling the path and ignoring the sensibility in Dylan's voice.

Finally a single voice caught the attention of the mob and broke the concentration of the dueling _djamphire_. "I order you to put down your weapons immediately… if you would, please." The voice belonged to Elizabeth. She was standing alone on the stone bench overlooking the crowd. Her expression was one of desperation and the voice was filled with nervousness. Even after hearing her command, Christophe refused to break his gaze while Hiro stole a glance at Elizabeth before averting his eyes back to his opponent. Hiro knew better than to underestimate Reynard - the devil could not be trusted. Any distraction could be his fatal mistake.

Elizabeth bounded off the bench and moved toward the men with the determination to stop the duel. The crowd made way for the _svetocha_. Dylan gave her a look of encouragement as she approached the circle. From this closer vantage, she could see that both warriors were breathing heavily while droplets of sweat hit the ground.

Elizabeth first looked to Hiro. "Please, _Sensei,_ hear my request." When he had no reaction, she turned toward Christophe. She reached out her long, delicate fingers and touched the_malaika's fuller,_ which broke his intense gaze. "Christophe, please…" Her voice was compelling.

He took a step back, straightened a little, weapons still raised, just in case.

Elizabeth showed the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She spoke in a soft and wavering voice. "I am deeply saddened to see this. It's not my desire to bring this behavior out in anyone I care about. I am heartbroken that it has come to this." Hearing how he brought her shame rather than heroics, Hiro turned to face her, slowly bowed, and remained so. Christophe finally lowered the _malaika_ and directed his full attention to her as well.

Elizabeth took the scene in with her sore eyes and then released a quivering exhale. She slowly stepped in reverse and before she let it show that she was crying, she turned on the ball of her foot and walked away. She walked away from the fighters, from the crowd, from the gardens, and from the Prima…forever.

The picture washed out into a blurry pool of whiteness. I came back into the moment looking up into Hiro's eyes. He looked concerned and slightly melancholy. I raised up on my elbows and felt my head spin a bit. "Just take a moment to ground yourself, Milady_-chan_."

I sat up even faster. "What did you just say, Hiro? Milady-_chan_? Is that what you called my mother too? Hiro blushed slightly and diverted his eyes to the low position. He nodded, then spoke. "It's a Japanese term of endearment for those we care about, and protect, like our children."

I was touched that Hiro was compelled to share something with me that was obviously painful. I finally understood his soft spot for my mother and respectively toward me. I remained quiet and thought before I opened my mouth again. "Why did you show that to me? I mean, I want to know as much about mom as I can. But I don't understand why you came here?"

Hiro appeared to be in agony as he struggled with the answer. "Milady, there is a Japanese proverb of relevance - _Kono chichi ni shite kono ko ari._In English, this means 'The apple does not fall far from the tree.' I believe you are in a dangerous situation if you place your full trust in Reynard. I have seen him hurt people I care about out of spite or just out of pure happenstance. People surrounding him get hurt, time and time again. Milady, I do not care to see you in either peril or pain." Hiro paused often as he spoke, but the longest before speaking again.

"Your mother was extraordinary and so are you, Milady. I ask you to consider if you have already suffered enough because of him. Had Reynard left your mother alone in the first place she may not have been hunted down and left to die in such a way at Sergej's hands. I could not save your mother's life a second time, despite my best efforts. Did you know we were there when she was saved as a child?" Hiro looked extremely saddened by the painful memory of that day mom was rescued by the Order after they were ambushed by the _nosferatu_.

He continued speaking in a soft spoken tone. "Milady, Reynard's _interest_in Elizabeth, in Anna, and in you, have come at a price. My concern is that we stop while we are ahead with your life and well-being in good standing...before Reynard has branded himself on your heart permanently." He continued in distant contemplation. 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.'" _I've heard that saying before._ I looked down at the snow under the bench, thought for a moment and then looked up at Hiro again. "George Santayana. _The Life of Reason_, 1905."

"_Hai_. Very well spoken, Milady. I am pleased you have been listening to your teachers." Hiro gave a wide, perfectly white smile, which was rare. _Sometimes he looks so serious. Now I know, its just the face of this samurai._

I finally excused myself from Hiro's company and asked the guards to escort me back to the interior of the _schola_. As we walked, I thought about what I had just seen through Hiro's blood._Who the hell am I supposed to trust? Everyone around here has major baggage and competing agendas. Am I going to end up with regrets too as I get older? I can see why Mom made an exit from all this drama, and the drama queen - Anna. Maybe a drama king too._

When I returned to my room Nat was there to greet me. "Hey, Milady, look what came for you today." She pointed to the coffee table in the middle of the sitting area. There was a large envelope addressed to my name. My eyes widened. "Who sent this Nat?"

"Good question. You should open it up." She had a smile on her lips.

I ripped the envelope open at the top and spilled the contents on the table. It had thirteen letters, all with my name on them. They had familiar handwriting, belonging to Graves.

"Nat, is this what I think they are?" My heart was pumping quickly in my chest.

"Well, my guess is that this is long overdue communication from our _loup-garou_."

I screamed at the sight of it all and one of the guards knocked on the door. "It's okay! Sorry, Thomas I just got carried away for a sec." I looked at Nat with a flash of excitement. Her eyes were wide too and I could tell that she was about to cry happy tears for me.

One of the letters had fallen on the floor. I bent to pick it up. It was several pages long, I could tell. "Well, I guess this is a good place to start."


	5. Chapter 44

I was nervous, excited and a little nauseas. I ripped open the letter with clumsy hands. I read the first one slowly, soaking in every word on the pages. When I was done, I took a huge exhale, then I tore through the remaining twelve notes. I listened with an open mind as I read them aloud.

_Dear Dru,_

_I need you to understand why I had to leave you. It's my time to be a man... no bosses, no fucking_djamphire_to deal with. No one to tell me how to be or what to do. I have to learn to make my own choices and grow up. We're not in Kansas anymore, right?_

_When I was a boy, I used to hide in the closet, afraid of the monsters that were out there. There was no safe place to be. Mom would go on a binger and leave me alone for days, sometimes weeks. The fosters were almost worse. If I tried to run there was the system to put me back in the cage. Eventually I just got used to depending on myself. I guess we both know what that feels like, Dru._

_I got used to the yelling and fighting, and the beating. Mom always made excuses - like she deserved it or it wasn't his fault. One time, there was a big fight and he pushed her into the fridge, blood and bruises. I finally had enough, so I decked him and gave him a god-damn bloody nose. Asshole deserved it, and honestly, it felt good. But all Mom said was "Leave". So I did and never looked back._

_I can feel changes taking place in me and there are times, I'm at peace. When I think it'll be okay and I fall asleep, I see the sucker's empty black eyes looking through my insides and twisting them up. I wake up and wish you were here. I'm damaged goods right now, Dru. I don't know if I'll ever be free of it all._

_Everyday I run with the wulves until I can't run no more. It's the only time I'm totally free, you know? It's so gorgeous up here in B.C. Wish you could see it too._

_I'm being trained for something big. Don't know what yet, but the_wulfen_elders say I have a destiny. Might be the most important thing I'll do, I guess. They're sending me and a few others to Asia for a year to train with the Masters. I'm gonna learn to control it and to find my voice. Find my place and the courage to be what I was made for, thanks to you. It's been too long, Beautiful._

_I'm sending all of my letters to you at once because I was afraid, until now. I didn't know what you'd think of me, whether you'd change how you felt, or if I'd change. I will return to you, Dru. I made you a promise I plan to keep._

_Yours,_

_Graves_

I looked up from the last page of the letters to meet Nat's eyes. Her face was soft and filled with emotion. She ran for the box of tissues. "Shit, now you've made my mascara run, girl. Hate you."

I laughed and cried at the same time. We both did. I was ecstatic, however still apprehensive about what it all meant. _Did he or did he not change the way he felt about me? Have I?_

"Look at this, Nat. The letter where Graves said he was going to train in Asia for a year is dated February 20th. It's January 13th now." We just looked at each other. Nat covered her dropped jaw with a delicate hand. My aspect flushed as the memory of Graves' scent triggered my senses, especially in the back of my throat, and others areas of my body. _Is that desire or fear? It won't be much longer._ _I hope._

I fell asleep with the letters strewn all over the bed. For hours I read them again and again, trying to decipher what Graves meant by being trained for "something big". _If Graves still wanted to be with me, what do I want? And just what is this thing with Christophe? A relationship?_

I awoke to a loud banging on my door, accompanied by yelling from a familiar voice. "Dru, we need to move now!" The voice was Christophe's. I stumbled off the bed, across the room and unbolted the locks. Christophe pushed the door open immediately. He looked serious but cool as usual. "What took you so long? We have to get you someplace safe, _kochana_." The lights in the hallways were out and the emergency bulbs were flashing red. My aspect turned on and altered the darkness to a yellowish filter. _What the hell is going on?_

I almost whined like I was eight years old. "You know how I hate going to the safe room, Christophe. I can defend myself as equally as you can so there is no point in sending me down there. Let me help for Christ's sake. "

Before he had a chance to answer, Ash came galloping down the hallway in full wulf form. He skidded to a stop on the carpet and sided up to me by nudging my shoulder, letting me know that he was going to stay near. Benjamin arrived a moment later along with two guardsmen. They were both in their aspect forms and ready with Glocks in hand.

"Dru, _kochana_, please don't put up a fight with me this time. Get your _malaika_ now. I need you to go to the safe room with Benjamin. Take Ash too, and secure yourself. I think the_wampire_ have something new up their sleeves. Please do what I say, will you, _milna_?" Christophe handed me my 9 mm gun and extra cartridges, taken from the armory.

He continued with a look that meant business. I knew better than to debate with him on this. The one time that I regret not following his order is when we were still in the Dakotas and I argued with him about who was going to drive the stupid truck. We wasted valuable time and barely escaped harm. I was being foolish and stubborn. Little did I know that the _wulfen_ were on their way to kill us, sorta.

Christophe stepped in to me and softly pressed his lips to my cheek. He then whispered into my ear. "Be safe, _skowroneczko moja_. I will come down when it is clear." Then he gave Benjamin a nod, which was returned by him with intense compliance. I grabbed a handful of Ash's collar fur. "Let's go, you big fuzzball."

Christophe looked relieved and took off running toward the north exit in a blur of _djamphire_ speed. Benjamin and one of the guards led the way stopping at each corner to clear the way for me. Ash and the other guard brought up the rear. When we reached the first floor entryway, it was quiet and dark. For the first time in a while, I tasted waxen orange candy on my tongue. That was the Touch's way of telling me that something wicked was about to happen. Ash made a low growling sound that reverberated in my body.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw a flash of white circling above us in the glass dome. It had a familiar sound to me, feathers, wind and flapping. It was my owl. I nudged Benjamin to signal looking up. He glanced toward the ceiling and knew that I was telling him we should follow the bird. He learned from history that my owl aspect was my savior in times of trouble and should be trusted when it appeared to me.

As the owl started flying south across the room, I heard the crash of breaking glass, which came from the front entry of the s_chola_. I followed my owl without haste. As we crossed the ornate tile under the glass dome, I saw them coming through the broken places in the foyer's windows. They being the revenants, the truly undead, the zombies.

Benjamin cringed at the sight of the mass of creatures. He stopped midway, aimed and fired at the chests of the zombies that were attempting to push their way through the windows. The only way to stop those things is by disabling the hearts. Not sure why but that's how it works. There were dozens of them outside and they were making random moaning and gurgling sounds as if they were missing vocal chords.

The guards successfully killed ten of the zombies, however I could see that a mass was gathering in the circular driveway of the _Schola_. Even more were dragging, limping and shuffling across the front lawns toward our building. I unholstered my 9 mm. "Holy shit! Where the hell did they come from?"

Ash had already started tearing into the creatures with his claws through one of the windows. He was fast and fluid but there were just too many to kill by hand or paw. "Ash, Goddammit, leave them for the guards. We've got to go this way!" But Ash bounded out the windows landing on two zombies, then howled so loud I had to cover my ears. "Ash, come back! Benjamin, do something, please." Benjamin was firing strategically at the zombies, trying hard not to hit the wulf as he leaped to and fro slashing bodies to pieces. He didn't hear me. The other guardsmen were firing away and reloading, barely making a dent in the hoard. I fired a few rounds and got one in the heart, crumpling to the ground. I looked up to search for my owl in the moonlit room. I didn't see it at first and then saw it flying 50 yards away in the South hallway. I yelled to my team hoping they could hear me. "We gotta go this way!"

I pursued the owl south down the hall leaving behind Ash, Benjamin and the others to go on my own. Christophe is going to be pissed at me for not following plans again but he didn't predict a zombie hoard attacking the Prima, did he?

From the distance I could still clearly hear the sounds of rounds going off, breaking glass and Ash's roars as he ripped through rotting flesh. I had to trust that they knew what they were doing and could hold their own. Dad's voice echoed in my head. _Dru, keep your ass moving forward. Don't let them slow you down. Follow your instincts and get to higher ground._

I proceeded with caution and kept my gun raised at shoulder level. It took me nearly 30 seconds to go a short distance. The sound of gunfire was dampened a bit by the carpeted hallway. As I neared the security door at the end of the hall that led into the caf, I sensed something or someone near. I couldn't tell what that something was except that it was large. I was too far down the hallway to backtrack and I didn't see my owl anymore. I was stuck for the moment and the only way out was to go forward. As I neared a door on the right, which led to an office, I picked up the smell of melting plastic. _What the hell?_

I continued gripping my gun firmly with both hands. Sweat was building in my palms and making my hold slippery. I took a deep breath and used my right elbow to push the door of the office gently open. I wanted to inspect the room to ensure that I wasn't leaving a trap behind for my friends who may be following me. As I cracked it open, I saw just what was making that foul odor.

It was over four feet tall, had four legs with claws on its feet. The fur was glassy and long. It had the blackest teeth and huge nostrils. It was sniffing the air and when it turned and saw me looking at it, the creature lit up with orange flames. It was a burning dog, a hound from Hell. _No fucking way!_ The last time I encountered this type of creature I was playing "house" with Graves in a forgotten back room at the mall in the Dakotas. The thing nearly killed me but I doused it in the fountain with sheer teenage luck. I had no idea what I was doing back then, pretty much. A lot has changed since.

It snorted at me as flames spewed from its huge nose openings. It came charging my direction across the office. I pulled the trigger softly and hit the target, however it did nothing to stop the thing. I unloaded five more rounds into the creature without slowing it down. _Oh, crap! You better run for it Dru unless you're gonna take it down with_malaika_._

I had no time to react so I pulled the door closed and started heading toward the caf as fast as my _svetocha_ legs would carry. The charging burning dog exploded through the wall and crashed into the opposite side of the hallway. It barely missed me. I pushed open the caf's doors and ran as fast as I could through the tables and onto the other side of the bank of food carts. Maybe they would slow the thing down for me to get the _malaika_out? The burning dog easily forced its way through the furniture like they were mere annoyances. I holstered my gun and unsnapped the swords just in time.

The creature kept coming after me like a raging bull. I hurled myself into the air and over the carts narrowly avoiding the thing's path. Carts were tossed onto their sides or upside down. As it neared me, I felt the intensity of the flames like they scorched my eyelashes. I tucked and rolled forward onto the floor, landing in a crouch._Come and get me._The creature shook its head to brush off the clang of the carts. Then it reoriented itself and searched the room for me. When it locked its soul less black eyes with mine…a vision flashed into my head. The _touch_pulled me away. _No, not now, dammit!_

My mind took me to the place where two children were playing in a large garden. The scene was beautiful, with roses and peonies in full bloom. They had blondish-brown hair and seemed about ages four and six. The girl smiled at her little brother and looked at him with so much love. She held up a ladybug in her hands to show him how it moved. Boom! The vision was cut short as I was slammed with the force of a charging Hell Hound. My body flew backwards and crunched into a table, chairs flying to the sides. My _malaika_ were tossed in two different directions. S_hit, that hurt!_

My head was spinning and I could tell that I was singed where the fiery creature rammed into the side of my abs. My clothes were smoking and I smelled burning skin, my skin. Holy fucking shit! _You'd better recover quick Dru, because it's coming for you again._I felt for my 9 mm on my right hip. Fortunately it was there in its holster. The creature started digging its claws into the tiled floor ready to charge me again. I unsnapped my weapon and scooted back, aiming with both hands. I hoped that my vision would not fail me. I fired five consecutive rounds. The creature screeched in pain, however that did not stop it. _I need blades, dammit. Where were my_malaika_?_The swords were scattered across the room. I could see them peering from under chairs and tables. They were too far for me to get to even with my _svetocha_ speed. The Hell Hound was fast too. _Where the hell is my backup when I need it? I could use Christophe right about now. I have no idea where he went and if he even knows I'm in the caf._

The creature dug into the floor and advanced while screeching and flaming as it came nearer. I pulled the trigger again and unloaded the remaining rounds into the hound's body and head. Nothing. As it neared, I summoned all my energy and kicked it with my right leg hoping that would deter it from attacking again. It did...for a moment. But then it was really pissed off and the things's long black fangs dug into my right thigh, while flames spewed from its nostrils. I felt excruciating pain and let out a high-pitched, _svetocha_ scream. I nearly passed out. _Oh my god,_ _I'm going to die._

The creature jerked its head back and forth, ripping thigh meat, flesh tearing away from muscle. Screaming in agony, with my fists I struck the eyes hoping to compel it to let me go. Finally, it opened its mouth and threw my limp body across the room. I rolled to a stop as I hit the east wall. I was losing blood fast and a pool of me was smeared on the tile floor. _I'm a mess._ Even with my aspect on, the wound was life threatening and no amount of healing in the next minute or so would stop the gushing of blood. The creature hit a major artery. I had no time to recover.

I pulled myself into a seated position against the wall and felt for any kind of weapon on me or close by. There was nothing but my bare hands. The hound was drooling fiery orange saliva and was moving in my direction again in a slow preying motion. _This is it. Mom, Dad, Gran... I'll see you sooner than I thought._My vision became blurry and I was losing consciousness from the lack of blood. I started to fade out and could barely keep my head upright. My breathing was labored and I looked down at the mass of torn muscle, ligament and skin in front of me. _I'm going to puke, I think._

I heard a voice coming from the right. "Funny, I was just sayin' I could use more practice kickin' some evil ass. Why don't you mess with me instead?"

It sounded to me like…Graves. _Am I delusional?_

I went out. I came to with a sensation of being lifted and carried along. The pain in my leg was almost non-existent. However I was shaking so uncontrollably that my teeth were chattering. I had no control over my fingers and I felt like vomiting something fierce. I was in shock, a dangerous place to be - life threatening for sure. Somewhere close, somebody was breathing heavily. A familiar voice emanated from someone who was very, very close. Somebody who's lips were touching my forehead. "Hold on, baby."


	6. Chapter 45

My injury was severe and the loss of blood was ridiculous. I lingered between the state of being unconscious and only hearing voices. When I finally opened my eyes, I could see that it was still night. My eyesight was a blur of two colors, pitch black and aspect yellow. However my sense of smell was still keen. I inhaled a scent that I could only describe as comforting and bloody exciting. It was a combination of strawberries, healthy teenage boy and _wulf_. _Could it be?_

I tried to move my head to see better but I had no control over the violent shaking within me. I managed to utter a weak sound. "Gra-vvves?" A voice responded in the darkness. "Don't talk, kid. I got you. Everything's gonna be _ku_. Just give me a minute."

It was him.

_But_ _I have so much to say to you._The loup-garou took five steps at a time as we ascended the stairs of the _schola_. His long legs stretched as swiftly as a Gray running among a mountain forest. We were moving up and away from the chaos below. When we passed the second story gallery windows, I caught glimpses of moonlight shining on the front lawn. I saw shadows and shapes moving rapidly through a crowd of standing bodies. It was the _wulfen_ taking out the zombie hoard with claws, teeth and howls in the night. _Ash, are you out there?_

Finally, I felt the chilly night air on my face. I was barely conscious but the change in temperature brought me into a state of awareness just for a moment. "We're on the roof now, Dru. I have to set you down and get you a drink. Or else…" Graves' voice trailed away. _What had happened?_ I vaguely recalled a bloody scene when something ripped a hole into me then I slammed into a wall.I saw my own blood strewn across the tile_. Ah, the burning dog thing happened, that's right._

Graves voice was steady and confident, so different from the last time we were together. "Help is on the way. Stay with me, Beautiful." I blacked out just as I started to identify the face that was attached to the body kneeling before me. It was familiar, yet not. All of his baby face features were gone now and were replaced by high, strong cheekbones and stubble that looked just right. His green eyes were on fire and reminded me of a neon glowstick in the darkness. The lips were smooth and fuller looking. His hair had long bangs that were pushed up high and spikey on his forehead in a mussed up fashion. And there was an earring, not the Goth skull and crossbones anymore, but a diamond stud, which glinted in the natural light.

"Graves, is it really you?"

He responded with a half-smile in the dark. "I'm here, Dru. You're safe for the moment." He was pushing up the left arm of his long sleeved jacket, the kind of coat that covered three-fourths of the length of his body, to expose his forearm veins. He was wearing a trench. I weakly smelled the blood under his _wulfen_ form, which he was planning to make me drink. However, the bloodhunger was almost dormant from being critically hurt. "No, Graves I can't do that to you, again." I managed to speak in a mumbled voice.

He responded firmly in his loup-garou commanding tone. "Dru, you've been bitten real bad and I can't stop the bleeding. The burning thing did somethin' ugly to your leg and we've got to get more blood in your system ASAP. I need you to take it from me... please." Before I could protest further, a herd of heavy booted footsteps crowded around us. I still couldn't see well, but I smelled their identities. It was Shanks, Nat and Dibs. _Thank you, Jesus._

Nat spoke first and I could hear the concern in her soft voice. "Dru, you're looking good girlfriend. We've got the situation under control down there pretty much, and now it's time for you to do your part." I sensed that she was lying majorly.

Dibs went into EMT mode and laid me down. He started taking my carotid pulse with his fingers on my neck, then he gave the others a look that was not good. He pulled his sweater off and bunched it up under my leg to get some height hoping the blood would flow back to my heart. "Graves, give her your jacket! She's in shock for Pete's sake. We gotta keep her warm." Graves complied without a second to waste. The heavy trench covered my entire body up to my shoulders. I felt better, but I remember this feeling from before and it was not a good place to be for me, or anyone.

"_Kochana_." The unmistakable voice of Christophe came from a distance. I smelled blood mixed with baked apple pie. I sensed that he was injured too. The _djamphire_ was by my side in an instant. His voice was shakey. "Dru, I've been looking everywhere for you. You never made it to the safe room. I can't believe they sent a Hell Hound here. How did you…?" Christophe finally looked up and around at the _wulfen_ bystanders and realized that someone different was amongst the group. "You, are back." He was looking at Graves.

Graves' body tensed and his tone altered to one of sarcasm. "Damn right I'm back, youngblood. Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Are you two really going to do this right now?" Nat was annoyed but democratic as usual. She knew how to manage a conflict between two opposing parties, especially immature jealous guys fighting over limited resources, a.k.a., a girl.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Reynard." Graves refocused himself and turned towards me again. He placed his hands on the sides of my face and spoke softly. "Dru, you gotta wake up now. It's time to drink." He slid his right arm under my neck bringing my head in an elevated position. I was so tired and I just wanted to be left alone. _Period._ "Whaaat?"

Christophe lifted the trench to look beneath. His blue eyes popped with worry. "She is hurt badly, Samuel." He was addressing Dibs directly. "Milady is _my_ responsibility and I owe it to her." He looked at the group of _wulfen_. "I will transfuse her."

Graves protested. "I've got it already. Besides I'm prepared and you're… hurt." He sounded resolute.

Christophe paused and then smirked at Graves. "Loup-garou, do you remember what happens when a _svetocha_ drinks from another? I doubt it. Did you realize that she gets a front row ticket to your insides? She sees things that you have no control over or say regarding. It is all out there. Are you prepared for her to see you for everything you have been, done or thought? Because, I am."

There was a hint of hesitation in Graves' body language. However he looked Christophe directly in the eyes again. His wild green irises were full of confidence. "It's not a problem, Chris. I'm handling it."

Nat, however, gave Graves a look that spoke of possible reconsideration. It was not common to question the decision of a _wulfen_ leader, however, this matter was serious. If Dru lived, would he regret her seeing his innermost thoughts? She was on Graves' side after all but now might not be the best time for Dru to be exposed to the goings-on in _wulfen_ world. Besides Reynard was offering and he was in a better position to know how this blood-sucking process worked.

Finally, Graves spoke up. "Okay Reynard, there's no time to waste arguing. If you want to do this, hurry the fuck up."

Christophe tipped his head in Graves' direction and started rolling up the sleeve of his left arm. He whispered in my ear. "_Kochana_, hear what I'm saying now. If you don't drink, then you will die. Dru, wake up." He shook my body but I had no response. He turned on his aspect and used one of his claws to slice the delicate skin across the underside of his wrist, causing the virgin vein to bleed. He brought the drippings up to my lips and allowed his blood to wake me. My eyes fluttered open at the first whiff of the coppery spicy liquid on my mouth. Christophe's body heat was intense and sharply consoling. I grabbed his arm ferociously. My fangs extended along with my claws. I dug my long teeth into his flesh and drew his essence with a primal craving. My back arched off the floor as I drank it in.

I was pulled into Christophe's mind and soul. The view took me to a scene that I was dreading ever since I heard of it.

The small house on the base was one among many buildings that young couples, some with children and others without, occupied. Because Milady Elizabeth was both smart and resourceful, it took some time to find her whereabouts. I knocked twice on the steel framed front door. I knew she was there. And she knew it was me.

I had been tracking her for months ever since she left the Prima after the public duel with Hiro. That self-righteous _djamphire_ had the impudence to stand in the way of my need to see her. To hell with _bushido_, his Samurai code. It was absolutely necessary that I challenged him. What else was I to do? Beth left my tutorship to work with Hiro to learn his ways. I am well aware of the advantages and disadvantages of the _nintoken_ verses _malaika_ however she over-reacted and I needed to set it straight and get us back to normal. Beth was my student, my star,_moj ptaszku_. She was my savior as well. Her infinite compassion for others was marveling. I could not just accept that she had moved on. I needed her to know.

Additionally there was absolutely no need to leave the Prima because of Anna's ridiculous notion that we were an item. Yes, I had spent many hours training and grooming her as _svetocha_, and there were a few times that I allowed myself to indulge in her willingness to do more than train. However it was child's play, nothing more. Personally, I did not care for Anna's lack of work ethic or her assumptions about my past. She once made a remark that she wished she had the gumption to kill without a conscience like I did. _Who the hell did she think I was, a homicidal manic? What did she know about my upbringing and the horrors I experienced. I never spoke about the pain to her, or anyone._

The door of the house opened slowly. Elizabeth was standing in the foyer wearing jeans and a gray sweatshirt, which fell off one shoulder alluringly. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back. She wore minimal make up, however she didn't need it in the least bit. "Hello, Christophe."

"Milady LeFevre, I see that you've made yourself at home here Washington." _It's hardly fitting for svetocha._

Elizabeth cringed at his bitter tone. "Chris, I know I left without saying goodbye or thanks or anything, but please let's talk somewhere else. Dwight doesn't know that…"

"Dwight doesn't know that what?" The man of the house was standing in the doorway between the entry and the kitchen. He was clean-shaven and wearing fatigues_. So this is Mr. Anderson._

Elizabeth's expression displayed her discomfort in the moment. She was flushing with deep pink in her cheeks. "Um, Dwight, this is my old friend, Chris, from the City. He and I haven't been in touch for at least six months now, right? He can't stay long but I was hoping to get together later." Dwight smelled the bullshit and stepped into the small foyer.

Christophe plowed ahead disregarding any effort to be covert. "Milady, your presence is requested in the East where it is safer and you have appropriate… protection." Dwight's eyebrows raised in disbelief. He spoke up for Elizabeth since Christophe wasn't taking the hint to back off.

"Look, Chris, my wife and I are just about to…" Elizabeth let out a huge sigh regarding the fact that Dwight just dropped the marriage bomb on an already awkward scene. "Christophe, what Dwight is saying is that I'm not coming back to the Order."

Christophe's face flushed with anger. _That is not acceptable, Beth. These conditions here are subpar._ The blue eyes were icy and harsh as his aspect flared. He spoke with a fanged lisp. "Wife? Is that so now Beth? How could you possibly have thrown away your Kourio heritage on a… human?"

Dwight put up his right hand to signal that Christophe needed to leave or else…

Elizabeth could tell that something bad was about to happen so she stepped in between the two men. "Dwight, please go to the other room. I need you to do that, alright?"

Dwight looked at her with skepticism. There was no way in hell that he'd leave his wife in a room with some punk-ass, pretty boy who just insulted her lifestyle. "No thanks, Liz. I think I'll stay right here, if that's alright with you." Dwight didn't budge and he certainly didn't take his eyes off of Christophe.

"_Kochana_, you are not thinking logically. I need you to come back where we can work things out, safely." Christophe moved closer to Elizabeth, lifted his hands in an attempt to place them on her shoulders. Elizabeth stepped backwards into the hallway, avoiding contact. She knew Christophe's touch was electrifying and there were times it weakened her resolve when it came in connection with her skin.

That was Dwight's cue. Nobody was going to touch Liz if she did not say it was okay. Dwight pushed Elizabeth's to the left and moved to sucker punch Christophe in the face. The _djamphire_was too agile for that and used an outside block to deflect. Christophe's fist jabbed Dwight in his left kidney. The pain was surreal to the human and Dwight fell backwards hitting the hallway wall. His mouth was half open and his breathing was labored as he clutched his side.

Elizabeth knew she had to end this fight quickly before someone, including Christophe, died. She kicked the _djamphire_ in the abdomen then issued an elbow strike to the back of his neck, sending him to the floor. He popped upwards quickly and looked as if he was going to return her blows. Blood started to drip slowly from his nose. He wiped it away. Christophe brought his temper under control and stepped back into the foyer. Elizabeth was in her aspect mode with fangs, claws and blond highlights blazing in a defensive position.

Dwight saw and he looked terrified.

Elizabeth's voice came out with a resolute tone. "Reynard, _sortir d'ici!_ Do not ever return. Tell the Order that their girl is gone. Anna is the One again, just as she likes it. Do you hear what I'm saying?" The sigmatism caused by the elongated incisors emphasized her point.

The defeated Kourio left the house as Milady ordered. She was no longer part of his life and he would have to live with the consequences of his own actions. _I created this situation and I shall take responsibility for my actions, however the Order decides._

The image of three people that I know and care about faded away. I was both sad and disgusted for what had happened long ago before I was born.

I felt someone trying to pull Christophe's arm out of my hands then I sensed hands bracing the sides of my head. "Come on, Dru, it's time to pull back." I felt the blood, which tasted slightly salty but as comforting as eating a freshly baked apple pie, flowing down my esophagus.

I remembered where I was and whom I was with. _I've gotta stop now before the blood-dark…_But I couldn't will myself to. Christophe's flow tasted and felt wonderful. "Dru, pull back now!" Graves' voice commanded. Shanks held onto Christophe's arm as Graves and Nat held my body and head down to the floor. Christophe was almost unconscious from the drain but managed a mumble. "Stop her before it takes her…" Dibs kept muttering as he checked my pulse and looked under the trench to sniff the wound.

Finally, with my fangs removed from Christophe's wrist, I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes wide. Everyone was squatting or kneeling around me in silence and breathing heaviliy. The moment was intense. "I want more." My head was spinning and I felt unsatiated but electrified.

Graves held me in his arms. "It's okay, Dru. It's just the bloodhunger. You're back now." He hushed me and rocked back and forth consoling my need to drink.

Shanks lifted Christophe up to standing and held his left arm over his shoulder for support. "We can't stay here. It's not safe. Can she be moved yet?" Dibs nodded. "Let's roll then." Graves picked me up and swung my right arm over his neck. My leg was better since taking in so much of Christophe's blood. Tons of bandages were wrapped around my thigh. Fortunately the bleeding stopped. _I'm sure that will be something ugly during the week of recovery. Hopefully not too much longer._

We traversed the stairs down to the second floor where we could see that the _schola_'s defensive line was working to annihilate the zombie hoard. The _djamphire_ fighters were working in tandem with the _wulfen_ to shoot and dismember the Revenants as efficiently as possible.

As we reached the first floor, August, Hiro and Alton met us with worried but relieved looks in their eyes. They each had cuts and scrapes with a smattering of undead juices on their clothing, however none were injured. _Thank God._

"Dru girl, are you okay?" August laid a peck on my forehead as Graves carried me along in his _loup-garou_ arms. "I'm better now, Augie. Close call for a while. Shit, did you hear about the Hell Hound?"

"Yeah, I did. Someone did a number on the poor bastard. Its neck is broken and guts are all over the caf. Was that you, girl?" My eyes were wide with surprise. I looked to Graves. I could see that he was feeling self-conscious. "No, that was… someone else who happened to arrive just in time." He just smirked back at me.

The _schola_ was back under our control within the hour. Ash found me before I could find him. He was in his human form and his hair looked wet and matted from pouncing on the Revenants. "Ash, you scared me tonight. I'm so glad to see you're okay but don't do that again, alright? He seemed a little confused however he nodded. It was clear that he was happy to see Graves again because his face lit up when the _loup-garou_ spoke to him. "Not bad, Silverstreak."

The zombies were melting where they were slain. The carcass of the burning thing would take more effort to be rid of. Its size was ginormous but what was even worse was that it smelled like nothing else in this world. The odor of burnt plastic combined with rotting cabbage on the floor of the caf was nauseating to everyone. Those of us with super-smell had to cover our noses with whatever we could find if we were within a thousand feet of the thing.

I didn't see where Christophe was taken, however, I knew he wanted to be alone at a time like this. He and I would have words later, I'm sure. I still couldn't shake the memory I saw of him, Mom and Dad. It made me shudder just thinking about it. His behavior then was totally obnoxious. He was such an asshole that day. It made me wonder, could a person really change that much over time?

In the infirmary, Graves stayed by my side from the moment we arrived. Now that we were finally by ourselves I didn't know what to say. _Go figure._

"What a night, huh? I need a smoke so bad!" Graves' voice sounded kind of whiney. "I've been trying to quit though. Sucks."

I tried to minimize the awkwardness with something supportive-sounding, but it came out robotic. "Really? Wow. That's cool." I wanted to tell him what I thought when I read his letters. I wanted to say that I was so happy to see his goofy face again. _Goofy isn't even close to being the right word. It's more like gorgeous._And I wanted to tell him that I still had feelings for him despite the passage of so much time. _I still lov..._

Graves coughed to clear his throat. "Dru, I have to tell you something important."


	7. Chapter 46

"Okay, I'm listening. What?" I tried not to sound overexcited.

He fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair next to the bed. His right ankle crossed onto his left knee. "As much as I want to be here, I have to go back and finish what I started in Asia. I can't stay yet, kid."

_Are you friggin' kidding me?_ "What! Why?" I sat up in the bed to face him.

Graves cringed a little at my volume. "Dru, I came here because I knew you were in trouble. I don't know how I knew. I just did. I dropped everything to get here. It's not like I left with anyone's blessing either. They'll be hell to pay when I get back."

"But, you can't leave already. You just got here, for God's sake!" My voice was starting to waver.

"I can't explain it all the way. I just need you to trust me, will ya? I have a lot of people depending on me right now and it wouldn't be right not to go back and finish my training. We're not kids no more."

I started well up but turned toward the opposite wall to distract myself from becoming a cry baby. "Especially after what happened today, can't you see that I need…" I stopped mid-sentence, not sure of myself.

He pursued my thought. "You need what, Dru?"

"I… I want you to know that it's hard on us when you're away. We all miss you." _I miss you._

Graves sighed deeply. "Dru, did you read my letters? He reached out his hand and laid it on top of mine.

"Yeah." I spoke in an angry tone and still didn't look him in the eyes.

"So... what did you think? Good, bad, meh?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

I turned to my left and looked at him finally. "Meh."

There was a moment of silence. "You're such a bitch. And I thought Anna had that one in the bag already." He gave me a sideways smile.

I opened my eyes wider as my mouth dropped open. I almost laughed. "You are an asshole, you know that?" I looked around for something soft to throw at him but everything within reach was too solid. _Would it hurt if I threw that metal barf bowl?_

We finally settled down and just looked at each other in silence. Graves awkwardly switched topics. "Hey, so what's up between you and Mr. Wonderful?" The sarcasm was heavy and the moment got serious quickly.

I coughed out of discomfort. "Well, do you want the truth or the _truth_?"

"Uh oh. What does that mean?" Graves' voice dropped deeper. "Wait, did you and he… you know?"

"Me know... what?" My eyes stretched bigger with the realization of what he was asking. "You mean… _it_?"

"Yeah_it_! Do I have to spell it out for Christ's sake?" His hands flew up in the air as he talked. He was getting angrier and his gestures were getting more expressive.

I pushed him harder. "Would you be upset if we did?"

He leaned forward in the chair. "Oh no you don't, Miss Anderson. It's not about me. I asked you first. Are you and him… together?"

I hesitated for a millisecond. Graves looked like he was going to leave. "Wait, will you? The answer is no… I think."

"You think? It shouldn't be that gray, Dru. Are you guys going out, like dating, having a relationship… doing stuff?"

"Cool down, okay. Honest, we're not steady, Graves, and we did not... do _it_." _He didn't need to know that we made out a few times, and that I liked it. "_But the reality is the longer he and I are alone, his chances get better. He's changed a lot since you left the _schola_. He's been giving me space lately." _Jealous yet, Edgar?_

Graves stood up and started pacing the length of the room with his head down and hands in his pockets. He was noticeably irritated but not angry enough to skin change. _I really shouldn't make him upset today, after all he did save my life._"Say something, Graves. Please."

He stopped moving and stood with his legs wide, hands behind and leaned back against the wall. The trench draped gracefully around his long limbs. "I don't like it and I don't like him. He's not right for you, Dru. There's a thousand reasons he's not your type." He looked down at the floor while making a few huffing sounds.

"Okay. Then what is my type, Graves?" I stared at his tall, muscular body and noticed that he was quite different now. He emanated a confidence that I'd not seen in him since he walked the halls of the Reform _schola._There he led the pack and his girl down a crowded hallway. Students made way for him, just because. Today he looked, and smelled, enticing.

Graves looked up at the ceiling. "Dru, you deserve someone that appreciates you for who you are. Not just because you're _svetocha_, or Maharaja, or beautiful, or smart... or funny."

"O-K." _Wow. Was that a compliment?_

He looked at his heavy leather strapped watch. His voice dropped to quieter tone. "I have to go now, Dru."

I felt hot and incomplete. "You mean, back to Asia?" It wasn't really a question. "Fine… go."

Graves walked to the door of the room. He reached for the doorknob then turned to look me in the eyes. "I just want you to know, you deserve better, Dru." Then he opened the door and walked out. The sound of his trench echoed his departure.

Two days later, I was released from the infirmary with Dibs' blessing. My leg had healed considerably but the muscle and skin was still deformed. It would probably take a few weeks to totally heal and look untouched again. _Thank God Christophe's blood is potent and so effective._

I was still not sure how to feel about the vision I saw of the fight between him and Mom and Dad when he transfused me. His bullyish behavior freaked me out. At the same time being in his head made me understand him a bit more. Sometimes I wish he would just tell me about the past in his own words instead of through _bloodletting_. Either way it's a connection with him I find valuable.

The _schola_ was starting to come together again and repairs were being made rapidly to re-secure the walls of the Prima. There were so many questions about the attack left unanswered. Where did the Revenants come from? How did the burning dog get inside? What did Christophe know about the _wampire_'s latest plans? Was my life in serious jeopardy again?

Because of the chaos, the Order still had not convened to discuss what occurred so I went in search of Christophe. He was harder to locate than I thought. I spent about an hour combing the grounds while the sunrise raised over the eastern horizon. I finally found him directing the _wulfen_ and _djamphire_ students around on the north side of the grounds, where the fences had been trenched under. There were huge ditches of exposed gating, where I assume the creepy things got through. Shanks was working at the perimeter as well.

As soon as Christophe saw me wandering around without an escort, he approached. "_Kochana,_ you should not be outside so soon. Why are you walking around? It's not safe yet, either."

"It's daylight now, Christophe. Plus I need to talk with you ASAP." I stood with my hands on my hips in a defiant mood.

He sighed deeply. His breath was visible in the air. It was still cold out even though it was April and the snow had melted months ago. "I supposed you need answers regarding what happened."

"Yeah, that would be swell." I was a little snarky. After all I almost got my leg chewed off and was still raw from that experience. I continued without caring that Shanks and other students were present. "You seem to know more than you've been telling. Why? What the hell is going on with the suckers? And where did all those zombies come from?" I shuddered at the thought that those creatures were once human beings who had jobs, homes, families, daughters…

"Dru, I don't mean to put you off however can we talk about this in private, after I'm done here? I've got a few more hours of tasks to do. Now is not the time for talking. I promise I will come find you after I'm done, _milna_." I huffed. _Fine._

Shanks was pretending like he wasn't listening. He continued shoveling dirt and moving heavy metal poles around. He was always looking out for my best interests as one of my unofficial guardsmen. He and Dibs have been at my side since we were assigned to the reform _schola_ after my life got turned upside down. I owed them my life. The only one still missing from our original foursome was Graves. _I wonder where he is right now? He was vague about his whereabouts so I have no idea where in Asia he is. I only hope that he won't stay mad at me for long. I was a bit childish but can you blame me?__His ass left me, again._

I wanted to stomp away from the scene like a child, but I knew that was unbecoming at this point. Only a self-centered, drama queen would put her needs above the safety of others. We've already had one too many _svetocha_ like that. I'm sure the Order could live a thousand years without that kind of attitude again.

Christophe was a private person most of the time and was often hard to understand. However he has his reasons for everything. His judgment is sound, except when it comes to issues of women, especially _svetocha_. So I left the north side and made my way to my room. It had been several days since I'd been there and I was dying for a shower. My hair was still tangled and had not been brushed through for a while. I smelled something rank. _Yup, it's me._

I relished the fact that I was alone for once. All the guards were busy with securing the grounds. It was nice to walk around without anyone following me like my shadow. I found myself humming as I moved down the hallway and into my suite. I slipped inside and breathed a sigh of peacefulness. I should just enjoy the silence before Nat, Benjamin or Christophe intrudes on the moment.

In my private bathroom I undressed and looked at my battle-scarred body in the full mirror. The ugly gash on my right quad from the dog bite was huge and bumpy looking. It was reddish purple in color now but hopefully it would lighten up over the next few days. I turned and looked at the blackened skin on my left side of my abdomen. That was where the Hell Hound rammed into me when the _touch_ sent me a vision. _Holy crap, the_touch_showed me a vision._It was of two children playing in a garden. Who were they and why would I flash at the same moment that the Hound looked at me? I have so many questions.

My body was in good shape aside from the war wounds. I was pleased by the way it felt and moved as I extended my arms and hinged forward to touch the ground. My flexibility wasn't bad considering I had long hamstrings. The months and years of hard workouts from running, _krav maga_ sparring, _malaika_ practice and even tai chi had done good.

I hopped into the shower and embraced the idea of washing off the residue from the extremes I had experienced in the past few days. I had gone from happiness to fear for my life, gratefulness of surviving to the sadness of losing Graves, again. The emotions laid heavily into me and I was damn tired. I just wanted to sleep in my own bed again.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me and squeezing the water from my long hair. It had grown so long that it was nearly down to the middle of my back again. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirror so I used my bath towel to wipe it clear. I suddenly tasted faux-orange candy on my tongue and a shiver ran down my unclothed body.

With a slow swipe of the glass, a dark shadow appeared behind me. _What the hell?_ It was hovering above the ground like a _djamphire_. The figure was dark and opaque. I could see right through it to the wall behind. The thing had a humanoid form, but a slivery-shaped one. It had claws on its hands like a sucker. It raised its head and the eyes looked into mine. They were freakishly aqua blue and artificial looking, just like a doll. Fangs extended from its mouth. Its dark hair fell in stringy, dreaded wisps around its face. It looked like a female type of thing but I wasn't sure.

I was petrified as I stood there feeling cold wet hair dripping down my back. The thing raised its right hand and wiggled its _anamika_ finger in the air as if it was skywriting. At the same time, I felt a scorching pain on the surface of my lower back. I tried to scream out but no voice came. It felt like the thing was cutting into me with a scalpel. The torturing lasted nearly twenty seconds, the longest of my life. Finally, the carving sensation stopped as the thing slowly brought one clawed finger up to its lips. "Shhhh."

My eyes were wide with fear and silent tears rolled down my face. _Oh my God! What is it and what did it do to my body? Somebody please help me!_ Finally, the thing blinked its aqua blue eyes. It dissipated into the steam. I was alone again and I didn't want to be alone ever again.

I was released from the frozen state and my legs crumpled as I flopped into fetal position on the cold porcelain floor. The sobs kept coming out of me in an uncontrollable way. I was so scared I didn't know how to bring myself back from the brink. That thing with the doll eyes and stringy hair sought me out and found me here in my room, my own space. _But why did it come here? What was it? What did I ever do to it?_

I don't know how long I laid on the floor, naked, bloody and curled into a ball. Finally, I heard the door open and familiar footsteps approached the bathroom. I looked up through blurred vision to try to see who it was.

"Dru? What are you doing on the…. oh my God." She stared at my messy body hunkered down on the white tile. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie. I'll be right back. Just got to get some help."

"Nat! Please don't go. Don't leave me!" I screeched and pleaded in terror and desperation.

"Okay, okay honey, I won't leave. The guys are right outside. Let me just make a call then." I heard Nat talking to someone on her cell. "Hey, can you come in? I'm in Dru's bathroom. Bring the kit. Get Reynard too, okay?

"Help is coming, Dru." Before Nat had a chance to find a dry towel or throw my robe over me I heard the sound of more boots on carpet. I still didn't look up.

"Oh shit!" What is that?" Shanks' voice was loud and sounded freaked out.

"Shut up, man. You're so insensitive sometimes." Dibs reprimanded his buddy.

Finally Christophe's voice added to the mix. "Out of the way boys." He had my blanket in his arms and swept in to cover me with it. He scooped up my body and carried me over to the bed. Wet hair and blood soaking the fabric.

"I have you now, _milna_. Everything is going to be fine. You are safe. I promise." Christophe whispered into my ear as I stared into space, not recognizing who was with me. I had no concept of time or awareness at that moment. My mind was somewhere else, stuck with the picture of those aqua blue, doll eyes.

Dibs nudged his way in and gently pulled at the blanket to take a look at my wounds, which were coated with half-dried blood. He used antiseptic and cotton swabs to wipe the surface clean. I was so outside my body, I didn't even flinch. As Dibs took care of my body, he noticed that there was something unusual about the scratches. "What in the world?" The scratches were not random but intentionally formed a pattern. The pattern looked like written characters, more precisely letters.

Christophe repositioned himself to look over my hip at the exposed skin. He was silent and then muttered in French. "Mon Dieu."

Nat had been running her fingers through my hair to soothe and detangle the mass of curls. She also adjusted her angle to view the letters on my back. "What does Z-E-M-S-T-A mean?"

In a whisper, Christophe translated. "It means… _vengeance_."

It took nearly an hour for me to come back from wherever I had been mentally. I found myself tucked into bed, wearing undergarments and a t-shirt. I felt the stiffness in my back and the sensation of surgical tape adhered to my skin. I gazed upward at the canopy above my bed and felt disoriented. _What time is it?_

I looked around the room to regain my bearings. Everything looked normal. The light was dim and I thought it might be dusk because it was quiet, too quiet for my liking. _"Shhh."_ The sound of the doll-eyed thing echoed in my head. My heart started pounding rapidly and I could feel its beat pressing against my rib bones as if it was trying to escape. _Thump thump._ My breathing came faster and shallower and I began sweating. I was in a panic. "Christophe! Where are you?"

The door of my room opened with rapid speed. A comforting scent embraced me. The _djamphire_was at the side of my bed and then laid down next to me. "It's okay, _moj maly ptaszku_. I'm here." I looked into his blue eyes. "Take a deep breath, then blow it out slowly. Let the breath calm you. It's okay, Dru."

He ran his fingers through my hair, again and again. I just kept looking in his eyes and inhaling the smell of warm apple pie. Finally I was able to talk. "Please don't go. I don't want to be alone right now."

"I won't leave if you don't want me too, _kochana_. His fingers stroked my face gently. I was suddenly aware of a deeper feeling inside that wanted him to kiss me. But how could I ask him to especially since I knew that Graves cared, at least seemed to care. I didn't say a word but my eyes spoke honestly and they wanted him to kiss me. He smiled.

Christophe leaned in and lightly touched his lips to my forehead. Then he moved to my cheeks, my chin and finally to my lips, in a very gentle way. It wasn't a passionate kiss, however it was something important. It was what I needed and he knew it. When he released me it seemed like we were in slow motion. He was so close that our foreheads almost touched. "Even if it costs my last breath, I won't let her touch you again."

The next morning at dawn, I opened my eyes and tried to remember what happened the night before. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out. I raised my head and blinked at the sun coming up through my window. I caught a view of Nat sleeping in a curled up position on the loveseat. _It's a good thing she's petite. I'd never make it there all night._Christophe was slumped in a chair next to the bed with his bare feet resting on the mattress. He looked kind of uncomfortable but I knew that was his favorite position for multitasking, which included resting his eyes while standing guard. I'd seen him like that probably a hundred times.

I had to pee really badly but something told me that I should wait. It wasn't the _touch_ or my owl in aspect form or any other special powers. It was just plain fear. The last time I was in the bathroom something bad happened, something so bad that I didn't want to remember. _"Shhh."_The sound echoed in my head and a chill ran down my spine. I shook it off and focused on the _Kourio_ perched near me.

I reached over and pulled on Christophe's toes. "Yes, _kochana_?" He was not asleep even though he looked it. _I know him so well._He still didn't look at me and kept his eyes closed when he spoke.

"I have to pee but I'm afraid to go in there." His eyes opened and his chin lifted to look at me. He cleared his throat. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" _Was he being serious?_

"No. That's gross, and weird. Maybe I'll wait until Nat wakes up. She'll know what to do." I peered over at the sitting area to see if there was a sign of life but there was only the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping _wulfen_.

Christophe was polite. "It's your call, Milady."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Christophe, I need to know what you know. Will you tell me who _she_ is?"

He paused and then sat up in the chair, placing his feet on the edge of the mattress. His knees were bent and he leaned forward a bit. "I don't think there is an easy way to explain it, so I will just tell you plainly. She is _svetocha…_ and my sister."


	8. Chapter 47

"Excuse me?" I leaned forward with my hands down into the mattress. Did he just say the word "sister"?

Christophe swallowed before speaking. "Her name is Magdalena and she is_ svetocha_, like you." I sensed he was being evasive.

"Christophe, did you just say she is your sister?" I was getting frustrated with him. He slowly nodded a confirmation.

"What the hell?" My voice raised louder. The sleeping wulfen rolled over on the sofa where she was lying.

He bobbed his head in Nat's direction. "Dru, may I remind you that Skyrunner is still asleep."

"Okay. But this is a big fucking deal. Don't you think you could have said something sooner?"

"Language, Milady."

"Don't coach me, Christophe. Yesterday really sucked, partly because I didn't know what the hell was going on. If I had known you had an evil sister with a vendetta against me, who happens to be svetocha, at least I could've been armed or something." I was getting angrier as I spoke.

His response was almost a mumble. "Traditional weapons are not deterrents to Lena anyway." I sighed deeply out of frustration. _Are you saying she's invincible?_ "My sister is talented in ways that I am not. She is like you, physically, magically and psychically gifted. Lena has mastered the power of psychokinesis and she can touch things without being present, in addition to other talents." He leaned back in the chair and craned his neck to the side as if he was stretching. A sound came from his popping bones.

"That's just fabulous, Christophe." I flapped my hands down on the bed in frustration. "You should've told me about her… and a lot of other stuff too. When are you going to start telling me things that I really need to know?"

"Dru, that is not fair." He looked down at the carpeted floor. "I may be too direct at times but I cannot be an open book anytime you please. There are things, many things, in my life that I am not proud of doing. Most of them I want to forget, however that is not possible." Christophe stood up and sat on the bed to face me. His body radiated heat, which I felt intensely, even though we weren't touching.

I smoothed out the comforter in a nervous way before continuing. "Is one of those times the day you went to Elizabeth and Dwight's house and hurt my dad?"

Christophe stood up again, shuffled his bare feet on the rug, then walked directly over to me and leaned toward me onto the bed. I almost wanted to recline to distance myself. "Yes, Dru, it is." He took a few steps back and then sat on the chair with his hands in prayer position. "Did you see that when we transfused?"

Nat made a noise from the sofa that sounded like a yawn. I wondered if the fact that she was waking up would stop our conversation. _Please don't stop._

"Dru, know that I do not like keeping secrets from you, which is just one of the reasons I volunteered to bleed for you again. I knew the risk of you seeing something I would rather forget. The _loup-garou_ re-considered his choice because of this possibility."

"What?" I sat up straighter in my bed. "Are you saying that Graves was going to do it but backed out?"

Nat was awake now and silently watched from her seat on the couch. I looked over at her with bewilderment. "Is that true, Nat? Did Graves refuse to help me? I was dying wasn't I?" My voice squeaked in a high-pitched tone.

"Dru, you don't understand the whole story, sweetie. Graves wanted to but he isn't in the best position right now. It was decided that he shouldn't..."

I jumped at her last words. "Nat, wait. Did you all agree that he shouldn't help me? I thought you were on my side! Why would you do that?"

"Dru, I am on your side. Your friendship is the most important thing to me. I wish I could say more but I can't. Please don't be upset, Dru." Nat's beautiful face looked distraught as she pleaded with me.

Christophe leaned over to touch my leg but I pulled away. "_Kochana_, it was me, not the wulfen. I decided to do it." His expression looked remorseful.

"I don't understand any of this." _I have to get out of here._ I threw off the comforter and marched into the closet to pull on a pair of jeans and my blue Chucks. I grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. "I'm going out. Don't follow me."_ That's wishful thinking._

I slammed the door behind me and stepped into the hall. Once out, I felt better immediately. Fortunately there were no guardsmen in the hall so I didn't have to order anyone to leave me the hell alone. I took off running out toward the west exit doors of the _schola_.

I didn't intend on going anywhere but ended up at the old tennis courts, which had dilapidated nets sagging off the poles. Leaves and dead branches were lying around the worn down playground. It looked like it hadn't been used in ten years. I leaned against the chain-linked fence. I sensed that someone, like a guardsman, was not far away. However I really didn't care anymore.

_Why would Graves and Nat, maybe Shanks and Dibs too, agree to not help me? What are they hiding? Is Graves so insecure that he doesn't want me to see something? If I was near death, why wouldn't he help me? Dammit._

_Dru, remember to practice your katas_, Dad's voice said. Whenever I felt off balance or upset, moving through my thirteen stances never failed to balance me out again. So I stood in the middle of the court and focused my energy on position one. I was in the zone. Strangely, practicing my katas gave me a sense of connection to my environment and mostly to my mother, Elizabeth. She was an expert in _katana_ swordsmanship after all. I often imagined she too practiced her katas in the same places I stood on the grounds of the Prima.

As I completed form nine, I became light-headed as my vision fused into whiteness. The _touch_ pulled me along. After a moment, a darkly lit scene came into focus. I saw a familiar and comforting picture. I was back in Appalachia at Gran's house. She was standing at her kitchen table using a knife to cut butter into flour as she had done so many times before. Humming a familiar song, which never had any lyrics, my grandmother looked up and smiled at me. _I miss you, Gran._

"Girl, the key to making great crust is usin' cold butter and cuttin' it in flour. If you don't then your crust is done for."

I watched her in a trance as she rhythmically worked the knife through the mixture. "It took a lotta flops to learned to make good pie..." She hummed a few bars of the old melody before pausing again. "…but even when I made a bad pie I still did good."

I was confused. "How can a bad pie be good, Gran?" She smiled at me and waited in silence. Only the noise from the wood-burning oven stove could be heard.

"It's all part of the process, girl. Even when we messed it up, we learned. Sometimes when we don't know why, it's all right. Even a bad pie has its purpose… to make a great pie one day." She looked at me with her wise and wrinkled eyes. I sensed that she was talking about more than just making a strawberry rhubarb pie.

The scene faded away. I began to sense the feeling of being slightly cold. Goosebumps covered my bare arms. In my rush to leave the dorms, I forgot to bring my hoodie. I sniffed the early morning air and realized that a living creature was nearby. I scanned the tennis courts and saw what I sensed, a stray tabby cat. It looked at me in casual way.

I was still in a foul mood and wanted to be alone. "Go away!" I yelled at it, not expecting a response.

The cat froze where it stood. Its yellow eyes washed over with momentary flash of blue irises. Then it turned around and walked away, just like that. _Weird._

I made my way back to the main building of the _schola_, still confused by what just happened with the cat. _Did I make it leave or was that just some strange coincidence?_ I entered through the west doors only to find Christophe waiting for me on the other side. He was leaned up against a hallway with his hands behind his back and was wearing his Glock in a shoulder holster. He looked agitated.

"What now?" I tried not to sound irritated but it was difficult since our last conversation ended with me storming out.

"Milady." He fell in step with me as we walked back toward the djamphire dorms. "I need to tell you something important." I stayed silent but stole a glance at him from the side. His profile was always so beautiful. His brown hair was slightly curled at the nape, which complimented his icy blue irises perfectly. His smooth porcelain like skin was a healthy ivory tone. When his aspect waved through him, his hair became blondish at the same time his fangs extended into his bottom lip.

"Okay. Go ahead, Christophe." I sounded a little exasperated.

"I am sorry that I upset you earlier. I meant you well and would not want your friendship with Skyrunner to be afflicted because of my doing." I stopped walking and crossed my arms on my chest. I was still mad but interested in hearing out his apology.

He shifted his weight onto the left side. "Given the circumstances of late with Magdalena, I have made arrangements to further your education."

"Just what kind of education are we talking about?" I was nearing completion of my secondary education so the thought of more schooling just sounded unappealing.

Christophe held up his hand signaling for me to wait. "It is in the arts and the sciences, specifically the art of sorcery and the study of parapsychology." My eyes widened with astonishment. "The Maharaj have agreed to train you and will send a representative to meet you tonight. Your class schedule has been altered by replacing _malaika_ practice to accommodate the new area of study."

"But why do I need this Christophe? I'm doing just fine. I got this far on my own, didn't I?"

He stepped closer to me and I was overrun by the apple pie scent. His aspect waved and his fangs extended. He spoke with the lisp of a djamphire with long incisors. "Dru, while you are physically developed…" He looked me in the eyes with intensity. "… your psychic skills lack control, which is a risk. Magdalena's powers are superior to yours, but with the right training, in time you will rival her."

I didn't agree or disagree with what he just said. "What about _malaika_ practice? When will we be sparring then?"

Christophe paused for several awkward seconds. He took a step back and looked around the hall to ensure that no one was around. "You and I will not be sparring anymore, Milady. You will be working with a new trainer starting tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? Why not?" I looked around to see if anyone was watching us. It seemed empty and quiet for once.

Christophe paused for several seconds to compose his words. "Dru, I have recently come to the realization that my participation here is no longer… necessary. You are at an age that requires you to learn to be independent anyways. It is time that I moved on."

My ears were getting hotter and I could feel my aspect wave through my body. I'm sure that my hair looked like it was on fire with blond streaks. "No! I realize I've been a bitch to deal with but this isn't right."

He looked in the direction of the west, avoiding my gaze. "Dru, I have other obligations now. Plus hanging around is wasted energy for me and for you."

"I don't understand this. First Graves and now you? You're being totally selfish Christophe. As head of the Order, I demand that you stay. Who's idea was this? Hiro's? I can fix it. I need you here, dammit!"

He didn't react and kept on talking over me. "_Koch_… Milady, I have made all the arrangements for you to be well taken care of. This is not the Order's decision. It is mine and it is final." He gave me one last look and bowed. "This is goodbye, Little Bird." He turned and started walking down the carpeted hallway.

"Wait, goddammit!" Christophe paused but still didn't turn around.

"I don't understand what is going on." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"You don't have to understand, Dru. Just know that it will all be okay." He put his right foot down, then his left and with _djamphire_ speed, he was gone. Only the scent of warm apple pie lingered in the hallway with me.

For the rest of the day, I avoided everyone as much as I could while I muddled through classes. I was in shock and couldn't believe that Christophe was actually gone. How could he just pick up and leave everything after all we'd been through? It was like he just threw in the towel and gave up. I was baffled and pissed off at him at the same time.

The Order sent me a text that I was to report to Classroom B28 on the basement level for my sorcery arts lesson, just as Christophe pre-arranged. I stepped onto the lower level cautiously. I sensed that a guardsman, probably Thomas, was lurking around the corner, watching over me as usual. I found myself standing in front of the door to room B28, where there were no windows.

I knocked on the wooden door three times, but there was no answer. I knocked again. Finally the door opened slightly, ajar just enough to see that the lights in the room were dimly lit. I pushed it open a little further and stepped in. "Hello? Um, it's me Dru."

As I peeked in, I was surprised. _It's bigger on the inside than it looks._ Large woven canvases with scenes of ancient battles and unidentifiable creatures adorned the walls. In one tapestry I recognized the creature Revelle, a dream stealer. The artwork showed a scene where the thing was attached to some poor child's mouth as it slept. The snake-like creature with wings was laying eggs in the child's throat, preparing it like a nest for the offspring to feed upon when they hatched. It reminded me of some cheesy SyFy movie I ended up watching after the Sharnado marathon ended. A shiver ran down my spine with the memory that one of those monsters sucked on my face too. If it had not been for Graves, who pulled the thing off me, I'd be an egg salad sandwich. _Wherever you are Graves, I want you to know… I miss your smart ass, but I'm still pissed at you too._

I walked around the room looking at everything with fascination and a little bit of fear. I saw several glass terrariums and aquariums with insects, fish, and amphibians of exotic varieties. I noticed there was a bee colony hard at work, swarming around its queen. The scent in the room was distinct, a mixture of sulfur, Chinese herbs and the stink of reptiles.

Small teak tables were set up in the middle of the room, which were covered with unrecognizable exotic and antique chachkies. Some tables contained items that were somewhat familiar looking, a sapphire encrusted bracelet, a silver flask and a cow-shaped cookie jar. _Is that what I think it is? I haven't seen that since Christophe pulled us out of South Dakota. It's mom's cookie jar. Where the hell has it been all this time?_

"Good morning, or rather good afternoon, Rajkumari Faulk." A voice came from across the room. At first I didn't see anyone but I sensed a person was there. After a minute of scanning the room, to my shock I saw a pair of eyes, brown ones, looking back at me. There was no face, no body, attached to those eyes.

"How are you doing that?" I needed to know.

"It is called transdivergence, which I can teach you if you would like."

"First I need to know who you are. Are you Maharaj?"

A pair of lips appeared below the eyes. They spoke with a Hindi-English accent. "You already know me, Milady." Finally a face appariated followed by a head, shoulders, torso and lower body.

"Leander?" I recognized the form of an 18-year-old young man who drugged me into paralysis several years earlier. His dark eyes and gold earring glinted in the dim lamps of the room. I immediately got a whiff of his scent, spices and dry burning sand. I still found him to be intimidating and somewhat standoffish. "Are you my new teacher?"

"Yes, Miss Dru. I have been requested assist you in harnessing your talents. Please take a seat so we may begin." He motioned to a few seats in the center of the room.

I hesitated, however followed his instructions by choosing a teak stool. "Is that my mother's cookie jar?" I pointed to the table nearby. _I'm dying to know what it's doing here._

Leander spoke with utmost confidence, which was a bit grating on me. "That it is. I assume that you want to know the reason for its appearance here today? I will explain later, please."

I must have made a frowny face at him because his expression went blank and he continued on without acknowledging my disappointment.

"Milady, indeed you have many gifts, which are still raw and uncontrolled. Your father's mother did what she could in teaching you the basics, however with the threat of the _upir_ upon us, we have a common nemesis to defeat."

"Yeah, the other _svetocha_ left me a back message a few days ago. Did you hear?" I was heavy with sarcasm hoping I wouldn't have another post-traumatic stress disorder episode just thinking about it.

"I heard. Please accept my condolences for your encounter with Ms. Lena. She is ruthless and vindictive and persistent. She will not stop until she is satisfied in seeking revenge against you and her brother, Reynard, for Sergej's execution and other past transgressions."

I looked at the wall as I spoke. "Yeah, Christophe. I guess you probably know he left the _schola_ today?"

There was a long pause. "Yes, Miss Dru. However I believe it is for the best. You need all the focus you can gather at this point and his presence might have slowed your progress. Not to mention that it could attract more of Ms. Lena's attention. It is a good thing, Milady. You will see." I was confused by Leander's response but didn't want to interrupt him again. I hoped to sponge as much information as I could get from him.

"Let's begin, Milady."

For the next two hours Leander told me about the history of sorcery, the Maharaj and our ancestors, the _djinni_. He explained my family's lineage and how I came to possess two powerful traits that made me who I am – a gifted superhuman with a tendency to drink blood. For the first time in a very long time I felt grounded. I soaked up the knowledge that I had been longing for my whole life.

Leander pointed to the terrarium with the bee colony contained inside. "You see how the queen is the largest and most important individual in this hive, Milady?" I nodded my understanding. _Oh, my God. Please don't make me stick my head in there or something like on Fear Factor._

"She leads the hives to success or failure, does she not? She controls the movement of the colony therefore she is the key. If one were to control the queen, one would also control the colony. Do you comprehend?"

I nodded slowly and then shook my head from side to side. "No, I mean yes, but not really. Is this like a metaphor or something?"

Leander smiled at me. "Not exactly, Miss Dru. What I am saying is that one day soon you will possess the ability to control the queen and with her, the hive. Once you master mind-control of simpler beings, you can do so much more." As he spoke, Leander walked over to one of the tapestry-covered walls and pulled the fabric aside. He revealed a door, took out a card key, and swiped it across an electric pad. The door clicked open.

"Come please, Milady." _What in the world is behind that door?_

I cautiously followed Leander through the doorway into a larger room that contained glass cages. There were a dozen containment boxes, each with various creatures inside. Some I recognized like a fairy and a revelle. Others were unidentifiable such as a lizard-like thing that had spikes on its head and down its back but stood on two legs. It crouched to the ground and seemed to be eating some kind of raw meat as fresh blood dripped from its sharp little teeth. Without the odor, my blood hunger remained in control.

As I walked around the room, I zoned in on one cage in particular which held something that haunted me still. I could tell that it was once female based on its size and long hair, which was decomposing from its scalp. The skin was torn and missing in several areas where the dried muscle and bones were exposed and hanging. Its face was sunken in and hollowed and it was making a gasping breathing noise. It was a revenant, a zombie, and it's dead brown eyes looked straight into mine.


	9. Chapter 48

The zombie's eyes, dead brown and red veined, looked into mine. A chill went through my body as I remembered a man with sandy blond hair and a lanky, muscular body, who always wore a military jacket. He was my dad, the former marine sergeant who always came for me when it counted. Of all the ways that Dad could have died, being turned into a Walker had to be the worst way to go. _For him_ _and for me._

A hand touched my left elbow. "Milady, are you listening?"

"What? Yes, I'm here." I shook my head and tried to focus on the present.

Leander spoke by annunciating every word thoroughly. "I can see that this is difficult for you given your personal experience with a particular revenant?"

It made me uncomfortable that Leander seemed to read my mind and my body language so accurately, as if I was predictable. "Um, you could say its something like that." _Hell yeah! "Difficult" doesn't even begin to describe it._

He moved on with his thoughts. "The _schola_ was attacked only three days ago by the likes of these, was it not?" He raised his arm in the direction of the zombie girl.

"Yeah, there were a hundred or more of them, like a hoard. I'd never seen anything like that before."

Leander paused before adding his thoughts. "Yes, Magdalena is a very powerful sorceress."

"She did that? How?" I was astonished that one person, even a _svetocha_, could do things like that.

"With a spell and tremendous psychic ability to control the simplier-minded."

"Can you do that too and will you teach me?" _Now there's a skill I could use._

"Those are two very different things, Milady. I can teach you, yes. However my powers are not as strong as Milady Gogol's. Honestly, I am not capable of doing what she has recently performed." My shoulders slumped a bit. _"_However, _you_ have the potential of doing such things. And I believe _you_ are capable of many miraculous things, my _rajkumari_."

Leander turned toward the zombie's cage. He closed his eyes then raised his right hand. The zombie was pacing the glass box in a bored kind of way. It finally stopped and turned towards Leander. It raised its left hand in a mirrored fashion. Leander swept his arm in a circular movement, which the zombie followed exactly. Finally he brought his hands into prayer position and bowed slightly. So did the zombie.

"You have to be kidding me, right?"

"No, Milady, there is no humor here."

I smiled at him and tried not to laugh. "No, it's just an expression, Leander. I didn't literally mean that you were _joking_ me." He gave me a look that told me he didn't get it, so I continued on. "No, see people say that when they can't believe what they just saw. It's called sarcasm." Leander looked even more confused. "Forget it." I smiled and figured it would probably take a day just to explain American teenage linguistics to him.

"Okay, that was pretty cool. Is it my turn now?" I clapped my hands and bobbed up and down a few times.

"Milady, it is best not to try until…" I didn't hear Leander finish. I had already closed my eyes for a second and focused on the Walker. The world tuned out as I focused my energy on communication with the thing. "Come to me." It stopped pacing and turned in my direction. _It's working!_

The zombie suddenly ran with human speed at the glass wall, banged itself into the container and splayed onto the floor. The angular bridge of its nose crumbled into chunky pieces. _That is not at all what I was expecting to happen._

Surprisingly it stood up and paused. Without warning the thing ran towards me again, ramming into the wall, and bouncing onto the floor with a throaty grunt. I could see the zombie's right eye had popped out of its bony socket, exposing the dangling ball and optic nerve. _Stop! Just stop!_

It crawled onto all fours attempting to stand again but had difficulty because its left hand was tattered at the wrist. Only a few strands of dried muscle and tendon were holding it onto the arm. Its facial expression was vapid but it looked persistent in following orders.

_I'm going to vomit._I held my hand up to my mouth to stop the realistic possibility of gagging. "Okay, I'm sorry. I get it! Please make it stop!" I turned toward Leander and gave him a desperate look. He nodded his head while blinking very slowly. I took that as a sign of help. I quickly moved to stand behind him, keeping my mouth shut.

Leander raised his right hand as the zombie was preparing to rush the glass again now that it was back on two legs. I closed my eyes and cringed, not wanting to see the self-dismembering sight again.

"_virAma_!" The zombie launched itself at the glass. Just before it made contact, it stopped itself and stood, arms dangling forward, back slumping and head hanging low. It returned to making hollow gasping noises from its empty throat.

I was stunned into silence as my heart beat rapidly. My face was red and hot with humiliation.

Leander turned to me after a moment of silence. "To answer your question…yes, it is your turn, Milady." He extended his arm to point in the direction of the door to the first classroom. "Shall we begin with something more diminutive like our friend, the honey bee?" I followed his lead and left the room quietly.

Two and a half hours later, I ascended the steps of the basement level and found Dibs waiting for me at the top. I was emotionally exhausted and physically drained already.

"Hey." I half smiled at him. I still wasn't sure if I could trust any of the _wulfen_ totally or even partially. If they were hiding something about Graves from me, I didn't understand why.

"Milady." He spoke the word awkwardly. His curly blond bangs were styled long and to the side so only one eye was visible.

"Dibs, really that's not necessary." I kept on walking down the hallway.

"How's your back today, Dru?" The medic in him had to go there.

"It's okay, I guess. Still feels stiff, but its almost healed. Being _svetocha_ has its perks." I gave him a half-smile.

"Dru, we gotta talk. Can you hold up?" He pleaded with me in his shy tone.

I took a deep breath then stood to face him with my hands in my pockets. "I'm listening, Dibs."

He took a breath before speaking. "I heard what happened this morning. Don't be mad at us. We've been told not to talk about _wulfen_ stuff with anyone, especially things about Graves. We're in a really awkward spot right now. Please try to understand, Dru."

I fidgeted and fought back the urge to scream out of frustration. _Why all the secrecy? I'm his best friend, or was, so I have a right to know._I paced back and forth on the floor trying to stay cool. "But it's me, Dibs. I'm your friend, at least I thought."

Dibs seemed tortured as he spoke. "You know that _wulfen_ and _djamphire_ haven't gotten along historically. Even though we have a treaty, it's not like we're all on equal terms. I know you're different with us Dru, and as much as we wanna share, we're not allowed to. You're technically still one of them." He looked at the floor as he finished, avoiding my gaze.

"One of what? I may be born Kourio and Maharaj but I'm still just me. These things don't make me automatically untrustworthy. Those are just labels!" I breathed deeply trying to control my anger.

"Dru, we're in a system that has rules we have to follow."

I walked in reverse as I talked, fighting the urge to lose my shit. "Yeah, well the system sucks for me right now. Sorry, Dibs." I didn't want to hurt Dibs' feelings but this was something I didn't want to understand. _Why can't he see that I'm different? I can be trusted, you know?_

Still fuming from the conversation, I made my way over to the gym to pound the bag to let off some steam. I entered the cavernous room with apprehension and to my relief it was empty. I pulled on the gloves and started jabbing furiously at the bag until the sweat dripped into my eyes. My hair stuck to my neck as I concentrated all my effort on punching while moving in a circular motion around the bag. The tight jeans I was wearing constricted my movement as I bobbed and tried to bend my knees. Regardless, I front kicked the bag, which sent it swaying up to the ceiling. _That felt pretty damn good._

I noticed a presence in the room with me. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I listened with intense concentration. My aspect flooded through me and my fangs extended. I sniffed the air and smelled the familiar odor of leather and gunpowder. "Augustine, I know it's you, so just come on out."

"Can't fool you, Dru girl. Can I?" August stepped forward and uncamouflaged himself from the cement-blocked wall. He gave me a cocky smile.

"No shit." I grinned back at him, overall happy to see his friendly face. August was in his typical uniform of jeans, boots and a flannel shirt with a white tee. His five o'clock shadow gave me the impression that he was tired. "Where've you been? I missed your sorry ass." Augie knew more about my past than anyone at the _schola_ and it was comforting not having to explain myself to anyone. He was my last remaining link to Dad, and possibly Mom. _Did you know my mom very well, Augie? I always wanted to ask._

"Reconnaissance duty for the Order. I was out in La-La Land doing whatever." I was curious about who assigns August to do the things he does, but didn't have the energy to pry. I unlaced and pulled off the gloves, relishing the feeling of cool air on my sweaty hands.

There was no use beating around the bush at this point. "Did you hear Christophe _dumped_me today? Do you happen to know who my new trainer is?" _Maybe the word_dumped_isn't quite right since we were never really going out. But it sure feels like he broke up with me since we made out a few times, which is definitely beyond_first base.

August looked fidgety awkward as if he was struggling between offering a consoling shoulder to cry on or a handshake to congratulate me. "Uh, okay. I'm sorry to hear Reynard left, Dru. Shit, he only told me he was leaving yesterday. That's why I'm here actually."

He paused for a minute before getting down to business. "The good news is, I'm your new _malaika_teacher. The bad news is, I'm your new _malaika_ teacher. God knows I'm not as good as Reynard, so at this point, you're probably gonna kick my ass everyday."

August's sense of humor was self-deprecating and I liked it. I was feeling a little better and gave him a snarky retort. "I'm looking forward to it, Augustine. Bring it on." I motioned to him with my fingers.

A week later, I found myself sitting on the teak stool in room B28 listening to Leander's melodic voice describe the basics of psychometry. "Token object reading is a tricky but highly valuable skill if mastered, Milady."

I kept eyeing my mother's black and white cow, cookie jar and wondering when I'd get to lay my hands on it. After last week's zombie cage rage, I learned my lesson about not leaping into anything I didn't understand well enough, especially in the magic department.

"Listen well, Milady." Leander handed me the silver flask from the table as he continued on. "Each of these objects has a dominant owner whom you will see upon invoking the spell." He wrote an incantation on the board with chalk.

_Twisted time passing through_

_Bring the past into view_

"Focus on the object and do not look away. Speak these words in your mind three times over. When you are ready, _Rajkumari_." Leander sat on the stool with his hands in prayer position and head slightly bowed in waiting.

I took a deep inhale and stared down at the silver metal flask. I noticed that it was smooth all around except for an etching of a midevil dragon on one side. There was a banner above it with the words in a language I guessed was in Latin. Before I could read further, the world around the flask in my hands liquefied.

The sound of muffled voices came from a distant location. It sounded like voices of girls, several of them overlapping each other. The scene came into focus as the watery environment pulled taught. The scent of cinnamon, perfume and spices was in the air. It was the distinct scent of _svetocha_.

"Maria, please focus on position three. You are not in alignment with the others." The voice was familiar. It carried an accent of Gothic descent. The individual who was speaking had dark hair and a classic Romanesque look. _Dylan._

"A qué hora es el desayuno?" Maria spoke in a voice that seemed exasperated.

"How about we get through practice before we think about breakfast, if you please, Milady." The Spanish-speaking _svetocha's_ blond hair curled into spirals as the aspect waved through her profile. She was dangerously beautiful with huge brown eyes and long eyelashes. She was curvy in the hips and one could see that she had strong athletic thighs. Her black riding pants hugged her legs closely.

"Dylan, in position five, do we plant the foot flat or stay on the ball?" The _svetocha_ who spoke was eye-catching. Her hair was reddish brown and she had green eyes, almost like Graves', which seemed to illuminate on their own. "That is an excellent question, Milady Eleanor. Do any of you know the answer?"

The five _svetochas_held in position and looked at Dylan. Each of them had uniquely beautiful features. Each was athletic in build and exquisite in her own right. One girl raised her hand and when Dylan noticed, she spoke confidently. "Stay on the ball because you need to be prepared to pivot if your opponent comes at you."

Dylan smiled pleasingly at her. He seemed almost elated. "That is correct Milady Magdalena." She nodded her head and cooly downplayed the positive reaction from Dylan.

The scene liquefied before me and I lost sight of the five young women in training. _Damn! When was this and what happened to them?_

I still had the flask in hand as the watery air around me became clear. I first heard the sound of running feet and _svetocha_ screams. Then noises of gunfire and swords, the _malaika_, cutting the air and flesh, echoed through the building and onto the grounds. Finally I saw the chaos happening in front of me. At the front entry steps to the the Prima, Magdalena was lying on the ground with her head in Bruce's arm. His face was tortured and gray looking. The _svetocha_'s fanged mouth was pouring blood. Her eyes were wild and spacey. Blood, mostly Lena's blood, was everywhere. Dylan came running in from the right. "Lena! Talk to me. She's not responding. What happened Bruce?" He looked to the Kouroi and noticed that his wrist was punctured with two holes. Dylan's eyes were wide with fear. "Did you transfuse her alone?

The sound of howling _wulfen_ echoed in the thick tree lined hills nearby. Bruce slowly nodded his head as if he was in shock. "A league of Broken attacked at dusk. We were unprepared and they singled her out. She got one of Sergej's _wulfen_ over there when she was able to control its mind. But there were too many of them for one _svetocha_, even with her powers. Milady needed blood or else, so I…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Dylan looked at Lena's eyes. They were frozen over with icy blue glass. They looked almost plastic. From the east, I saw someone who almost made me want call out to him for attention, but I knew I was only seeing the past. Christophe ran towards them and seemed momentarily stunned at the sight of his sister lying on the ground in that position. He kneeled down and picked up her left hand. "_Siostra_, do you hear me?" Lena did not answer to anyone's calls, not even her little brother's.

Bruce attempted to explain in a mumbled voice. "I had no choice… she was going to die… but she was too powerful… I could not break away." _The blood dark had already taken effect._

Again the scene became watery as I was forced to let go of the visual. I didn't want to see anymore anyways. My heart ached for everyone, especially Dylan. Magdalena was his _svetocha_. And he was her One.

The flask was clear and shiny in my hands. I felt the cold metal grow warmer with the touch of my fingers. The scene clarified again to show me something I was unprepared for.

Christophe was standing on the roof of the _schola_ looking down at the grounds. I could hear voices from _djamphire_ and _wulfen_ yelling in the distance. It sounded like the calm after a storm. "Reynard, did you hear me?" It was Dylan's voice again. I looked to my right and saw him sitting with his back to the wall, head hung low, clothes bloodied and torn. Christophe was similarly covered in red fluids and was holding his arm as if it was injured.

"I did." Christophe turned away from Dylan, walking toward the stairs to the lower levels.

Dylan bellowed at him in an almost distraught way. "What are you going to do now, kill her?" Christophe paused with the vocalization of those words.

"What else can be done? She has committed treason and murder. Lena is lost." Dylan sighed and remained silent. He fidgeted uncomfortably against the stone.

Christophe continued in a cracked and emotional voice. "I know, _przyjaciel_. There is no other choice unless by some miracle the Maharaj could bind her from further harm. She is with Sergej now and there is no bringing her back again. Lena knows too much to remain free… or alive." Dylan wiped his face with his battle-scarred hands. The internal struggle showed on his face.

Christophe paused for several moments contemplating his choices. Finally he walked towards the exiting stairs. He turned to look at Dylan one last time. "There is no other way, _kolega_. Lena killed all of our hope today in one sweep. The darkness has made her ruthless and a psychopath."

The scene washed into blurriness as the silver flask went flat cold in my hands. I was light headed and disoriented but found myself still quietly sitting on the wooden stool in Leander's classroom. I could hear the scuttling sound of animals in their terrariums. I set the flask upright on the table nearby.

Leander was sitting across from me looking down as he drew symbols in a notebook. I was speechless for once. _I have so many questions I don't even know where to begin. What did Christophe mean when he said that Lena killed all of their hope? Where has Magdalena been all this time? Can she be cured from the darkness? Is she part Maharaj too, like me? Where in the world is Christophe?_

When I finally got back to my room, I crashed so hard from exhaustion that I didn't bother taking my shoes off. I fell asleep fully clothed, again.

_Graves was standing in the middle of a wooden deck behind a discreet forest estate. There were huge redwoods around the property and in the distance immense rock formations jutted the landscape. He stood with his legs widely spread and knees slightly bent. He moved slowly and gracefully as he pushed his arms as if he was in water. He was not alone. There were six_wulfen_in all, moving in Tai Chi unison._

_Graves stole a glance at another student who stood to the front left of him. She was petite in height and build and had hair of a deep shade. Her espresso-colored eyes were framed by long lashes. Her skin was ivory and porcelain-esque. She was strikingly beautiful and seemed unflappable._

_The_loup-garou's_eyes shifted to her profile again. However, she maintained her focus. No guy was going to throw her off her game. They were competitors after all. As his gaze returned forward, Graves' mouth half-smirked. The look on his face could only be described as… interested._


	10. Chapter 49

My eyes flew open with the startling realization of what I had just seen. I wanted to believe it was just an ordinary dream, but I knew this vision really was part of the Real World.

_Shit!_ _ Who is she? She didn't seem that interested in him so maybe it's just a passing crush that'll go nowhere. I hope. Is it naive of me to think Graves wouldn't ever be into anyone else? Do I even have a right to be upset when we were never together? Maybe it's time to wake up, Dru girl._

I tried to shake off the images, hoping I'd forget it in a few minutes. I stretched my back out on the bed relishing the lack of aches and pains I used to feel in the years before the _blooming_. _Glad that phase is over._ A knock at my door sounded just then. It was Nat. We'd still not spoken since three days ago when I unloaded on her over the fact that she, Dibs and Shanks have been keeping secrets from me. I felt betrayed by my own friends. A feeling of tightness arose in my chest just thinking about what they all might know that I don't when it comes to Graves. I was tired of the drama and just wanted it to be over. It was exhausting being angry all the time.

"Come in." I spoke in a nonchalant way.

The door popped ajar. "Milady, it's me Skyrunner." Nat was being so formal.

She entered the room quietly with the quick, smooth movement of _wulfen_, but with feminine quickness. She made her way over to the closet, picked out some clean clothes for me to wear and set them on the dressing table. "Would you like me to pick you up some breakfast?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'm not hungry today." _Should I start the discussion or wait for her?_

Nat took my stated disinterest in food as a sign of my enduring anger. She turned away and started tidying up the suite in silence. _Awkward._

I pushed myself out bed, changed clothes, did a quick comb through of my tangled mess of hair and brushed my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom, Nat had already left. _Maybe I'm not ready to talk anyways so it's probably good we didn't have another confrontation._

I fumbled through the first half of my classes in a haze contemplating how Magdalena factored into everything. _How could one svetocha become so powerful without having someone train her? Only the Maharaj have the powers she does. I wish Christophe was here so I could grill him about it. I wish he was here to tell me what to do. Am I too dependent on him? I have to admit, I miss Mr. Apple Pie. _

After a quick lunch in the caf, I nearly smacked into Bruce while running to sorcery class. I let out a _svetocha_ scream as we came face to face around a tight corner. "Pardon me, Milady. I did not see you coming."

I had not thought about Bruce at all since I left Leander's class the day before. The vision of the past was so exhausting I nearly forgot that he was the one who accidentally turned Magdalena into an evil psychopath. For all of Bruce's good intentions, he had created a monster.

"Um, it's my fault Bruce. I'm hardly looking where I'm walking these days." I struggled to find the right words with him. _Should I even ask about her? How do you bring something up like that? Give it a try, girl._

"Bruce, I've been meaning to ask you about something if you have a second?"

"Well, I am on my way to meet Alton but I can certainly spare a second for you, Milady." Without a doubt, politeness was his forte.

"Look, I know that the topic of um… Milady Gogol, is a sore subject around here." At first Bruce had no reaction because he was unprepared for my question. Then he nodded his head very slowly, as if he was considering whether he should engage. "But I need to know more about her and what the hell happened in the past." Bruce took a step back and folded his hands behind him.

"Please tell me. It's time. I deserve to know." I sounded firm but inside I felt guilty for stretching him on the rack.

He made a throat clearing type of noise that was seemed more like a nervous tick. "We need to have a moment of privacy, Milady. Please come with me." I followed Bruce down several corridors and to the row of offices used by the Order members. We entered a chamber, styled in traditional English décor, with accents of Arabian art. He motioned me to take a seat on the tan leather armchair near the fireplace, then sat himself down in the companion chair. We waited in silence for a moment. Clumsily Bruce offered some tea, which I declined. Regardless, he stood up and strode over to the sideboard and started measuring out loose tea into a pot._  
><em>

He filled a kettle with water as he spoke. "What I am about to tell you is not easy for me to say. I have spent many decades reflecting upon what I have done. However, I did not intend any of it to happen the way it did. Once Milady turned, we tried everything possible to alter the blood dark's effects. Reynard was driven as ever to find a _cure_. However, there were no spells, potions, devices or medical treatment that could change her back. Each attempt to treat her was invasive and caused her much pain. It was heart-wrenching to see, and hear, her go through it."

The kettle whistled as the water came to a boil. "Dylan was nearly driven mad by it all. He had just proposed to her too. It was terrible mostly because Milady still had all off of her memories. But she was not the same girl we knew, and adored. She was dark, and she was manipulative." I imagined the cruel things that she probably said to the people she once loved just because she knew she could. _Poor Dylan._

I was almost too afraid to ask but I had to know. "What happened to the other _svetocha_, Bruce?" I squeezed my hands together tightly in anticipation. Bruce shifted his weight in the chair. The leather upholstery squeaked. He whispered his response just enough so I could hear him. I almost didn't make out a few of his words because he was so breathless.

He looked green in the face. "Two months after she turned, she escaped by tricking our guards with magic. We found a trail of them from her containment cell to the exterior doors. It was not pretty. Reynard left the _schola_ to find her but was never successful in bringing her back. He and one of the Maharaj warriors tracked her for seven months. They failed to find her." He sighed deeply before attempting to continue on.

"In the year of 1914, one morning as we were just getting the _schola_ bedded down, Milady infiltrated the grounds using her skills… and her powers. She directed Sergej's force of Broken to attack us from the South and the West. She successfully distracted our defensive line. While we were occupied, she penetrated our walls and, one by one, located the other _svetocha_."

Bruce's voice was nearly a whisper and I leaned forward to discern what he said. "We were too late by the time we found them." He paused for a really long moment. He placed his hands on his temples. "Milady had drunk each one of them dry."

I was an auto-pilot as I left Bruce's office and meandered around the schola, through the caf for a bento box and down the stairs to the lower level where sorcery class was held.

I sat on the teak stool in Leander's classroom with a completely washed-out, blank look on my face. I was in shock. _I can't believe she fucking killed all of the girls in one night_. I was a rollercoaster of emotions, outright rage versus uncontrollable sorrow.

"_Rajkumari_, are you alright?"

I shifted my stare into Leander's face. "I… I don't know actually."

"I can see that you are troubled because your aura is gray. Would you like to discuss?" He sat on the stool nearest to mine.

I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans while I exhaled in an uneven way. "I'm angry to tell you the truth. I just want to hurt her the way she has done to others." I honestly felt like hitting or shooting something until the feeling dissipated.

"Rage and revenge are two dangerous combinations, Milady. We will find a way to divert the feelings into energy, which you can use against her one day. Does this emotion have anything to do with the visions from yesterday?" I nodded my confirmation.

"I understand. The responsibility you have been handed as a natural born psychic comes with a price. You are also _svetocha._ All eyes are on you all the time, which is overwhelming, I can imagine." I nodded my head and appreciated his attempt at empathy.

I did struggle with the feeling of being asked to do _too much. _ I just wished I could run away and do whatever the hell I wanted. Deep down inside all I really wanted to do is find a way to take that Lena bitch out. _I wonder where she's been hiding out since 1914 and what she's up to right now?_

"Maybe what you need is a distraction. Shall we begin our next lesson in object reading?" I fought the urge to leave and not look back. _Whatever. _

Leander pointed his right hand toward the table. _ "_Today is your opportunity to touch the sacred cow." He smiled. I was confused, but after a moment I understood what he was getting at. Finally I half-smiled. "Oh, I get it."

I'd been staring at Mom's black and white cow cookie jar ever since I stepped foot in the classroom. It sat on the table next to me. I was anxious to _read _it. _Would it show me something about Mom? Would it tell me something I don't want to know? That's a risk I'm willing to take. _

Leander slid off his stool and pushed the cookie jar across the table in my direction. It was not a small piece of kitchenware so I was careful with it. I lifted the lid and smelled inside. It still had the comforting scent of oatmeal chocolate chip, Mom's favorite cookie.

Leander wrote on the board with chalk.

_When and why, if and how._

_Present time, show me now._

"Again Miss Dru, same as yesterday, speak the incantation three times in your mind and focus on the object in your possession." He held up a hand to signal me to wait. "I need to warn you, today's lesson is not about the past, but the present. You most likely will not see the vision you expect about Milady Elizabeth. Now that she has moved on to another realm, she is out of our sight."

I guess I stuck out my bottom lip in a pouty fashion. "Why can't we see the past using this object?"

Leander gave me a very matter of fact response. "That is not what it is programmed to do. The objects are fixed to give one of three possible timelines and this one is set for the present, nothing else."

"But how do you know that?" I was confused by his explanation.

"That is what it told me, Milady." He grinned and paused. Before I opened my mouth to question him he continued to explain. "It is simple _Rajkumari_. There is a spell that tells us what tense the object can show. Your cow told me that it shall only visualize the present, not the past. Understand?" _Not really, but whatever. _

I focused on the black and white jar and spoke the incantation three times. The air around it began to swirl into a watery scene. I was more used to the process now and remained calm, waiting for the clarity to arrive.

I first heard the sounds of the ocean waves and then noticed the familiar scent of spiced apple pie. The scene came into focus as the air pulled horizontally across and into sharpness. The _djamphire_ was standing on the beach with his bare feet sinking into the sand. He was wearing a gray v-neck tee and dark washed jeans, which fit him snugly across his backside. His face was tired looking and almost blanched of any color. Only his icy blue eyes displayed any life and they looked sad. He appeared to be in a ragged condition emotionally and mentally.

Christophe's mind was raw and exposed. He was angry, sullen and ashamed. The Maharaj spell had not worked more than one hundred years as he had hoped. Lena was nearly free again and he was desperate to stop her before she hurt another _svetocha_. She'd already taken too many lives and he was damned if she hurt his _ptaszku_. Lena was merely toying around when she inscribed Dru's back.

Christophe had to leave the _schola_. He needed to get some distance between himself and Dru to throw Lena off. Maybe his sister wouldn't find Dru such a worthy target if she didn't see think of her as his love interest, in addition to being _svetocha_. It was a big risk to leave Dru, but he also needed to buy himself time to devise a plan of attack. He had to find Lena to take her out, once and for all. There was no other choice. That was a lesson he learned the hard way already. He had been so naïve to think that Dylan and he, would be better served by letting her live.

Over 100 years ago, his friend, Rajesh, lost his life in the quest to capture Lena. It was an honorable death but still the _djinni_ never forgave him for what happened. Rajesh's untimely death was the primary reason they parted with the Order. His friend was well respected and probably their most valuable.

Christophe's aspect fluttered through him as he worked through the range of emotions. He sat down on the sand and pulled a small notebook out of his back pocket along with a pencil. As the pages of book were flipped, one could see that he was an artist of tremendous talent. The sketch book contained dozens of drawings of a young woman, one that had long brown waves of hair, blue eyes like her father's and a locket that originally belonged to her mother's mother.

The scene swirled away but my gaze stayed focused on the cookie jar. The atmosphere clarified from liquid fuzziness to a sharp tonal color. The Kouroi was standing in the great room of a modernly styled house. The ceiling was more than forty feet up. The windows were as tall as the walls. One could see outside there the tops of evergreen trees and graceful rock formations in the distance. Christophe seemed nervous but it never showed on his face. He stayed calmly poised.

"What are you doing here, Reynard?" The voice behind Christophe uttered a perturbed tone. If it weren't for the carpeted floors, it would have echoed in the great room.

The _djamphire_ tuned on his heel to face the _wulf. _"I came to ask a favor of you, Mr. Graves." Christophe's aspect flushed across his face. His fangs extended but he still maintained his composure given he was facing the one person in the world whom he considered true _competition_. He hardly understood why Graves had to be his rival, but that was not his concern presently.

Graves scoffed at the sound of the word _favor_. "Oh yeah, what's the catch?" He rarely trusted the _djamphire_ but they had a few moments where respect was owed and given in exchange. He was willing to listen. After all it had been nearly two years since their last confrontation and he hoped he had matured a bit since then.

"I came to request that you be honest with Milady regarding your intentions toward her." Christophe didn't think there was any other way to lead up to his demands than being direct and to the point.

Graves walked across the room and crossed into his rival's personal space. They stood close enough to feel the heat of the other's exhale. Graves was clearly annoyed and not at all intimidated by the Kourio. He was several inches taller than Christophe even without the _Other_, which was in excess of seven feet tall.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Reynard? You came all the way over here, on _wulfen_ ground, to tell me how to manage my personal business?" Graves' chest started to puff up and his breathing quickened.

Christophe didn't flinch a bit. "It is my business when it comes to Dru's well-being. She believes you to be in love with her. You and I both know that the likelihood of you and Milady living happily ever after is… questionable."

Graves took a step back. He did not openly disagree with Christophe, however he did not agree either. He certainly didn't like being told what to do by a _djamphire_. "I do have Dru's well-being in mind, and part of me believes you're doing this because you hate to lose, especially to a _wulf._ Ring any bells?"

Christophe smirked at Graves in response. "I do prefer winning to not winning. However this is not about that at all. Milady deserves to know the full truth, _loup-garou_. I will not tolerate seeing her be hurt." He spoke in a self-assured manner. "When are you going to tell her?"

Graves was sure that his competitor was still in love with Dru too. "Maybe I'll never have to. There's a few things I'm working out."

Christophe had zero belief that there was any way the _wulf_ and Dru could be together or that they should be together. The _loup-garou_ was trouble and he was ill-prepared to provide for her future in more ways than one. "That is highly unlikely... son."

"Fuck off, old man."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Without warning, in aspect form, Christophe lunged at Graves and delivered an uppercut to the chin. Graves was not amateurish anymore. He blocked the punch, sending a painful jab to his opponent's abdominals. The _djamphire_ flew backwards and rolled across the floor, cracking through the drywall. The wall was indented where he hit it.

Graves clearly seemed pleased with himself for getting a good one in. The last time the two of them rumbled it was near the bleachers outside the _schola_ and the outcome was rather humiliating. He lost more than a teenage boy skirmish that day. That was the beginning of a long painful journey to the dark side and back.

Christophe stood up with twitchy, lightening speed. He turned toward the glass patio door leading onto the deck. "Let's go, _Loup-garou_." He opened the slider and stepped out. Graves half-smirked and willed himself to change. His Other emerged with the popping sound of growing and hardening bones.

The two stood out on the open wood deck in the middle of a huge forest estate. There were several other decks above them and the railings were filling up with _wulfen_, curious to see the rivalry between the infamous _djamphire_ and the hot-shot, _loup-garou_. Even though _loups_ are considered weaker than full _wulfen_, Graves' recent training in Judo, Taekwondo and _nintoken_ sword fighting made him a substantial competitor.

The two faced each other down and circled clockwise, while maintaining the gaze on the other. Christophe's right and left fists were in defensive _krav maga_ position, ready for Graves' strike. Graves moved first, using his graceful _wulfen_ style by kicking with a front right. His long legs were his best asset but Christophe was _djamphire_ fast and caught his leg in the air, moved to twist, throwing the _loup_ to the ground. The Judo expert in Graves engaged and from the floor managed to pin Christophe onto his stomach. Graves' body was larger and wider than the narrow form of the Kourio so the wrestler in him emerged naturally. Christophe was too quick and pulled out from under the _wulf_, striking Grave's backside while he was down. The observing _wulfen_ howled their disappointment and distaste at Christophe's dirty blow.

The yelps from the _wulves _echoed in the forest against the evergreens. The sun was lower on the horizon and the area was becoming more shadowy. The two again faced the other, fist to fist. Their hands were up in form one of each's art and ready for offensive or defensive strikes. Christophe was surprised at the _loup-garou's_ improved skills and was eager to see how much longer he would last.

The _djamphire_ dipped low and struck with his right fist as it combined with a kick to the knee. Graves dodged the fist but took a hit to the kneecap popping it backwards. He yelled in pain but then snapped it back and readied himself for the next attack. Christophe smiled at Grave's resilience. The _loup_ punched left, squatted low and hit into the groin area. Reynard doubled over in pain, rolled on his side and then to his hands and knees while breathing deeply. "Since we're playing dirty, you had it comin'." Graves was without sympathy for his opponent.

After a moment, Christophe stood up slowly, straightened his shirt and readied himself for the next round. The two men locked gazes. They fought until they were both bleeding and panting with exhaustion. Graves' bulky _loup_ form was visible through the giant hole in the front chest on his sweater. Sweat ran down the front and back of him. There was no use in wearing the stupid garment anymore so he pulled it over his head and threw it aside.

"Ready to give in, Reynard?"

Christophe almost laughed his response. "Like hell, Mr. Graves." His gray tee was also tattered but he didn't have a need to go all Hulk Hogan on the moment as well. He thought about his scars on his back and considered how it might be an intimidating sight, which was not necessarily a bad thing. Still he kept his modesty in check.

Graves glanced at the decks full of watching _wulfen_. One set of eyes in particular caught his attention in the moment. Her beautiful and composed form was watching the fight with a sense of boredom. She'd seen boys do stupid testerone-driven acts before and this was no exception.

Despite the fatigue, Graves ran toward Christophe, gathered air and laid a combination of punches and a kick, hitting Christophe in the face and chest. The Kourio fell backwards and landed against the railing, cracking the wood and bending the steel support bars. Blood gushed from a cut to his face where Grave's naily claws cut him above the right eye. He clutched his chest and felt the spot where there soon would be a massive contusion. He had to admit he was tired.

Christophe thought for a moment before readying himself to speak. His breath was labored and choppy. Graves was also hurt and bleeding and looked ready to collapse. Christophe couldn't believe it but he was actually willing to concede to a _wulf,_ with one request. "_Loup-garou_, before this ends with us tearing the house apart, I am willing give you one, just for today." He smirked at the _loup. _You have won, rightly so. You played dirty and it was justified. Will you shake?" Christophe offered his right hand in a gesture of sportsmanship.

Graves hesitated but slowly reached out and accepted the shake. As he did, Christophe pulled him in close. He whispered so only Graves could hear. "Don't be naïve. Tell her the truth, the sooner the better."

Graves pulled back and looked the Kourio in the eyes without blinking or flinching. "I'm not being naïve at all, Reynard." The left corner of his mouth pulled up into a sly grin. "Ever heard of a thing called… _hope_?"

**Readers: Dru still is the object of affection for both guys and now she knows it. The choice of two men is the least of her problems. Will she re-unite with her wulfen pals and what is this secret that everyone is keeping from her? What is Lena planning next in her quest to hurt Dru, Christophe and anyone that gets in the way of her evil plan? **


	11. Chapter 50

The scene rippled into a watery vision. I tried to hold on as long as possible, but it was no use. _Wait! I need to know more. Dammit!_ I was pulled out and away. My senses came into focus as I heard the familiar sound of chalk writing on a blackboard and smelled the unforgettable odor of critters in cages.

I thought about everything the vision revealed. _So there was a reason behind Christophe's sudden exit from the schola. He was pretending to leave because he was protecting me. That son of a bitch. All that talk was just to throw Lena off… if she bought it. And what the hell is up with Graves? What's this secret everyone keeps talking about and why am I the last person on Earth to know? He is so… confusing. Is he really in love with me or someone else?_

Leander's back faced me as he wrote on the board. Finally he cleared his throat to speak. "Have you returned, Milady?"

I realized I was still holding the cookie jar and gently set the cow down on the table, making sure the head was properly balanced on its body. "Yup. I'm here." I exhaled and tried to focus myself in the here and now. "Leander, I have a question. The jar identified Christophe as its owner. Why? I mean, this was my mother's, so why him… now?"

He turned around and looked at me with his deep brown eyes. "I am afraid that I do not know the answer to that question, Miss Dru. The jar was brought to me before I arrived along with the other items you see." My mouth shaped into a disappointed frown. Leander turned his back and started writing on the board again. He was using Sanskrit so his writing was incomprehensible. _Is he trying to blow me off?_

I faked a cough before continuing. "I've been wondering, how did Milady Gogol become such a powerful sorceress?"

The chalk broke in his fingers as he wrote on the board. He brushed his hands together in a nervous way as he dusted the residue from his hands. "Well Milady, that is an interesting question. But not one for today." He was annoyingly dismissive. "Another time, I promise." _He's definitely trying to blow me off._

Befuddled by Leander's behavior, I left the lower level wondering what to make of the fact that Graves and Christophe were still acting like kids fighting over one toy. Unfortunately, I was that toy and felt like I was being stretched in two different directions. It was like being told to choose between my two favorite flavors of ice cream, mint chocolate chip or rocky road. Either way I couldn't have both at the same time. _Right?_

As I passed by the main entryway on the south side, I realized how ravenous I was and decided to pick up some dinner at the caf. As I entered the room, I scanned the tables. As usual, all eyes looked in my direction as I crossed the threshold. _Awkward._

I fell into line behind a pair of snickering freshman djamphire. I guessed they'd never seen a svetocha before. At least I was getting better at not caring so much. Still I couldn't let the moment pass without some snarky comment. "That's right boys… the svetocha has entered the building. Take a whiff while you can." They quickly straightened their backs and turned their gazes forward.

After piling on the food, I turned around to search for a welcoming place to sit. _I hate this part the most. Maybe I should just retreat to my room again?_ Finally I spotted Dibs sitting alone at one of the round tables, studying his biology textbook. I wasn't sure if I was still pissed at him or not, but I figured I ought to try to be friendly to him. After all, Dibs was there for me when I needed him and I owed him that much. I exhaled and started walking towards his table.

Even from behind he could smell my presence. "If you'd like to sit Milady, that's cool." I cringed at the sound of him using the stuffy title reserved for svetocha. I pulled the chair to Dibs' right and plopped down my tray and book bag. He glanced at my heaping plate of food. "Wow, hungry are we?" I sat down without making a noise.

After several minutes of awkward silence where he pretended to read and I pushed lettuce around my plate, I tossed a random question at Dibs. "Why were you at the Reform Schola?" I had always wanted to know why Dibs was there. He seemed so out of place because he was unlike the others. He was the shyest teenager I'd ever met, but he was also the friendliest. He was my instant friend, aside from Graves, when no one else dared.

Dibs was caught off guard, however he didn't seem upset. He was chewing on a piece of rib eye and finally swallowed so he could speak. "I… was there because my uncle sent me." He closed his book and half turned in my direction to look at me. "My parents and sisters died in an ambush on our compound when I was five. Because of the trauma, I stopped talking and didn't speak again until I was nine. The Elders sent me to live with my uncle's family in Utah."

He paused to take a sip of his Coke. "They were kind enough, but they didn't know how to help me. As a kid who was depressed, I spent a lot of time sleeping and being alone. I went undiagnosed for years. I finally got to a point when I was thirteen when one day I thought, "What if?"

I didn't understand. "What if what, Dibs?"

He shifted in his chair. "You know… what if I didn't have to live like this anymore? What if I just ended it?" I finally understood what he meant.

I stared at my chunk of meatloaf to avoid looking into Dibs' eyes. If I saw, I might start to cry. "You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I tried and failed thankfully. That's when I got sent to the Reform Schola. They didn't know what else to do with me. When I got there, I met Shanks, then Graves… and then you. I found my calling." He looked at me with a sideways grin. "It's not like I don't have bad days ever, but it's a lot better than before. I know how to deal with it now." His voice ended in a peaceful tone.

Finally I understood the challenges Dibs had to overcome and why he was so introverted when we met. He had come a long way and deserved the accolades for his achievement. I smiled at him for sharing such a personal thing with me. Just then it seemed like the right time to talk about our issue.

"Dibs, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm still kinda upset about all the _wulfen_ secrecy stuff. You have to understand how I feel so alone. I spent my childhood being isolated and now I'm finally not all by myself. All this reminds me of my loneliness. Can't you tell me anything?"

Dibs looked like he wanted to explain but hesitated. "Dru, it hurts me, and it especially hurts Nat, not to talk to you. We want to say stuff and we feel torn about it. But it's not our call. Honestly it's up to Graves and he should be back any..." His sentence trailed off unexpectedly.

I looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. "Any what?" He looked like the cat that just swallowed the canary. "Any time? Any day? Or any minute?" My voice raised an octave.

Dibs didn't say a thing more. He just gave me a sly smile.

I left the caf a bit excited but overall felt exhausted from the emotions of the day. Between the sorcery lessons and my conversation with Dibs, I just wanted to crash. However respite was not in the cards. Unexpectedly, Bruce called a meeting of the Order members at 4 AM. The Council convened weekly so it was unusual to meet on short notice. _Something must be up._

I had no time to stop by my room so I came as I was in holey jeans, tank top and slouchy sweater. As I strode down the carpeted hallway toward the chamber, the guardsmen opened the heavy doors and ushered me through.

Bruce, Hiro, Ezra, and Alton were present. As usual I was the last to arrive. "Good evening, Milady Dru." Hiro was cordial and friendly as always and was wearing his typical uniform of gray silk shirt with slacks. Bruce on the other hand was dressed more casually in his mock neck sweater and jeans. He also seemed a little bit uneasy. His classically handsome features seemed in conflict with the emotion. Ezra and Alton were already seated and talking with each other quietly.

As the facilitator, Bruce spoke first. "Milady, we have called for today's session because we just received some interesting news about our political relations with the _wulfen_." He continued but his tone became even stiffer. "Our peace agreement was signed two centuries ago, which is when the tithe was fulfilled by creating the integrated schola system. However we are required to reassess the terms of our partnership every ten years, known as the Pactus. That period of re-negotiation will be in a few months from now."

"Okay, then what's the big emergency that's keeping me from my beauty sleep?" I spoke sarcastically. Hiro shifted his weight in his chair, subtly signaling me to keep my mouth shut.

Ezra piped up quickly to fill the awkward silence. He spoke with a distinct Welsh accent. "Milady, the urgency is due to the fact that there is a rumor that the _Wulfen_ are wanting equal rights as the _Kourio_." I thought it was a joke at first, but then I saw the look on his face. He was deadly serious.

I could tell this was a delicate subject. Thousands of years of _djamphire_ history was built upon the backs of _wulfen_ through slavery, war and annihilation. Unfortunately the _djamphire_ were more often the offenders than the victims. It was only because they fought against a common enemy, the _wampire_, that they were able to come to a truce and sign an agreement to combine their resources.

"Okay, I still don't get it though. Why did we have to meet tonight?" I honestly had no idea what they thought my role was in this process. I looked around the table trying to read their faces. Their aspects moved through each at random.

Ezra sat taller in his seat and leaned forward on the table with his fingers laced. He cleared his throat and launched into his speech. "Milady Dru, what we are saying is... the Order needs you to help represent its interests at the bargaining table. The goal is to ensure that the _Kourio_ maintain their rights. As you know we have a system in place that could become unbalanced if the _wulfen_ received too many shares of the resources." My ears started burning with heat and fury.

Alton jumped into the conversation and continued the proposal. "We are in support of their rights and interests, of course. However, the balance must be maintained. Your position and stature with the _wulfen_ kind is… significant. You have a positive influence on the _wulves_. You see, Milady, we consider you as a natural choice to participate in the summit meetings. Will you join our team? The training starts in two days."

I practically stumbled out of the meeting hall in a fog of anger and disgust. I was obviously pissed about the Order's attempt to use me to take advantage of my friends. However I had to admit I was also interested in taking the reigns and driving forward the changes I'd always wanted in the _scholas_. _If they think I can be controlled like some puppet, they have some surprises coming to them._ I accepted the position of course and looked forward to the start of official negotiations.

I took the scenic route back to the dorms and cut through the North side of the schola, to the warehouse that was used for an armory and gun range. August was often at the range, shooting targets with his favorite weapon, the .44, which he lovingly named Callahan. However when I walked into the warehouse, he was nowhere to be found.

Just as I was about to turn and leave, I heard the sound of a single shooter at the end of the row, reloading lightening fast and then firing off the whole chamber. From where I stood, I could see the target, which was over fifty yards away. It was filled with bullet holes, concentrated near the center. I knew who it was immediately… Shanks. He was using his favorite weapon, a .357 magnum.

I decided to join him and checked out a .9 mm from the armory, grabbed a pair of yellow eye lenses and headed down to the stall next to Shanks. He emptied another chamber and reloaded in seconds again. I waited for him to finish before I started firing. I held my gun in both hands and raised it to shoulder level. I fired three rounds and hit the target, however not as tightly as Shanks.

"Up late tonight, Milady?"

I wasn't surprised he could tell it was me. Maybe it was the sound of my .9 mm firing or he smelled _svetocha_. Regardless, he was good at tracking and sensing.

"Just thought I'd get a few in before calling it a day." I tried to sound nonchalant and cool.

Shanks fired off the remaining rounds before setting his weapon down on the padded counter. I continued to fire until my chamber was empty. As I began to reload, Shanks spoke with slight irritation in his voice. "I proposed to Nat last night, Dru."

I set my gun down on the counter. "Shit. I didn't know that. What did she say? Yes, I hope?"

Shanks didn't make a noise so I assumed the answer was affirmative. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for her, and you. But you know why." I turned sideways and peered at Shanks tall form. His emo-boy cut was wavier than the last time I saw him.

"Fuck, Dru. I get why you're mad, but you don't gotta take it out on Nat. She's just doing what she's supposed to do. Give her a friggin' break." Shanks seemed pretty pissed off. So was I. It seemed we both had anger in reserve. We stood in silence for a moment.

I looked at the gun in my possession. Finally I got an idea and my eyes opened wide. "Hey, you know those revolvers sitting in the armory?"

"Yeah, what about?" Shanks seemed disinterested in the question.

"A little game of fast draw to settle our differences? With rubber bullets?" He looked mildly interested so I continued. "If I shoot you first, you have to give up the information on Graves. It's brilliant because you won't get in trouble. You can say I shot your ass unless you told me what I wanted to know."

"Hmm. And if I shoot you first? What's in it for me?" He seemed to be growing an interest in the concept.

"Well, good question." I paused to think about what might be worthwhile. Suddenly, Shanks' eyes grew wider and it was obvious he had an idea. "If I shoot you first, not only do you have to apologize to Nat but you have to be the Maid of Honor, wear any dress she picks out for you and throw a fancy-ass bridal shower." Shanks seemed rather pleased with himself for thinking of such a thing.

His solution was repulsive, I had to admit. I almost thought it worse then divulging a secret. I sighed deeply and finally agreed. "Throw down then."

Ten minutes later, Shanks and I were standing fifty yards away from each other. We each wore holsters on our hips and a singly loaded revolver. I had some experience shooting a revolver in the past and hoped that Shanks didn't have too much of an advantage on me. I knew the key to quick draw was pulling the hammer back just after grabbing the handle, then leaning back so the barrel could clear the holster to fire cleanly.

We agreed to fire when the signal went off. We waited. My aspect flushed across my face and fangs extended. My hands started to sweat. _Oh my god. What the hell did I get myself into? I know the bullets aren't real but they can kill if conditions were ripe despite being a superfreak svetocha or wulfen. We are idiots!_ I was about to call it off. Suddenly, the armory buzzer sounded. It was our sign that we could fire.

I reached my right hand to the grip of the gun. As I contacted the handle, my thumb pulled back on the hammer and I leaned slightly back while rotating the point in Shanks' direction.

A noise echoed in the warehouse. It was not from my weapon. My aspect was in full form as I saw the bullet approach my body. I was fast and lunged left to avoid getting hit in the chest, however it was not enough.

The bullet contacted my right arm in the deltoid and bounced to floor. I grabbed my arm where I felt the hit and peeked at the spot between my fingers. There was a huge red angry spot where the bullet hit. No skin broke on impact but soon there would be a purple contusion. I kneeled to the cement floor in pain. "Shit, that hurt! I can't believe you just shot me!"

Shanks came running and was next to me in a moment. "Holy shit! I can't believe you didn't get out of the way faster, sister."

"What the fuck, Shanks! You just shot me and now your blaming me for not moving fast enough?" I was royally pissed off and socked him in the arm.

"Ow!" He was almost laughing. "No, you're right. I'm sorry, dude. I feel really bad… that you have to wear an ugly ass dress and throw a fancy pants party for my girl." He laughed in a cackle-ish kind of way.

"Shut up already." It hurts bad enough just getting shot.

Shanks stopped laughing, finally. "Help up?" I grabbed the inside of his wrist and was yanked off the ground. "Look Dru, you took my bullet so you deserve to know something." He sighed. I looked at him from the side as I started to unbuckle the holster from my waist. "I'm gonna tell you something you need to know about Graves." Finally!

"You know he's being trained for big stuff, right?" I nodded. "Well, he's been tapped for a key leadership role, which is gonna bring him back to the Prima again."

"What kind of leadership are we talking about Shanks?" _Please don't tell me it's..._

"Graves is one of the candidates who's coming for the summit negotiations between the _Wulfen _and the_ Kourio_." I cringed at the sound of his words. _Shit._

The next day, as I sat on the stool in Leander's classroom waiting for him to arrive, I reflected on what Shanks said about Graves. _If he is going to be at the summit table representing the Wulfen, and I will be speaking for the Kourio, will he treat me as his opponent? Or even worse, his enemy? Does Graves know I'll be sitting at the table as well?_

The door to the hallway opened so quietly that I didn't hear Leander enter. It was almost like he didn't even use it. Could he have transposed through it like a spirit often does, I wondered.

"Good afternoon, Milady. Are you ready for our final lesson in Psychometry? Today is the most exciting. We shall be viewing the future through the eyes of the owner of this." He pointed to the sapphire encrusted cuff on the table. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever seen. I longed to know who claimed the piece. He handed me the jeweled bracelet. It was cold to the touch and it sparkled with every angle of a turn.

"Let's get on with the show then, Leander."

On the blackboard in Leander's handwriting was the incantation. "Speak this three times in your mind while focusing on the object, Milady.

_Bestow me sight, light my way,_

_Show the future as clear as day._

I did as instructed and knew to do given that this was my third time reading an object. The classroom started to swirl into a watery tone. Only the bracelet in my hands remained sharp and in focus. I thought about how valuable it must be to its owner and wondered how it became separated from her.

The vision began to pull tighter and I started to see shapes that looked somewhat familiar. Before I could identify anything, I smelled a familiar scent. It was the odor of perfume, made of floral and vanilla notes.

The sight before me came into view. It was the Prima Schola again but the room I was in was almost unfamiliar. I finally realized it was the great hall, which was often used for special events, however this time it was decorated beyond recognition. There were giant tree trunks and branches in winter white colors that stretched up toward the ceiling. The lighting was a blue-ish hue, which made the room look mystical and enchanted. There were rows of chairs on each side of the room and an long stretch of silk fabric down the middle that ended in an arch made of snow covered branches. It was decorated for a wedding.

A noise echoed from the alter area which sounded like a female moan. The vision pulled me toward the front of the room. I saw a black figure in a long shredded cape leaning over something in white. It was Lena and her head was down toward the floor. Her long svetocha claws were grasping at the fabric. The smell of blood filled the room. She was feeding on a victim.

Lena finally raised her head. Her fangs were fully extended and trickled with red fluid. The eyes were closed because she was enjoying the buzz that came from drinking off another. The victim in white was the bride. Her neck was torn and exposed and the excess blood was seeping into the bodice of the dress. It was a gruesome sight.

The bride, who smelled of a familiar cologne, was Natalie Skyrunner. Her eyes were open and dead-looking. There was no more breath to raise and lower the chest. She was gone.

Lena's eyes finally opened and her pupils were dilated. She was filled with passion and energy. She looked down at her kill and seemed pleased with herself for ruining such a perfect event and the lives associated with it. After a moment, Lena's gaze wandered around the room until it settled on me. _Who is she looking at? It can't be me. This is a future vision. I'm not really here!_

Finally Lena spoke, but the mouth and lips remained closed. Her gaze held onto mine.

"I see you, _moja siostra_."


	12. Chapter 51

The vision pooled into a watery blur and I was pulled back to the present moment. "Leander!" I nearly shrieked his name out of fear. There was no response. I frantically searched the room but he was nowhere in sight. _Where the hell is he? Just when I really need him._ I was thankful to be back in the familiar classroom filled with ancient tapestries, bottles of potions and exotic creatures, but I was also scared to be alone.

I looked down into my hands as it held the jeweled cuff. The sight and feel of it sent my mind back to the night the _other_ _svetocha_ attacked. I had just finished taking a shower when an eerie dark form reflected in the mirror. It was her, Magdalena. She placed a paralyzing hex on me and used her magic to cut into the flesh of my body. I was helpless and scared and she knew it. Lena wanted, no wants, _vengeance_.

Out of anger, I threw the piece of jewelry across the room at the wall. It twanged as it contacted the cement. _Bitch!_

I was too freaked out to wait around for Leander so I bolted from the room and up the stairs to the main level. At the top I paused and looked down at my arms and noticed the goosebumps covering my body. I chill raced down my spine and I tried to shake off the feelings by sprinting. The hallways were still filled with students who made way for me as I ran by. I didn't care what they thought or how I looked. I was nearly hysterical with the only thought in my mind… Nat. _I have to tell her. I can't let her die. She's my best friend and I've been so stupid, fuming about selfish shit. This is your wake up call Dru girl._

I finally reached my suite and almost bypassed the doors because I was so fast. I shoved through the entrance. "Nat! Are you here?" My eyes scanned the room, but she wasn't in sight. "Nat!" I scrambled into the suite and rounded the corner to the closet, colliding with an armful of clothes. Two shrieks and a rain of garments flooded the air. Benjamin and Shanks bolted into the room with Glocks drawn and guns raised to shoulder height.

"Holy shit! What the hell is going on with you girl?" Nat was standing with her hands on her hips and clothes were scattered in a ten-foot radius. She pulled her earphones off and moved to pause her iPhone.

I was a little out of breath. "I'm… sorry… Nat. I just… needed to find you. I didn't mean to cause such chaos. Sorry to alarm you guys." The boys slowly lowered their weapons. I turned my attention back to Nat. "Can we talk?"

"O-kay. You look kinda strange. Did something happen, Dru?" I felt immediately guilty. _I've been such a bitch to her._

"Nat I…" I struggled with the words. Her brown eyes were searching for understanding. I finally gave up trying to explain my behavior, just grabbed and pulled her in.

"Okay, Dru?" I could hear the confusion in her voice but she didn't resist. Nat was a hugger anyways, so I knew she wouldn't mind.

I couldn't let go just yet so I talked over her shoulder. "I need to tell you… that I'm sorry for being so self centered. I know why you can't say anything and I've been holding that against you personally. That's not fair."

"It's okay, Dru." I knew it wasn't okay with her, but it felt good to hear her say it. _Should I tell her what I saw in my vision? She deserves to know doesn't she? But how can you tell a girl that you saw her die by the hands of an evil svetocha on her wedding day? There are no words for shit like that. Plus what would be the purpose… change the future and avoid a wedding? That's not something I can ask her. So just keep it to yourself, girl. Just get to Lena first._ I finally let go. She looked at me with an expression full of forgiveness.

The next day the Counsel scheduled me for my first negotiation training session. I had no idea what that really entailed. Politics and savvy communication weren't my strengths so it's safe to say I'd rather face down a pack of zombies instead. The last time I had to address an audience a few years ago was during Christophe's trial and that didn't end well. I seem to recall being ambushed by Anna and shot by an uzi.

_Where is Christophe anyways? I knew he had it out with Graves somewhere, but just what he's up to… I'm not sure. It probably has something to do with his sister, Lena. He said he needed to" take her out" so I expect nothing less than her total annihilation. I have a score to settle with her too if I get the chance._

I was actually given permission to leave the grounds of the Prima for the first time in a while. It had been weeks since I actually left campus since we were on lockdown following the zombie attack. I was escorted in the white Navigator. Benjamin and Thomas drove while I rode in the back. Being chauffeured around is like saying one likes to be treated like a child. However it beats being a prisoner on campus all the time.

After ninety minutes of driving through the countryside and into evening city traffic, we arrived in Manhattan, at an office high rise on 9th and Third. "Where the hell are we?" I looked up at the building with the dark windows.

"We are heading to the 47th floor, Milady. This is the Order's corporate business headquarters, Sukces, Inc." Benjamin seemed almost unimpressed. "Traffic was a bitch. We're taking the chopper on the way back."

I was in awe of the grown up feel of it all. Living in the Real World, with the constant threat of being killed by monsters, pushed my old life as a human to the backburner. "Oh, so this is where our financial backing comes from." _I guess money doesn't grow on trees after all._

I was escorted through the lobby, which seemed uncomfortably quiet. The front desk security detail nodded us through. I wondered if the two guardsmen knew just who or what occupied the top floors of the place. As we stepped off the elevators at the penthouse level, I was in awe by the view from the windows. It wasn't very high but it still made me want to do something fit for a svetocha like base jumping off the roof.

My sneakers squeaked as I walked across the marbled floors to the lonely reception desk. A clean-cut looking young man was sitting at the tall desk. He was dressed in jeans, floral print shirt, vest and tie and had a curly mop top. The best way to describe his style was preppy hipster. His Mandarin-English accent sounded charming. "Hello, Milady Anderson. They are expecting you in conference room A. May I bring you anything to drink or eat?"

I was stunned by the formality of it all. "Um, sure. Coffee, lots of sugar?"

"Of course." He pointed us in the direction of the hallway that led to the meeting rooms and hurried away down the opposite hallway. We continued to the meeting room as directed. The walls were made of glass and it appeared that the room was empty.

"Are you coming in?" I looked to my guards.

"Not at all, Milady. This is your meeting." Thomas rarely spoke so I was surprised by his forthright comment. I raised an eyebrow at him before I turned on my heel and pushed the glass door open. As I entered I saw two people seated at the long conference table. "What the?" I could've sworn the room was empty.

Alton was sitting in one of the leather conference chairs. Hiro stood behind the seat on the far right and a woman, dressed in a navy pinstriped suit, sat in the chair to his left. "Hello, Milady." She sounded assertive and confident. I touched my mother's locket out of nervousness. It was slightly warm and gave no indication of danger. "Did you expect the room to be empty? I apologize for that. We did not mean to alarm you. This room is hexed by a protective spell used for camouflage." I tried to be cool and pretended not to be impressed.

Hiro was still standing but his aspect waved as he continued the conversation. "Milady, we have brought you here to teach you about your role in the Pactus, the negotiation between Kourio and Wulfen. Svetocha have sometimes played a key role, if one was interested. Milady Elizabeth was the last to participate." My eyes grew bigger at the mention of my mother's name.

"Milady, my name is Nadira Q. I am your _doradca_ through this process. Please expect to meet daily until the start of the summit. Alton and Hiro are well versed in this process and the three of you will work as a team. Your primary role is to bridge the relationship between our side and the Wulfen representatives, of which, there will be three. All identities are confidential until the day before we begin the Pactus. The joint rules require such." _So that is why no one has said anything about what Graves. He's been preparing for the competition._

"There is one more thing, Milady. You have been chosen to represent the Kourio for at kyoso, the physical challenge, where you will compete against one of the Wulfen team members. This round could consist of anything… hand to hand combat, sharp shooting, archery, swordsmanship, triathalon… anything." My mouth dropped open at the sound of her words, especially when she said "anything". _How in the world should I prepare for that? And what if my opponent is… Graves?_

Benjamin and Thomas escorted all of us to the helipad on the roof of the building where a chopper was waiting to take us back to the Prima. I thought back to the last time I rode a heli which was the time that Graves and I were first taken from South Dakota to the reform schola years ago. A lot has happened since then. So much that I could barely remember. My mind was so exhausted from the day's training and the overbearing noise from the chopper's engine lulled me to sleep.

"My sweet child, Magdalena. You are special. Do not ever forget. A _svetocha_ like you will one day be extremely powerful. You will rule this kingdom." Sergej's voice sounded different than I'd ever heard it before. It was almost sincere. There was no chill in the air after he spoke.

The dream finally came into the light. Sergej was young and handsome and his looks were quite similar to those familiar traits of Christophe's. He and Magdalena were sitting on the ground of a garden with tiers of flowers on a hillside. They were happy and at peace in the moment. "Papa, why do I not have a _matka_ like Louis?" Sergej's facial expression grew sad.

"Your mamma is not in this world with us anymore, moj ptaszku. She could not stay and asked that you come live with me your tatus, here in our castle. Do you miss her, _moja ksiezniczko_?"

"I do, very much." Magdalena was amazingly expressive for a girl of four years of age.

"One day I will take you to India to see the home of your mam. The _djinn_i and the Maharaj will welcome you with open arms to celebrate your homecoming, Magdalena. You are a princess in two continents with powers that rival no one on Earth. Never forget… you are my unique little bird."

I was jolted awake by the door of the chopper being thrown aside. Thomas jumped out first and held his hand out to me, signaling that I should get out. The noise of the engine and propellers were so loud that he was mouthing his commands rather than speaking. I complied by hoisting myself down to the pad and scurring away from the transport. Hiro and Alton were close behind.

As the chopper took off, I realized we were on the North side of the schola. I could see the stone fortress a few hundred yards away. It was nearly dusk and the sunset fell on the buildings, casting long shadows to the East.

I now understood my nemesis' history. Lena was both _svetocha_ and Maharaj-decended, just like me. We had the same lineage. I felt connected to her like a sister. However I knew that there would never been any love to exchange between the two of us. She was gone, as Bruce said. What remains now is the bitter shell of the powerful and benevolent leader she once was.

A week later, we celebrated the engagement of Nathalie Skyrunner and Robert Shanks. My best friends were getting married. _I wish Graves were here too._

"The wedding is going to be in September." Nat beamed with happiness as she finished applying her make-up. She was dressed in a short white dress with a floral print on the hemline. She looked cute as always.

"Well, I'm throwing you a shower you won't forget, Nat." I just hoped that shower shindig went off without some kind of hitch. Trouble seemed to follow me so I wasn't sure if I could give a party without some type of drama ensuing.

"Let's get this party started, chickadee." Nat looked ready to face the world.

The event was held under the patio of the faculty pool house. It was a small area but beautifully landscaped with a rock wall amongst an English garden. Mostly the Wulfen were present including Nat and Shank's immediate family. It was cool to meet their parents and seemlingly endless sibblings on both of their sides. Wulfen tend to have large families and this was no exception. Having loads of relatives was so foreign to me. I felt a little sad that I had neither siblings nor parents or grandparents to gather with. Nat and Shank's family treated me like one of theirs, which I cherished.

"It's time for the toasts!" Shanks shouted to the crowd. Dibs was obviously Shanks' best pal and he seemed nervous as hell to speak in public. However he did an amazing job. He was touching, funny and so sincere. Could he make it any harder for me?

"Dru! Dru! Dru!" The crowd chanted me in support. I gulped and grabbed my glass before making my way to the front. I turned to face the crowd. _Shit. Here goes nothing._

I coughed nervously to clear my throat. I suddenly noticed that a cloud cover started rolling in and shaded the moon from our sight. An unusual fog started to migrate across the landscape. My mouth tasted waxen orange candy and I paused awkwardly to consider what it meant. Is this a warning of something bad coming my way or is this just nerves? I glanced down at my index cards with my prepared speech. I continued as planned. "As most of you know, I'm not one for public speeches, but the fact of the matter is that I lost a challenge which is one reason I'm standing…"

Suddenly a giant explosion pounded the front of the pool house sending debris and a blast of wind across the patio. Flowers, food, tables and guests flew across the garden to the far side of the yard. My aspect flared as I rolled and caught my balance off the rock wall. The air was gray with dust so my view was obscured. It was silent except for a very low-pitched humming sound.

I smelled something out of ordinary in the air. It was the slightly familiar odor of decomposing broccoli. I tried to breathe only through my mouth. Before I could identify the scent, I saw something large move inside the grayish cloud. I remained very still. My heart was beating so loudly that I raised my right hand to press my chest, trying to cover the noise.

Finally I saw what was making the noise and emanating the smell. It was a giant swarm of fairies. There were too many to count. Their wings flapping in unision were making the buzzing sound, which reverberated throughout my body. I felt itchy all over from the vibrations.

Fairies aren't a good thing in the real world. They're not the kind that brings good wishes like in some made-up Disney crap. Fairies are little more than artificially intelligent zombies, raised from the earth by sorcery. Dad always told me to stay the hell away from fairies and there was more than one good reason. They were eight inches of instant paralysis that often leads to death if you don't get away fast enough. Fairies have teeth and an appetite for living creatures.

I'd battled them once before with my team and we did okay. No one got hurt or died. That was the best I could ask for under those conditions. Today was another story. I was unarmed and so was everyone else.

"Dru!" A familiar voice came from the fog. "Dru girl where are ya?" I knew it was August.

"I'm here!" I popped to my feet and looked around to assess my team's position. Ash was nearby as always and was at my side in his wulf form. Dibs and Shanks were also present, but there was no sign of Nat.

August arrived just in time to hand me my holster with a fully loaded .9 mm and clips. He also had Shanks' .357 and Dibs' Glock. He tossed Ash his Bowie knife. "You're a friggin' life saver, Augustine." Shanks spoke in the djamphire's direction.

August was focused and direct. "Dru, there's no time to explain. I need to get you guys back to the schola where you can be properly protected. The walls here are shit now that Lena's blown a hole in the front.

"Lena! Where? I have some business with that _svetocha_." I looked frenetically around in the fog but couldn't see more than ten feet away. _This sucks. I feel so lame._

August was deadly serious. "Dru girl, listen dammit! There's no time to go on any crazy self-serving missions here. We gotta get as many of the wulfen folk out of the vicinity. Staying to fight is a losing situation. This area is compromised. We're going to have to make our way through the fog and avoid the fairies. Remember, don't let them touch you. Keep your distance. Aim for the chest, okay."

"We're missing Nat, August." Shanks sounded frantic.

"I'll stay to find her. You guys go on." I grabbed Shanks by the arm and gripped tightly. "Shanks, I will find her. You take your people and get them out of here. I promise. Trust me."

Shanks opened his mouth to argue but Dibs piped up. "She's right Shanks. We gotta go. Dru will get her and meet us when we're all in the schola safe and sound. Right Dru?" I nodded my response.

"Now go!" They took off running in the direction of the schola. Their forms disappeared into the fog within seconds.

Now, to find Nat. I swiftly moved through the fog, looking out for flying blobs. I could hear the sounds of buzzing fairies coming from all over the area. I kicked something on the ground. As I looked down I saw what it was. It was my guard, Thomas. His body was in a frozen state but he was dead. I could see that a fairy already got to him and there were pieces of him missing caused by several little creatures. There was one fairy still chewing on the leg. I'm going to vomit. I remained silent and closed my mouth to keep from puking. I aimed for the heart and fired at the fairy. It fell over with a thud. _Keep moving Dru. You've got to find Nat._ I could hear Dad's survivalist voice in my head.

The noises around me echoed with cries, wulfen snarls and humming of fairy wings. I listened and kept low to the ground. "Nat. Where are you girl. Answer me." I half whispered trying not to draw too many fairies in my direction. Before I got much further, I saw arm and then her body. It was Nat. She was lying on the ground in an unconscious state near the rock wall. Her head was bleeding from some impact. I ran to her and assessed her condition. "Nat, wake up please. We've got to get out of here. There are fairies everywhere and I can't see a damn thing."

Nat didn't seem to have any other noticeable injuries and I made the call to move her. "Ugh… don't… mess up… my hair." Nat was partly conscious and still had a sense of humor.

"Move your ass then if you want to keep your head, my friend." I hoisted her up and held Nat's arm over my shoulder. "Let's go." But before we could take a step, the fog seemed to split and make a clearing. It reminded me of the parting of the Red Sea almost.

In the middle of the clearing, a single fairy approached and stared at the two of us. Oh shit what's this? Finally it spoke but not in the voice I expected for an eight inch tall thing. The voice was commanding and female. It was hers, Magdalena's and she was speaking eerily through the fairy's little mouth.

"_Svetocha_! Bring my brother to me and I shall let those you love live. If not… your world is _wygastly_." I knew that word all to well. It meant dead, extinct and forever.

_Bite me, bitch. Like I would hand Christophe over to you… even if I knew where he was._ I let go of Nat and she steadied herself against a wall. I brought my weapon up to shoulder height and aimed for the fairy's chest. As I gently squeezed the trigger a huge clang rocked the area. That wasn't me. To my surprise, the fairy screeched at the top of its lungs and burst into mass of blue liquid and gray matter. It's dismembered body fell to the ground with a splat.

_What the hell just happened?_ I looked around and noticed the fog starting to dissipate. In the distance I could hear the screeching and imploding of dozens of other fairies as some immense force caused them to explode from the inside out. _But I don't understand. Who is doing this?_

The sun was starting to come up in the distance Eastern landscape. I looked to my right as a shadow was cast on the ground. Standing on the rock wall, above the fray, was Leander. His hands were in the air and he was scanning the scene. His gaze finally settled on me and then he spoke in a cocky but welcomed manner. "_Rajkumari_, it appears we have some work to do. Shall we?"


	13. Chapter 52

"Welcome to the party, Leander. Bride or Groom?" Leander didn't laugh at my attempt to make light of the grim situation.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Milady." Leander hopped off the rock wall and landed neatly, like a cat. "It appears that Milady Gogol's powers have reached full capacity now that the Century Hex has dissipated. I had hoped it would last longer, but alas, she is too powerful." Leander's facial expression was quite serious. I could tell because his eyebrows furrowed together.

I looked around as the fog began to clear. The number of casualties were more numerous than I had anticipated. There were nearly a dozen victims lying on the ground and some were in a state of paralysis caused by the fairies. "We've got to get these people some help, Leander. Can you undo a fairy freeze?" Leander nodded his head and quickly got to work attending to the injured.

I was still holding Nat up by her shoulders since she took a bump on the head from the blast. I led her inside the pool house and looked for a chair to sit her down in. I found one that was turned on the side and flipped it right side up. "Nat, are you still with me?" I assessed the cut on her head. It was starting to heal up but she needed stitches and probably a CT-scan.

"Dru, how bad is it?" Nat mumbled as she referred to the damage caused to her family and friends at the party. I glanced outside to guesstimate the damage.

"I don't see your mom and dad, or Shanks' parents. I'm guessing they made it out." I was trying to sound optimistic given the circumstances. "Help is on the way, Nat. Don't pass out on me. We've got a lot of stuff to finish still. You know… like throwing a wedding, planning a shower, attending a bachelorette party, planning our revenge on Lena, etcetera." Nat gave a weak laugh at my remark.

"Yeah, just a few minor things to do." She smiled as she spoke but kept her eyes half closed.

"Can you make it to the _schola_ on those two feet or do you need me to carry you, milady?" I joked to lighten the situation. Nat laughed as we made the trip to the infirmary.

The party turned out to be a disaster, which was my fault… again.

It took several hours to assess the damage and attend to the injured. Thomas, my guardsman for nearly three years, died protecting me, which was the Kourio way. He was nearby when the fairies attacked and shielded me from danger. Without a doubt he saved my life.

There were no other fatalities however several _wulfen_ were severely injured. While Nat was recovering in the infirmary she started to have doubts about her engagement. "Nature must be against our marriage. Maybe we should just postpone everything." She looked ready to cry.

"You know that's bull, Nat. It was just a coincidence." But in my head, I flashed on the premonition of a darkly robed figure kneeling over a _wulfen_ bride, drinking the lifeblood from the victim. _Lena is intent on killing Nat just to spite me. But that's not gonna happen… no matter what the cost._

The following day, we tried to carry on as normal as possible. Classes resumed so I met with Leander at the usual time for my next sorcery lesson… hex casting.

"Milady, casting a hex is something you have performed before, is it not?"

"Uh, yeah a few times, I guess." I remembered the time in my South Dakota high school when I choked our history teacher with a hex by accident. It freaked me out to lose control like that. At least now I could will myself to cast a hex rather than just getting pissed and having it all fly out.

"Good, then today you will learn to cast two important types of hexes – binding and maiming. These will be helpful to you when you have to face Milady. She is an expert in _malaika_ as well… therefore do not underestimate her abilities. Likely she will fight you on two levels… simultaneously. Your swordsmanship is equal to hers, if not better, but your sorcery abilities are nothing in comparison, at this time. Now, shall we begin?"

Leander's words felt like the pain caused by ripping off a BandAid. I got over it quickly though. Leander turned and started writing on the board. "There are four steps to hexing. Learn this and all else is simple."

_1. __Call upon your divinity_

_2. __Focus on the goal_

_3. __Ground yourself_

_4. __Release the energy_

He explained each step several times over until I was ready to try. "Now I believe it's only fair that you use the binding hex… on me."

My eyes grew wide with the realization of his words. "Huh? I'm sorry, Leander. Did you just offer yourself up as the guinea pig?"

"That I did, Milady." He cleared his throat before continuing. "It is with deepest regret that I used the paralysis potion on you before I knew who or what you were. My use of it, almost two years ago, was in poor judgment. Maybe I can alleviate my guilty conscience for that unfortunate, unfortunate situation."

"O-kay. What if I mess up? What could happen?" _Please don't tell me I could kill you._

There was a long pause of silence. "The fact of the matter is that anything could happen, even death. Now, no further delays, Milady. _Cali'e calate haiṁ_. Let's go."

Eleven minutes later I found myself staring at the ceiling, while sitting on the teak stool in the sorcery classroom. A motionless and frozen, but alive, Leander stood across from me. _The goddam hex worked._ The real question was… just how long would it last? So I stayed and waited. And waited.

Finally after two hours and forty-seven minutes, Leander made a noise. "Ah choo!" A restrained sneeze echoed in the room.

I jumped off my chair and approached carefully. "Holy crap! Leander, are you okay? Can you talk yet?"

Leander blinked twice. I sensed that meant _no_. After another six minutes, he was able to speak and move his body slowly. I remembered what it felt like to be paralyzed and I didn't enjoy it. Leander was shaking uncontrollably as his teeth chattered.

"Never… let me… volunteer… again… Milady. We are…. finished… for today. Thursday?" He motioned for me to go with shaky hands.

I nodded then left the room feeling a bit guilty for stunning Leander for such a long time. I couldn't help but smirk at the situation as well. _He was right, payback was a bitch._

The next day dinner in the caf with Nat, Ash, Shanks and Dibs was unusually quiet. We still hadn't processed all that happened over the weekend. Nat and Shanks were angry as hell at Lena for the destruction she caused. Dibs and Ash lurked on the periphery of the conversation to stay out of the line of fire. As for myself, I couldn't help but think about Thomas and his sacrifice as my guardsman. I owed it to him to select my own detail.

"So what's the plan?" Shanks fiddled with the mashed potatoes using his fork. I had already been thinking about our strategy non-stop. August and I met the day before to debrief and he was willing to support my team's plan to target Lena before she attacked again. He promised me he could get the Order's support.

"Good question." I scanned the faces that stared back at me. All of their _wulfen_ eyes were half-glowing with curiosity in the evening light. _How am I going to represent the Kourio, my people, and fight for the wulfen's rights at the same time? Will I be seen as traitor once my friends find out that I'm going to be in the Pactus?_

I told my friends about Lena's past and her powers. I explained how she turned dark and finally was hexed by the Maharaj for a hundred years. I even explained how Christophe had hunted her down for months and finally he and his partner managed to bind her but his friend lost his life in the process. That was the dividing point between the Maharaj and the Kourio until I came along.

"No shit?" Shanks' mouth gaped open as I explained what I knew. Even Ash was oddly quiet and just looked at me from behind his long bangs.

"Well Dru, now we know what we're dealing with. I guess that explains why Reynard ditched the schola… to find his sister again. It doesn't seem like Lena is buying his effort to not seem interested in you, Dru. She seems to think that you're the pollen to his bee."

"Very cute, Nat." I blushed remembering how Christophe often stays around me. It's like he's on some gravitational pull and can't seem to go very far. Even now I'm doubtful that he's out of the vicinity. It's practically his nature to be nearby. _I miss that feeling of security Christophe provides._

"Okay, team. Now that we know Lena can control stuff, we need to be prepared to fight on her level. Let's get to business."

That night after we spent three hours strategizing, I made it back to my suite where Benjamin was waiting by the door. Before I turned in, I stopped. "Benjamin, I just want you to know that I'm grateful for your protection and your loyalty. Being around me isn't easy, I get it. But I don't take you or the others for granted. I will be holding auditions for my guardsman soon. Would you mind helping me select them? Of course there is a position for you if you want it too."

He was speechless at my gesture and the fact that I seemed to finally understand the seriousness of the situation being svetocha and all. "I would be honored, Milady." He made a small tip of his head and opened the door to my suite. "Good night, Dru."

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The dreams that followed could only be described as intense. "Kochana, listen to me." Christophe's face was bloodied and bruised. I held him in my arms and surveyed the damage around us. We were in some sort of cavern with only minimal light from several lamps. Christophe was mortally wounded.

"You're going to be fine, Chris. I'm going to get us out of here, you'll see." I could feel a hot tear trickling down my face. I lied knowing that I would be the last person he would see in this life.

Christophe was not afraid to die. After all he believed this life was only a temporary phase in the soul's journey to enlightenment.

He spoke in a whisper voice. "Listen please, Dru. We don't have much time left. Lena wants my blood but more than that she wants yours. If she were to drink from you then there would not be an end to her power. She would have the ability to conquer the continents for eternity. My life doesn't matter anymore… yours is all that is important. Take my blood _milna_ and let it be done. Avoid the blood dark. I will be too weak to stop you but this is the only way."

My fully extended claws dug into Christophe's arm and shoulders as I drank from his carotid artery. His blood was familiar and intoxicating. A throaty moan released from my body unexpectedly. I instantly remembered the taste of him and how I couldn't, and didn't, want to stop before.

That time Graves had to physically pull my body away from Christophe's while others pushed in the opposite direction. As I drank, I saw images of myself in Christophe's mind. He loved me with all that he was. And he had waited six lifetimes in order to find me.

Christophe's hands pushed at my body. He was signaling me to stop drinking. "Dru… that's good now." There was no acknowledgment. "Kochana, you have to stop."

I ignored his plea. "Dru! Pull away before it's too late." I heard him begging, but that didn't seem to matter.

I awoke from the dream with a startle and jumped out of my bed, spilling onto the carpeted floor. "What the fuck was that?" Sweat beaded on my forehead and I was panting like a cheetah that just caught a gazelle. I pulled my legs into my chest and squeezed tightly as I rested my head on my knees. I closed my eyes._ It was just a dream… it was just a dream… it was only a dream._

The next day, the chopper arrived at the _schola_ with one very important visitor, Nadia Q. She and I were escorted to the faculty chambers where I would be instructed on negotiation techniques.

"Milady, why do you think that you have such a strong bond with the _wulfen_?" Nadia looked at me from across the room as she stood at the mantle. I thought she was dressed very smartly in a tan colored pantsuit with green pumps. _Not really my style but she looks comfortable and strangely confident. Is she a human?_

"Um, I dunno." I fidgeted as she waited for me to answer. I got the feeling that she was trying to wheedle information out of me. "Maybe because I talk to them like a normal person?" My remark didn't mean to sound sarcastic but it did.

Nadia straightened her jacket before she spoke again. "Dru, you have an attitude that is often perceived as… smugness. Are you aware of that?"

_Who the hell is she to talk to me about a 'tude? _"I've been given that criticism before, not as directly as you but yeah, I know. Is that a problem?"

"Well, it can be… at times." She didn't seem personally offended but she also wasn't backing down. "If you are going to be effective at leading others, my advice is that you need to learn how to take feedback without expressing any defensiveness. Do you understand?"

I almost rolled my eyes at Nadia's attempt to instruct me on how to be an adult. _Why do I have to put up with this crap? _I stared at her and blinked a few times, swallowing my urge to fight back.

"With all due respect, Nadia, I don't know you well enough to take this much longer. Why don't we just say that I learned how to listen better and call it a day?" I stood up from the leather armchair and started toward the door. Before I got halfway across her voice echoed in the small space.

"Sit!" Nadia's commanding voice halted me in my tracks. I turned on my heel and looked at her with my eyes wide open. "Sit please, Milady. We are just getting started." I weighed my options and considered leaving the room and blowing off negotiations for good. _Why would I want to be a part of this boring political junk anyways? Well for one, Graves will be there and he seems pretty serious about it. I wonder if that is where he sees his future going? If I pass on this chance to learn to be more saavy, will that drive me down a different road from him and separate us even further?_

I looked to the leather armchair and slowly returned to its position in the room. I slunk down in the cushion and it made a squeak noise in an awkward fashion. "What if I don't like what you're teaching me? Can I get out of this at anytime?"

Nadia half smiled in a knowing way. "That is a good question, Dru. The answer is no. You must commit to the process and see it through. I'm here to tell you that this is not a cakewalk in any way. There will be awkward moments and times when you will want to bury your head in the sand. However that is part of the learning process. I am your mentor and my job is to see you come through this with flying colors. So, are you in or are you out?" Nadia outstretched her to me and appeared to be offering a formal handshake.

A week later, I found myself in a state of constant exhaustion and exhilaration. Between sorcery lessons with Leander, martial arts with August and Bruce and life lessons with Nadia, I was a hot mess. My brain literally ached with the amount of knowledge that I was soaking up. I had a headache the size of Texas.

In between classes, I hung out with my team as much as I could. I relished our moments together in the caf and just hanging out in my room. We were a clique and I loved the feeling of belonging. _I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world_. I felt like I knew who I was and where I was going, for once.

A few days later, I passed the third floor gallery windows that overlooked the front of the _schola. _As I scanned the front driveway, I noticed a caravan of SUV's driving through the main gates. I stopped and watched curiously, wanting to know what the pomp and circumstance was all about. I didn't get any notice of dignitaries stopping by. If I stood there too long I would be late to meet Nat for our training run.

The three black SUV's pulled up to a stop on the circular driveway of the Prima. The rear door of the second car opened up. A woman with a petite-frame, dressed in an ivory pantsuit, stepped out. Her chin-length dark hair was ironed straight and her graceful form caught my eye. Her skin was a beautiful creamy pale shade and her brown eyes complimented her long lashes. She wore an expensive pair of green suede heels. The only way to describe her style was… striking.

The other side of the SUV opened and a lanky, lean left leg extended out and touched the ground. The man was wearing a blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark washed jeans, black boots with a classic pair of Ray Ban's. _Holy mother of God._ It was Graves.

The other SUV's began unloading their cargo including the passengers – _wulfen _representatives and a security detail. Several wore suits and all of them looked important. There was no announcement of the arrival of the _wulfen_ caravan. For security reasons they arrived mid-daylight when the least chance of an attack could occur.

I was so surprised by the sight, I froze up. Even my voice went mute at the welcomed sight of Graves. Even from a distance I could see that he looked so different… more mature, poised, confident and deep down, still Goth Boy_. All he needs is that long black trench._

Ignoring all of my _svetocha_ training on manners and customs from Nadia, I started running down the hardwood hallways toward the stairs. I ran so fast that when I tried to stop at a mirror to see my reflection, I skidded and hit the wall with an "Umph!" When I recovered, I gaped at my reflection. _I look like crap! My hair is wild and loose and I'm wearing my workout gear for God's sake - black running pants, sports bra and loose fitted tee. No make up, no brush and no gum! _'_Well Dru-girl what ya gonna do now?' as Gran would say when I was in a predicament._

I continued bolting down the stairs and to the first landing as the _wulfen_ started to enter through the heavy wooden doors with the iron scrollwork. There were twelve individuals in all. The senior members of the Order were already waiting in a procession line to meet them. Bruce was standing near the front and greeted two of the _wulfen_ elders with a handshake.

I could see the Order guards flanked by the front door entrance. _Wulfen_ and _djamphire_ faculty and students started to wander into the great entryway to see the commotion. Upon realizing who was entering, the _wulfen _students bowed their heads in respect for the arriving dignitaries.

I held my breath as I searched the front hall for Graves. I knew he was a head taller than most so he was easy to spot from a distance. I gathered my courage and started walking down the steps toward the first floor. Several _wulfen _and_ djamphire_ eyes turned towards me and I immediately sensed the energy of their stares. _I hate it when people look at me like that. I'll never get used to that feeling of all eyes on me._

From across the great room with the glass ceiling, Graves looked up. His green gaze met mine. I couldn't help but release a half smile at the beauty of him. As I reached the last few steps, I was so entranced that I almost stepped on Ash who was lingering near the first level. He appeared to also be in awe of what he was seeing. "I'm sorry, Ash." I spoke in a clumsy manner.

The _wulfen_ entourage seemed to clear a path as Graves moved toward the staircase where I stood. Now that I was closer to him, I could see a diamond stud sparkling on his still pierced earlobe. His eyes were bright and full of life. His hair was cut short in the back and longer on the top, which was styled all casual and messy, as if he just woke up. His form was tall and fit and real. His lips curled in coyly as he continued striding in my direction.

When he was within an arm's reach, he stopped. My aspect fluttered uncontrollably through my wild hair, smoothing it down into waves. Standing on the staircase, I was just about the same height as Goth Boy. After a moment of taking in my visage, Graves spoke in an alluring and familiar voice. "Dru… is that short for something… like Druscilla?"

I realized that I was still smirking since I spotted him from across the room. Upon hearing that smart-ass sense of humor again, I couldn't help but smile. My arms opened wide and I hugged Graves around his neck, over the railing, and pressed my upper body into his broad chest. The scent of him was more intense than I remembered. The mix of aftershave, strawberries and male _wulf_ triggered my olfactics. They say the sense of smell is the strongest of the five senses and the most adept at triggering memories. Without a doubt, the smell of Graves reminded me of... home.

I couldn't let go of him just yet and I didn't care what others thought. Finally I spoke, but did so as I turned my forehead into his neck, which was scruffy with a day's growth of facial hair. Without looking him in the eyes I gave him a smart-ass response. "Maybe it is… Edgar."


	14. Chapter 53

A forced cough sounded from a few feet away. "Pardon the interruption Milady, however we need to allow our visitors to settle in to their suites. I'm sure they have many things to do now that they have arrived." Bruce tried to encourage me to let go of Graves' neck. He sensed the onlookers were starting to question the appropriateness of our behavior. I remained still given I wasn't ready just yet.

"Dru? You need to release me now. Come on, Milady." Graves' voice was soft and low. I pulled back from him with a bemused look on my face. _Did he just call me "Milady"?_

Bruce's tone was so formal sounding, which was emphasized by his Arabic-English accent. "There will be time to catch up later when the Prima is more prepared to receive our dignitaries."

I lifted my chin, then whispered into Graves' ear. "I need to talk to you about something… ASAP." I had to tell him what I knew about the Pactus especially the fact that we'd both be on the bargaining teams for each side. I didn't want him to be surprised and I especially didn't want him to think I was his enemy.

Graves nodded his understanding. One of his handlers grabbed him by his left elbow and started to lead him away. He turned and spoke sharply to the _wulfen_ advisor in the dark gray pinstriped suit. "Just a minute. I'm not done speaking to Ms. Anderson." His low voice was compelling, which caused the advisor to release his hold. Graves leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'll find you, Dru." A small chill of excitement surged down my spine.

The members of the _wulfen_ entourage gathered their bags and started down the east hallway toward the guest dorms. They were all as polished looking as Graves. I wondered if there were other _loup-garou_ in their party. Mostly, I just wanted to know who the striking woman in the white suit was. _Is she also in love with Graves? Does he have feelings for her… more than he does about me?_

I left the foyer in a hurried manner, feeling my cheeks as I found my way back to the _djamphire_ dorms. My face was hot after so much blushing. I wondered if Hiro and Nadira would have words with me later about my behavior toward Graves today. _I don't care_. _It was totally worth it._

In my suite, I discovered Nat in her usual location, arranging clothes in my walk-in closet. "Nat, I'm so glad you're here. You won't believe what just happened." My eyes were wild with electricity.

Nat was unusually calm. "I know, Milady. The _wulfen_ entourage has arrived at the Prima for the start of Pactus."

I took a step back and placed my hands on my hips. "Wow, news travels fast, I guess. How did you…" Nat pointed to her phone. "… know?" It dinged as another text came in.

"Dru, let's get you ready, okay? There is a lot to do now that they're here. There's gonna be events every day during their stay and you'll need the appropriate outfit for each. I'm going to be very busy over the next month in addition to planning a wedding." A solemn tone overlaid her words. She seemed a bit down. _Maybe she is just stressed?_

I nodded and continued getting ready. All through my shower, I chattered on about how different Graves seemed to be. It was less than two years since he left the _schola_… not to mention me. At the time, he was only a shell of the person I once knew and who seems to be today. He was so tired and drawn out from being tortured, then brainwashed by Sergej. I thought I lost him forever. I sacrificed everything, including my own life, just to rescue him. I was unsuccessful and so was Christophe at rescuing me, but we lived and here we are.

_And what about Christophe? He was the person I owed almost everything to. He loved me to no end, and apparently still does. Did I take him for granted? Have I been ignorant of what he's offered me… loyalty and stability? I certainly have chemistry with him and if it weren't for Graves, I probably wouldn't resist so hard._

It was already six in the evening and I still had not seen or heard from Graves. I was hoping he would contact me before the day started. The opening ceremony was set to begin shortly after nine. One person I still had not told about my role in the Pactus was Nat. I had no idea how she'd take it.

Nat spoke from around the corner of the room. "Milady, would you prefer to wear the light blue or dark gray blazer today?" I hesitated as I thought about how to start the conversation.

"Nat… um… I need tell you something. Can you come out here for a minute? She quietly came into the sitting area, still holding a hanger and some clothes in her hands.

"Sure sweetie, but before you say anything, I just want to tell you… I know." I cocked my head to one side with a confused look. "You're on the _djamphire_ team opposite of Graves. I've known for a while actually. I figured something was up when the chopper arrived." She smiled and raised her eyebrows in a playful kind of way.

"What? Here I've been creepin' around and along, you knew?" She nodded. "Do the others know too?" I was referring to our clique.

"Um, sort of… but not openly. It's been a few comments here and there. Things are awkward. I don't like all the _hush hush_."

"_Here here_, sister." We burst into giggles.

In the caf, I swallowed a plate full of bacon and eggs as fast as I could and gulped down my coffee. I felt sick and nauseas instantly. My stomach was all nerves and I assumed solid food would help settle it. _I shouldn't have eaten that. I should've gone with a bowl of yogurt and granola._

Benjamin escorted me to the great hall with the huge domed ceiling, which was located in the center of the _schola_. I hadn't been in that room since Christophe's trial two years ago. I shuddered a little thinking about what when down in that room. The memory of when I found myself looking up at that glass dome from the marbled floor, bleeding from a gunshot wound, came back to me. It could've been worse if Christophe hadn't reacted quickly and thrown himself in the line of fire. He literally took a bullet for me that day and I owe him for that as well._Love makes one do some stupid and totally brave things._

The hall was filled with both _djamphire_and_wulfen_. There were no vacant seats left. I looked to the left side where the _djamphire_ were concentrated. Their aspects waved through the crowd again reminding me of the breeze moving through a wheat field. _Wulfen_ were gathered closely and I could hear and feel their low growls throughout the room.

From across the room, I spotted Graves amongst the _wulfen_ dignitaries who were seated in the first row on the dark oak benches. His eyes met mine and flashed a luminescent green. I could feel the heat of my aspect wash over me in a feeling. I was sure he noticed how his presence affected my physical form. Graves raised an eyebrow at me in acknowledgement.

The other _wulfen_ candidates were easy to spot especially since they wore coordinated navy blue suits and yellow ties, including the one female _wulf_, who, I learned, was named Jae-Hwa. She was the most composed woman I'd ever seen. _Don't stare, Dru. She might notice and think I'm a weirdo._Within the crowded room, I spotted Nadira and quickly took a seat next to her in the first row just before it turned nine.

"Welcome everyone to the Pactus!" Bruce announced in a stiff but welcoming voice. "Honored guests, the Elders, the Kourio, candidates, students, and Milady. This marks the opening of our negotiation session. Please raise your right hand and honor the flags of our nations." Bruce turned to the right upper corner of the hall where the flags of the _djamphire_ and _wulfen_ were raised, along with the flags of the countries represented by all the members of the Order and _wulfen_cabinet members. When the pledges were completed, the session began.

"Would the members of the bargaining teams take their places at the table?" Bruce looked to both sides of the room and nodded at me to stand up. Nadira whispered into my ear. "Remember our lessons, Milady. Just be calm." I appreciated her last minute advice, but it was hard not to feel nervous and sick to my stomach.

I dreaded that moment and resisted the urge to look across the room at Graves. _What is he thinking right now? Did he know that I'd be on the djamphire team? Oh God, I hope he doesn't hate me._As I pulled my assigned chair out from the round table, I noticed that Graves' nameplate was right next to mine. We were arranged in a staggered format and I was between him and the other male _wulfen_ candidate, Guillermo.

Before I even had a chance to touch my chair, a hand pulled it back. I slowly looked to my right and saw Graves. The intensity from his gaze was nearly overpowering. _Shit, based on that look, he didn't know. He's hiding his anger pretty well, but I can tell… he's pissed._

"After you, Milady Anderson." His words were polite but impersonal sounding. I heard that tone once before when he was under Sergej's control. The memory gave me a chill.

"Uh, thanks." I avoided looking at him any longer and sat down quickly. I turned to my left and observed Guillermo. He was not as tall as Graves, but had shoulders equally as broad. His chin length, dark hair was parted to the side and hung a little in his face but he often tucked it behind his ears. His eyes were brown and very expressive. When I smiled at him, he gave a friendly but not creepy, wink back at me.

For most of the morning, I avoided looking at Graves. We sat in silence just listening to each party's opening statements. _Blah, blah, blah… cooperation… interests… and respect. Okay, we get it!_

Once during the session, I dropped my pen and it rolled under Graves' chair. _Crap! Now I have nothing to write with._As I lamented my loss of a writing utensil, a warm hand touched my wrist. "You dropped this, Milady." Graves held the silver pen in his right hand as it remained touching my arm. I felt a small spark where his fingers rested. _Why am I so nervous to be around him? It's only Graves for Pete's sake!_

By lunch break, my brain was already tired of the pomp and circumstance of it all. We still hadn't heard the _wulfen_'s list of wants because of the Kourio opening speech. Hiro spoke for nearly two hours straight regarding the importance of the Pactus and all resources that the _djamphire_considered valuable_. Nadira was right. A cakewalk it ain't._ No amount of training could have prepared me for boredom. I kept writing notes just to keep myself awake.

As we re-convened, I found myself perspiring with anticipation. Each candidate was delegated an even amount of time and Graves was up next to speak. I was restless to see how he would do. I never imagined Graves to be a great orator, but I knew him to be an engaging person given that he was _dom_ amongst his kind. He impressed the hell out of me when we got to the Reform _schola_and he started ordering everyone around… and they did what he said.

Graves stood at the podium and opened his leather folder. "The _wulfen_ thank the Kourio for their hospitality and warm welcome. We all recognize the importance of our treaty. However, it is time to bring new and modern ideas into our relationship. It is time for equal opportunities and fair treatment by all. This goes both ways."

As I listened with intensity, my mouth dropped half-open. I saved myself from drooling with a moment's notice. Graves seemed to _own the room_ with his polished looks, his height and the calm, deep voice. I almost felt like saying "yes" to everything he mentioned based on his performance. _Get a hold on yourself Dru girl! He's just a guy, not a hex maker. You're acting like he's got some spell on you._

As Graves closed his speech, the female _wulfen_candidate, Jae-Hwa, prepared herself to make the next speech. When she stood up, I was suprised by her lack of height. However she was strong and swift in her movements, just like Nat. I was fascinated by her gracefulness. Jae-Hwa's voice was firm but with a feminine overtone. She read her speech without hesitation or intimidation.

"As Hideki mentioned, the time for equitability between the two kinds is here. Wulfen have been second class citizens for centuries. We are here to clarify the interests of the _wulfen_ kind, which are:

Equal representation at Prima Schola committee meetings;

Integrated classrooms at all _scholas;_

Non-segregated dormitories;

Balanced faculty representation;

Anti-Discrimination policies."

Applause erupted among the _wulfen_ and the few progressive _djamphire_ in the room. I wanted to applaud as well, but resisted giving away my opinion so early. I looked around and saw the faces of the Kourio flash with aspects. They were clearly bothered. The Elders raised their hands in a sign of acknowledgement and out of respect for the order of the Pactus. The _wulfen_quickly fell silent.

I looked to Graves to observe his expression. He was without any visible emotion. His face maintained a cool expression all day. One time he turned to his left and looked at me just as I was staring at his profile. We locked gazes only for a second, but I could read his emotions. His passion for fair rights for all was unmistakable. His left fist was tense as it gripped the wooden arm of the chair he was seated in. I longed to tell him how much I supported everything the _wulfen_ needed and wanted.

As the close of the first day drew near, the atmosphere became more tense. Both sides had revealed their interests and the prospect of agreement was starting to look bleak. There were huge differences in what each wanted, especially how the _scholas_ were run. I was beginning to feel like the gap between us was going to be impossible to close.

At the dinner in the formal dining hall, the _wulfen_and_djamphire_ were again seated in staggered positions around several round tables, which were beautifully set with linens and multiple crystal glasses. Nadira had well taught me to use the appropriate fork and goblet, however my lack of comfort caused me to remain silent unless someone asked me a question.

I was seated next to Runako, one of the _wulfen_ advisors. He had beautiful light brown eyes and a kindly expression on his face. He spoke with a Shona accent. "Milady, I understand that you only came to the Order a few years ago when you were rescued by Reynard at the age of fifteen. Is that correct?"

I looked politely to my left and spoke in my most composed manner. "Yes, that is true. My father, Dwight Anderson, was a hunter and in his quest to find Sergej, he was murdered and turned to a revenant. I had no place to go after that so Graves, I mean Edgar, took me in. At that time he was a foster child without a permanent home so we supported each other until Christophe found us and sent us to the _scholas_. _Did I just say all that?_

"I see. I had heard that Hideki, Mr. Graves, was human when you met and then converted to _loup-garou_ at some point. I assume that was before you were brought into the safety of the Order?" A few of the table guests were falling silent and starting to listen in our conversation. I sensed their curiosity would fuel the gossip and story telling already circulating around.

I took a deep breath before answering. "That's true. Hideki got bitten by Ash, when Ash used to be brainwashed by Sergej. But then I shot him with a silver bullet which eventually broke the mind control between him and the Sucker." My tone completely fell into its regular pattern of speech. "The bite turned Graves into a _loup_, but I didn't know that's what he was until Christophe came and spilled the beans about the real world. Then we got sent to the Reform _schola_… by… Anna." My words slowed as I realized I probably shared too much information.

Runako blinked once and said nothing even though his mouth was half gaping open. He looked stunned. I quickly glanced around the table and saw that everyone was staring at me in a shocked kind of way. Hiro, who was seated across the table, gave me a silent look of disapproval. Fortunately, Graves and Jae-Hwa were seated at another table and didn't hear what I just said. Nadira was seated nearby noticed the awkwardness of my behavior and stood up to approach me.

"Milady, is everything alright?" She sounded calm but I sensed she was trying to save me from myself.

"Yeah, I mean yes. I'm good. Thanks." I tried to play it off but I could tell that I embarrassed the others at my table. _Maybe Graves too, once he hears about what I just said._

I suffered through dinner trying not to talk again except about the weather. As soon as dessert was served, I excused myself and quickly slid out of the room and into the quiet hallway to hurry back to my suite.

"Are you leaving so soon, Milady?" A deep, smooth voice followed me down the empty corridor.

I stopped walking but didn't turn around and look at the owner of the voice. _If I can't even have dinner without embarrassing myself, how am I going to make it through the next four weeks of political meetings?_

I exhaled slowly, trying to control my heart rate, which was beating rapidly out of nervousness and shame. I knew it was Graves who was behind me and of all people, I dreaded facing him the most at the moment. Ironically I wanted to speak to him ever since he arrived, but given my behavior in the dining room, he was the last person I wanted to see. I assumed he was pissed at me all day long and would probably be angrier by the end of Pactus, maybe forever.

"Dru, you probably think I'm mad at you for being at the table. But I need you to know… I'm not. I didn't know you'd be here, but it was naïve of me to think that the _djamphire_ wouldn't try to use you like this." He edged closer to where I was standing.

I turned around to face him upon hearing those words. "Use me? Hold up, I'm no tool, Hideki. And why are they calling you by your middle name anyways? I can't keep up with all your nicknames. The Order might _think_ it's using me, but it's just the opposite. I'm free to think and say what I feel. I'm _svetocha_-Maharaj, remember?" Graves stepped closer to me as I raised my voice in frustration.

He didn't respond so I continued my rant. "By the way, you said you'd come find me and I waited for you, but you didn't come. If you had, I was gonna say you shouldn't be surprised to see me at the table. So if you're caught off-guard, that's your fault, you jerk." I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding swiftly. My mother's locket felt hot on my breastbone. I noticed that my hands were on my waist as I finished scolding the six-foot tall, elegant man before my eyes.

"Dru, you're right." Graves stepped closer to me and without warning smoothly pulled me in at the waist with his right arm. "It's my fault. I should've come, but I was tied up." I could smell his scent and it clouded my already tired and confused mind.

Graves' left hand rested in the middle of my back. "I've waited too long to tell you that I missed you, beautiful." Before I could protest or agree, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the mouth with his full lips. I couldn't help but hold my breath as we connected.

When he slowly pulled away, his voice came out as a raspy whisper. "If you'd let me get a word in, what I'm trying to say is, I'm not angry with you. To be honest, it makes things… more interesting." When he let go of my body, I struggled to stay upright. My legs felt weak and noodle-y.

Graves continued speaking to fill the silence because I clearly couldn't put two words together at that moment. "Now, I assume you were headed for your suite, so why don't you continue going there before someone notices we both slipped out. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Milady."

Graves swiftly turned, re-entered the formal dining room and shut the heavy wooden doors behind him. I was left standing alone in the hallway. Before I did something like pass out, I grabbed the wall to steady my balance. I needed a moment to catch up. _What the hell just happened?_

In a half-dream state, I walked back to my room. I was thoroughly confused but also a bit giddy. I touched my lips, remembering the feel of Graves' soft but assertive behavior. _Did I like that?_ As I reached my door, the locket around my neck turned ice cold and stung my skin where it connected. The _touch_was warning me that something wicked was on the verge of occurring.

As I pushed the doors open, a gust of wind nearly blew me off my feet. My reaction was quick and I crouched down to lower my center of gravity. Just then an ominous black cloud rushed the doors and I looked up. The smoky colored wind smelled like aged blood and faded roses. The odor overpowered my nose so I tried to breathe only through my mouth. The cloud hung directly over me. After a few seconds passed, the cloud swirled until a long, drawn-out face and two veiny hands with bony, clawed fingers appeared. Its eyes were huge, round and lifeless. They almost looked an icy blue despite all the the smoke.

I recognized the visage immediately. The Maharaj in me also sensed the danger of the intruder. "Lena! I know it's you."

The cloud with the face didn't speak but its expression morphed into a haunting smile. It let out a scream, one only a _svetocha_ could make, but this noise was hollow and tortured-sounding, like a cat in agony. The feeling that washed over me was one of… despair. I covered my ears to muffle the feeling of wretchedness that the screaming caused.

Based on all my past training, I reacted by focusing and directing all my energy to stop the noise, which was causing the pain within in my mind to build. I closed my eyes and took a moment to concentrate. The energy released from my outstretched arms and the screaming stopped. As I looked above it seemed the cloud was boxed into a translucent and sound-proof containeer the size of a lunchbox. _Did I just throw a hex that actually worked the way I meant it?_

The cloud-face creature, Lena, was raging inside the box. Its hands were scratching at the clear walls and its mouth was opening and closing rapidly like it was swearing obscene phrases.

"Holy shit!" A voice behind me mumbled. It was Dibs, followed by Ash, who was lingering down the hallway, too scared to approach. "Did you just do that to it, Dru? I saw the thing hovering above you. Then that noise started and it nearly made me want to… lay down on the ground and stay there, forever."

"Stay back! Don't come near Ash. She's still dangerous and I don't know how long the hex is gonna hold her." Ash hid around the corner to watch from the distance.

Leander's voice came from the other end of the hallway. "You are correct, Miss Dru. The binding spell only holds for a short period unless you apply a lock, which you have not learned to do just yet. Unfortunately only the sorcerer who cast the hex is able to do that."

Before another word was spoken, a creaking sound came from the floating box. The cloud seemed to be pushing at the walls violently. "Oh crap! I think it's going to break. Can't we do something?" I looked to my teacher for his advice.

"At this moment, the only thing we can do is be ready. Do not appear that you are afraid of her. She is like a bully that gains strength from other's fear." He nodded at me.

"Get back Dibs!" I yelled at my friend without hesitation. I wasn't willing to risk losing anyone I cared about especially to her. The box squeaked and screeched like nails scratching a chalkboard.

The box exploded and the cloud expanded toward the ceiling. The evil face smiled and exposed its blackened fangs amongst its teeth. Leander and I both threw maiming hexes, but it was too smart and agile this time and darted down the hallway in the opposite direction. The black cloud flew as fast as a running _wulf_through the interior of the _schola_. We ran after it and yelled at the innocent student bystanders. "Move! Get away! Don't touch it!"

Wulfen and _djamphire_ducked and darted out of the black cloud's way as it continued moving to the center of the building. As it neared the formal dining room area, the doors opened and Graves walked through with his arm linked in Jae-Hwa's. Upon seeing the cloud, he pushed the _wulfen_ girl behind him. His form simultaneously altered to the Other. The cloud slowed down to look at the _loup-garou,_seemingly out of curiosity_._As Leander and I approached, the face in the cloud turned and looked at me. Then the eyes shifted back to Graves and once more back at me. The twisted face raised its smoky brow and an evil little smirk pulled at the corners of its mouth. It realized the infamous connection between the _loup-garou_ and his _svetocha_.

"Don't even, bitch." I stood tall and didn't back down. The face snickered, turned and speed toward the front of the _schola_. We pursued it to the entryway, throwing hexes in an attempt to trap or injure it. However our efforts were futile. The front doors blew open with such a force that they banged against the outside walls and bent the hinges.

At the threshold, the cloud flipped its face and glared at me. It raised it's _annamika_ finger in the air and swirled it in an up and down motion. A burning sensation heated my lower back, the same spot that Lena cut before. I tried not to wince out of defiance of her. Finally the face morphed into a smoky blank stare. It turned and launched into the darkness, disappearing into the oddly quiet night.

We all stood on the front landing, looking out at the black colored horizon, too stunned to speak. Finally, the sound of crickets started chirping after a long period of absolute silence. I turned my back on the scene and started walking back into the _schola_.

"I gotta hand it to Lena… that chick knows how to make an exit."


	15. Chapter 54

My head felt woosy and full of noise. I felt a sharp pain on my lower back and reached to touch the spot with my right hand. It felt wet while at the same time the smell of blood surged into my nostrils. My aspect waved as the odor intensified. "Hey guys, I don't feel so…" I collapsed on the floor and saw several feet running towards me.

"She's injured and we've got blood. Dibs, get in here!" Graves started ordering everyone around using his _dom_ voice. "Shanks, Nat… push the crowd away from this area. Her blood is going to start a frenzy if the _djamphire _and_ wulfen_ can't control their shit."

"Will do, boss." The two _wulfen _took off immediately to execute his command.

Graves looked at Jae-Hwa. "Find Augustine now. Dru needs him." She nodded without a word and left the room as swift as a cat.

"Leander, I'm sorry we've not met before but now isn't the time for niceties. Help me get Milady to the carpet so we can assess her injury?" He gave a head nod in the direction of the area rug near the fireplace across the room.

"Yes of course, Mr. Graves." Leander removed the cloak he was wearing and laid it on the ground to make a lift for me. The two carried my half conscious body and then carefully moved me over to the carpet. I was barely awake and floated in and out of the present moment. Dibs came with his EMT kit in hand and started getting out his plastic gloves.

"Leander… you were right. Lena is too powerful. We have to double the training. I can't kill her like this. I need more skills. You know?"

Leander looked at me with a concerned and sympathetic face. "Yes,_ Rajkumari_. But first you must get treated for your injury. Can you turn on your stomach so I can look?" I nodded my understanding. I was afraid to know what was carved on my back. The last time the Polish word for vengeance was engraved in my skin. This time, I could only guess.

Dibs started gently wiping the blood off my back. "Dru, this is gonna sting a bit so try to stay still." The smell of my blood was potent. Graves was holding himself together pretty well and trying not to be affected by the odor. He'd dealt with my injuries before and made it through without incident. However he was more restrained than most and we all knew how _svetocha_ blood made the boys, _wulfen _and_ djamphire_, lose control at times. Dibs was around blood so often he barely flinched at its scent anymore.

From my left, August entered the room with Jae-Hwa in tow. "Dru! Shit girl, what the hell did Gogol do to you? It's my fault for not being here for you. With the Pactus going on, we're stretched thin. No offense." August looked at Graves semi-apologetically.

"None taken, Kourio. Actually I agree. Dru is not to be left unguarded. When I was here, she never left my sight. Ever."

"Well you're not here anymore and she's not the same person she was when she was 16, Graves." August looked kind of annoyed at Graves' comment that _schola_ security was unfit. He looked back to me again. "But I have to agree, we gotta get your guardsmen in gear ASAP."

"Even with guards, we can't fight her. She can only be defeated with magic, my magic." I wasn't sure how I knew all of this but I did. The touch had showed me that Christophe and I were destined to fight her. It also showed me I was likely to lose him after a battle, somewhere in a cave or dark room where he'd ask me to drink his blood and I would. But just how to stop before the _blood dark_ took me was another lingering question.

"Quiet everyone! Who knows what this is?" Dibs finished cleaning my wound as best as he could. Everyone was silent as they looked down at my exposed lower back. I could feel the intensity of the moment rise however I was in suspense of what they were seeing.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is on my back?"

"Milady, I'm glad you're feeling better already. That means your injury is healing." Leander's voice was calming as he attempted to soothe my frustration.

August spoke in a very soft manner. "Dru girl, the thing on your back… looks like a picture of… you."

"What? I need to see it. Does anybody have a mirror or something so I can see what's on my Goddamn back?" I was frantic.

A soft voice spoke up from the back of the crowd. It was Jae-Hwa. "Pardon my intrusion, but I have an iPhone. I can take a photo and show you what is there. Here." She stepped forward and pointed the camera at my back. I stayed very still as I thought about the ingenuity of her suggestion and let her take the picture. All I was could think of was, _I'd better not see that photo on Instagram tomorrow._

Jae-Hwa handed me her phone. I took it from her eagerly and stared at the picture. I couldn't make out the image at first but then I realized it was an etching of my own face. The strange part was that the features were not normal. They were oddly elongated, hollowed and ugly. The hair was depicted as wet and stringy with strands hung around the sunken cheeks. The most eerie factor about it was the eyes. They were drawn circular and fake looking, just like a doll's… like a _matryoshka_.

_Wait! I've seen this before. For my 18__th__ birthday, someone gave me a set of Russian nesting dolls and the smallest one had rounded eyes, just like this._ _That can't be, can it? Lena was still bound in the Century Hex at that time, wasn't she? _ I almost started hyperventilating with fear, but my aspect and training on sorcery filled my head first. My ass-kicking, angry mode engaged instead. _That bitch is good. _

August, Shanks and Nat escorted me back to my room to inspect for any damage done by Lena. "What do you think she was looking for?"

"Not really sure, but I'm willing to bet she is trying to find out where Christophe is. Maybe she thinks I've been in communication with him.

"Have you been, Dru?" August asked quietly.

"No, Augie. I would've told you if I had." I was a little annoyed at his question. _Does he think I keep stuff from him? He's more likely to been in contact with Christophe than I have._

As we arrived at my suite, Shanks and Augie went in first, casing the perimeter of the room and clearing each corner and under the bed. Shanks walked out of the bathroom as he lowered his weapon. "All clear in here, August."

"Good to go then. Dru, does anything look different to you? Check every inch to see if you can tell what Gogol was up to." I nodded my agreement with his command.

As I paced the room I also felt the materials and surfaces within the room. If there was anything magical that was tampered with, I was hoping the Touch would indicate it. As I passed my bookshelf, I sensed something was off so I paused to look at the small library of readings.

In the years I'd spent in my suite, the same suite my mother stayed in, I'd never read a single book from cover to cover. There was just no time between classes, physical challenges and sorcery lessons. I knew the spines of the books on my shelf fairly well and I saw that one book looked unfamiliar to me.

I pulled it to take a better look. It was bound in leather with a dark brown strap that wrapped several times around. I was curious to know whom it belonged to. As I held the book in my hands, without any incantation being said, the _touch_ pulled me into its owner's memories.

_Many times, I wanted to leave the Order. For years I was lost and without purpose. Each day was exhausting and I found myself wondering if there was too much effort to be… alive. If Dylan had not been there for me, like the brother he would have become through marriage, I would have given in._

_The darkness inside me was rooted in the fact that every _svetocha_ we knew of was gone, either murdered by Lena or snatched by _wampire_ just before we'd arrive. The Order was becoming disheartened and distorted. I could see it in the faces of the others. A few did leave and I did not blame them. In fact I envied them for being able to walk away, which was a luxury I did not have. My guilt kept me with the Order._

_When we got the early evening call from LeFevre, his voice was not the familiar, confident one we all knew and respected. For the first time, he sounded afraid. He said that his location was compromised and that he feared for his family's life. He then informed us that he was protecting a _svetocha_, his daughter Elizabeth, whom he had been hiding for 14 years. We dropped everything to get to their location._

_Our trip to LeFevre's home was agonizing. It took nearly six hours. When we finally arrived, we were too late. It was obvious from the burned out and decimated building that an attack of tremendous measure occurred. _

_We proceeded with caution and moved in from the rear to the front of the two story house. The building was barely standing given it was two centuries old and still smoking. The walls were flayed with blood. It appeared that _wampire_ ashes were scattered about. LeFevre killed a few of the attackers at least. When we reached the inner family room, that is when we finally we found them. The two figures were charred beyond recognition, but we could tell they were adults. The girl, the svetocha, was no where in sight. _But where could she be? Did they take her with them? If so could she still be alive?

_Hiro dropped to one knee. His jaw was taut and his eyes were black, almost as if his soul evacuated his body. He said nothing but his body shuddered with emotion. August was cursing God, Saint Raphael and the Devil all at the same time. Dylan couldn't tolerate the scene and left to be alone. _

_Bruce cursed in his native tongue_. "Hey Bhagwaan. _Milady is here somewhere. We must find her. Search everywhere. We have to know... if she is alive."_

_There was no time to be angry. I searched the property from the top to the bottom like a madman. The thought of losing another svetocha haunted my mind. If Elizabeth was taken or killed by Sergej, it was my job to remedy the situation. _

_As I entered the small library, I heard a slight noise that caused me to pause near the fireplace. It sounded like a scraping noise and then a wimper. I studied the moulding around the mantle then felt for a weakness in the wood. A lever popped downward and the mantle swung open. Before I had a chance to look, a blur of brown hair nearly flew to the door. "Milady, I mean, Elizabeth. I mean you no harm. I'm here to save you. Do you know what happened?"_

_The brown-eyed beauty before me looked scared and barely able to comprehend my words. Bruce slowly entered the room and the girl scurried into the corner, crouching behind a chair. "It is alright now, Elizabeth. May I call you that or do you prefer Liz or Beth?" Bruce's voice was soft and comforting. _

_"Where's my mama and papa?" She asked without looking directly at us. _

_Bruce sighed and looked at me quickly. "Milady, we have found them, but we cannot take you to them. They are… gone." _

_"I want my parents. They said they'd come get us when it was safe. Where are they now?" Her eyes were already red from crying but the tears started to trickle from her again. _

_"They are gone, Milady. Did you just say "us"? Is there someone else with you in there?" _

_Before I could look into the small space, another girl stepped from around the corner with a shotgun in her arms. "Get back from her, both of you now, before I use this to make you each a new one." This girl was obviously older and more confident in herself. She looked about the age of 16. _

_Bruce spoke in a calm voice. "Alright, you are obviously skilled with your weapon and we are only here to help. We are not wampire. We are Kourio, just like your father." _

_The young woman spoke assertively and without apologies. "I can see that you are_ djamphire_ like my step-father but that doesn't mean I trust you any more than the vicious, murdering _wampire_ who attacked us tonight. Now, leave this house and do not come back." Her hazel eyes were definitive. _

"Dru! Did you hear what I said?" Someone touched my shoulder and I was suddenly pulled back into the present moment. I jumped and grabbed the hand that made contact. With a pull and a flip I threw the body attached to the limb onto the carpeted floor of the suite.

"Ow, it's me for fuck's sake! What the hell?" It was Shanks' voice. His tall lanky body landed on its hands and knees but in a very ungraceful way. I was still coming out of the vision and felt pulled apart by the past and the present.

"Easy, Dru girl. You seemed to blank out for a moment. Are you alright?" August's words were comforting even though he always looked rough around the edges.

"I… I just saw something that I don't know what it means. It was Christophe. This is Christophe's, isn't it?" I held out the journal for August to view. He took the book in his hands and turned it over to inspect further.

"Aye, it is. But why is it here?"

"Good question. I don't recall seeing it here before." _Is it possible that Lena put it here? If she did, then why? _I had so many questions that needed answers, especially about the second girl, who said she was my grandfather's daughter by marriage._ That would mean she was or is my mother's half-sister… in other words, my aunt._

"Augustine, is there something you want to tell me about the day you and Christophe saved my mother from the suckers?" I looked at him in a shrewd kind of way.

"What are you talking about, Dru?" August took a step back and leaned against the back of the couch.

"You know what, August. How can you question me about keeping secrets from you when you're the one that has held out on me for-ever!" My aspect flushed as my anger bubbled through. August looked bemused and totally ignorant. "Forget it Augie. I can't believe you're not going to tell me the truth. I'll get answers from someone else." I walked to my door and opened it. "I thought I could trust you."

I found myself alone in my room a few minutes later, too tired to care about being attacked and threatened. I went unconscious the moment my head hit the pillow.

In the morning, for breakfast Nat brought me a sensible meal to eat before the Pactus started. "You're a lifesaver. Thank you for avoiding the bacon and eggs." I ate my yogurt and granola in peace and quiet. "Have you seen Ash lately?"

"Yeah, he's been hanging out with Graves quite a lot since he returned. I didn't think Ash missed him that much, but apparently he did. They seem to be buds."

"Huh. That's interesting." I resisted the urge to scratch my head.

At nine, we met again in the great hall for day two of the Pactus. Graves entered just before the start of session so I didn't get to talk to him before Bruce banged the gavel to signal the start. Upon being seated, Graves' left elbow rubbed up against my arm. "Pardon me, Milady." As I looked up at him, he raised an eyebrow and flashed a secretive smile. A quiver rushed through my body as my aspect smoothed out the curls in my hair. To avoid seeming flustered, I shifted my position in my chair.

As the day rambled on, I tried to stay unruffled and focused on each kind's interests. The tension was building between Alton and Graves especially. At least once each of them made indirect comments about the other side having low accountability or integrity.

I could tell when Graves was irritated by observing his familiar facial tics. When he was annoyed he'd rub his eyebrows with his right thumb and middle finger. When we was angry, he'd clench his jaw, which made the muscles on his cheeks flare out. I noticed he did each of those moves half a dozen times throughout the day.

By the end of day two, I was mentally drained. The excess energy made my knees bounce when I sat at the table. The lack of physical movement was irritating and grating on my nerves. I longed to go outside to run and jump over as many obstacles outside as I could find.

As I left the great hall to retreat to my room, Ash bounded up to me. "Dru, can I go with Graves later to get a burger and shake?" He was so enthusiastic about being asked to do something with the new pack. I didn't want to disappoint him at all. However, I considered the danger in his request.

"Um, its not my decision to make Ash but you know how things are a little unsafe these days." He looked at me with some confusion in his facial expression. "If you're going when the sun comes up then…" Ash suddenly looked happy.

"I will be care-ful, Dru." He annunciated his words slowly. I was proud of Ash for making a lot of progress in his grammar and vocabulary as well as socially, especially in the recent months. I often worried about Ash's future. _What does a former brainwashed _wulf_ do with himself after centuries of being a prisoner in his werewolf state? _

"Dru, I wish you and Graves could be together forever and I could come live with you guys. We could be happy… but I know that is against the rules."

I was caught by surprise hearing Ash's last statement. "What are you talking about, Ash? What rules?" I was hoping that Ash was referring to some odd game he'd been playing lately.

"Wulfen rules, Dru. Not okay… _svetocha_." Ash spoke very calmly and seemed to be dismissive of my questions. "Remember, no _wulfen _with_ svetocha_." He turned to look out the bank of windows on the westside of the hallway and seemed to be thinking of other things already.

I pretended like I wasn't shocked and hurt on the inside. "Oh yeah, the rules. I forgot, Ash. Have a good time with Graves later. I love you."

"Love you too, Dru." He ran down the hallway and toward the wulfen dormitories.

_Is this what everyone's been holding out on me… some kind of law that forbids wulfen from getting involved with female Kourio? What dumb-ass made that rule and why? How far back does this prohibition go anyways? Who's it supposed to protect, me or him? _I was angry as hell and wanted to talk with the number one person who'd know how I'd feel.

I made a right turn at the center of the _schola_ and headed toward the _wulfen _quarters on the lower level. Even though the dignitaries had rooms on the upper level I knew that Graves was still sleeping in his old dorm room. I passed Benjamin on the way to the stairs. "Milady, may I ask where you are headed at this hour?"

None of your business right now, thank you."

"Actually you are my business remember? Plus, I don't know if you will be given a warm welcome tonight. Things were pretty rough at the Pactus today, don't you think?" Benjamin moved into my path as an attempt to change my mind or slow me down at least.

"I know what happened today. I was there. This is personal, not about Pactus. Hang around if you want Benjamin but I'm going down there." I pushed him aside gently and continued my search for Graves.

As we arrived on the lower level, the wulfen security detail approached. "Good evening Milady, are you lost?"

I almost laughed at their false attempt to be polite. "No, definitely not lost. I'm looking for Graves, I mean, Edgar, no um… Hideki."

"Please forgive our bluntness, Milady, but he is not available to see you at this moment. May we bring a message?"

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips.

Benjamin touched my elbow in an effort to encourage me to give up my mission. "Dru, now doesn't sound like the right time." He pulled harder at my arm.

"Step off Benjamin. I heard what they said." I again turned to face the _wulfen_ guards. "I'm not asking for your permission. I'm here to talk to Graves. So please get out of my way." I still resisted using any ultimatums. It would just end up sounding like some desperate threat.

I quickly pivoted around Guard #1 and made it two steps before Guard #2 grabbed my arm. I yanked my limb free and started running. Someone grabbed my waist and pulled me to the cold cement ground. Another body tacked us both and I found myself rolling to the wall to avoid the scuffle. As I turned, I saw Benjamin and both guards wrestling with each other like boys on the playground. It was an odd sight especially since all of them were wearing suits with ties.

"Stop it, now!" The commanding voice of a female _wulf_ echoed in the tiny space. I looked up to see Jae-Hwa standing in the doorway of Graves' dorm. She was cool but seemed to be irked by the scene before her. When the men didn't stop fighting, she walked toward the fighters and yanked one of the guards off of Benjamin then threw him backwards down the hall. He slid on his rear for more than six feet after he hit the floor.

_Holy cow. That girl's got skills. She doesn't play around. _I realized that the fight was a result of my own doing and that there would be consequences for my actions. I immediately regretted storming in like some ego-driven _svetocha_ with no regard for other people's needs.

As the men stood up to assess the damage, Graves stepped into the narrow hallway. "Dru, are you okay?" He held out his arm for me to grasp. I gripped the inside of his elbow and he pulled me off the floor like I weighed nothing.

"Yeah I guess. I was just trying to talk to you but Dumb and Dumber here wouldn't let me." I motioned to the two wulfen who were slightly bleeding from cuts on their faces and knuckles. Benjamin already had a shiner along with a puffy lower lip. _I'm definitely going to have hell to pay over this squabble._

"Well they're just doing their jobs, you know. You can't just barge in whenever you want. We're in the middle of Pactus, in case you didn't notice." He gave me a sarcastic remark, the first I'd heard in a few days.

"Shut up, Edgar. I need to talk to you… alone. Are you gonna let me stay or not?" I was irritated but tried not to seem overly bitchy. I knew there was a real possibility that I'd be labeled as _Anna the Second_.

"Come in, Milady." He stood to the side and motioned for me to enter. I swept past Graves, walked into the suite and heard the door shut behind us.

**Readers: Is Dru going to confront Graves with her true feelings and will he reciprocate? Who is the other girl in Christophe's memory, Dru's aunt? When is Christophe planning on coming back or is he gone for good? What is Lena up to next in her evil plan to drink Dru dry and absorb her powers? See you next week. **


	16. Chapter 55

"I'm actually glad you're here. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, well it seems you and I have a long list of stuff we need to talk about." I leaned up against the foot of the wooden bedframe.

"What's with the 'tude today, your highness?" He walked over to the desk and straightened his papers lying on top.

I was actually speechless for a moment then recovered. "O-kay. Then you go ahead, Graves. What's on your mind?" I spoke with a tinge of defiance in my tone.

He sighed slowly. It reminded me of another who sighed a lot, Dylan. As much of a pain in the ass Dylan was, I actually missed him. He was the only _djamphire_ I could trust when I was at the Reform _schola_. He saved my life and I owed him big time. If I ever saw his face again, if he wasn't dead, I wouldn't hesitate to tell him how grateful I felt.

Graves stepped closer to where I stood near the bed. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top of his tailored shirt. He'd discarded the necktie hours ago, following Lena's attack. The diamond stud on his earlobe dimly sparkled in the light of his room.

"So, Magdalena is Reynard's sister, huh?

I nodded.

"And she's trying to kill you because she's pissed about Sergej, huh?" He was trying to catch up for what he missed in the past two years.

I picked at the lint on my sweater. "I guess so. She's on a general mission to kill _svetocha_ but she's super ticked at me, and Christophe. My assumption is she wants to drink both of us dry, suck up our powers, then dominate the world."

The_ loup_ moved a few steps closer, crossing his arms as he spoke. "Sure, I suppose I get it. So what's the plan then, Milady?"

I was getting used to him calling me by that formal name. At least I didn't flinch this time when I heard it. "Um, kill her before she kills me, I guess." I half-smiled back at him. It took a lot of control not to stare at him… he was so beautiful.

Graves gave me a look as if I was a sheep being herded into a corral by a working dog. "Dru, are we going to be honest with each other here, or are we gonna keep playing this game?" His green eyes looked directly into mine. He was getting irritated. I could sense Graves' _dom_ voice lurking beneath his tone.

I stood up from where I sat and noticed that even with my shoes on, I only came as high as his shoulder. I always felt intellectually equal to Graves even with the fact that he towered over me. With Christophe, it was often different. He often carried an air of graceful superiority that I just couldn't match. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, I couldn't say. To be honest, sometimes I just wanted to be taken care of and Christophe did that bit better than Graves.

I looked up at the man before me. "Good question. Well, since you brought it up, I need to know… when were you going to tell me that there's a rule stating _wulfen_ can't be with _svetocha_?"

Graves took a slow step back and placed his hands in his pockets. He looked at the ceiling to gather his thoughts before speaking. "Well, honestly I was hoping that wouldn't have come up, Dru." He leaned up against the nearest wall.

"You mean weren't going to say anything? Well, that's great…. just peachy, Graves." I looked to the door to assess whether I should leave or stick the conversation out.

Before I had a chance to do anything, Graves' swiftly approached where I stood. His hands pulled me in closer at the hips. He lowered his gaze before speaking. "I don't want to repeat this conversation with you, so listen please." Finally there it was, the _dom_ voice. I knew when to shut up so I kept my mouth closed so I wouldn't interrupt.

"Yes, there is a rule that was written many years ago, meant to preserve the _purity _of the kinds_. _Apparently there was a union between a _svetocha _and a_ wulf_, which became the catalyst for this policy. The rule is completely archaic and I don't agree with it. No one should dictate whom we can't love and shouldn't be with. For a year now, I've been having this debate with the Elders and I think I've made some progress. However it's not a done deal by any means."

His nose was very close to mine and I could smell his breath, which was minty and smokey at the same time. I was mesmerized by his assertive behavior because my words came out choppy and inarticulate. "Oh… I didn't… know that… part."

As I gazed into his eyes, I could see my own reflection in his irises. I thought I looked like an idiot but wondered if Graves was thinking the same or differently. _Dru, he's_ _probably thinking you're high maintenance bitch._

We stood there for several long seconds just staring at each other. I was breathing heavily out of nervousness while the scent of his being was getting into my head and making me dizzy. _Damn the smell of strawberries and cologne._

Without thinking about any consequences, I wrapped my hands around the back of Graves' neck, lifted onto my toes and pulled his face downwards. My lips contacted his. I held on and just waited. And waited. _Crap, nothing is happening and if I open my eyes and he's staring back at me, I'll totally die of embarrassment. Dru, you're such an idiot!_

As I was about to release him and declare defeat, something unexpected happened, Graves reciprocated. He pulled me in with both arms and compressed his body into mine. I leaned my legs against the bedframe and steadied myself. At that moment, his mouth opened slightly. To my pleasant surprise, I learned that Graves was clearly skilled in _un baiser avec la langue_. It was finally the kiss I yearned for years ago but never granted.

A surge of emotion caused me to shove Graves' wide-shouldered body back. Still locked together, we stumbled back into the wall. He grunted as he absorbed the impact of both our bodies against the hard surface. My hands grazed his pectoralis area, feeling the chest muscles under his shirt. His hands pulled through my long hair, tangling in the length of wild curls. To my surprise, his left hand dropped to my glutes and he softly squeezed. I pulled at the hair on his head and couldn't help but make a noise that sounded like a girly growl. _Where the hell did that come from, Dru?_

Practically like a scene in a rom-com movie, we pushed and pulled at each other, while kissing and bumping into the objects in his room. I wondered if the guards outside could hear the commotion.

After several minutes of untamed emotion, I pulled away. Our mouths were half-open with awe and we stared at each other in silence. My chest was moving rapidly as my lungs fought to catch some air.

After a moment of total astonishment, we burst into inaudible laughter. "Holy shit. Did that just happen?" Graves attempted to smooth out his once perfectly ironed shirt. His dark hair was imperfectly mussed up after my hands had their way with it.

I flung myself onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah. I guess it did. But… just what was that?"

Graves laid onto the bed as well and looked at me as he rolled onto his side. "I don't know, but I have to say… I liked it." His left hand played with the buttons down the middle of my sweater.

"So if we both liked it, what is this?" I moved my hand in a circular motion between the two of us.

"Well, I don't think we can say at this point. There are too many things going on right now, Dru. We're not allowed to be an item so all this has to be… confidential."

I propped up on my elbows and cocked my head to the side. "So, I'm your _dirty secret_ then? Is that what you're saying?

"No. That's not what I'm saying, dammit." He sat up on the side of the bed. "Because there's already the old rule about _wulfen_ and _svetocha_ and given the fact we're both on the Pactus, that makes us double violators. Until it's done, we need to be careful not to give the impression that we're _hanging out_." Graves got off the bed and paced the length of the small room.

I watched him intensely as I reflected on his words. He had a point that was hard to disagree with. _If anyone found out, I'm sure the Order would take issue with our relationship. Plus all of this business with Graves would be unlikely if Christophe were around. If he was, I'd feel twice as guilty for messing around with his nemesis. However, Chris did break up with me, or made me think he did. I know he still loves me though. That hasn't changed. The bigger question is who am I in love with? And do I even know what's good for me?_

I left Graves' room an hour after I entered, acting as if we settled our dispute amicably and professionally. The guards were back at their posts at the end of the hall, looking only slightly ragged after the rumble with Benjamin. Fortunately for them, _wulfen_ healed quickly and any marks would be gone in half a day.

As I returned to my suite with Benjamin in tow, I was not surprised to be met and reprimanded by Nadira and Hiro. I was only half-prepared for the lecture. Nadira was the first female mentor I'd had since Gran. I didn't like seeing the disappointment in her already serious expression. She was stern and it hurt to listen to her chastisement despite my efforts to pretend like it was no big deal.

"Dru, part of your leadership development includes making solid decisions off the floor as well as on it. You are responsible for your actions before, during and after the sessions. I know you have a lot of pressure on you including living up to your mother's legacy and defending yourself from the _nosferatu_ and Milady Gogol. It's practically inhuman. Pardon the expression." Nadira's hazel eyes seemed to burn a scar into my ego. I felt as if I let the team down for the first time.

Hiro was quiet as usual which made me feel uncomfortable. He paced around the room but avoided the area around my bed. "Milady, I understand that Gogol was here last night. Augustine informed me that you believed she left Reynard's journal. Is that correct?"

I was thankful for the change in subject. I'd had enough of the tongue-lashing from Nadira. "I can't tell whether she did or didn't bring it in here. All I know is I found it on the shelf last night, but I'd never noticed it before."

"Where is it now?" Nadira sat down on the loveseat in the seating area.

"I have it somewhere safe." _It's actually just under my bed with my _malaika_. _

"Well, if it did come into this room yesterday you should be careful about its contents and cautious with it." Nadira seemed oddly curious about Christophe's book.

"I will be, don't worry." I tried to play off the fact that I hadn't taken any precautions with it. "Um by the way, Hiro, do you remember when you and the other Order members rescued my mother from the_ nosferat _before she bloomed?"

Hiro looked a bit surprised by my random question. He took a long pause of silence before responding. "Hai, Milady. I do."

"What was the name of the other girl whom you found in the fireplace hiding spot with mom?"

"I do not know what you are referring to Milady. There was no one else besides your mother. She was the only survivor."

Nadira spoke up softly. "Why the questions about the LeFevre attack, Dru? What's the interest at this moment?

I wasn't ready to reveal my source given that it had something to do with Christophe and his memories. "Well… I'm always interested in what happened to my family, especially before I was born. My mother participated in the Pactus and as you said, I'm following in her footsteps. I just want to do her proud, you know?"

Nadira gave me a nod but in a half-believable manner. I could tell that she wasn't truly buying what I was trying to sell.

As they walked to the door, Nadira paused to have the last word. She placed her hand on my shoulder as she spoke quietly. "Dru, I know you have feelings for Graves which predate your arrival here. I don't doubt they are strong feelings, which very well might be reciprocated. However, there are complications to a relationship at this time, especially for you two. I just don't want to see you get hurt unnecessarily. Be smart, Milady." She gently pinched my chin between her thumb and pointer finger. "By the way, we need to get you prepared mentally for the _kyoso_. It's two weeks from today."

After Nadira left, I thought about what she said. I couldn't help but remember the fight between Christophe and Graves, which took place on the deck of the _wulfen_ retreat. In a telemetric vision, I saw them pummeling each other pretty hard. They fought over the fact that Graves hadn't told me something. _It must've been about the law forbidding _wulfen_ and _svetocha_ to have a relationship. What else could there be?_

The next week of Pactus was interesting, but draining. The _wulfen_ made little progress on their list of interests. Alton and Hiro were holding out for the bigger issues to be discussed. Fundamentally, the Kourio needed the _wulfen's_ strength to defeat the masses of _nosferat_ that were constantly attacking _djamphire_ holdings. But they also wanted to maintain their control all the resources. It was an insane and completely selfish position by the Kourio. _Something's got to give here, fellas._

I was anxious for the time when I could speak my opinions. A few times, the members looked to me for an answer but someone always jumped in before I had a chance to fully form my thoughts. It felt a bit unfair. Even though I was the youngest, only by a few months behind Graves, I had something insightful to share. I could tell that I was going to have to interrupt if I wanted to be heard.

The highlight of Pactus was the fact that I was seated next to Graves everyday. I didn't know if anyone noticed but every so often he and I found little ways to communicate without speaking. Sometimes his foot or knee nudged mine under the table. A few times his left hand brushed my right just to let me know he was there.

One morning, while Alton was speaking about the _djamphire_'s history of _schola_ oversight, Graves turned to look at my profile. I felt the heat of his stare and looked to my right. Our eyes met up and held together for a few seconds.

_"How do ya think Alton chooses which one of his frigging-ugly ties to wear each day?"_

I raised my eyebrow at him._ "Maybe he has a lottery every evening and picks a loser." _

Graves gave a soft laugh as if he heard the words spoken verbally. He turned his attention back to the podium. Then his head spun back to look at me again and his mouth dropped half open. So did mine.

_Oh my God. I can't believe it._ I finally connected telepathically with someone else. Graves gave me a slow secretive smile. One thing I loved about Graves was that he was used to my powers. I didn't need to worry he'd freak out when my skills came to life.

The week passed quickly especially since my training sessions intensified. Every hour of my day was spent either in Pactus, prepping for _kyoso_ or in sorcery class with Leander. By the week's end, I learned to refine the skill of mind control, hex casting and object reading. I still had a long way to go in order to use telekinesis, the ability to move objects with only my mind. Leander was rather pleased with the progress I made in telepathy. He explained to me the fact that Graves was _close_, made the communication more attainable. Still, I begged Leander to teach me how to blow things up like he did with the fairies, however he forced me to pace myself and not overwhelm the learning process.

"May I remind you, _Rajkumari_, about the time that you decided to use mind control on our friend the revenant, before you were ready?"

I cringed as I thought about what I had done out of impulsiveness to the zombie. "Oh, yeah. That was a mess, wasn't it?" I made a statement more than asked a question. I recalled the abuse the poor thing suffered just because I wanted to make it walk. I unknowingly programmed it to repeatedly run into the wall until it fell to pieces, literally. _ Leander made his point crystal clear… I should wait._

In preparation for _kyoso_, the physical challenge between _wulfen _and_ Kourio_ representatives, I trained in every way possible. Nadira had me running, tumbling, sword-fighting, boxing and shooting. Sometimes I was doing more than one sport at the same time.

Nadira reminded me that there was a high probably of fighting Graves. He was the most physically skilled as I was of the three representatives. However our bigger concern was an obvious weakness, my strong personal feelings for Graves. She saw that as a liability to our team if I couldn't control my thoughts for him.

A fleeting but disquieting thought passed through my mind. _What if Graves is just playing me with all the flirting and making out? What if he's doing it to throw me off my game? He couldn't and shouldn't know I'm fighting on behalf of the Kourio. But if I did he'd be at an advantage given the way I've been acting around him_. "_Be smart, Dru". Nadira's advice was still echoing in my head. Maybe she was right to warn me? _

With only a week to go before _kyoso_, I found myself alone and needing peace and quiet to focus my thoughts. Not knowing whom my opponent would be, I was nervous.

I got down on my hands and knees and peered under my bed. I felt around until I located the leather bound book, Christophe's journal. As I touched the worn leathery cover, I wondered… should I open it? Would it be a violation of privacy to look at a page or two?

I considered the gravity of the situation and how I'd feel if someone found my personal diary and read it. Before I had a chance to put the book down, I was pulled into a vision.

"I have been waiting for you. I knew one of these days, you'd seek me out."

The brown haired _djamphire_ with the blue eyes stepped out from the shadow of the old evergreen tree. "Good evening, Ms. Park. I hope I did not keep you waiting for long. I was delayed due to… traffic."

The petite-framed _wulfen_ didn't react at his attempt at humor. She was almost always serious. Making jokes or laughing was seldom. After her compound was attacked by _nosferat_, the night she lost her mother and brother, she was never the same.

"I must say it is an honor to meet your highness, the infamous Kourio, the Prince of Bohemia. Your reputation as a brave warrior proceeds you. What is your need of me, milord?"

Christophe crossed his arms on his chest. "This is a refreshing encounter. Much different than I would expect from someone betrothed to another that despises my existence." Christophe was direct and did not waste a moment getting to his point. "I need to know, what are your intentions toward the _loup_?"

Jae-Hwa looked at the gray colored sky. It looked like it was going to rain in a few minutes. Hopefully the trees would protect them from getting completely drenched. She spoke softly but with little emotion. "I am not spoken for, yet. Additionally, my intentions are really none of your business, your highness. Whether I choose to follow the rules of _wulfen_ kind to the end, is unknown at this point."

"I do not mean to offend or pry, Ms. Park. I ask because I am solely interested in protecting the _svetocha _from unnecessary harm. If you do not intend on following the Elder's wishes, this may increase the likelihood of a union between Milady and the _loup-garou_. If that were the case, I…" Christophe didn't finish his sentence. His voice trailed off as he considered a future without Dru. She was his primary focus since he met her two years ago. As far as he was concerned, she was the _one_.

Jae-Hwa continued in a contemplative but firm tone. "All I can tell you is that I detest being told whom I will live the rest of my life with. However, Hideki is not a poor choice as a mate by any means. In fact he is quite… charming."

Christophe paced the forest floor, making the needles on the ground crunch under his booted feet. He used his levitating powers to rise above the earth. "I do not envy your position, Ms. Park. It may sound cliché but if there is anything you need, please let me know. I trust you can find me if needed. Good afternoon." Before Jae-Hwa could turn to go back into the house, the _djamphire_ disappeared into the forest foliage without a trace. Only the slight scent of cinnamon spice among the evergreen lingered.

The vision faded as I was pulled back into the present moment. I found I was still sitting on the floor of my bedroom, holding the leather bound journal. I blinked once, then realized the gravity of what I heard and saw. In a moment of pure frustration and emotion, I threw the book across the room. It hit the wall near the front door and landed with a thud on the carpet. "Fuck!" I cursed then curled into a ball on the floor of my room and hugged my knees to my chest.

A knock sounded at the door. It was Benjamin checking to see what the commotion was about. "Milady, was that you?"

"Yes. I'm okay, Benjamin. Please just leave me be. I just want to be alone."

It must have been an hour later when Nat came into the room. "Dru, are you in here? I came a while ago but Benjamin said you just wanted to be alone so I'm back now." I was half-conscious on the floor of my room as laid there, immobilized from the shock of the news about Graves and Jae-Hwa.

"Sweetie? Where are you?" Nat sniffed around the room and finally found me on the far side of the bed on the carpeted floor. "Dru! What's wrong? Oh my God, did Lena do something to you again? Let me get…"

"No! I'm not hurt like that, Nat." I sat upright and leaned against the bedframe. "I… I know what you've been holding back from me about Graves… and Jae-Hwa. I know because I saw it in a vision."

Nat sighed. "I'm so sorry, Dru." Nat laid her arm across my shoulders and we sat on the floor of my room without speaking. We sat in silence for a long while. So many thoughts rattled in my head while I struggled to maintain my composure.

_Is the universe trying to tell me something? It seems like Graves and I are destined to be apart. There are so many barriers to our relationship, its almost impossible. Is all of this really worth it? Maybe I don't have to make it so difficult for myself. Maybe it's time to let go… at least for now._

I was ready to get up off the floor at the very least. At best I was ready to move on to frying bigger fish. I looked to my left. "Nat, I'm gonna be alright. It's time I found Christophe. I need him to come back." I sighed deeply. "Fortunately I know just who can find Mr. Apple Pie."

Within an hour there was a knock at my door. Nat opened it to find an expected visitor. "You asked me to meet you, Milady?" Jae-Hwa responded respectfully to my request to speak with her as soon as possible. She looked calm and unruffled as always. Her clothing was modernly styled and she was effortlessly finished looking. I had to admit that I was a bit jealous of how she carried _mod_ with such ease.

"Yeah, I mean, thanks for coming. The reason I asked you to come over is because of… um… something I need you to do for me. This is kind of awkward to explain." I paused a moment to consider how to ask her to find Christophe for me.

Jae-Hwa looked slightly confused. "Pardon my directness, Milady. Despite both of our positions on Pactus, I am not your enemy." She took a seat on the armchair in the center of my suite. "I have no ill will toward you even given the fact that we have been in competition with each other, in more than one way."

Nat was seated on the sofa and looked extremely uncomfortable with the conversation. She actually looked like she wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

My aspect flushed through my body with the thought that Jae-Hwa was referring to the fact that the Elders dictated she become Graves' mate. I struggled to maintain a cool tone in my voice given I only recently learned of this news. "Uh, I don't know what you mean Ms. Park." I was hoping she'd drop the subject and move on.

"I am referring to your long term friendship with Hideki Graves. I recognize that you both have feelings for one another that pre-date his entry to _wulfen_ kind. This in addition to the rules about no fraternizing may be a strain." Nat shifted nervously in her seat.

_Just get to the point, Dru, and get her out of here._ "Right. Well, thanks for saying that, but the reason I asked to talk was because I need you to contact Christophe Reynard for me."

"Oh… pardon me, Milady? You think I have a connection with the _djamphire _Reynard?" For once Jae-Hwa looked off-kilter.

I wondered if I should reveal my source to her. "Yes, I know you do. As far as I am aware, you are the only person here, or anywhere, that has the ability to communicate with him. Is that right?"

Her mouth half opened but no sound came out. Finally she blinked and closed her lips and took a deep breath. "That is true. I don't understand how you would know that though, Milady." She turned her head slightly to the side, thinking about how I knew. Then an expression of knowing washed across her dainty features. "Your powers told you."

_She is smart. I admire that about Jae-Hwa. _I slowly nodded my head. "Bringing him out of hiding is exactly what Milady Gogol wants but I'm not about to give into her demands. I need him to know that I am not helpless to fight against his sister. I can defend myself better than he remembers. Would you tell him he needs to be safe and not come here under any circumstances? Oh and… tell him I forgive him for leaving me."

Jae-Hwa gave me a slight smile. "_Ye_, Milady. I can do that."

The next day of Pactus could only be described as strangely rewarding. Tensions were still high since the Kourio were unweilding in their stated needs. However I still had yet to speak.

I was torn between agreeing with the _wulfen_'s demand and the my thoughts regarding whether changes could be made in an organized and successful manner. Altering the system in place was not going to be easy logistically or sentimentally. Most _djamphire_ had long held discriminatory beliefs in their nature that needed to be changed. That was the real task at hand… changing minds and behaviors.

"Milady, what do you think?" Graves asked me a point blank question about whether segregated dorms were appropriate.

I swallowed nervously and took a deep breath before speaking my opinion. "Well, being that I've been at two _scholas_ in my life and have always had to live alone, without the opportunity to choose to be integrated, I can honestly say… it's been lonely."

"So do you like or dislike the conditions? I'm not clear." Graves pressed me further to explain.

"Well, being the only female in this facility has been… awkward and isolating. I have always been alone, living a nomadic style of existence with my father. Being here among my friends, both Wulfen and _djamphire_, has been… the best thing of my life. I can't speak for others, but I can say… each of us should be able to choose how we live, including with whomever we want." Graves flashed me a secretive smile, hidden behind his interlaced fingers.

I wasn't trying to make a political statement, just a personal one. A rumble of whispers moved through the crowd. Hiro's eyebrows raised and Alton's whole facial expression looked like he disapproved.

"Milady, I agree with your sentiment completely." Jae-Hwa spoke up from her chair across the table. She leaned slightly forward as her hands rested on the table edge. "Students should have the option to choose where they want to live, up or down, diversely or homogenously. The _scholas _should accommodate the students wants if possible."

The room was silent for a long moment. Everyone was in astonishment at the fact that two members of opposing teams agreed on a concept. Over the course of the day, I spoke up twice more to share my thoughts on the inequities of the treatment by both kinds. I agreed with each side's feelings that the others were distrustful and often disrespectful. I could tell that the tone of the room began to change in a progressive manner.

At five o'clock Bruce banged the gavel to close the proceedings. "As a reminder, tomorrow is _kyoso_, so the summit will resume on Monday. We meet at the outdoor arena at nine tomorrow." I tried not to look intimidated as I thought about who I'd have to face the next morning in the ring.

As I walked toward down the hall toward my suite with Nat and Benjamin as my escorts, Graves approached. "Pardon me, Milady. May I have a word with you?"

I nodded at him and gave a look of dismay to Nat. She knew what I had to do and sympathized. We stepped into a private office while my escorts waited in the hall. Graves closed the door behind us. "What do you need to say, Hideki?" I tried to be as professional as I could muster up.

Unexpectedly, Graves wrapped his arms around me tightly and squeezed. He kissed the top of my head. "You made a big difference today. You spoke up and it was great. I'm so proud of you, Dru." He released me from the embrace but continued standing closely, holding my face in his hands. As he leaned in for a kiss, I pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I can't Graves." I averted looking him in the eyes.

He blinked and allowed his hands to drop from my cheeks. "What's wrong? I thought you liked…" I interrupted him before he could continue.

"I know the whole story now, Graves. You don't have to patronize me any more." I stepped back so I was out of his arms' reach. "I think it's better if we started distancing ourselves. Maybe we can save ourselves a lot of heartache if we did."

Graves looked like he was in shock. His mouth was partially open and his body stiffened. The _dom_ voice came out as he started to speak. "Dru, who told you what? I need to know please. You don't know the whole story, I guarantee it."

"I know Graves because I saw it in a vision. I know that you and Jae-Hwa are matched up. And I know how hard it is to break with tradition. So I'm making this decision for the both of us now. It's time we stopped pretending like we're special. We can't change fate. We're not meant to be together, Graves." I started walking towards the door.

Graves reached out and held my elbow. "Don't say that Dru. You don't know what fate has in store for us. I believe in making our own destiny anyways, not settling for what's on the schedule. Don't give up, dammit." Graves stepped closer to me and tried to take my hand in his. However I recoiled and placed my hands behind my back, out of his reach.

"We're done now, Graves. It's time to move on. You said it before. We have to be careful not to give the impression that we're _hanging out_, or you and I are anything more than old friends. What better way to do that than to go our separate ways now?"

"Dru, you're just being impulsive. I'm still working on a solution so we can…"

I couldn't listen any longer out of fear that I'd lose control of my emotions. "I have to go now. People are waiting for me. And I'm sure your people are waiting for you too, Hideki." Without looking him in the face, I opened the door and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind me and on my _relationship_ with Graves.

At six, Nadira came into the suite to see about my readiness for _kyoso_. I was dressed in my white fighting uniform of fitted pants and shirt. "Remember, Milady. You are fighting to maintain total control of the Order. If you win, we will maintain our six seats. However if you lose, the _wulfen_ will obtain half control for the next decade. Your mother won, barely, which preserved the Kourio's rights." _I wondered what would things be like today if my mother lost back then? Maybe they'd be different for me and Graves?_

The sun was still on the horizon but the light was diminishing quickly. The arena was situated on the east side of campus and was large enough to hold two hundred. The grassy fighting ring was surrounded on four sides by rows of bleachers. The arena lights were glaringly bright. As my vision came into focus, I saw before me Graves, similarly dressed in his white uniform. The pants were fitted snugly across his legs and I could see his quad muscles beneath the giving fabric.

Weapons of all types were laid along the tables on the perimeter of the field. It finally dawned on me. My biggest fear about Pactus had come true. Without a doubt I was going to have to fight Graves. My mind rushed with panicked thoughts. _If Graves wins, I'm letting everyone down. If I win, _wulfen_ will lose out on fair and basic rights... not to mention the possibility that our friendship may never recover._

Bruce stood in the center of the grass, gently hovering above the ground, as all mature _djamphire_ can do. "Would the warriors step forward please." Nadira squeezed my hand before pushing me toward the ring. Recluctantly, I walked to the center. As Bruce started to announce the importance of _kyoso_ and the rules of the fight, I looked Graves in the eyes. He was staring intensely back at me but his appearance was terrible. He seemed tired and washed out. _I hate facing him in this condition._

Bruce continued speaking loudly. "_Kyoso_ will continue until time is up. If either party is injured, a secondary fighter will continue on your behalf. If that person is injured then a victory is declared. The method was chosen randomly and it is…" He opened an envelope he was holding in his left hand. "… blades. Each fighter shall now take up their weapons." I was semi-relived I could use _malaika_, my best art form. However I was also concerned because this was also Graves' best form of fighting. Nadira taught me to study each of the _wulfen_'s strengths and I learned Graves was known to be an expert at _katana_ sword fighting. After all he studied under famous masters in Japan.

After Bruce completed all of the pomp and circumstance of the event, I found myself in the ring across from Graves with double blades in hand. Thankfully the _malaika_ felt familiar and comfortable in my hands. As well, Graves looked at ease with the double _katana_ swords despite his physical appearance. We each bowed and stood in position one of our art forms, waiting for the sign.

"Begin!" Bruce's voice echoed in the arena as he walked off the field using levitation. I brought my _malaika_ up, right arm in front of left. My legs were slightly bent and I readied myself to move swiftly. I took three steps toward Graves while raising my blades, contacting his weapons in an offensive move. My right sword came in high as my left swung from the side to attack his midline. Graves raised his _katana_ to block. The sound of wood on steel rang in the air. His moves were robotic and apathetic. Even his face was expressionless. His right hand _katana_ almost fell out of his possession. He seemed not to care about the duel.

_Come on. Wake up, Graves. Snap out of it! I'm not gonna continue like this. Fight me, dammit!_

To my surprise the telepathic link between the two of us engaged. _ "Don't pretend like nothing's happened between us, Dru. We aren't over. I'm not gonna stop fighting for you even if I have to fight against you."_

I stepped back to position one and considered my next move. "_I know you care about Jae-Hwa. Your life would be better, and easier, if you agreed to the Elders' wishes and confirmed your union with her."_

I lunged and jabbed a blade at his left thigh. He blocked downward and spun left to avert my right-handed sword. I recovered and reset to starting position. "_Graves,_ _we should face the facts, I'm a wrecking ball to you and a tornado to everyone. The only person who's qualified to help me is the one I've been pushing away for a long time. Besides Lena has me in her cross hairs and she's willing to use you too if she can. Honestly my feelings for you are a liability. Let's just finish this fight so you can get the hell away from me." _I leaped into the air and struck with both swords in a downward movement toward my opponent.

At that moment, Graves' mood changed from dejection to rage. He was incensed by my words. "_That's a fucking lazy excuse, Dru. You're just scared."_ He spun around and raised both blades to stop my attack. He flipped backwards and landed quietly on his feet in a crouch. From that low position, his eyes glared at me and glowed madly green.

Graves stood tall and with the popping of growing and hardening bones, he became the Other. For weeks I prepared myself to fight a full-blown _wulfen_ and finally here it was. I hadn't gone head to head with any _wulf_ in battle since Ash attacked me years ago at the mall. How I survived then was pure luck. This would take something a lot more skillful. Through his training Graves learned to manipulate the sword as a _loup, _which was more likely than any _wulf_ could do.

I stood ready for him with my _malaika_ slightly up and my toes lightly on the grass. We moved in a circular movement, never taking our eyes off each other. My aspect waved through my body causing my fangs to extend into my bottom lip. My vision grew sharper and I could see and smell better. I caught the smell of Graves'_ wulfen_ scent, which was teemed with the familiar odor of his human side.

Graves shot forward with his _katana_ in hand, growling as he advanced. My aspect enabled me to fly forward and meet him with a clash. As our blades contacted, the blow threw both of us to the sides of the ring. I rolled and landed a bit ungracefully but still on my feet. Graves tumbled to the ground and laid on his side facing away from me.

As I looked at my left blade, I saw blood dripping from the tip. _Oh shit! Is that Graves' blood? Did I actually hurt him? _

_I used telepathy to try to connect with him. "Graves, are you okay? Answer me dammit!" _But the link was broken. I laid my swords down and approached the _loup._ He was still in the Other form but there was a puddle of blood collecting near his torso where the white fabric was torn and stained red. Graves was holding his hand on top of the gushing wound near the side of his abdomen.

My aspect flashed again as I smelled his blood. I flashed on a vision of myself drinking the copper smelling essence from the body of a weakened and broken Graves many years ago. That was the day I learned how he really felt about me… he loved me from the very beginning, even before I became _svetocha_.

I dropped my swords and ran around to kneel at the front of him. "Oh my God, Graves. I'm so sorry. What did I do to you?"

He rolled on his back and made a sound of being in excruciating pain. "Hey kid, no big deal. It's just a scratch. I'll be… " But Graves lost consciousness before he could finish speaking.

Dibs, Bruce and one of the Elders kneeled next to Graves' body. "Stand back, Milady. We need some room to work here." Bruce pushed me to the side as Dibs and the _wulfen_ advisor assessed the injury.

I was in shock at the scene before me. I just hurt the person I cared about the most. I left the ring to sit on the first row of bleachers near Nat and Nadira. Nat placed her arm around me. "It's gonna be fine Dru. Graves is strong… _loups_ heal quickly." Nat was just being kind. I knew I hurt Graves badly and I prayed that it wasn't fatal.

Twenty long minutes later, a stretcher carried Graves off the field. Dibs gave me a wink to let me know he would live. I sighed deeply, feeling guilty but somewhat relived that I didn't just kill my best friend. "Now what?" I looked at Nadira.

"You will continue tomorrow with another _wulfen_ candidate as your opponent." I sighed and looked at the ground. _After all of this, I'm expected to do it again tomorrow? You have to be kidding me. This is brutal._

Within 24 hours, I found myself standing in the grassy arena again, waiting for another _wulfen_ fighter to step forward. There was a good chance it would be Guillermo. I was intimidated by his physical girth and of his reputation for being an expert at hand-to-hand combat. He was known to be the best in _taekwondo_ of any _wulfen_. My _krav maga_ was good, but nowhere near that skilled.

I looked across the arena to see Graves taking a seat in the first row. He was moving slowly and holding his side where I had pierced him with _malaika_. I was so relieved to see that he was going to be okay without any lasting injury. _Thank God for the speed of a loup-garou's recovery. _

Bruce stood in the center of the arena. "Would the fighters take their place in the ring now please?" I looked down at my feet not wanting to see who would be standing across from me. A rumble of whispers moved across the _wulfen_ side of the bleachers. I slowly looked up and saw who it was. My opponent was Jae-Hwa.

We had little knowledge of her skill as a fighter, however Nadira warned me of the one thing we knew about Jae-Hwa for sure, she was fast… scary lightening fast.

I waited for Bruce to open the envelope to reveal the style of fighting. "Today's duel will consist of… no weapons. The fighters must use the martial arts." My mind raced all over the field with the idea of the two of us going _mano y mano_.


	17. Chapter 56

The crowd finally began to quiet down following the stir up over the fact that the only the two female representatives on Pactus were going to duel. Once again the sun was setting on the horizon as dusk settled in. The lights of the stadium were glaring onto the grassy field, causing me to squint.

Jae-Hwa stood at attention with a perfectly serious expression on her face. Her immaculately applied dark red lipstick was a stark contrast with her porcelain-esque skin. Even though she was small in stature, I knew not to underestimate her skills. Over the weeks of Pactus, I found out she was not only brilliant, but she was courageous and also a risk taker. She had the guts to do whatever it took to achieve a goal, which made her dangerous.

I stole a glance at Graves across the grass. As he took a seat on the first row of bleachers, he appeared to be composed, but his familiar facial ticks gave his true emotions away. He kept rubbing his eyebrows with his fingers and checking the time on his watch excessively. _I'm willing to bet he's aching for a cigarette between his lips. He's nervous as hell._

I still hadn't a chance to apologize to Graves for injuring him at _kyoso_ the day before since he was carried off the field. He was heavily guarded and in intensive care since I last saw him. I felt so guilty especially because we were in the middle of an argument when I hurt him. _I just want this whole thing to be over so I can go back to my primary focus, killing Lena… and finding Christophe._

Hiro and Alton nodded at me across the arena in hopes of inspiring confidence. However it just reinforced my worries about the predicament. If I lost, I'd be letting the Kourio down. If I won, my friends would lose out on their fair share of the rights at the _scholas_. I felt sick just thinking about the potential outcomes.

As Bruce finished explaining the rules of the duel again, Jae-Hwa and I turned to acknowledge each other. I placed my fist in my palm and bowed, while she bowed in the style of her art form. She stared intensely at me with her espresso-colored eyes. I was told she was fast but wondered if she possessed _svetocha-_speed like me. My only comparable was Nat, who was fast, but not as fast as I. Whenever we played the _wulfen_ game rabbit, she came close to catching me, but not once yet.

"Begin!" Bruce's voice rang throughout the arena. My aspect flashed through my body as I prepared to attack first. However before I got a chance, a foot, which was attached to a flying leg, hurdled toward my upper body. I leaned into a deep back bend to avoid the approaching butterfly kick.

I failed to anticipate her combination of moves and another leg contacted my lower body, swept me off my feet and lifted me into mid-air. I quickly pulled tight, flipped and landed on my two feet. My heart was beating rapidly. I was completely caught off guard by Jae-Hwa's offensive moves. I then realized she was a master at the long fist style of _wushu._

I steadied my gaze on her as we reset. _That surprised the hell out of me._ _Now that I know her area of study I can anticipate her moves… mostly feet and fists but she'll probably use her forearms and shins to strike as well._

My area of training in _krav maga_ was more about defensive tactics and lean thinking. The goal was to end the fight was as little energy spent as possible. _If only I could use psychic powers, but that's against the rules, not to mention unfair._

My aspect caused my fangs and claws to extend as I prepared to attack. I noticed that Jae-Hwa did not change to her _wulfen_ her form at all. Since she arrived at the _schola,_ I had not seen the Other. I didn't intend to wait any longer so I advanced with my right arm, while lowering my center of gravity. I aimed for her abdominals in a full speed attack.

She swept her left arm downward blocking my punch and sending a kick toward my head. I immediately lunged out of the way of her oncoming foot and swept my legs under her body. With a lightening fast reflex, Jae-Hwa flipped backwards. As graceful as a cat, she landed on her feet, all the while expressionless.

_Shit, she's good. _As I squared my shoulders up to her body again, I peered into my opponent's brown eyes. They were alive and full of passion for life. From what I had learned about Jae-Hwa, I respected her determination to make things happen when the odds were stacked against her. As a female _wulf, _who was not allowed to attend _schola_ like the boys, she overcame and bypassed many obstacles that held others back.

I had to be honest with myself. Even though I was letting go of any hope to be with Graves, I could bear it a little better knowing Jae-Hwa was worthy._ At least she's got her shit together… way better than I do._

Using the power from within, I threw two jabs with my right and left fists. She dipped and ducked out of the way of my punches. Jae-Hwa lowered her center of gravity and punched toward my stomach which made contact, much to my surprise. All the breath expelled out of my body as I doubled over and fell to the ground. The feeling made me want to lie down and pray for the air to return.

I grabbed my stomach and looked up at Jae-Hwa. She was completely calm and pokerfaced. _Get up on your feet, Dru girl! _Dad's voice resonated in my head. I wondered if Jae-Hwa showed passion for much in life if she didn't let it show during battle. _But does one have to be demonstrative to be passionate? Christophe taught me that one could care an awful lot despite being totally emotionally restrained._

I mustered up all my breath and popped back onto my feet. _Okay, this time use all you've got, Dru. _I ran at my opponent with _svetocha_-speed aiming for her midline with my right fist. As she darted to the left to avoid me, I faked and flung my legs around to the left kicking into her. When my left foot connected, her body folded in half, hurtled backwards and skidded onto the ground. A dirt cloud trailed her tumbling body like something out of anime.

Jae-Hwa rolled onto her stomach and blinked a few times as she re-orientated herself. I was pleased I finally got an offensive move in that earned me some points. I glanced at the clock. We still had ten minutes left to go. I was tired already and I could tell that she was as well. I looked at Graves covertly and noticed he averted his eyes downward. _Is that a defeated wulfen thing or something else?_

My opponent slowly stood back up on her feet, ignoring the dirt and grass stains on her white fitted pants. For the first time she spoke since we began the duel. "Very creative, Milady."

I smiled in response, not really knowing if she was paying me a compliment or making a sarcastic remark. Then to my total surprise, Jae-Hwa released control of her Other form. The sound of popping joints and stretching bones reverberated in the arena. I watched in fascination as her dainty features fused into an animalistic structure. Her mouth stretched into a muzzle-like form and her forehead hardened. Her skull and ears pulled back, elongating her profile. Her petite body grew taller as she stretched six more than inches upward, meeting my eyes at the same height. I waited for the fur to emanate from her skin but it never came. I'd seen Nat transition many times before and the fur was always the last to appear. However the wulf remained without and it was then I realized… she didn't have any. Jae-Hwa was _loup-garou_.

_No… fucking… way. A female loup? I knew loups were rare in the first place but a girl one was impossible, right? This explains so much. If both Graves and Jae-Hwa are the same type, of course the Elders would want them to be matched… to breed. They'd expect pups, which would create a royal family of wulfen. They'd be so powerful, uniting the tribes and increasing their influence with the Kourio._

The crowd seemed a buzz with the revelation as well because a rumble of whispers moved across the arena. It seemed they too were unaware of Jae-Hwa's special gifts. I wondered if Graves even knew.

The female _loup_ hunched her shoulders. Her breathing was deep and heavy and her eyes were glowing in the darkness at me. "Do your best, _svetocha_. Show me why we are here." I sensed that Jae-Hwa expected nothing but the most arduous challenge between us. I figured she'd be disappointed if we didn't both give each other hell at that moment.

I crouched low to build my power, then lunged at her using the full force of my legs. As she prepared to deflect my direct hit, I propelled myself up and over her head, flipping and striking her in a downward movement. She flung forward as the impact of my blow pushed her to the ground. My landing was silent and so was the crowd, who seemed to be in awe.

Jae-Hwa popped to her feet and turned to attack in a zig-zagged motion. I was uncertain as to which way she was going to make contact so I lept upwards to move out of her reach. However she jumped, grasped my left calf and pulled me downward into a spinning motion. My body was being propelled in a circular way. I felt out of control and at her total mercy. Finally she let go of my leg, throwing me upward. Before I could get my feet under me, she came down with her elbow to my chest. I hit the ground with a crunch and a thud. _Fuck, that hurt!_

I laid on the grass as I attempted to assess my injury. I knew something broke but wasn't sure just what got damaged. At that moment, I heard Bruce's voice echo through the arena, much to my relief and to my disappointment. "Time is called. _Kyoso_ is over. Stand and show respect, please."

I tried to lift my legs to stand but something wasn't right. I couldn't figure out what wasn't working precisely. "Dru… Milady… you need to get up." I heard Nadira's voice come from yards away on the bleachers. I tried to turn my head in her direction but it wouldn't move. _Oh my God._ _Why can't I move my body? I can't control my movements._

A herd of foot steps came running to my side. I looked at the faces staring down at me and nearly started panicking just seeing their expressions. Dibs, August and Nadira came first. "Dru sweetie, can you talk to us? Say something."

But I couldn't. My eyes saw what was happening but I couldn't utter a word with my mouth. My voice was paralyzed as well. I didn't understand what was happening. Finally Dibs spoke up after assessing for damage. "I can't say what's happened but it must be something with her spinal column. However, I don't know why she can't talk. I've never seen that before."

As the stretcher arrived to take me to the infirmary, I thought about the tragedy of my situation. _I'm paralyzed and nobody knows why. To make matters worse, I can't even talk or communicate. God help me._

I awoke a few hours later lying in a familiar place in the infirmary, a recovery room. It was the same room I was in six months ago after a burning dog attacked and took a chunk out of my leg. The lighting was dim in the room and my vision was a little blurry still. _What time is it? How long have I been out?_ I tried to vocalize some words but still no sounds emanated from my mouth.

"Milady, are you awake?" I blinked at the ceiling but didn't see any faces in my view. "Dru... I'm here now." A familiar scent had filled the room, baked apples and cinnamon. It reminded me of comfort food and… Christophe.

A hand grasped mine and finally I saw his face. His piercing blue eyes looked into mine. His brown hair was a little shorter in the back than when I last saw him. For a change he was wearing something different than a black sweater, a blue t-shirt and black military cargo pants. His aspect flushed through him, highlighting his hair with blond streaks. It was him, the _djamphire_ who loved me and left me, was back. I was happy to see his perfectly beautiful face again but damn him for returning. _Why's he here?_ I_ told him to stay away at all costs. We can't afford to get caught together by Lena. She'd attack in an instant if she knew we were together._

"_Kochana_, you've had an MRI and as far as the doctors can tell, the injury was to the base of your head. There's a lot of swelling there. That's probably why you can't move or talk. It's going to be a day by day thing to see what happens, _skowroneczko moja_."

My mind was swirling with confusion and anger and happiness. I wanted to say how happy I was to see him but I also wanted to punch his lights out for coming out of hiding. Christophe leaned in close and brushed the hair away from my face. He kissed my forehead and cheeks lightly. "Everything is going to be okay, _moj maly ptaszku_. I promise."

At that moment the door of the room opened. I couldn't see who it was but felt the air suck out of the atmosphere from the tension of the moment. A familiar sigh echoed in the room. I sensed the presence of Graves.

Christophe's voice was laden with irritation. "_Loup-garou_, I see you brought more trouble to Milady, which she doesn't need." _Oh, here we go again. _ I remembered the uncomfortable road trip with the two of them in the car several years ago. _Let's not repeat that moment, boys._

There was a pause of silence. "Reynard, I thought you were hiding under a rock someplace. I think the last time I saw you we had a little chat that didn't go so well for you. Didn't I kick your ass from here to next Sunday?" He smirked at the thought of his victory.

As I laid in the bed, unable to turn my head to see the interaction, I visualized the meeting between the two of them in the woods of the _wulfen_ retreat. They fought until both couldn't muster up any more strength. In the end, Graves won. The source of their fight was about me, of course.

"I'm here to see how Milady is, Reynard. I have no intention of going another round."

"Very well, Mr. Graves. If you can be civil for a moment that would be lovely." I could sense Christophe's figurative slap across Graves' face.

Graves came over to the other side of the bed so I could see his face. He looked tired and worried but all the same, he was still gorgeous. "_Dru, can you hear me_?" He attempted to engage our telepathic link.

I concentrated on his words and visualized my thoughts. I looked at Graves' green eyes and lost my train of thought for a moment. Finally I was able to pull my thoughts together. _"Why is this happening to me Graves?! I just want to get out of here. I am so angry right now I could slap one of you, or both if that would make me feel better." _Graves smiled and then made a chuckling noise.

"She's going to be fine. I can communicate with her using telepathy. We've been able to do that for a few weeks now." Graves looked at Christophe in a slightly smug way. He seemed pleased that the link only worked between the two of us.

The _djamphire_ seemed only slightly annoyed. "I'm fully aware of Milady's powers. I knew it was just a matter of time before she'd develop such skills."

_"Graves, I need to know. Did I lose the duel?"_

There was a significant pause of silence. "Jae-Hwa won, Dru. But you should be proud of yourself. You did your best plus you kicked my ass all over the place. Don't forget that."

Christophe looked surprisingly pleased. "Is that so, _moja ksiezniczko_?"

Graves ignored Christophe's retort. "_Wulfen_ have won three seats on the Order council for the next ten years. Things will be different going forward." His voice was sympathetic but seemingly satisfied.

_"I understand and I have to say I have mixed feelings about it all. I feel I let people down but I'm also happy for the _wulfen_. I also just want you to know… I'm sorry for hurting you too… during kyoso, I mean. It was an accident." _

"That's okay, kid. It's all part of the game. You kicked my ass fair and square." Graves switched to the telepathic link again. _"Dru, I need you know… until I know you're not still in love with me, I'm not gonna let this drop. Don't hook up with anyone just because it's easier than going for what you really want. I'm serious, Dru. I'm not giving up unless you tell me you don't love me anymore."_

I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted to believe him but part of me questioned his real intentions. What would happen if he was forced to choose between me and his future as a _wulfen_ leader? I refocused myself on Christophe. _"Graves, since I can't talk to him, I need you to translate for me… please." _

Graves sighed again._ "Sure kid." _He turned to his left. "Milady wants me to tell you something, Reynard."

_"Let him know… I think he's careless and a total dumbass for being here. He better not have come just to check on me. When I'm out of this bed, I'm gonna kick his ass personally. Why's he here?" _

Graves laughed out loud. "That's my girl." He turned to his left again. "She's pissed off at you for coming out of hiding. She wants to know why you're here?"

Christophe smiled slightly at the threat considering my predicament. "_Kochana_, I received a message that you were injured and in a serious fashion. I also was told that I should not come. However it was my decision to break that line of advice. It's been too long that I've been away and I can see that you have made strides in your development, which I am pleased about. Now is a critical time and I could not leave you unprotected from my _siostra_'s powers. Magdalena may see your current situation as a good time to attack. I could not take that risk, my little bird. I had to come."

Graves rolled his eyes and looked away. I could tell he was annoyed by Christophe's speech.

_"Graves, ask him what he knows about the night he rescued my mother from the LeFevre house when the suckers attacked them. Does he remember if there was a second girl in addition to Elizabeth? I need to know… ask him please."_

Graves nodded his compliance. "Dru wants to know if there was someone else with her mother the night that you went to the LeFevre house and rescued her… a second girl perhaps?"

The expression on Christophe's face was one of confusion at first. Then it changed to something that looked like recollection. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but then it closed and his expression turned vacant. "I, uh, don't remember that Milady. We found your mother, who was still at child at the time, in a secret space behind the main fireplace. But she was alone and she was scared."

I was becoming more concerned that a conspiracy was about since none of the _djamphire_ admitted what I saw clearly in a psychic vision. I still had not forgiven August for hiding something from me. But Hiro and now Christophe won't admit what they saw either. _Why aren't they telling me the truth? What is going on?_

_"Graves, tell him to leave me alone until he's willing to tell me the truth. I'm getting tired of being messed with."_

"Gladly, Milady."He looked at his nemesis and spoke with an air of satisfaction in his voice. "The _svetocha_ thinks you're lying to her. She wants you to leave her alone until you tell her the truth, Reynard."

Christophe facial expression went totally cold and stoic. Being told to leave me alone was bad enough, but to hear it from Graves made it ten times worse. "I can assure you _kochana_, I'm telling you what I know. I would never lie to you… ever." He looked the _loup_ in the eyes signaling his displeasure at Graves' lack of being forthright recently. "_Tak_, I will go but I won't be far. You need proper protection and I shall ensure you are looked after correctly. That is my promise to you, Dru."

As Christophe turned to leave, I considered telling Graves to stop him so I could reach out and say I wanted to believe him. However the moment passed and I didn't know how to recover gracefully without making matters worse.

I stared at the ceiling again in a defeated way. _Why is this happening to me?_

Graves picked up my left hand and I could feel the warmth of his strong fingers laced with mine. _"Dru, because you were injured at kyoso, it was decided jointly that Pactus would be suspended until you recover. We're going to wait until you get better before starting up again. I just wanted you to know." _Graves' voice trailed off in an unsettled way.

_"That's just great. All I need is for people waiting for me to start walking and talking again before they can get on with their debate. No pressure and totally not in any way embarrassing."_

"I know this sucks Dru, but I'm here for you as long as you need. I don't care what people think right now. If this isn't me trying to prove how much I love you, what is it? You don't leave someone when they need you the most. And I'm thinking the thing you need most right now is… a cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake." His voice was full of what I wanted to hear… his old, familiar, smart-ass sense of humor. Even though I couldn't move my head, I smiled at him as a single tear rolled down my right cheek.

A few days passed and my condition only slightly improved. I was able to turn my head and wiggle my toes, but still no voice. I felt slightly hopeless when I thought about not fully recovering. _What if I couldn't move my legs still after weeks more? What if I never regained the ability to talk? What if I remained quadriplegic?_ My emotions waffled on a minute by minute basis. I went from being angry to depressed and back to being totally pissed off at the world.

I regretted sending Christophe away but I needed him to know that I wasn't going to allow him to keep me in the dark about my family. He of all people should understand my need for this knowledge. _Why won't he tell me, dammit?_

As promised, Graves stayed with me day and night. He slept on the foldout cot near my bed, which reminded me of the old days of sharing a room and keeping watch over each other. We had no idea what was in store for us back then as ignorant high schoolers. So many things changed in the past few years. I was more than grateful for his constant companionship and especially for the fact that he could still communicate with me. He was still my best friend after all that happened to us and between us.

After a few more days, to my relief I was moved back to my suite where I had all my stuff and friends around me. Nat and Shanks were present for several hours every day and Dibs and Ash hung out most of the time. And of course, Graves was always there.

Leander came to see me as soon as he could. Having the ability to telepathically connect with me came as a blessing. _"Rajkumari, I am sorry I was delayed in visiting you. I was called back to the House of Maharaj to attend to some matters of concern. How have you been, Miss Dru?"_

_"Well, since you asked… currently I'm stuck here in a bed and can't move my body and especially not my mouth. I can't yell out to scream how pissed I am at Christophe and to make things worse the only person who can hear me is Graves. Ironically I've been trying to shake him off ever since I found out he's nearly engaged to the hairless wonder who did this to me. How's that for a status report, Leander?"_

My teacher seemed stunned by my bitchy attitude despite the fact this wasn't the first time I went off on him. "_I can see that you are angry at this time which you have every right to be. Most everyone in your situation has been through this stage at some point. Remember, rajkumari, you are not just a regular person… you are extraordinary. You have powers that give you the ability to overcome your barriers. The only thing holding you back is your anger. If you learn to lean into the feeling, you will find what you need to let it go."_

_"Yeah, well said Leander, but until I feel like moving on, I'm stuck… literally."_

_"All too true, Miss Dru. Listen to my words carefully, _svetocha_." Leander leaned in close to my ear and spoke out loud. _"This is just a phase and you shall pass through it if you seek to understand. Do not mourn what you have lost. Appreciate what you will obtain." He held out his hand and dangled something between his fingers to show me. It looked like a piece of jewelry made of stone and tied with a leather strap.

"How about we practice a bit of telemetry about the past?"

_"What the hell, why not? Where else am I gonna go at this point?"_

"Do you remember what you need to do, Milady?"

_"Yes, I think so."_

"Then here is the object." Leander opened my fingers and placed the necklace in the middle of my palm before closing my hand around it. Although I couldn't move, I sensed it's presence in my hand.

_"Twisted time passing through,_

_Bring the past into view."_

My vision swirled like water as the blue tones in my room became blurry. It clarified into a scene that took my breath away. I saw the figure of a healthy young man who was standing in the sun. His long dark wavy hair was blowing with the wind as the breeze passed through the autumn-colored trees. He was looking down on a gathering of individuals in a clearing. His facial features were strong and confident. He wore very minimal clothing made of loose fitting furs and leathers. Around his neck was the leather strapped stone necklace. He seemed to be intensely watching the scene below.

The clearing held a gathering of two different types of people, half were dressed similarly as the young man. They looked indigenous of the surroundings. The other half were dressed in attire that looked as if they were from the 18th century. _Where am I? When am I?_

The gathering of people were talking, but in a cautious way. As I drew nearer to the scene, I could hear the conversation was in French. The young man with the long dark hair approached the gathering with apprehension. He was particularly focused on a young woman who looked about the age of 17. She moved twitchy fast and that is when I realized she was like me, a _svetocha_. Her entourage was made of _djamphire _guardsmen. The young man moved fluidly as he silently observed the _svetocha_. His movements made me realize he was _wulfen_. I was observing a meeting between _wulfen_ and Kourio hundreds of years ago. The exact year was unknown but it was further in the past than I had ever seen before.

The young man looked familiar to me but different than anyone I knew. I watched in fascination as the _wulf_ and _svetocha _eyed each other cautiously but with curiosity as they approached. The young man seemed to be some sort of leader among his pack because his people responded attentively to his words in their native language. He spoke to the visitors _en francais _and they showed deference to him so clearly he was a person of importance. The _svetocha_ seemed mesmorized by the wulf's confidence and skills.

The scene washed away as I was pulled into another vision that I was not expecting. I saw the same _wulf_ in a very different place, a dungeon. The place was like something out of a movie set. I knew it was real because I could smell odor of rotting things and bodily fluids which made me feel like wretching. As I looked to my right I saw that the _wulf_ was chained by the neck in a caged box, unable to stand up. _Oh my God._ He was being broken, tortured until he changed to his wulfen form and was trapped there, never able to be human again. To my left, I heard the unmistakable screams of a _svetocha_, as if she was being tortured as well.

I wanted to turn the vision off and escape the scene but I didn't know how to leave or even if I could. I already knew what was happening. It was the _wulf_ and the _svetocha_ that Graves told me about. They fell in love and were captured by the _nosferat_… by Sergej. He was breaking the wulf and killing the _svetocha_. Sergej once told me himself that he drank the blood of many svetocha in his time of reign. I assumed this was one of those cases.

I looked into the eyes of the _wulf_ and saw his soul being tortured. He kept altering between _wulf_ and human and he was desperately trying to hang on to his humanity. Each time he became the man, he'd scream the name of the _svetocha_ in pain and rage. "Helena!"

At that moment, I realized why his expressions looked familiar to me. I knew him. He was Ash... my Ash. This was his story before he became one of the League of Broken Wulfen, hundreds of years before he came into my life.

The vision finally pulled me out of the past and back into the present. I realized that tears streamed down my face like the involuntary crying while trapped in a sad dream. The answers to all my questions about my beloved Ash were finally clear. He was once powerful, free and so loved by a _svetocha_. But Sergej took that away from him. Ash lost his humanity, his mind and his history all at the same time. To make matters worse, the wulfen banned any future connection between _wulves _and_ svetocha_ in an effort to prevent the same from happening again.

I blinked away the tears and tried to see across the room._ "Leander, where are you?"_

"I'm here, Miss Dru."Leander walked to my bedside after pacing the length of the room near the window.

_"Did you read this object before me?" _I needed to know if he realized what I saw.

"I did, rajkumari."I thought for a long while before speaking again. The tears finally stopped as I regained my composure. I finally understood it was time I moved on and stopped feeling sorry for myself. _Get on with the healing, Dru girl._

_"Thank you for showing this to me, Leander. Now, what do I need to do to get myself out of this bed? We've got work to do."_


	18. Chapter 57

Leander was right... again. He knew I needed to be kicked in the ass. My life was challenging but others had it worse. Much worse and survived.

Every day I focused on reconnecting with my body. It was a struggle mostly because communication with others was so limited. I was totally dependent on my translators, Graves and Leander, to speak for me since they were the only two that had a telepathic link. Thankfully Nat devised a creative method of communication by establishing a pattern of blinking… one blink for _no_ and two blinks for _yes_. It was basic, but it worked whenever a link wasn't around.

Nat smoothed out the blankets on my bed as she conversed. "Dru, Benjamin told me he's planning on holding trials for your security detail within a month. Are you up for that task?" I blinked twice.

"I heard the sign-ups are next week. Who do you think is gonna put their name in?" She paused after a moment of thought. "Sorry I forgot to ask a yes or no question." She thought for a moment before re-asking her question. "How about Adam? If he signs up, would he be someone you'd consider for the team?" I blinked once.

"Really? And I thought you liked him. He seems well-rounded and polite, for a _djamphire_." Her last comment was meant to sound snarky but I knew she didn't really mean it.

Before Nat could ask another question, a knock at the door sounded. It was a dainty-ish rap which sounded female.

Nat approached the door and waited for the clearance signal from Benjamin. When he approved the visitor through, Nat opened the door to find Jae-Hwa.

"Hello Ms. Park. We weren't expecting you."

"_Anyoung Haseyo_, Skyrunner. I apologize for the intrusion. I was hoping to speak to Milady if she is accepting visitors tonight. I have something to give her." Jae-Hwa looked concerned and slightly nervous for once. She was hiding an awkward shaped object behind her back.

"Um, let me just check with Milady first. Please wait here." Nat gently closed the door on the _loup-garou_.

"Dru, are you in the mood for talking with Jae-Hwa today? It's okay if you're not. I can ask her to come back another time." I blinked twice, but slowly, signaling an apprehensive approval.

Jae-Hwa entered the suite and sat down in the armchair next to the bed. I sat upright so I could receive my visitor. My condition had improved in the past few days where I was able to move my head and wiggle my fingers and toes.

We sat in silence for a long moment as my visitor held the bow across her lap. Finally she spoke. "This is for you, Milady." She held out the crossbow and a quiver of arrows in my direction.

Nat stepped forward and took them from Jae-Hwa. "On behalf of Milady, thank you, Ms. Park. I'm sure she will be excited to try this out as soon as she is able." Nat set the bow on the table nearest the wall, only a few feet away.

I sat motionless only nodding my head to acknowledge her gesture. _This is so awkward. Would she just apologize so she can leave already?_

Jae-Hwa opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but then closed it awkwardly. She looked toward the window and watched the gentle breeze rustle the leaves of the fully bloomed trees on the horizon.

I looked at Nat with an expression of slight frustration. _Is she going to say something because I sure can't._

We all sat in silence until Jae-Hwa finally blurted out. "I'm sorry for your injury, Milady. It was not my intention to hurt you so badly. Sometimes my Other is more powerful than I realize."

I made an expression of feigned empathy. While I could hear the remorse in Jae-Hwa voice, I wasn't about to forgive her for causing me such pain, especially because I lost the duel, which my ego had a hard time accepting.

"May I be direct with you Milady?" She wasn't really asking for permission. "I also came her today because one of my concerns is regarding Hideki. He has been spending an inordinate amount of time by your side and in such a personal way. I realize you have a history with him. However, things are different now."

I stared at her and was surprised by her bluntness and gall to challenge me in my weakened condition, especially since she was the cause.

Jae-Hwa shifted her position in the armchair with an air of composure. "I won't be made to look like a fool, Milady. If you have Hideki under some kind of hex, I request you to remove it. He has suddenly forgotten his _wulfen_ duties and seems enamored with you. People, our people, are starting to talk. I've tolerated as much as I can of this situation." Nat coughed uncomfortably to break up the tension in the air but it was futile.

"I'm sorry I hurt you but it's time you moved on with your life, after all Reynard has returned. You surely don't need two men chasing after you." Jae-Hwa rose to her feet and stood by my bedside.

I glanced quickly at Nat. Her expression was one of shock and awe. I could tell she was feeling totally out of place. Jae-Hwa was higher up in status than her so she had to be respectful. But Nat was also my best friend so there was no doubt in my mind that her loyalties were being tested.

My aspect flushed through my body, causing my fangs to extend and nails to lengthen. Jae-Hwa ignored my physical reaction. I knew she was keenly aware of my annoyed response to her demands.

_What the hell? I didn't do anything to Graves. It was his choice to be by my side when I got injured. It wasn't my fault that Graves was spending every free moment with me as a result of her own doing. How dare she assume that I used magic on him. He's free to do whatever he wants and I already told him to leave me alone. He's chosen to stay. What more does she want from me?_

Two knocks on the door broke the awkward moment of silence. The door to my room opened and in walked Graves. "Benjamin said that you were visiting, Jae. I thought you ladies wouldn't mind if I…" Graves stopped midway as he saw the looks on everyone's faces. He knew something was up.

_"Graves, I'm glad you're here actually." _I engaged the telepathic link. _"Ms. Park was just asking me to do something. Would you let her know that she's welcome to continue with her questions?"_

"Um, okay." He turned to Jae-Hwa as he took a seat on the window seat bench. "Milady would like you to continue with your conversation. She said that you need her to do something?"

Jae-Hwa's look turned from expressionless into calm irritation. She smirked as she prepared to vocalize her thoughts. "With all due respect, Milady, we do not need to bother Hideki with our nuances. I will call on you another day. Maybe I can teach you how to shoot the crossbow as well." She avoided the invite to discuss openly with Graves in the room.

"Dru?" Graves reached over and squeezed my toes, which were under the covers, to get my attention. "Is there anything else? Jae-Hwa needs to get back and take care of some business."

I looked at my _wulfen_ opponent. She actually looked a little nervous, which made me feel slightly more confident. Even though I couldn't move my body, my eyes signaled defiance. "_Tell her thanks for me. I'd like to learn the bow one day. Also tell her… I'm doing just fine. She doesn't need to worry about me… at all. If she needs to ask me any more questions, she can do that when you're here." I looked to Graves. "So we don't have any misunderstandings."_

Graves gave me a look of confusion. He shrugged it off and repeated what I told him back to Jae-Hwa. She was a smart girl and I knew she picked up the subtext of my message. _If you want me to get off your lawn Jae, don't come in here and make demands. I've already done my part and he's still here. Tell him how you feel yourself and maybe that'll change his behavior._

We parted politely as Graves walked Jae-Hwa back to the door and down to the main hallway. As the door closed behind them, Nat exhaled deeply. "I'd say that was an overdue conversation, Milady. I knew Graves would be startin' trouble hanging around you all the time. He's gotta figure out what he wants to do when you get better." Nat started straightening up the room and putting things in their place.

I couldn't disagree with her. Several times I thought about the fact that Graves shouldn't be sleeping in my room every night. It wasn't smart for someone of his stature to be sharing quarters with a _svetocha_. He was matched to Jae-Hwa after all and how could she not be jealous? I sure would be.

Another knock on the door sounded and a muffled voice followed. "Milady, there is a box that has arrived for you." It was Benjamin.

Nat went to the door and received the package from my guardsman. The container was smallish in size and was tied with a light blue ribbon, which matched my room oddly enough. "It's addressed to you Dru but the sender says it's from "An admirer". Do you want me to open it?" I blinked twice.

Nat set the box down on the coffee table and untied the ribbon. As she opened up the lid, I began to smell something foul.

"Ugh, what's in here?" Nat slowly lifted the lid of the box. A wretched odor released into the room. Nat nearly screamed as she looked into the container. I couldn't see from where I sat but I was dying with anticipation to know. Nat dropped the box on the floor and it fell flat on the carpet. She scurried to grab her push dagger, which was always on her belt, as something small and decrepit slowly climbed out of the box. A finger lifted over the edge. Then several more fingers moved in coordination as I realized what it was. Someone sent me the left hand of a revenant, a zombie.

With _wulfen_ speed, Nat stabbed the hand where it lay on the floor. We both looked at the appendage, impaled by the knife to the blue carpet in the middle of my suite. It was an odd sight to see.

"What the hell?! Where did this come from? Is this some sick joke from Leander?" Nat's voice raised a few octaves as she tried to make sense of the gift I received. She ran to the door and called for backup. Benjamin and Christophe came running into the suite.

Christophe said nothing but his expression was clearly one of anger. "Lena." He seemed pretty certain he knew it came from his own sister.

Benjamin remained cool as ever as he watched the hand with curiosity while kneeled on the floor. "Are you sure it's from her, Reynard?"

Christophe looked at the _djamphire_ guard. "I have no doubt. This is her style. I would not be surprised if she programmed it to kill Milady. Magdalena's powers are deep. This is child's play."

Graves entered the suite and looked shocked to see the door open and several people standing around. "What the hell is going on in here? Is Milady alright?"

"_I'm fine, Graves. Join the party. We're just admiring the gift that Lena sent me today. Take a look." _Graves walked to the center of the room and laid eyes on what we already knew.

"That's fucking sick." His expression was one of disgust but I detected a slight bit of awe in his voice.

"How did this get into the room?" Christophe demanded an answer.

"It appeared in the mail room this evening. No one saw how though." Benjamin was cool and factual in his response.

"This is not an acceptable situation. Nothing comes into the _schola_ without first being tracked to its origin. And nothing gets to Dru's quarters without first passing an inspection. Benjamin, may I have a word with you?"

The tension raised in the room as I felt a tongue lashing on the way for poor Benjamin. He was over-taxed with too many things to do. He and August were in preparation for my guardsmen try-outs in addition to overseeing the _wulfen _entourage's security detail and my own safety. I had no doubt it was too much for the small team.

Graves came over and lightly touched the back of his hand to my cheek. "Dru, I'm sorry I wasn't here when this happened. I was meeting with my team upstairs. Jae-Hwa seemed a little off today so I stayed to talk. I think it was nice of her to drop by to check in on you."

I debated whether to be totally honest with him about what she talked about. _Was it really my place to tell him that Jae-Hwa is feeling insecure and jealous that he's in love with me? Probably not. If she wants him, she should say something._

_"Graves, don't beat yourself up. You can't be here all the time especially with your obligations as a wulfen. I have others to watch over me too. I survived for the past few years without you, haven't I?" _I paused as I thought for a moment._ "Well, except for that time you killed the hell hound before it ate me. I needed you then. But otherwise I lived."_

Graves smirked at my attempt at humor in the moment. "Just barely, _svetocha_."

Nat cleared her throat as she tried to interrupt our nearly silent conversation. "Sorry guys but how are we supposed to get this thing off the floor safely and in the cleanest way? I don't want it decomposing right here on the rug. It'll stain forever if that happens."

_My God… a stain on the carpet._ I flashed back to the memory of shooting zombie Dad when we lived in the Dakotas. As soon as I maimed the heart, his body disintegrated into the living room carpet leaving a stain that I never had a chance to clean up.

I was shaken back to the present when Christophe re-entered the room with Benjamin in tow. "Milady, I apologize for the breach in security today. It shouldn't happen again in this manner. We'll take care of the revenant and leave you so you can rest. Is there anything you need at this time?" He looked into my eyes with such desire to connect again.

_"Graves, tell him… I don't need anything from him at this time."_ I averted my eyes and avoided looking at the _djamphire_. I knew I was hurting him.

"Will do." Graves smoothly relayed my message.

After the zombie mess was cleaned up and all was quiet again, Graves stayed in the room and sat on the sofa reading as I fell asleep.

I awoke in the darkness to the sound of scraping. It was oddly quiet in the schola, which made me feel uneasy. There was always some noise in the dorms or above my floor but at the moment, it was silent, except for that noise.

I heard it again and then a strange thudding sound. It was like there was something crawling around on the floor of my room. "_Graves, is that you?"_

But there was no response back. I heard the odd scraping again but this time it came from under my bed. The four poster frame stood a few feet off the floor so anything down there would have to know how to climb. "_Please, somebody. Can anyone hear me?"_

My heart beat faster with the scratching and thudding noise getting closer. I looked down at my body. My hands were tucked under the covers but I could see them wiggling beneath the blankets. I still had no control over my legs. I turned my head to the right and left to view the room. I guessed it was about 11 PM because I could see the moon outside my window. Nat would be in classes at this time and Graves should be coming in to check on me soon. Where was Benjamin when I needed him?

I peered in the darkness at the edge of my bed. I barely saw something move over the side. I wasn't sure but it looked like… fingers. _Oh my God._ My aspect flushed and my night vision engaged. The yellowish view gave me a clear perspective. I did see fingers, then finally a hand. It was another hand of a zombie and it was coming my direction, over the edge of my mattress and onto my bed.

_"Graves! Where the fuck are you! Get your wulf-y ass in her right now! _Just how far away my telepathy powers worked I wasn't sure but I had no other way of communicating with anyone except with Leander and I hadn't seen him in days. He said he'd be in and out of the schola so I didn't know if he was even in the building.

_Calm down, Dru girl._ Dad's voice of reason echoed in my head. _What sorcery powers can you use to protect yourself from the zombie? _I thought rapidly as I considered what I knew. The only thing I could think of was mind control. I'd practiced on free revenants but never before on any that may be under someone else's control. _Give a try girl. _I focused my energy on the hand as it crept nearer. It was crawling along the blanket and was almost past my knee. _But what's the Sanscrit word for stop? Think think. I learned it once. A-ba… no that's not it…_

The hand was crawling upwards to my thigh. I could smell the rotting flesh on it. The odor made me want to gag. _Concentrate, Dru! "A-la..."_

The hand moved onto my stomach. Even though I couldn't feel all of my body parts yet, I felt the weight of the bony appendage. I stared at it as it drew nearer. Its skin was hanging off the middle and pointer finger. It looked as if it had been through a swamp based on its color and skin tone. Interestingly it wore a ring on the fourth finger. I had no time to decipher what kind of jewelry._ The word, Dru! "A-la-m! ALAM! I command you to stop."_

The hand paused as if I was going to obey. Then it twitched and slowly started moving up my body again. "_Shit! ALAM!"_

The hand walked slowly across my chest as I inhaled and exhaled rapidly. I was terrified of what I would do to me if I didn't get control of the thing.

_Focus on the freezing hex, Dru girl!_

The hand paused and flexed its bony fingers as if it was thinking. Then it jumped, like a spider on a web, into my face, palm first. The cold wet thing clamped across my mouth and nose, cutting of my air supply. The sound of it hitting my cheeks made a sound like strawberry Jello splatting onto a linoleum kitchen floor. Its odor, especially from the close distance, was overpowering and sickening. I dry heaved while I struggled to find my air. The zombie hand was slowly suffocating me. I thrashed my head from side to side, but it was no use. The hand remained. _Its going to kill me._

After what felt like an hour, someone entered the room. It was a magical entrance, an apparition which only few could do. My rescuer's long robe was visible in between the zombie's fingers. _"Leander! Please help me!_ _Get this thing off of me._" I begged my teacher for an intervention.

But then I heard laughing, however it was not Leander's voice. I caught a glimpse of a hooded figure in dark ragged clothing in the corner of my room, hidden in the shadows. Magdalena Gogol was there to ensure her aim to kill _svetocha_ was achieved. Her doll like blue eyes peered at me as her thin lips pulled into a crooked smile. Her rotted and missing teeth were a stark contrast with her pale, Geisha looking skin.

Before I knew what happened, flashes of light and flying hexes blinded my already obstructed vision. A magical battle of sorcerers was at hand. Leander cast a binding spell across the room. Lena's raised a deflection hex and the sparks flew upward. Lena dis-appariated from the room. _Where did she go?_

"You are cowardly, Magdalena! Show yourself."

Like the switch of a light, Lena re-appariated behind Leander, holding a blade to his throat. "You have improved, Maharaja. But I will always be more skilled than you. Your father taught me well."

"My father should never have taught you to use magic, Magdalena. In the end he regretted teaching you about the Arts."

Leander elbowed back, striking into Lena's stomach, causing her to let go of him. The blade dropped to the rug with a thump. He raised his arms to strike the svetocha but she was too quick and released a hex. The magical blow hit Leander with such force that his body hit the wall knocking him into a state of unconsciousness. I laid there too immobile to do anything.

I was totally at Lena's mercy. Her voice came to me telepathically… she was in my head now. "_Do not fear me, svetocha. I am here to bring you relief from this miserable life you suffer through. I am your _zbawca_, your rescuer." _She paused and confidently took a seat on the mattress as she continued her tirade. "_You have impressed me with your powers. I admire that you are so common, so ordinary, and yet you have developed such talents in a short amount of time. I can see why _braciszek_ is so enamored with you. He is such a fool for love… his never-ending belief in the emotion is a joke." _I was amazed at her psychopathic ability to murder someone and change the subject of conversation so randomly.

She was callous and heartless. _No, not heartless._ S_he has a heart… but can it be pierced?_

Lena played with her tattered robes as it they were fine garments. She lifted each piece of fabric and inspected the fibers with such care. I was barely breathing as I watched her from underneath the cold dead hand, still latched across my face._ "Fuck you and your superiority complex. You're just as common as me. Birth has nothing to do with being valuable. Why don't you know that? Oh yeah, you've been on ice for a while and missed the 20th century. Most of us modern folks don't give a care about titles._" I tried to annoy her as much as possible.

Lena paused and looked enraged as if she was going to attack me, but then she stopped and reconsidered. She looked around the room and saw something that caught her attention… Nat's dangly gold earrings. She walked over to my dresser and picked them up. _"These are not yours are they, Dru? Much to fancy for the likes of your taste. How is your canine friend, Skyrunner? She is precious, is she not? I love a good BFF." _

Outside the window I heard yelling and screaming from _wulfen _and_ djamphire_. I didn't have a clear view but I knew there was action out on the grounds. Shots of gunfire echoed in the darkness. _Where is everyone when I need them?_

Lena's voice came across as sickening sweet. _"I brought a few friends with me again to keep your protectors busy. They can be so easy to distract, can they not?"_

My mind raced with the thoughts of the creatures Lena sent in the past… zombies, burning dogs, broken _wulves_ and undead fairies. Any number of them would keep our forces in defensive mode. I couldn't rely on anyone to come to my rescue. It was up to me to be my own knight in shining armor.

_"Enough pleasantries between us. It is time to feed. Your powers shall be mine and I will free my brother from his virus which he calls love. He will see that there is no use resisting me anymore once you are gone and…"_ But Lena didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

She looked at me from across the bed and realized what happened. I sat upright holding an empty crossbow, the same one that Jae-Hwa gave me. An arrow was skewered through her chest. The tip protruded out of her, just above the area of her heart. Dark thick blood was pouring from the wound.

_"Sucks to be you right now, Milady." _I sat and stared confidently at Lena.

As if I willed myself to take control, in one instant I had regained all of my strength and speed back. Even though my recovery was delayed, I made up for it within a blink of an eye. With _svetocha_ speed, I loaded the bow and released my arrow towards the invader. I threw the zombie hand across the room.

A svetocha scream of pain echoed in my room. Lena stared at the bloody arrow through her chest.

At that moment, the door of my room was thrown open. A small army of _wulfen _and_ djamphire_ warriors entered the room with guns drawn. Graves and Christophe were both armed and pointing their glocks at Lena. The wounded _svetocha_ looked at her brother in an adoring way. "Hello, _braciszek_." Her thin lips curled into a freakish grin which told me she was pleased to know where to find Christophe. Like a blink, Lena was there and not there. She left the room and the schola in dramatic fashion.

An hour later, I sat in a chair in Leander's classroom. Christophe stood nearby, brooding over his sister's attack on me again. Graves sat in an armchair with his legs wide and elbows on his knees. He was still wearing the a necktie from his day's meetings.

"I must leave, milady. Its not safe to stay at the Prima Schola anymore." Leander was frank about his exit.

"What? But you saved me tonight. Isn't that enough?" I tried not to sound whiny.

"Any further harm to me at a svetocha's hands will only start another cold war between our kinds. Our truce will be over, barely after it began."

I looked at the djamphire. He was close friends with Leander and would surely be able to change his mind. "Are you going to say something Christophe?"

He looked at me and then to Leander. His aspect flushed through his body. "Goodbye Levant." Christophe walked across the room and exited, closing the door behind him. It was quiet for several seconds.

"Sometimes he's such an asshole." Graves had to add.


	19. Chapter 58

"I hate politics." I sat on the couch in Nadira's office, holding my first cup of Joe in a month. I took a deep inhale. The smokey scent was comforting.

"Its human nature to be judgmental, milady. I'm afraid everything in our world is political." Nadira swirled her cup with a spoon as she spoke.

"But why does it have to be like that? Why can't we just live? Why can't the Maharaj and the Kourio and wulfen just stop being rude to each other?"

Nadira chuckled. "You have a good point, Dru. No one knows. That's just the way things are. But maybe you can do something about it?"

Maybe I could.

Nadira sat on the couch next to me and for the first time, put her arm around my shoulders. "I might not know you that well yet, but I see you are and I are pretty similar. You have a lot of determination and courage for someone of 18. That's what makes you unique, and beautiful." She looked at me with her brown eyes through her long lashes. I'd never seen this side of her before. It was surprising, but not in a bad type of way.

Nadira let go then squeezed my hands between hers. "How is Reynard doing?"

At that moment, I realized that I was so focused on my own situation that I totally neglected to think about Christophe. He and Leander were friends for a long time. The Maharaj's abrupt exit was probably upsetting to him. I immediately left Nadira's office and began my search for the djamphire. Without success for nearly an hour, I fiinally realized there was one place I had overlooked, Leander's classroom.

I ran down the stairs to the basement level of the schola. As I turned the handle of the heavy door to the room, I was hit by the familiar odors of the Maharaj potions. They were pungent, but also comforting like chai. The sounds of creatures in their glass houses echoed in the room. Even more noticeable was the ticking of the antique grandfather clock on the far wall.

I sniffed the air to see if the apple pie scent was present. Nada. That didn't mean he wasn't there though. The odor of Leander's room could overpower most anything even the intoxicating scent of Christophe Reynard.

I took my time as I walked around the room, looking at the objects on top of the small round tables. My eyes scanned the room, but I didn't see any visible sign of the brown-haired, blue-eyed one. However I sensed a presence in the room. I knew I wasn't alone. I continued looking around because I didn't sense any danger. No waxen orange candy today.

When I came to the table that displayed my mother's black and white cow-shaped cookie jar, I delicately touched its surface. I remembered how Mom used to bake oatmeal chocolate chip cookies to fill it.

Before I had a chance to move on to the next table a voice spoke up from across the room. "Are you surprised to see that here, milady?" I looked around but still didn't see anyone, however the voice gave away the speaker's identity. I knew it was Christophe.

"Yeah, I was." I kept glancing around the room for a sign of his location. "Leander wouldn't let me touch it for days. It drove me mad trying to figure out how it got here. When I finally got the chance to read it, I was surprised."

There was still no sign of him but the voice got louder and closer. "And you thought you were going to see a memory about your mother, Elizabeth."

I spun around thinking he was behind me but I still didn't see his form. "But instead the vision was about you." From only six feet away, the air started to thicken as a figure came into focus. The first thing my eyes focused on were his lips. His fangs were slightly peeking out from under his sly smile. His aspect waved through him as his nails lengthened and his hair changed from brown to blondish. His blue eyes twinkled in the low lights of the classroom. The scent of baked apple pie filled my senses.

He was beautiful as always but his eyes were a little sunken in and dark underneath. I could tell he was tired. He stepped to the table with the cookie jar on it. "May I ask what you saw?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to disclose the full vision. I fibbed to protect his pride. "I saw you drawing in your journal... somewhere on the coast."

"Hmm." Christophe didn't say anything else. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

I was curious about the cookie jar still. "Christophe, why did the jar show me one of your memories and not Elizabeth's?"

He stepped close to me as he picked up and played with a curl of brown hair that laid on my shoulder. "Because it was mine first. I received it as a laugh from Augustine many decades ago. Beth thought it was funny so I gave it to her when she was still a young svetocha. I guess she kept it for sentimental reasons."

I half-smiled as he finished speaking.

"I have a sense of humor too, you know, kochana." Christophe's fingers brushed my cheek and rested on my left shoulder. "It's been a while since you and I have been alone." The hair on the back of my neck started to raise.

"Yes, uh, it's been months." His arms encircled my body and his hands caressed my shoulder blades. I tried to play it cool and act like he didn't have any effect on me. However my heart started to beat rapidly. "Um, I came down here to tell you that I'm sorry Leander left. Will you see him ever again?"

Christophe continued brushing my arms and back with his hands in a slow manner as he talked. "Tak, we'll meet again someday." He bent his head downward and touched his lips to my shoulder. A shiver ran through my body as my aspect flushed with emotion. He kissed the skin on my neck as he moved upward toward my ear. I was having a problem concentrating on our conversation and fumbled my words. "Uh, I'm different now, Christophe."

His lips slowly moved to caress the side of my face as he kissed my left cheek. "How different, little bird?"

"Well... I... uh... can do things with magic. Leander taught me..." My words hung in the air as I fought to articulate my thoughts. Christophe's hands were moving upward on my back as his lips descended and moved to my earlobe. "Binding hexes... mind control... telepathy... with Graves."

"Hmm, the loup." I nervously looked upward at the ceiling as Christophe started kissing my neck while he talked. "You two have a link. It seems he's taken a stronger interest in you lately." My mind was growing mushy as he continued. His hands grazed the outline of my sports bra through my sweater. "And did he tell you about his committments?"

It was then that I realized what he was doing. He was trying to seduce me. Or was he trying to change my feelings towards Graves? Or a little of both?

"If you're referring to the fact that he's matched to Jae-Hwa... then yes. I found that out through magic. As a matter of fact, you told me."

Christophe paused before speaking again."You know about my conversation with Ms. Park, don't you?"

"Yes, and I have to say, you're pretty damn clever, Chris. You wanted me to find out about the two of them by magic. You were relying on it. And what did you think I'd do, break off my friendship with Graves forever?"

Christophe's aspect waved and extended his fangs. He folded his hands behind his back.

I had to press the envelope further. "I just want to know, how did you get it into my room without anyone seeing?"

"What are you talking about, kochana?"

"Oh come on, Christophe. You planted the journal in my room."

He smiled at me as his nose pointed downwards at the floor. "Tak, I needed you to find the book. I wanted you to know… I'm still here for you, moj maly ptaszku."

"Lena was here that same night. Was she looking for it?"

"Tak."

"Why, what's in it?"

"It's not what is in it, but what it is." He paced in a circle.

"And what is it?" I was getting annoyed with him.

"Lena's book of hexes and spells. I took it from her when we bound her from doing evil. She's been searching for it since she was freed and I've been keeping it away from her."

"Pardon? Are you saying that I've been sleeping on top of Lena's book of spells for the past several months and didn't even know it?"

"Tak. That's true."

"Holy shit." Christophe had given me a ticking time bomb. Just why I wasn't sure, but I'd figure it out somehow. I quickly changed the topic of our conversation. "So, have you been meddling in Graves' and Jae-Hwa's relationship?"

"Not at all, milady. I am not hurting or helping those two out. I am purely looking out for your best interests. That has always been my objective. Don't you see?" He stepped closer to me and moved within a few inches of my face. He didn't touch me again but I sensed he wanted to badly. "I know the loup has stated his feelings toward you. Is that what want? Have you discussed with him how he would ensure your safety, kochana?"

"Jesus, Christophe. Enough of Twenty Questions." I picked up a vial of purple colored liquid and shook it angrily.

"Dru, why is the choice so difficult? You two cannot possibly have chemistry like us." He reached over and pulled me by the waist into his arms. Without warning, his lips pressed into mine so hard I let out a squeak. The kiss deepened as my legs became like noodles. As he gently pulled away, I realized that my head felt dizzy.

"Well, milady? I told you that I would wait, and I have. I gave you space, as you requested. I have been here for you, no matter what. Don't tell me you don't feel it, kochana."

"That's so not fair, Chris." I closed my eyes.

"It is not about fairness, Dru. This is about what feels right. And I know we are... right together. What you had, or have, with Graves is not real. It is just... puppy love. You need to know Dru, I am not a doormat, however I will always watch out for you. Before you make a decision, I just ask you to consider how your life would be if you went off with the loup. You two would be labeled as the trailblazers who broke the rules to be together. It would look selfish and foolish and you might regret your choice after seeing how people treated you both. Life could be simpler for us, Dru. Please just consider that."

My emotions were wild. I was pissed at him for telling me what I should feel but at the same time I knew he was right about the challenges Graves and I would face if we didn't conform to the expectations of our kinds. Doing what was expected was easier.

Before he left, the djamphire tipped his head and without waiting for my permission, gave me one last kiss. His lips were soft at first, then became firm. He didn't attempt to use his tongue but his mouth opened slightly as if he was inviting me inwards. It took all my willpower to not go deeper. I didn't want to prove him totally right. I knew there was something special between us. Whether that was something more special than what I had with Graves, I didn't know. As Christophe pulled away, his fangs brushed my lips. It was a reminder that we were the same.

"Come see me later, skowroneczko moja." As the door closed behind him, I was left alone to contemplate what the hell just happened.

As I started to leave the classroom, something caught my attention. On one small table was a note. It was addressed to Miss Dru. A gray colored box laid next to it.

"What's this?" I delicately opened the letter addressed to me.

Milady,

I pray this note finds you well. All will be known in time.

You have not been the keenest student I have trained but without a doubt you have been the most honest and true person I have ever met. You will go on to do such great things, rajkumari. I am certain of it.

-Levant Leander

P.S. – Read the Past.

I opened the lid of the gray box to find an unexpected item. Inside was a wrist watch. I picked up the object and stared at it. What the hell? It was an odd looking watch but I could tell it was somewhat of an throwback to the 80's. The strap was made of plastic and the face was yellow and black with random geometric shapes on it. I'd never seen anything like it, but realized it totally made sense. If my aunt was a teenager in the 1980's, she'd surely own one of these iconic watches. Every kid had one in those days. Some even wore two at a time. I had to laugh at the crazy trends of the past.

Leander's note said to read the past so as I held the watch in my hands, I spoke the incantation which conjured an old memory.

Twisted time passing through,

Bring the past into view.

The classroom scene swirled into liquid as I was pulled into history. The colors blurred and then clarified as I realized I was looking at my mother, Elizabeth, who looked about the age of twelve, as she played outside in the snow in the garden of the Prima. She seemed at peace at the moment and was busy making round balls of snow into some type of snowman. I realized I was watching her from behind a window which faced the interior of the schola.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" It was Leander's voice that spoke. "Once I cast this spell it is nearly impossible to undo. The memories will be deleted from everyone's minds, including your own. Is that really what you want?"

A young female voice responded after a long pause. "I have thought a lot about what this means. There is no other way for us to live happily. We have to go separate ways." I still couldn't see who the girl was because her back was facing me. The dark shadows of the room hid her face from my view. "She must stay here and become a trained svetocha, just as our parents wanted. That is her destiny." There was a sigh of sadness in her voice. "I can't stay here. This is not my world. I am human and I have to move on. She won't stay if she knew I was leaving. This is the only way, Leander. Will you do this?"

"Bhavatu. I can do this for your protection and for the preservation of the future." Leander walked away from the girl slowly leaving her to watch from the inside of the schola as her sister played happily outside, alone in the cold winter playground.

The scene swirled into another picture. Elizabeth was lying in bed and yawning. She looked up at her older sibling whose back was still to me. "Do you think Mommy and Daddy are in heaven?"

"I don't know, Beth. But I hope they are." She pulled the covers up to the little girl's neck.

"Will you go to sleep soon? I don't want to be alone for too long."

The teenager paused before speaking again. "Yes, Beth. I'll go to sleep soon, okay? I just have to go talk to the djamphire and Leander first. You know they promised to watch over us always. They are good people, just like Mom and Dad said."

Beth yawned again. "Okay, don't take to long. Love you, Dira." The two girls hugged for a long moment. I realized this was the last time they would see each other. This was their final goodbye before their memories were taken away by the Maharaja spell.

As the older girl stood up, her face turned slightly and I saw her profile. She quickly wiped a tear from her right cheek so Beth wouldn't see. I realized who she was. It was Nadira.

"Love you too, Beth. Sweet dreams." Nadira quietly turned off the light and left the room, shutting the door behind her. As she did, I realized that Leander, and all the Order members were waiting in the hallway for her. "Let's get this over with, Leander. Are you sure I won't remember any of this, including how we were ambushed by the nosferat? I don't want to know any of it. I just want to be ignorant and happy."

"Yes, Miss. We are willing to help you forget and replace your memories with happier ones. You will be normal, as you have stated."

Bruce spoke up with a hint of reservation in his voice. "Nadira, you realize none of us will remember you and you will have no real history. Do you understand?"

"I appreciate your effort to change my mind. Of this I am certain. Beth is Kourio and she belongs here with her own kind."

"But you are her own sister. You are her kind, if I can be so forward." Hiro spoke up apologetically.

Nadira cleared her throat. She was amazingly articulate for a teenage girl. "I am her sister, half to be exact, and I am one hundred percent human. Beth isn't. There is no other choice, gentlemen. Thanks for your help. Please take care of her for me and for my parents. Beth will always be loved." The members of the Order nodded in silent agreement.

Leander positioned Nadira in the center of the gathering. "We shall meet again, Miss. It has been a pleasure." He handed her a small bottle. "Please drink this potion and then close your eyes. You shall remember… nothing of your time in the Real World. Peace be with you."

Nadira did as Leander asked. He uttered an incantation as the surrounding djamphire bowed their heads.

Remembrances of the past be hidden,

Replace them, re-shape them, all memories forgiven.

The scene washed away as I was pulled into the present moment. I found myself lying on the floor of the classroom, looking up at the ceiling. I didn't know how I wound up on the ground. I just hoped I didn't give myself a concussion when I landed.

I sat up and folded my legs into my chest. I felt better as I curled my form into a tight ball.

I clutched the watch in my hands and realized I'd known my own flesh and blood for months… Nadira was Aunt Nadira. She was family and I didn't even know it. Leander knew the truth, but he didn't say anything. Everyone's memories were erased for the good of the new svetocha, Elizabeth. Nadira sacrificed her identity for her little sister's future. But was it the right thing to do? I can't say if it was or wasn't. All I know is, I have family… Nadira. However, now that Leander is gone, I'm the only one that knows the truth.

In the morning, I sat in a briefing meeting with August and Benjamin to discuss the selection process for my security detail. The process was complex and I understood it was nothing less than a serious event. The posts were considered a lifetime commitment. There were only a few ways out of the job, one of which included having an intimate relationship with the assigned svetocha.

I'd heard that Anna went through dozens of guards because she either compromised their judgment by starting a relationship with one of them or she dismissed them because she couldn't manipulate them any longer. In my case I'd hoped to avoid any inappropriate behavior with my guards.

"There are a number of qualified candidates that you should find appealing, Milady." Benjamin was obviously proud of the work he'd completed thus far.

"That's good to hear. What's the selection process look like anyways?" I was curious about the testing and especially about my involvement.

August spoke up and shared his past experience with the process. He once was a guard for my mother, which he was proud of. The position ended when Beth's untimely death happened, which was August's most agonizing moment of his life. Losing a svetocha under your protection was considered a failure as a guardsman. I understood it took nearly a decade for August to accept that what happened wasn't his fault. Even then, he stayed away from the Order and the scholas to avoid being reminded of his deep loss.

"The application process is now closed, Dru. There are thirty candidates who will be tested for intelligence, physical strength, martial arts abilities and mental stability."

"Excuse me? Did you say mental stability? What does that mean… like whether they're bananas or not?" I was shocked to hear about the depth of the process.

"Something like that." Benjamin mumbled as he tried to downplay my fears. "Your security is the most important thing to us, Milady. We will be testing the candidates in every way we can think of because you are an asset. No one can get close to you without us guaranteeing your personal security 100 percent." He feigned a cough and cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "We don't want a repeat of events given what happened with Leon."

"No, not another Leon." My voice trailed off in a sad way.

"There is something you should know about one of the candidates, Dru." August continued.

"Yeah, what's that?" I was curious.

"Ash… he applied." August spoke with hesitation and concern in his voice.

"What?" I was caught off guard and totally in disbelief. "My Ash? No, he wouldn't do that? He can't sign up to be my employee. He's like a brother to me. That's not right." I waved my arms excitedly in the air.

"Well, he did, Dru girl. What are you going to do?" August seemed to agree that Ash wasn't a good fit for the post.

"I'm going to stop him from going forward, that's what I'm gonna do. He just can't. I won't hire him. End of story." I got up from my chair, marched out of the meeting room and down the hallway on a mission to find Ash.

I rounded a corner with svetocha speed without looking first. I ran face first into a broad shouldered chest in a tightly fitted dress shirt. "Umph!" I rebounded off the chest and before fallling to the floor, caught my balance and pivoted back onto my two solid feet. My Chucks squeaked on the wood flooring.

"Wow, one day with your arms and legs back and you're already running down hallways. Where are you headed?" I hadn't seen Graves in nearly eight hours, which was the longest we'd been apart since I got injured.

"Um, sorry. I'm on my way to find Ash. Know where I can find him?"

"No but wait a sec, Dru. I need to talk to you. We have to discuss this... us... especially now that you're well again." I was hoping to avoid the discussion about the fact that he said the L-word to me a few weeks ago. I didn't say it back but I knew how I felt. No doubt, I was in love with him too. But the chances of us being happy together was so ridiculous. Wasn't it?

Okay let's do this, Dru. I sighed and took a step back. "Have you talked to Jae-Hwa lately, Graves?"

"About us, you mean?"

"Yes, about this. She's your match. How can you go around pretending that's not relevant?"

"I'm not pretending at all, dammit. I'm just telling you how I feel. If you love me, we can deal with this. I'm not a stupid romantic, I'm a realist. And we are special together. That counts a whole lot in my book. Just don't pull away, Dru. Give me a chance." Graves looked at his leather strapped watch. "Shit, I'm late for a meeting with my advisors. I gotta go. Meet you for dinner later, okay?" Graves leaned in and gave me a peck on my lips, which was totally unexpected.

The wulfen turned and took off down the west corridor. I stood there and watched him walk away. That view triggered a memory that made my cheeks flush in addition to my aspect.


	20. Chapter 59

_Ash… I've got to find Ash. _My head was still a little fuzzy after crashing into Graves' wall of a chest and taking a whiff of his boyish smell. I shook off the memory of us going at each other without inhibitions. I refocused on finding Ash. _What the hell does he think he's doing applying for a guardsman post? He's not right for that kind of work. I know what he's capable of but he's the closest thing I have to a brother and I can't let him go through with this._

I finally found the brown-haired wulf, alone in the gym, practicing his knifing skills. He'd become highly competent with the Bowie knife and carried it with him whenever it was allowed on the grounds. He was also a highly accomplished Aikido fighter and I was proud of him for progressing so quickly and so well in only a few years.

I walked quietly, trying not to disturb him as he performed his _katas_. I remembered my training with dad and how he used to remind me to do my _katas_ everyday. That seemed so long ago in another lifetime.

I stood several yards behind Ash and mimicked him as he moved through the basic positions. I was somewhat familiar with the style and had little trouble following Ash's movements. I relished the feelings of control over my body and mind as we flowed along.

After fifteen minutes, Ash stopped and turned around to face me. "Dru, I like practicing with you. You should come here more often. I am glad you are better now. Did you know I am going to guard you?" His questions were like firing from a shotgun. I didn't know which to address first.

I nodded my head to avoid seeming disagreeable in any way. "Yes, I know Ash, that's why I'm here. We need to talk."

The wulf looked even more excited and almost trotted over to give me a tight hug. "I am going to be the best… you will see, Dru." I gave him a half smile as I sat down on the mats and motioned for him to do the same. Ash folded his legs under him.

I looked around the gym and thought about all the hours I spent in that room training to use _malaika_ under Christophe. He and I sparred for hours and the end result typically had me lying on my back in defeat. A few times he was tender with me and held me in his arms while he lightly, but passionately, kissed me. Back then I didn't know what to expect from the _djamphire_. He was mysterious and controlling and I sort of hated him.

Ash sniffed at his runny nose and wiped it on his sleeve. I then remembered why I was there. I didn't know where to start with Ash, but I knew I had to be sensitive. I didn't want to crush his hopes. "So Ash, I need to say something and I want you to listen good, okay?"

"Yes, milady." He looked eager to please. He pulled at his bare feet, which were bare and rough with calluses.

I took a deep breath before saying what I'd been thinking about for a long time. "Ash, I know what happened to you a long time ago… when you were broken." His face contorted a bit. "I know how Sergej hurt you and the _svetocha_, Helena." I lightly touched his forearm. "He held you against your will and… didn't let you change back to your human self anymore. He hurt the one you loved too. I know… she didn't make it."

Ash's eyes looked at me in an unsteadily way. His nose sniffed the air as if he was remembering the smell of that memory. "Don't Dru…" Ash looked away from me and recoiled his arm out of my reach.

I was starting to wonder if I shouldn't have told him what I saw in the past by using my psychic powers. _What if Ash flipped out and went back to being a wulf and hurt me? What if he hated me forever for bringing the most painful memory back to him? What if I'm not helping him at all?_

I remained quiet for a while and just let the silence hang between us. Finally Ash looked at me again. His voice was gruff and quiet. "Why say this now? How is this important, Dru?" He played with the cuff on his pants.

I swallowed slowly and questioned my ability to clarify my intentions. "Ash, I don't mean to bring up bad memories for you. I saw what happened in my mind and I know how much it hurt you to lose Helena. You lost touch with your family after that. I can only imagine how alone you felt for such a long time." Ash nodded slowly but still didn't appear to understand my intent.

I steadily continued speaking to him in a soft voice. "You're not alone anymore. You have me and Graves and your _wulfen_ friends now. You even have some friends who are _djamphire_ like Christophe and August. We are your family now." I took a breath. "I love you like my brother." I reached out again to touch his strong right arm. This time he let me rest my hand there.

"Ash, I can't be more proud of you. I am honored you put your name down on the list to be one of my guards. But you can't spend your life following me around. It would make me sad to see you there everyday. I think your destiny is somewhere else. You need to go and find it, Ash. Your future is not here in the hallways of the Prima or any place I have to go. I want you to be happy, really happy again. Do you understand what I am asking?"

There was a long moment of silence. I almost repeated myself since I was unsure if he was just thinking or didn't comprehend. Ash opened his mouth just as I was about to cut in. "You don't want me to be your guard… you want me to find what I want to do instead… outside, not here." Amazingly, he didn't seem upset or confused. Ash was calm and solidified.

"Yes, Ash. You were happy before… with Helena?"

Ash looked away from me and toward the windows, which revealed a clear night sky. "I loved Helena… much, I mean a lot."

"I know. You were special to her. I saw that." I sighed as I felt the tension between us dissipate. "Will you tell Benjamin or August about your decision not to try out?"

"Yes, Dru. I will tell them I'm not coming. I will tell them I have other places to go." He smiled at me and looked like he was almost proud of himself.

"Love you, Ash." I smiled and he mimicked the expression.

We both left the gym together and headed back to the _wulfen_ dorms where Ash had been residing for about a year. On the way, Nat and Shanks walked towards us in the hallway. They looked happy as Shanks held Nat's arm in his. "Hey, we're on our way to the caf for dinner. Where are you guys headed? Wanna meet up?" Shanks seemed awfully cheerful for a Wednesday.

Just then I remembered that both Graves and Christophe asked me to check in with them that evening. Graves wanted to have dinner for sure, but Christophe was more vague. He said for me to _come find him_. I wasn't sure if that was code for something else, such as having a little more _face time_ together.

"Um, I've gotta stop by Graves' room first and then maybe I'll eat. See you there, maybe." I gave Nat a squeeze on the bicep as I started to walk away.

"Okay, but you need to have something, Dru. I know you haven't eaten a decent meal all day." Nat's beautiful face looked tired still from all the weeks of caregiving she'd done for me. However she seemed relieved it was over and how things had almost gone back to our normal routine.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you guys, since it didn't seem like a big deal to change dates, we decided not to wait for the spring to get hitched. We're going to have it in January after the first snow falls. It'll be a winter wonderland wedding theme. Romantic, huh?"

I could tell Shanks was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't by any means a romantic, but he loved Nat and would do anything to make her happy. "Just call me Romeo." Ash and I chuckled at his response.

I left Ash at the turn in the dorm hallway and continued on down to the secured area where Graves' room was. The _wulfen_ security detail was in the way as usual. "Milady Dru. Mr. Graves is expecting you."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _That sure as hell is different from the last time I was here. _I recalled the fight I caused between the _wulfen_ guards and Benjamin. It got me a scolding from Hiro and Nadira because Benjamin got a few bruises but gave a lot more to the _wulfen_. Deep down I was pretty sure he actually enjoyed wrestling with two _wulves_. After all, it was his job to defend me at all costs and he did it pretty well that day.

As I opened the door to Graves' room I overheard another voice in the room. It sounded higher pitched and girlish. _It must be Jae-Hwa?_ _Please don't let me walk into something I don't want to see._ I knocked once before entering.

"Come in." Graves' _dom_ voice echoed in the small space. I instantly knew something was up.

I entered the room to find a very unexpected sight. Standing inside were Graves, Jae-Hwa… and Christophe. They all looked slightly awkward and tense. _What the hell is going on here? This better not be some kind of sick intervention. _

Everyone was quiet for a moment as I stepped in and slowly closed the door behind me. I could smell the tension in the room. Christophe's apple pie scent was muffled by the overload of testosterone in the room. "What's going on?" I wanted to know ASAP.

Both guys stood in silence as if they were challenging the other to speak first. I looked between the two of them waiting for someone to enlighten me. Finally it was Jae-Hwa who broke the ice. "Milady, I am sorry for the unexpected meeting. We were discussing… your safety." She fidgeted with the rings on her fingers in a nervous manner. I was fascinated by her behavior. I'd never seen her act that way before.

Graves piped up finally. "Dru, I have a concern about the book you found in your room. I believe you are in danger because of it." He looked at me with heat in his green eyes. I almost wanted to look away but I didn't.

"I'm aware the journal is a book of hexes and that Christophe brought it to my room." I stated plainly as if I knew everything.

Christophe sighed audibly but remained speechless. His aspect flushed through him and caused the blond highlights to shine in the dim lighting.

Graves continued as he shifted his weight to his other foot and unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and started rolling them up. "That's not all, Dru." Graves sounded agitated. "It's a trap and you're the bait."

"Totally false, _kochana_." Christophe cut in swiftly to try and minimize the damage to his reputation.

Graves sounded curt. "I know you planted Lena's book in Dru's room. Why you've put her at risk, I don't know. I've heard the rumors about the dark book of Maharaj hexes. Its dangerous and you know it."

I didn't blame Graves for accusing Christophe of laying a trap for Lena with me as a lure. I'd already been questioning Christophe's intentions about the journal. He said he brought it here to remind me that he was still in love with me. I wasn't sure if that was a good enough reason to put me at risk. The bottom line was that Lena wanted the book and even came here to look for it. _Why would Christophe draw attention to me in this way?_

I turned to face the blue-eyed _djamphire_. "Christophe, he has a point. Why did you bring the journal here?" I took a step towards him and folded my hands across my chest.

"I am not trying to bring harm to you, _kochana_. That is the last thing I want to do. I realize it is a lot, but I need you trust me. Please have faith that I know what I am doing. I am afraid that I cannot tell you why I placed the book in your hands."

I held my hand up, signaling Graves to remain quiet. I could see he wanted to interrupt. I shook my head in confusion. "I don't understand, Christophe. It's hard to trust you when all signs seem to lead to my demise, you know?"

"Dru, you know how I feel about you already and I hope that means something right now." He stepped toward me and extended his arm out to touch my right forearm.

Before Christophe made contact, Graves made a noise that sounded like a scoff of disbelief. Jae-Hwa seemed in awe of the brewing tension. Because she hadn't said a word since I arrived, I couldn't tell if she was intimidated or bored with the conversation.

"Maybe its time you decided, milady." Christophe dropped his arm then stood with his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Jae-Hwa to see if she had any facial reaction to his suggestion.

I was confused by his question. "Decided on what?"

"Yeah, what the hell are we talking about, Reynard?" Graves spoke in an annoyed manner.

A soft feminine voice piped up to fill the silence. "I beg your pardon, milady. I believe his highness is referring to your decision… between the two of them." Jae-Hwa spoke so plainly, just like she was trying to decide whether to buy a tall or a venti sized coffee. I was flabbergasted at the thought of choosing between two people I knew I loved.

"I… I don't think this is the right time for that." Everyone looked at me as if they were expecting me to say something definitive.

"Ms. Park, is there something you planned on speaking to Mr. Graves about?" Christophe seemed to be prompting Jae-Hwa to vocalize her feelings. Her cheeks flushed as she fidgeted with her bracelet. I was pretty sure she hadn't said anything yet to Graves about her feelings towards him.

Jae-Hwa turned awkwardly toward Graves. "Well, Hideki… you see… I have been concerned over the past weeks regarding your level of commitment to the Elders… to honor your promise."

My telepathic link with Graves engaged. "_You and her haven't talked at all, have you?"_

_"There's been no time, Dru." _He looked a little guilty. I wondered how true his excuse was.

Jae-Hwa continued more confidently. "I may seem uninterested at times, but that is just my affect. I am more than interested and want to go forward with our arrangement, if you also do. I admit I was annoyed at the expectation that we were matched by the Elders, but I have come to know you better lately. I am here to tell you that I want to marry you, when the time is right."

"_Holy shit. She actually said it." _I was in awe at Jae-Hwa's directness. I never thought she'd actually state her interest in Graves.

"_What? Did Jae tell you this before?" _Graves seemed surprised at my last thought.

_"It doesn't matter how I knew, Graves. She wants to be with you. Doesn't that make your decision easier? This is way too complicated, don't you think?"_

Jae-Hwa waited in silence for Graves to respond. Christophe could tell that a telepathic conversation was occurring between me and Graves. "Mr. Graves, the lady is waiting for a reply."

"I know, Reynard." Graves seemed slightly put off by the _djamphire's_ intrusion. After a moment, he turned toward Jae-Hwa. She looked eager to hear what Graves had to say. She was wearing a black blouse with jeans and white heels. She looked quite beautiful as well as composed.

"Jae… I am glad to hear you feel that way about me. I hold you in the highest regard as a woman who is not only competent but a whole lot smarter than I am. I respect your directness and honestly. Let me ask you, do you believe one needs love to be happy?

_"Dru, I am in love with you not her." _Graves spoke in my head as he continued looking at Jae-Hwa.

_"I know Graves. But sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes we have to do what is needed, not what the heart wants."_

"Hideki, I believe that happiness in a relationship is based on respect and trust in one another. Love is a byproduct of a happy union. It is an idea that is organically created by the two. Passion is dangerous. It makes people say and do risky things, which clouds the mind and prohibits logic."

"Well said, Ms. Park. I agree, passion can be a trap and I have been known to fall for it more than I care to admit. When one is lucky enough to have both respect and love in a relationship, that is the key to longevity and happiness."

_"Dru, do you believe this non-sense… because I don't. We have something special and I think you should always marry someone you truly love."_

_"I agree with you Graves. But we both have responsibilities to our kinds. What if we did want to be together, even if I survive Lena? How would we be treated by our people if we went against the current? The rules are still there and we'd be breaking them. Then what would we do? How would we live… go get a job? Doing what? Would it be worth it if we stayed together?"_

"_Kochana_, maybe we should leave the _wulfen_ to discuss matters alone." Christophe began leading me toward the door.

_"Dru, just answer me this… what do you want?"_ Graves stood with his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

I sighed before answering honestly. _"I want to be happy." _ I closed the door behind me as I took one last look at Jae-Hwa and Graves standing in the small room.

The next day I awoke a few hours before dusk as I readied myself for Pactus. Now that I was back on my feet, the process resumed with its usual pomp and circumstance in the great hall. The mood at the table was low energy and solemn. I could only assume it was because of the previous day's events. I didn't know how Graves and Jae-Hwa's talk ended because I was so exhausted that after Christophe escorted me back to my room I literally passed out on the couch. I didn't even give any further thought to the issue of the Christophe's journal.

An hour into the session I got the guts to look Graves in the eyes. He had been quiet since we began the session. I was unsure of his behavior and was a little intimidated by his intensity. Finally I used my mind to communicate with him. "_What?"_

_"You know what, Dru." He paused as we listened to Hiro speak. "Was yesterday a set up or something?" _

_"Seriously? No, it wasn't a set up. I'm sorry it went down like that but what else did you think would happen being in the middle of a bizarre love triangle? Things are kinda fucked up... she wants you, you want me, Christophe wants me and I don't know what the hell I want."_

Graves looked away and concentrated on the talk regarding the mission of the _schola_ system. After another moment, he came back to the conversation. "_You remember when you tied me up to the bed after I got bit by Ash, and you held the gun to my head?"_

_"Oh God, not that." _I sighed with embarrassment.

_"Remember you asked me if I was a virgin?"_

_I averted my gaze as I responded. "I remember. That was some crazy shit back then, wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah… well I'm still a virgin. I've held out for you, Dru. I've always hoped you could be my first."_

I didn't know what to say to that other than what I felt. "_Same here_." I looked away and didn't say anything more.

I drudged through the rest of the day as I desperately tried to focus on my team. It was a struggle to stay focused and I was grateful to see the day come to an end. Afterwards I returned to my room escorted by Nadira.

I was still in a quandary about what to say to her since I learned through magic that she was my mother's sister, half-sister to be exact. She had no memory of that relationship so what could I say, if anything, that wouldn't sound crazy?

We entered my suite and I laid down on the floor of my room to stretch out my back. It was difficult sitting all day long despite having super strength as a svetocha. Even though I healed quickly and and had amazing skills, I still felt pain. "Dru, you seem distracted. I know today was your first day back on the bargaining team. Is there something I can you help with?"

"Um… no, not really, Nadira. I just have a lot on my mind, you know?"

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that Reynard has returned? I can imagine things have been more complicated since he came back, given his interest in you, as well as Graves."

"You could say something like that, on top of the fact that Lena, Christophe's sister is out to get me."

"Well, Leander sure didn't teach you how to solve all your problems with magic, did he?" She chuckled at the thought of using sorcery to improve your love life. I smiled back at her. I knew she was only trying to help me out. Everytime I looked into her brown eyes, I saw something that reminded me of Mom. It was like feeling the loss of my mom every moment I was with Nadira. I wasn't sure if that was something that I just had to get used to know or if it would fade over time.

"Nadira, what was your childhood like? I mean, do you have happy memories?" I looked down at my nails as I tried to pry into her memories, knowing they were probably not real.

"Oh yes. I had a really happy childhood. I grew up in California, near the Bay Area. I was an only child and my parents adored me. They stressed education and the arts and I went to school at one of the best colleges to study law. I had a near perfect childhood." Nadira spoke enthusiastically about her memories.

"I'm glad you had such a loving and normal childhood. Mine was anything but normal, as you know. I was lonely a lot and dad and I had to keep moving after mom died." I sighed and wondered if anything would trigger Nadira's memory. "You didn't ever meet my mother, Elizabeth, did you?"

Nadira almost laughed. "No sweetie. She and I never had the opportunity to meet. I hear she was a very special person though… quite beautiful and strong. She and Reynard were _friends_ back then, weren't they?" She stressed the word friends indicating that she was aware of their relationship.

"Yeah they knew each other pretty well. Mom didn't like Christophe hovering around her all the time. I don't blame her. That's one thing I disliked about him before. He's changed… since I got to him." I smiled at her in a knowing way.

She laughed at my comment. "You've got a dilemma on your hands between the _loup-garou _and_ the djamphire_. But I think you have time, Dru. You're young and you shouldn't let anyone pressure you into making choices you're not prepared for. Things have a way of working out, you'll see."

I looked at her in awe. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I always felt obligated to do this or that but Nadira was different. She was supportive and patient. She was like Mom. Without realizing, a tear ran down my cheek. I caught it midway and wiped it off my face. I didn't want Nadira to see the emotion or else she'd start to question my ability to endure the Pactus, which I could. Facing Graves everyday was the hardest part of the process.

I turned my back to her and started folding up some clothes I had strewn about earlier when I left the room. "Um, I think I'll rest before going to the dining room for dinner with the candidates." I was hoping Nadira would pick up the hint that I was asking her to leave.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you be alone then. Are you sure you're okay, milady?" Nadira walked around to look me in the eyes. "Dru, I can see something is bothering you. Are you okay?"

I tried to avoid looking up but couldn't. I lifted my chin and looked at her. More tears were falling from my eyes and running down my face. "I'm… fine, Nadira." I lied as best as I could but she could see I was only faking. She came close and hugged me in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She spoke as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Um, no Nadira. It's nothing you can help with. I'm just glad you're here." I pulled away from her and attempted to act normal. "Please… I'm fine and it's not a big deal. I'm just super-stressed and this is just the release. Go ahead and go." I waved my hands to signal her to move to the door.

"O-kay, Dru. I'm not really happy leaving you like this but I'll do whatever you ask." She squeezed me on the shoulder before heading for the exit. I smiled at her as she gave me one final look as she closed the door. _Damn, Dru. You almost lost it in front of her. Keep it together and don't let it show. This is what she wanted… a life apart from her sister. Things were easier not knowing the truth. Who am I to change her memories of the past?_

All through dinner, I made a point to avoid talking to Graves. I wasn't mad at him, however I didn't know what else to do. We'd been through the same conversation several times and it always ended the same. He was still in love with me and I couldn't deny my feelings for him as well. But the issue still stood… we were not meant to be together. _What's the point in beating around the bush? Maybe I should just stick to my original plan and send Graves packing into Jae-Hwa's arms._

Benjamin escorted me back to my room as always. "Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, milady. The first round of tryouts for your guardsman begins. We'll meet at six o'clock with the applicants. Oh, and Ash bowed out, as you hoped." I nodded my approval and understanding. I was so tired of thinking that I would have agreed to practically anything including wearing pink, which was a repulsive thought.

"Right... tryouts... tomorrow." I yawned as Benjamin opened my door and quietly shut it behind me. Nat was waiting inside the suite to brush my hair and tuck me in for the evening. I thought about Christophe and how he used to come to my suite every night to say his goodnights. He was a pain in the ass but I had to admit, I liked the attention from him. I closed my eyes without another thought and fell asleep.

I first heard a sound that reminded me of cutting on a wooden board. Then I heard humming of a voice that was familiar to me. I smelled the scent of a wood-burning stove. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting up in a wooden chair in a kitchen that I knew too well. I was at Gran's house in the woods of Appalachia.

"Dru, you gonna start cuttin' those carrots or not?" I looked across the small kitchen and realized I was staring at my grandmother. She looked the same as I remembered her, petite and roundish, but strong and still youthful looking for her age. Her brown eyes twinkled as she hummed a tune that I didn't know the words to, but heard her sing a million times before.

I looked down and saw a knife, cutting board and a bunch of carrots on the table. I reached out and picked up the knife and held it in my hands. _My hands… they were still my hands, the same ones I live with everyday._ I glanced at my reflection in the blade of the knife. It was still me… the post-bloomed, nearly 19-year old Dru. _Where the hell am I? Is this a dream or am I having a vision of the past? This seems more real than any vision I've ever had. I feel like I'm actually here with Gran in her house. This is too weird._

I started cutting the carrots as we both worked in silence for a while. I looked at Gran's profile and watched her chop the meat for a stew. It looked and smelled like a recently caught squirrel which she was prepping. I'd eaten squirrel meat hundreds of times before whenever we caught one in the wild. Rodent stew was the best when it was Gran's.

"So you gonna tell me what you've been doin', girl?" I still couldn't figure out if I was dreaming or not.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Gran, what are we doing here?" I attempted to seek some answers.

"We're cookin' dinner." She didn't look at me as she intently deboned and chopped the meat into chunks.

"Um, I mean, is this a vision of the past or… ?" I was unsure if Gran even knew the answer.

"You're here with me now, Dru girl. Why does it matter what today is?" She turned her head to the left and looked at me with a half-smile.

_Just enjoy the moment. Stop trying to make sense of it. _I shifted my weight on my chair in an attempt to get more comfortable. "Right. Well, I'm in a pickle to tell you the truth. I have two boys… men, or whatever, who both want to be with me but I don't know which one I'm really in love with. But is love the only thing that matters? Should I choose who's going to protect me better? I keep thinking... I'm still young. I've got time, right? But it's been two years and can't keep delaying this decision forever."

Gran acknowledged she was listening. "Hmmm."

"And I have this _svetocha,_ who is also Maharaj, chasing after me because she's on an evil mission for revenge, plus I'm hiding her book of hexes from her... apparently." I finished cutting the carrots and looked around for something else to chop. I found a potato on the table and started to cut it up into chunks also. I remembered the way Gran liked me to chop vegetables for her stew.

"Sounds like you've got a lot going on, hon." Gran started browning the meat in a pot over the stove. "I imagine it's pretty heavy on your mind."

I felt reassured that Gran understood the weight of the world on my small shoulders.

"Gran?" I prepared to ask a her a question.

"Ah huh?" She stirred the meat with some onions at the bottom of the pot.

"Did you know about me… about my special powers?" For so long I wondered if Gran knew how different I was from other kids my age. I wanted to know if she understood what I was.

"Darcy Racine Urmila, you listen to me girl 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I knew from the moment you was born that you were somethin' special. You had a sparkle in your eyes that no child I met before possessed. When Duane brought your momma here to meet me, I knew she wasn't no regular person. And when I seen you, I knew."

I looked at Gran with awe. She did understood how I didn't fit in with others and how Dad was unprepared to deal with the Real World until he had to. She knew all along that I was like her, gifted in spirit, but also gifted in strength like Mom.

"Dru girl, you can't change the world. Remember that. But you can change your mind and your outlook. Life is about a balance in nature. There are seasons and with each, our preferences and perceptions change. Winter merges into spring which eventually becomes autumn, then summer. It's all connected."

I was confused by Gran's coded speech. I had no idea what she was talking about or whether I was supposed to know.

"It's time now, Dru. Someone's calling you." I looked around me and although I didn't hear any other voices in the room, I sensed a presence encroaching on our time. "Wait, I want to stay longer, Gran. I need to know…" I looked at Gran's clear brown eyes and tried to hold onto the moment in the little kitchen. Before I could say another word, the scene started to burn with orange and red colors. My view of Gran's house started to wrinkle and pull at the corners as if it was a photo lit on fire. Gran's face and everything around it turned brown and then black and it all smoked into darkness until there was no vision left.

"Dru, wake up. You've overslept your alarm." Someone was nudging me to get out of bed. "Wake up, milady! You're late for breakfast and you've got to be in the gym to judge tryouts by six." I wanted to stay with Gran but the dream or portal to her little house was gone and over. I opened my eyes and looked up at the canopy above my bed. I was back in my room at the _schola_, as if I never left. _I couldn't have gone anywhere, could I? Gran's house burned down years ago. It doesn't exist anymore. I must've been a dream. _

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I saw a familiar _wulfen_ scurring around my room picking up yesterday's clothes and throwing dirty laundry into the closet. "Come on, Dru. Here's a clean pair of jeans and a new sweater to wear that I just got you from H&M. Get yourself dressed and I'll do your hair for you while you eat. Your breakfast should be here any minute."

"I don't understand what just happened, Nat. I was with Gran just a minute ago and now I'm here." I scratched my head in confusion and in an attempt to clear my mind.

"Dru, you must have been having a dream. When I came in you were talking in your sleep. It must've been a very intense dream. Now… get your ass out of bed! You can't be late or August will hang me by my toes."

I threw off the covers and did as Nat ordered. Thirty minutes later I found myself in the gym with a latte in hand, sitting behind a folding table with August, Benjamin and Bruce. A stack of papers in front of me detailed the history of each of the applicants we were scheduled to judge.

"Tryouts for Milady Dru's security detail will commence." Benjamin's voice announced to the empty room. I didn't see any of the applicants so I was baffled by his formal announcement. But just then a group, all wearing white t-shirts and black cargo pants, entered the room.

As they lined up on the mats, there was an awkward silence in the room that overwhelmed the moment. I blinked several times just to make sure I wasn't imagining what I was seeing. Among those present for tryouts were very, very familiar faces. There were two _firsts_ among the pool. For the first time ever there were wulfen among the group and one was female.

Decades ago, female wulfen were named as honorary guards to a _svetocha_. When Anna became the head of the Order, she put a stop to that practice. It was rumored she was threatened by the presence of other women. It didn't take much to believe that story was true.

Benjamin reassured me that the pool was highly qualified, but what he didn't say was who to be exact. I stared at the line before me. Nat looked back at me with a confident glow in her brown eyes. I was not only surprised to see her, I was happy.

My eyes searched until they met the gaze of a familiar _djamphire_, one whose scent filled my nose even from a distance. His blue eyes glared back at me. Christophe's expression was cool but then melted into a sly smile. It wasn't a stretch to see him in the role as one of my protectors. He'd been doing it for several years now already. However the confusing part was his personal relationship with me which was already in the realm of a romantic interest. If he became one of my guardsmen, he and I couldn't be intimate in any way. The relationship would have to be purely professional if he wanted to keep his post. I was confused by his presence on the line.

Lastly I glared, in an annoyed and frustrated way, at the male _wulfen _on the line. His green eyes were luminescent-looking as he stood with his hands behind his back and his feet spread wider than his broad shoulders. His long black trench waved as he moved. He was one of the taller applicants and stuck out like a sore thumb. I couldn't believe he had the balls to be there.

_"What the fuck are you doing, Graves?" _I engaged my telepathic link with the loup-garou. His masculine chin pointed downward as he responded to my question. _ "Hello to you too, milady." _He gave me a smile of sorts, which accompanied his sarcastic tone._ "I'm here because I'm deadly serious about us, Dru. To show you how important you are to me, I'm here to prove it by throwing my hat in the ring." _His diamond stud earring glinted in the harsh lights of the gymnasium.

**Readers: Why are both of Dru's love interests trying out to be her guards? Who is she gonna pick and why? Is Nat gonna make the cut? The next installment is set for some action. **


	21. Chapter 60

In a rare moment I was totally speechless. Standing before me in a line-up was Christophe, Graves and Nat. _What the hell?_

I looked at Benjamin, seated to my right, and whispered. "Why didn't you tell me _they_ were going to be here?"

"Milady, it was discussed and determined that the list be confidential. With the one exception, of course." He was referring to the fact that Ash applied. As soon as I found out, I convinced him to withdraw his application. _How could I hire someone that I cared so much for?_

"Well, I'd just like to say... I disagree with that dumbass decision."

Bruce's voice echoed in the tall ceilinged gymnasium. "Guardsman tryouts require that each phase is an elimination process until the final test where you will compete for the three positions. As you are aware, Benjamin is lead and has secured the first position, as chosen already by Milady Anderson... Let the tests begin."

I quickly glanced at Graves and couldn't help but see his green eyes glowing back at me. He knew I'd see his interest as a waste of time given his _wulfen_ obligations. If he was in love with me, being a guard would kill any chances of a relationship between us. Getting involved with your bodyguard was a major fuck up. _So why the hell is he bothering to tryout?_

My attention focused on Christophe. His aspect flushed as our eyes connected. His fangs extended and his hair lightened with blonde coloring. I was confused about his presence as well. He'd been my protector since the day we met, despite my protests. _If he was in love with me, how could he just shove those feelings aside to be one of my guards?_ _Better yet, how could I cut off any feelings for him_ _if he became one of my guards? _ I had to admit, it would be torture being guarded by anyone I had romantic feelings for.

The two days of tryouts were grueling to say the least. I had no idea the process was so thorough. Up to that day, I assumed becoming a guardsman was like winning a popularity contest for _Best Abs_. However was amazed as I watched each of applicants submit to tests of agility, speed, and weaponry skills.

"Milady?" Benjamin's voice echoed in my head as I stared out into the room filled with running, tumbling and sometimes flying bodies. I was shaken out of my trance by his voice. "Dru, what do you think so far?"

"Um, well… " I turned to look at him. "I think they look better than I expected. The pool is getting smaller fast. A third of them dropped after round one. The parquet course was killer." To be honest, I wasn't sure I could pass the test when I first laid eyes on it. It was like something I saw once on _American Ninja_. The tasks looked almost impossible, one of which was a thirty-foot wall that required each to scale in less than ten seconds. I wasn't even sure Nat could pass it because she was so petite. But she completely amazed everyone when the _wulf_ girl climbed it in six seconds. She was so freaking fast.

As it turned out, the most difficult examination to pass wasn't testing their smarts or strength. It was all about emotional intelligence. The Order all agreed it was necessary to choose guards who were the right fit for me. I had no idea what that meant at the time, but as I watched, I found out it meant that I needed guards who were well-balanced in all areas, especially patience and maturity. I knew the majority of applicants wouldn't pass, but I hoped Nat was one of them. She was the only one I knew for sure that I wanted to protect me.

As the day came to a close, I left the gym while August escorted me to my room. As we entered the dorm wing, a familiar voice spoke to me telepathically. "_Dru, I need to say something. Can you stop for a moment?" _It was Graves.

I slowed down and turned around to see a tall figure with dark hair and glowing green irises. "_Graves, you know we're not allowed to talk while tryouts are going on. It might compromise my judging… if you're really serious about this."_

August held out his hand to signal Graves to stop approaching. "You know the policy, Graves. You'd better have a good excuse for coming here."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Milady needs to understand why I'm on the line. I only need a minute, August. I'm not gonna do anything inappropriate. _Dru, I've got to tell you the real reason I'm here. Please just give me a sec."_

I thought for a moment before answering. "It's okay, Augie. I'm sure it'll only take a second."

I walked towards Graves and gave him a look of half annoyance. His glowing green eyes told me it was important so stayed subdued.

"Look, I know you don't want me to tryout, but you need to know… I have to be."

"What the hell are you talking about Graves? We all have choices to make. No one's forcing you to tryout."

"I know I'm taking a huge risk to be here. Most of the _wulfen_ think I'm an idiot for trying out to be a security guard for _svetocha_. But I'm _dom_ so they have to accept it and so far they've played along. But that's only part of the story, Dru." He stepped a little closer and leaned in. The edges of his black trench brushed against my legs. I sensed the electricity between us just like I did before in his room when we pushed and pulled at each other while locking our lips. A nervous shiver raced down my spine.

Graves switched to telepathy again. "_I'm doing this because it's the only way I can ensure your safety. As much as Reynard and I hate each other, we have common interests, your security and survival." _He exhaled slowly and rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb. I knew that move. It meant he was stressed. He opened his eyes and looked at me again in a focused manner. "_I'll be working for both sides, Dru. I've struck a deal with the Elders and the Order and they've both agreed to let me to do this."_

I was so confused. "_I thought you wanted this for us, but now you're saying that's not it at all?" _I was almost offended that he seemed to be using my post as a means to spy on both sides.

"_Dru, hold on to your pantyhose for a minute. I am doing this for us, but I have to play the game. The only way I can get in is by promising something in return." _He stood with his hands in his jean pockets.

_"So you're asking me to hire you so you can spy on my people and yours?" _I was definitely annoyed.

"_No, I'm doing it so we have a chance to stay together. If you'll have me, I want to protect you, forever." _My heart fluttered as he said the word forever. I had no idea Graves was such a romantic.

_"What about the rules. We can't be together if you're guarding me, remember?"_

_"I understand the rules, Dru, so stop reminding me." _He paused and paced in a circle before speaking again._ "Let me ask you... would you play by the rules if they were wrong? I'm tired of living by the Kourio's policies and I'm tired of being told who I can and can't love by the Elders. I'm hoping you understand. We're outcasts and we belong together, no matter what happens. You didn't use to give a shit about the rules. Where did that girl go? I'm hoping she's still in there." _Graves reached out with his hand and curled his fingers around the nape of my neck. I couldn't help but shiver when he touched me like that.

I slowly stepped back from his touch, reluctantly. "_We'll have to see, Graves. I have a lot to think about. Get some sleep_." I turned my back on him as I walked toward the direction of my suite. "Let's go, Augie."

As I settled in for bed, my head swam with Graves' words. How could he expect me to overlook the rules which state that we can't be together if he is guarding me? On the other hand, following the rules wasn't always the best thing to do. I had to think for myself growing up and Dad taught me to live on the fringe. It was our way of surviving. Have things really changed all that much? As much as I desired having Graves with me everyday, I didn't know if it was worth breaking the rules. Ash and Helena loved each other and their relationship cost each a price way too steep. Would I be stomping on Helena's memory by following the rules or bending them? That was yet to be seen, I guess.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a knock at my door. It was still light outside and the sun hadn't set just yet. I felt disoriented since I usually awoke to the sound of Nat straightening up my room. Since she was in tryouts she was excused from her regular duties so it was quiet inside. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. "What is it?" I yelled across the room.

Another knock rapped gently and I sensed a familiar odor, cinnamon apple pie. I didn't care that I was still wearing my boxers and t-shirt when I opened the door. "Yes, Christophe? This better be good because I was having a hell of a dream." I tried to make him feel guilty for waking me up.

_"Dzień dobry, _milady_. _I know you need your_ beauty sleep. _ God knows how you need it." He waited for my response.

My mouth gaped open. _Did he just throw down an insult? _I thrusted my fist toward his abs to punch him in the gut for that remark, but it was too early for me and he was too quick and stepped out of the way of my punch. He gave me a look that communicated I was pitiful.

"Tisk tisk, kochana. Too slow this morning for me." He got down to business quickly. "The reason I'm here is because I need to speak to you before tryouts resume. It'll only take a minute." _I'd heard that one before. _

I sighed and opened the door wider. "Chris, you know you're not supposed to be talking to me since you're an applicant, right?"

"I don't intent in engaging in a dialogue, milady. I just need you to hear me out. I have something important to say." I wanted to disagree but honestly, I was too sleepy to debate. "Fine." I opened the door wider, signaling him to enter.

"Thank you, milady." Christophe almost glided in and stopped near the sitting area. He looked at me with his clear blue eyes. "I know you are questioning my honor in this process given my feelings for you. I am fully aware that guardsmen are prohibited from being involved with their _svetocha_. If you were to take me on, I would accept that without regret. Your safety is the most important thing, Dru. That is the one thing Graves and I both want, undoubtedly."

Christophe paced the area around the sofa. "Kochana, the only thing I ask you to consider is…" He paused before speaking again. "Only choose one of us, the _loup-garou_ or myself. Given our history and our interests, we would not make good teammates. We've learned to get along better over time, but we shall never be… comrades." With that, he made a slight bow and walked backwards toward the door. I was almost stunned at his brevity. Christophe turned and left the suite.

I seriously thought about what he just said. I had to agree… only one of the two could make it. If I chose both, my life would be a living hell everyday.

The second day of tryouts moved quickly. The pool of applicants narrowed down with each phase of the selection process. By the end of the day, we had our four names of guardsmen. And I was satisfied with the outcome.

The big announcement came first thing in the morning before breakfast was served in the _caf_. The news of a _svetocha_'s guardsmen was always historically significant, but for the first time, this time one of the guards was both _wulfen_ and a female. Her name was Natalie Skyrunner.

As I walked into the large room with my entourage, escorted by all four guards, the atmosphere became a murmuring buzz of whispers. Nat stood about three paces ahead of me. She was wearing a fitted jacket and jeans which looked smart on her. She carried her pistol on her belted holster and her push dagger strapped tightly to her thigh. Benjamin followed behind me while my two new guards, Witt and Taylor, flanked my sides.

As we passed the table where the _wulfen_ entourage was seated, I looked across at Graves. His eyes met with mine but his expression was vacant. "_Can we talk?" _I asked the question telepathically however, there was no response.

That same afternoon, Christophe followed me on my way back to my room between classes. To be honest, I was sort of avoiding him since the announcement was made. I knew he'd take issue with not being selected and I wasn't really looking forward to another argument with him.

His voice echoed in the marbled hall as he spoke. "Kochana... Dru! I need a word with you... if you would please, milady." I finally stopped, then signaled my guards to leave me and Christophe alone. As they turned the corner out of my sight, I faced the always perfect-looking _djamphire_. I took a deep breath. My senses acknowledged the comforting smell of cinnamon and apples.

"Christophe." I spoke as calmly as I could.

"I require an explanation from you." He spoke in an assertive and somewhat angry tone. "How could you deny my application? This seems an easy decision for you. I do not understand." I could see by the way he moved that he was upset. His aspect flushed, causing his fingers to claw while his arms crossed his chest. I was a pain in his ass numerous times before but this time I knew he felt truly rejected. "Do you have any idea what I have done to secure your safety since the day we met?" His voice rose in volume for the first time since I'd known him. "This role was meant for me, Dru!"

I sighed and tried not to blow my top. _Maybe I'm a bit sadistic but making him upset is kind of fun._ "Give me a break, Reynard. What makes _you_ the perfect applicant to be my guardsman?"

"I explained this once before during tryouts." Christophe looked irritated. "My resources are extremely diverse. I am willing and more than able to provide the level of security you require from any threat. Who is better than me to ensure your safety from attckers, including Magdalena and her minions?"

"Uh, huh." I nodded my acknowledgement of his answer. "And what about the fact that you are in love with the _svetocha_ you're supposed to be guarding? Don't you find that's a conflict of interest, which could taint your judgment in some way?" I paused but didn't wait for his answer. "Chris, you're such a fucking asshole sometimes. Did it ever occur to you that I didn't pick you to be one of my guardsman because I can't be in love with anyone I hired to protect me?"

Christophe's confused and angry expression quickly changed to one of elation, relief and finally wanting. He reached for my arms and grabbed me in his firm hands. At the same time, he stepped towards me so that our bodies pressed together. I could feel the coldness of my locket between my breasts and his shirt. His blue eyes were intense and appeared almost watery with emotion. Christophe's hands moved to my back and down toward my tailbone.

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps echoed on the marble. I realized that someone was coming towards us. Christophe touched his lips to my left ear as he held me in. "Shhh." He held my body tightly as he turned to face the wall. I felt the sensation of being lifted off the ground. My vision became slightly blurry like a plexiglass film covered my eyes. The footsteps grew louder and I saw around Christophe's shoulder the figure of a familiar Kourio. It was Alton. He entered the hall and slowed his pace to glance around the room. He seemed to sense the presence of another, and looked in our direction. Then he looked away and finally turned to continue walking across the room to the opposite doorway.

I finally spoke when I realized we were undetected. "Did you just camo us from his view... Wait, did you lift me too?" Christophe nodded slowly as the corners of his mouth pulled into a sly smile. I had never before been levitated or seen what it was like to use the Kourio powers of disguise. I was beguiled at his powers.

As I opened my mouth to ask another question, Christophe swiftly came down on my lips and pulled me in even tighter. I felt his tongue brush my teeth. I felt weak in the knees as I succumbed to his kiss. I opened my mouth wider and allowed his tongue to explore my insides. For what felt like a pause in time, my mind went completely blank as I allowed his hands to roam. I was totally his, without debate, complaint or resistance.

Finally, he pulled away as I realized we both were overheated. I definitely wanted more. "Dru... let's go." He took my hand in his and nodded his head in the direction of the dorms. "Where are we going?" I was almost too afraid to ask the question.

He moved in towards me again. "To your suite." I paused as I thought about what he was suggesting. After several seconds, I finally responded. "Yes."

Several hours later, I found myself kissing Christophe goodbye as he left my room. Strangely no one bothered to knock or interrupt us in the six hours he was with me. With Christophe, he was always full of surprises and I never doubted his ability to take care of the details.

Over the next few weeks, despite the fact that she was now a guard, Nat managed to pull all the wedding details together in time for the January date. The winter wedding theme was set in stone and Shanks knew how important all the details were to his fiancee so he disagreed as little as possible. If there was one thing I learned about Nat in the years we'd known each other, it was that she was determined to do it right or not at all.

My duties as a member of Pactus were coming to an end as the negotiations drew to a close. Graves didn't spoken one word to me outside of the formal session, despite my efforts to talk. His mind was shut off. I cried myself to sleep that first night after getting the cold shoulder from my best friend. Graves was gone and there was no return. _Let him go, Dru girl. This is what you wanted anyways, wasn't it?_

On the day of the wedding, I was nervous and on guard. The vision I had of the future was overpowering my thoughts. I flashed on the image of a black shrouded figure drinking the blood of a _wulfen_ bride. "What's the matter, milady?" Nat's voice shook me out of my trance. I looked at her standing in front of the mirror in my suite. "Nat, call me _Dru_ today, okay? It's your wedding day for Pete's sake. You're off duty, remember?"

Nat made a snorting type of noise. "A _svetocha_'s guard is never off duty, milady." Nat turned her back to the mirror and adjusted the lace headpiece on the top of her head. I stared at her profile. She looked so beautiful in her winter white gown, which was covered in crystals on the bodice. Her A-line dress had a small train, which cascaded onto the floor behind her.

"I can't believe you're going to be Mrs. Shanks after today. Doesn't that sound insane?" I inspected the corset on the back of her dress to make sure the ribboned laces were tight and evenly spaced.

Nat placed her hands on her hips and sucked in her tummy as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I know, it's so crazy. I can't believe today is finally happening."

"Me too." I spoke in a distant way. I was determined to stop my vision of the future from happening. _Nobody is going to die today, especially not Nat. _ I hadn't shared the prediction with anyone, including Christophe. I knew he'd just freak out over it and spend every minute planning a defense. But honestly there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop Lena from crashing the wedding. She was too powerful for everyone, except me.

The great hall of the _schola_ was decorated gorgeously. The high ceilings were trimmed in glittering icicles and sparkly snowflakes. Just like in my vision, there were white trees lining the aisle all the way up to the snow flocked alter. The room really was a winter wonderland. It freaked me out to see how precise my vision was.

The quartet started playing a modern ballad. As we lined up to take our turns walking down the aisle, I stood facing Graves just outside the doors. He was wearing a white tux jacket and black trousers. All the groomsmen wore white neckties. Graves' diamond stud earring caught my eye amongst the whiteness of the décor.

He was looking at me but acted like he didn't see me. I could see he was being an asshole. "Graves, it's our turn. Are you ready?"

"Ready, milady." He spoke coldly. His green eyes were burning with anger. He held out his right arm to escort me down the aisle. On our cue, we walked in unison down the white silk covered aisle. I scanned the room for Christophe. He said he would be around, but I couldn't tell where exactly. I was positive he could see me though. My guardsmen lined the entryways of the room in their invisible camo. They were unnoticeable to everyone, except a few including myself. Witt and Taylor blended in so well, I almost forgot they were there.

Halfway down the aisle, a voice spoke in my head. "_Are you happy with your decision, Dru_?" I looked to my left without turning my head. I could tell he was being a smart-ass about the question.

"_What kind of question is that Graves? No, I'm not happy. I've just had to make the toughest decision of my life and the one person I didn't want to lose is being a jerk by throwing a tantrum and cold-shouldering me."_

_"Tantrum? What the hell did you expect, Dru? You totally threw us away. I asked you to trust that I was working on a solution and not only did you not wait, you're with the one guy I can't stand." _

_"For fuck's sake, Graves, grow up. I had to do what was best for both of us. I know you think it's possible for us to be together, but it's not. Another time, another life. End of story." _I wondered if how much he knew about my relationship with Christophe. I hoped not much.

There was a pause before Graves spoke again. _"Jae-Hwa and I are leaving soon. We're planning on going north again. I don't know if I'll be back. The plan is for us to get married… sometime. Not sure when, but its supposed to happen." _I swallowed hard as he said that dreaded word _married_. "_Did you hear me, Dru?"_

"_Congrats, Graves. It's time you moved on. Jae-Hwa is an extraordinary person. I have to say... I don't like her, but I respect her._"

We reached the end of the aisle and took our places on opposite sides of the bride and groom. Shanks was almost handsome standing across from Nat. His hair was swept up high off his forehead and his tux fit him perfectly. On his lapel was a white rose and a spring of evergreen.

Dibs stood behind Graves and looked tranquil but as if he could cry. The ceremony was short and to the point but romantic. Nat and Shanks spoke their vows and exchanged rings on the _wulfen_ elder's cue. From start to finish, the ceremony took twenty-one minutes.

The guests were ushered to the banquet room where the party was taking place. I could hear the music from the band echo in the hallways. I looked cautiously around for any sign of a presence of _her_. I wasn't going to let Nat out of my sight at any time. Even if she had to pee, I was going with. She needed help in that gown anyways so it was a good excuse to stay close.

"Dru sweetie, are you sure you're okay? You're not acting normal today. Did Graves say something to you? I'm gonna kill him. I told Robert to tell him not to start any drama with you today."

"Nat, it's fine. I can handle Graves. Don't worry about me. Chris should be here in a sec anyways." I looked across the crowded room for any sign of the _djamphire,_ but there was none.

The photographer was waving us to go outside for a group photo and the wedding guests started to funnell toward the doors. I reached out and held Nat by the elbow to guide her forward. As we stood on the marbled steps of the _schola_, once again looked around for Christophe. _Where the hell is he? I don't sense him anywhere._

Shanks' voice emanated from a few steps behind me. "Where did Nat go? She was just here?" I looked around… no Natalie. My heart started beating rapidly. _Oh shit, I've got to find her._ I looked upward at Graves and Shanks. "Um, maybe she forgot something inside. I'll go get her." I gently pushed my way through the guests and strode back into the great hall.

When I opened the door from the hallway, a strong breeze pushed me back a bit as I smelled an odor I recognized, aged blood and faded roses. My Maharaj powers sensed a noise, muffled and high pitched, which made the invisible hairs on my arms, stand vertically. It sounded like a person in pain. _Oh my God. Please no!_

As I crossed the doorway into the room with the tall trees and while silk aisle, I saw movement from about fifty feet away. The figure was black and gray and moved so fast, I knew it had to be her. "Lena!"

I ran down the aisle, lifting the hem of my dress to avoid being hindered. As I approached I saw exactly what I was dreading. It was the vision I feared coming true. The Maharaj svetocha was standing with Nat's immobilized body in front of her. Nat's eyeballs darted back and forth while tears streamed out of the corners of her lids. Her body was in a frozen state, one I had experienced before at Lena's hands.

"Milady, we have been waiting for your arrival. It is as you foresaw, it is not?" Lena knew about my vision and seemed to be relishing our common ability to see the future.

"Why are you here, _svetocha_? Leave Skyrunner out of this. She has nothing to do with you."

The corners of Lena's long and pasty mouth pulled up into a decrepit smile. "But she does. The _she wulf_ is your guard and friend, is she not? That is something valuable to me as well. She is leverage." Lena was ruthless, just as Christophe said. There was not a drop of mercy or empathy in her body anymore. She was the darkness throughout.

"What do you want then, milady?" My mind searched for a way to negotiate with this demon for Nat's life.

"My book, of course. I know you have it. Louis bound it to your care using my own magic. I cannot touch it unless you release it to me. Your cooperation for the wulf bride's life, you see?"

The book that I once assumed was only a journal that belonged to Christophe was actually a manuscript of Lena's most powerful hexes. She could probably take over the world if she got it back. I wasn't about to let that happen, nor allow Nat to die either.

"I don't have it on me right now. It's someplace hidden. You must want it really bad to keep coming here to look for it." I tried to stall her as much as I could. _Where is Christophe?_

The sound of footsteps echoed from behind me. Even without seeing them, I knew Shanks, August, Benjamin and my two new guards were approaching. "Dru, please help her." Shanks' voice was desperate and filled with underlying wulfen rage. I then heard the popping and cracking of bones as Shanks transformed into his Other form.

"I don't intend to let her harm a hair on her head, Robert. Besides milady wouldn't do that since she wants something I have of hers."

A telepathic voice spoke in my mind. "_Magdalena will do anything for that book." _The voice was muffled sounding so I couldn't decipher who just spoke. "Are you looking for Louis?" Lena spoke in a sweet but condescending tone. "He is with me now."

I wrinkled my forehead and I struggled to comprehend what she was saying. "Where is Christophe? I want to see him!" I yelled at my nemesis. August and Benjamin were crouched and ready to jump at Lena, but I waved them back.

A cruel sounding laugh came out of Lena's throat. "He is here." She waved and curled her claw-like fingers in the air. A small object appariated in her hand, which materialized into a Russian tea doll, the _matryoshka_. I watch in absolute astonishment as the head of the doll turned and lifted off the body. Inside was another smaller doll which also removed its head. The dolls continued opening in the same humorous but creepy manner until the seventh doll stood alone. I stared at it.

"Here!" I looked at the doll more closely. It looked like a doll but it was made of wood just like the others, but it was obviously male and had large blue eyes. I thought it was an ordinary doll until those blue eyes blinked. "What the… hell?" A chill ran down my spine, then my aspect flushed through my body causing my fangs to pierce my lower lip. My hand raised to my mouth in the moment of panic. "What is that? Is that… oh my God." I tried to find the voice to finish my sentence but I was in shock.

Lena smiled wickedly as she gazed at the toy. Nat's terrified eyes stared at the doll while her body remained still. Her winter white dress was stiff. The air around her seemed locked in invisible cement. In his wulfen form, Shanks was growing and lurking in the shadows, looking for the moment to pounce.

"_Dowcipny_… my _matryoska_." Lena purred while admiring her handiwork.

A voice spoke faintly into my mind. "_Dru, its me… I'm still here. _

"_Christophe! Oh my God, what has she done?" _I wanted to scream out at her in my _svetocha_ voice and attack with all my might but I knew better now.

"Why?" I wanted to know her reason for punishing him in such a humiliating way. My eyes were burning with the sensation of heat. My mind raced with thoughts of the hexes I should throw just to take her down. However I knew that she was at the advantage. I needed her alive to release my friends from her spells.

"My brother deserves to be punished if he refuses to avenge his own blood. He is evil too, _moj maly ptaszku_. Did he tell you what he did? I am sure he left that part out of his story." Lena's face wrinkled into sadness. "He kept me in a box, too dark for me to see and too tight to take a full breath, for one hundred years! The world forgot about me. And _he_ abandoned me. I would have preferred death to his form of _mercy_."

The _svetocha_ continued her rant as she smoothed the fibers of her tattered gown. "And you, milady, are just like me but so innocent and ignorant. You do not know what you have done by killing my father. He was the uniter, the eradicator of dissonance. He was going to save us all."

My patience was thin and I couldn't help but interrupt her lecture. "Give me a break, milady. He was psychotic, just like you. Your sociopathic daddy didn't understand shit. He used you, just like he did to Christophe, and for decades. You both were tools to him, nothing else."

Lena's eyes widened with rage as her body stiffened. Her mouth gaped as she reflected on my forwardness. I could see the rotted teeth in her dark orifice and it chilled my confidence a bit. Even though her mouth was open, it was silent. But then a scream released from her like a sonic wave of power. I covered my ears and turned my back as if I could find some relief by angling away. The others crouched down and buried their ears in reaction. I turned to see as the matryoshka dolls cup single file into their casings, trapping the _djamphire_ deep inside.

"Make it stop, Dru!" Ash's voice pleaded from a distance. I turned to see him lying on the ground in pain.

A growling blur hit Lena from the side, knocking her to the floor. The sonic scream halted suddenly. I was comforted by the silence. Nat's frozen body fell in a white mass of fabric and crumpled to the ground." _Thud._

Lena's attacker attempted to subdue her with all his skills. As they wrested violently, chairs, trees and fabric tossed in every direction. I was reminded of scuffles I'd seen in the old cartoons, where characters were caught up in a cloud of dust, limbs and debris. The attacker's reflexes were quick as he laid his knee into the _svetocha_'s stomach, causing her to double over. He struck her in the back as she screamed and tried to grab some part of her opponent's slick body. His speed confounded her senses.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to where Nat laid. I could see she was still breathing as her eyes darted around the room. A moan emanated from her throat. "Take my pistol, Dru."

"With pleasure." I smiled at her affectionately.

I pivoted to face Lena and pointed the pistol at her with my right. "Graves, move!"

The _loup_ rolled to his left as I pulled the trigger. I felt the release of four rounds from the weapon. All was silent as my heart prayed my bullets would find their mark. Lena lunged forward offensively. I locked my gaze into her blue eyes. They were cold and false colored. Lena's dirty claws extended as I she screeched the words of an incantation in her native tongue. An invisible wall appeared in front of her. The rounds deflected against the colorless shield. I propelled myself to the right as I narrowly watched the bullets pass.

Lena's shields dissipated just in time for me to ricochet off the near wall and tackle her with blunt force. She yelped as I grunted into her caped body.

I reached into her cloak and felt the smooth object made of wood. It fit into my hand perfectly as I held onto it and pulled back. Lena locked her hand down onto mine when she realized I had what she coveted. With her dirty claws, she dug into my arm, causing an icy surge to shoot through my arm. The feeling then penetrated into my neck. My mind flashed on a scene. I was frozen while standing naked and wet in my bathroom. Someone, no not just someone, Lena carved a message into my flesh as I stood paralyzed. I was immobilized by her and by my own fear.

I reluctantly let go of the _matryoshka_ doll to pull my hand back. I looked at it. My arm was gray, almost purple. It hurt like a fucker.

The 9mm in my right hand still had a few rounds left. I pulled the trigger from close range. Lena screamed in pain, recoiled, and fell back into a bank of wooden folding chairs. I aimed for her head and pulled the trigger.

But nothing was left.

Lena's expression lifted into fearful smile then broke into laughter from her thin lips. "Are you finished for today, milady? I think so. It is time we took our leave, my brother and I." Lena continued to grip her bleeding wound in her stomach. "Your wulf friend needs some attention."

I turned to look around. Lying on Shanks' leg was Nat's head. He was human again and I saw the expression of pure fear on his face. Nat's white dress was saturated with red. _No, no, no, no! This can't be happening._

As I turned back, Lena was almost gone. The only thing I could still see were her plastic blue-colored eyes. They were filled with complete apathy, as if the damage she caused meant nothing. Within milliseconds, the eyes disappeared with the sound of a released cork. _Pop!_

"Fuck!" I threw the pistol on the ground and stepped back from it as if it was cursed. Suddenly the undeniable noise of Nat coughing up blood felt real. Everyone kneeled around Nat's body. The coppery smell of blood filled the cavernous room. I leaned my head back and focused on controlling my senses. The odor had a tendency to make the less mature wulves and _djamphire_ lose their shit. However I shook off the feeling as I rubbed my nose to clear my passages.

"Where the hell is Dibs when I really need him?" Shanks looked frantically around the room. My guard, Taylor, ran out of the room in an effort to get some help.

I walked quickly over to Nat's side and fell to my knees. "Nat! I'm so sorry, Nat! I didn't mean …"

"Shut up, Dru! It's not important now." Shanks cut me off and ordered me to cease talking. I looked at Graves. His green eyes looked scared. His hands were pressed onto Nat's leg wound where the bullet hit a major artery. August's hands were pressed into Nat's abdomen and Shanks had his hand on the shoulder wound. "Nat, hang on babe. Dibs will be here in a sec. Help is on the way."

Nat's lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Her eyes were starting to glaze over as she was losing connection with the world. "D…Dru." Her breath was labored and weak. I leaned in and stared into her brown eyes.

Nat's hand reached out for mine. I looked at it, then pulled it into my hands. "I'm here."

I glanced upward and looked at the wintery decorations of the room. It was the most beautiful wedding alter I'd ever seen. I'd never been to anyone's wedding before either, but still, it was inarguably breathtaking.

"Dru… don't… p…p…punish yourself. You did… your b…best. Go… rescue Reynard… and forgive… yourself." Her lips were shaking uncontrollably and turning deep blue.

"I will, Nat… whatever you say, I will."

Shanks' tux jacket was pulled around her small shoulders in an attempt to keep Nat warm and from going into shock. Dibs finally arrived with his EMT equipment in tow.

"Everybody get back! I need some room." It was rare that Dibs' used his _dom_ voice. Even though he wasn't a dominant _wulf_, he commanded and got respect whenever he was saving a life. He placed an oxygen mask on Nat's nose and mouth as I remained in eye contact with her. As Nat's eyes closed partway, I felt the drop in her energy level. I was then hit with a realization… she might not make it.

"Nat, don't you dare!" Shanks' voice was frantic. "Come on babe, we've got things to do, so you can't leave now. What about all the thank you notes we have to write, the bills we gotta pay off for this spectacle, and your obnoxious cousin, Tess, who you promised you'd owe big time if she threw you a bachelorette party? You can't go now, not when we just…". Shanks' voice stopped abruptly. It was too much for him to control. Dibs inserted a needle into Nat's arm for the I.V. line.

"Stay here with us, Nat. I'm not done yet. Stay here a while longer." Shanks finally mumbled into Nat's ear.

Nat turned her head slightly to look at her husband. "It's okay… you … doof. Everything… is going to… be fine." Nat gave a half smile. Her eyes scanned the scene around her. All of us were crouching, kneeling or sitting nearby. Finally her gaze focused on me. I leaned forward and grabbed her hand in mine. Her blood was covering her little hands and my skirt. "Dru… let the _djamphire_ know… seventy-eight."

Nat's eyes stared into space, as she exhaled the breath from her lungs. Dibs was still trying to stop the hemorrhaging from her wounds when the heart rate monitor went flatline. "I need to do chest compressions on her. Get back!" He injected her with a needle of vasopressin and started pushing down on her sternum. I heard the bones and cartilage pop and crack as he pressed down into her chest.

I stood back and watched in shock as Dibs attempted to save the life of my best friend. _Come on, Nat! Fight for your life sister. Please God, if you save Nat, I owe you so big, I'll do anything you ask._

After what seemed like a long time, Dibs finally stopped. He looked at Shanks as his body was sweating from the stress. "I'm sorry, man. She's gone."

"Fuck you, Dibs! That can't be it. She's stronger than that. Get her back! Dru, you have powers. Bring Nat back! You can do it can't you?"

But I didn't know how. My magic didn't work in those ways. I was sure that kind of magic wasn't to be trusted. "I… I can't, Shanks. I'm sorry but I don't know how. Even if I did, you know how badly that would go, don't you? That's how revenants are made." I shivered at the thought of creating zombies out of people I loved. I wasn't about to commit that horrific act.

Shanks grabbed Graves by the tux shirt he wore. His clothing was ripped and torn where Lena and him fought and her claws scratched into his body. "What am I supposed to do? She's my world."

Graves was speechless, for once.

The look in Shanks' eyes was painful. No tears for the wulfen but there was hurt in his voice and the way he moved. His gracefulness was suddenly vacant. The wolfen ran out the door of the great hall and down the hallway to the exit. I heard the popping of bones and cartilage as he became the animal inside.

The schola doors banged against the walls as they were thrust outward. His familiar howl echoed in the hills around the buildings and haunted the night air.

_It's all my fault. Despite the fact that I knew what would happen in the future, I failed. Because of me, Nat was dead. _

I had no time to pity myself or conjure the spell to reverse time. I knew what I had to do and it didn't involve crying. That would have to wait.

I looked around the room at my circle of friends. Their expressions were hollow.

But I needed retribution. And I needed Christophe. "I'm going after them and I'm going tonight. Who's coming with?"

**Readers: This adventure is coming to an end soon. The final installment will be posted in a few weeks. I hope you've enjoyed my story. **


	22. Chapter 61

I looked around the room. It was filled with faces I cared about, Shanks, Dibs, Benjamin, Augustine, Taylor and Witt, Ash… and Graves.

All eyes were on me. Only the sound of my own breathing could be heard. I was determined to go, with or without a team. However I waited to see.

"I'm in." Graves' burning green eyes told me his adrenaline was still pumping hard. Even though his Other was invisible, I could tell he was ready to go on a moment's notice.

I nodded my approval.

"Guardsmen don't need to be asked, milady. Where you go, so do we." Benjamin volunteered his services as well as Witt and Taylor's.

"There isn't nothing I wouldn't do for you, Dru girl." August unhostered his magnum and opened the barrel to count his rounds. "Game on."

Shanks, Dibs and Ash, the three remaining _wulfen_, looked at each other and within seconds the sound of cracking and popping bones filled the room. The boys changed into their _wulfen_ forms before my eyes.

"I'll take that as a _yes._"

Graves stood with his legs spread wide and hands in the pockets of his trench. "Where we headed, Dru?"

"I don't know." And that was the God honest truth.

At dusk I found myself in the library, the book in my hands. I studied it, flipping its pages one by one and marveling at the pencil drawings. Its author was an extraordinary artist. He'd obviously spent years, maybe decades, writing and sketching with it. Christophe's handwriting was uniform and clean. However his art was complex and chaotic at times.

Dad's military trained voice sounded in my head._ You don't have time to waste Dru-girl so if you're gonna do this, figure something out quick. _

"Any progress, Dru?" I looked up to see the familiar eyes of my old friend, Augustine. A blue flannel shirt was tucked sloppily into his black pants. I could tell by the way he moved that the cargo pockets were filled with rounds of ammo.

"Nope. Not a thing yet, Augie." I was frustrated and growing antsier by the minute. I needed to get the team moving. We were losing valuable time sitting around waiting for me to figure out where to look for Magdalena and Christophe.

I tossed the book on one of the library tables. The book landed on its spine and the exposed page caught my eye. The drawing was intricate and chaotic like. Several warriors on horses were slaying men atop a bridge. Ornately decorated horses trampled their victims. Several bodies were decapitated. The scene was brutal and bloody even in shades of pencil. I finally realized it was a sketch of an ancient Roman battle. _Why does this look familiar? _

I looked up and across the room at Graves_." _I spoke telepathically to him._ "Hey Goth boy, come see this."_ Graves looked up from his copy of US Magazine. He seemed unapologetic for his interest in it. He threw the mag down and casually walked over to my table.

_"What's up, Druzilla?" _He smiled at me in a coy manner. Oddly Graves didn't seem to be harboring any angst about our conversation when we walked down the aisle together. He seemed to be taunting me, almost flirting.

_"Look at this."_ I ignored his response as I pointed to the open page. _"Does this look familiar to you too?"_ He looked down and studied the page.

As he looked back up, a spark of recognition ignited in both our minds. _"Hell yeah it does." _At that moment, we both knew.

Benjamin was standing nearby, studying the shelves filled with ancient books. "We'll be back in a few. Just going to the east wing."

As soon as we were out of the library's door, Graves grabbed my hand as we raced through the hallways toward my suite. We passed a pair of second year _wulfen_ students, one of whom turned his head while whistling at us. Graves growled back at him. The noise stopped abruptly.

We moved quicker as we closed in on our destination. When we reached the hallway where my room was located, Graves caught me in his arms to avoid overshooting our destination. "Umph!" My nose smashed first into his wide chest. The unique smell of him, teenage boy plus wild strawberries, ticked the back of my throat. Just for a second, I remembered how it felt to lick that area of Graves' body.

"Oh my God." I stared at the wall. "How freaky is that?" The two of us stood side by side as we looked wall opposite my suite. It was always there but I never thought much to look at it, except for the time I was with Christophe.

In full oil, the scene was actually less macabre than the black and white version in Christophe's book.

Graves tilted his head to the right as if he was thinking. "What does it mean?"

I leaned in closer to the canvas and stared at the Roman warrior on the top of the bridge. He was holding a spear pointing east. "O-M-G." I mouthed the letters. "It can't be. Can it?" My face was just a few inches from the gold-colored, wood frame.

A voice from behind us answered. "It is _him_." Benjamin's voice was calm and unruffled. "I've stared at his profile for hours while standing in this spot. His reputation precedes him."

"Why didn't you…? I mean, did you know him well?" I was dying to know more from him.

I looked down at my feet, covered in white canvas Chucks with no socks. My floor length bridesmaid's dress clashed gloriously with my sneakers. _Very David Tennant._

"No, I did not know Rhein Dylan personally." Benjamin ran his hands along his scalp, scratching the roots. His dark colored hair was slicked down with an abundance of product. "He was reassigned to the reform _schola_ a few years before I arrived." He added with a cheeky tone. "With the help of Milady Anna."

Graves leaned against the wall, only a few feet from the doorway to my suite. He acted disinterested in Benjamin's story, his typical behavior around _djamphire_. "Dylan was a decent guy… for a sucker."

I glared at him disdainfully. _"Not right now, Graves."_

I turned back to look at Benjamin's profile. "Dylan was formerly known as Trajan. And this is the battle of Bukova. 14th Century."

"Holy shit, was he that old?"

Benjamin ignored the swearing and continued on. "The Emperor ordered his army to conquer the Transylvanian territories for their gold mines. His gluttony for power and wealth did not set well with Trajan."

"So what did Dylan do, revolt or something? That's what I would've done."

Graves nodded his agreement as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and held it between his lips.

"When Trajan's army came to the city Bukova, which sat next to the river Tisia, he realized that it was just a city like all others, filled with tradesman, their families. He recognized they were just people trying to exist in peace. Trajan refused to attack and that's when an argument began between his commanders under him. Trajan's second in command, Fuscus, rose up against him. The company was split in half. After a standoff that went on for several days, a trivial fight began between the soldiers. This began the battle of Bukova."

I was fascinated. I had no idea that Dylan was such a brave and righteous individual. The _djamphire_ I knew seemed like a percentage of this guy named Trajan. I wondered how low Dylan was when I met him at the reform _schola_. "Christophe and Dylan were close, almost brothers."

I looked at the blue carpet under our feet. A Greek knot design ran along the edges of the rug. The same pattern of flooring was throughout the _schola_. The walls were painted an eggshell white and had chair rails on every hallway. Every picture that hung on the walls was framed in the same ornate gold wood.

I stared at the frame that held the Battle of Bukova canvas. Near the bottom right, where an artist would typically initials, there was an inscription. I didn't even attempt to say the words out loud.

"What's that say, Benjamin?

"Quam bene vivas". It means, the quality of life."

"That's fucking weird." Graves held the cigarette between his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah, really. That just doesn't seem right." I paced the hallway as I pondered the oddity of the situation.

A first year _djamphire_ walked through the hallway cautiously, not sure if he was welcome. He looked at Graves in a pretentious kind of way but nodded in my direction. "Milady."

My aspect flushed with irritation. "Please show some respect for_ all_ my friends." The boy nodded apologetically as he passed me.

"_You don't have to do that every time, Dru."_

_"Yeah, I do. So stop complaining, Graves." _I refocused my energy on the picture in the frame.

"Christophe told me he was there." I pointed, without looking.

Graves walked over to get a closer look."What's in his hand?"

I rolled my eyes upon hearing the obvious question. "A spear."

"I meant the other hand." Graves pointed with his middle finger.

"It's an ovis." Benjamin leaned against the wall.

"A what?

"Ovis. It is Latin for sheep."

My eyes opened wide. "Let's go, boys."

I ran down the hallway, across the foyer to the west side. We darted around corners and zig-zagged around obstacles in our way. The noise created by Benjamin and Graves running in combat boots, startled several students. I caught a glimpse of the windows on the way down the stairs to the lower level. It was no longer dusk and classes were in full session at the _schola_.

The basement level was quiet and cold. As I pivoted corners, my rubber soles made squeaking noises on the cement floor. I massaged my arms as the temperature drop created gooseskin all over. Finally we came to the last door of the hallway. The three of us just stared.

"I'll be damned." Graves scratched his chin. It was covered in slight stubble.

"Good call, milady." Benjamin nudged my shoulder, like I was one of the boys.

"No big." I tried not to gloat.

The door was very familiar to me. It belonged to Christophe. A doorknocker hung in the center, which was that of an ovis, the same as the one Trajan carried in the picture. All the times I'd been in Chris' room, I never gave it any thought. However at that moment it struck me as an odd piece of décor.

I cautiously touched it with my index finger and felt the texture of the sheep's coat. I half expected the touch to pull me into a vision.

_"So, Dru? What does it mean? What's Reynard trying to tell you?"_

"Good question." I studied the sheep's body as I looked carefully at its coat. I lifted it up and looked at the underside. Inscribed by hand, there were words chiseled on the back.

_Referre non quam diu_

"Benjamin?"

The _djamphire_'s eyes closed until finally, his light bulb flipped on. "It's not… the length… of our lives… but the quality of life… which matters most."

"Bingo. He left us the key to the door. A spell." I smiled to myself.

An hour later I was geared up, _malaika_ on my back and a 9mm in my thigh holster. I held the journal in my hands and looked around the circle. "Well boys, I don't know what's going to happen next so I'm gonna just say… last one's home is buying pizza and beer."

A round of chuckles came from the _wulfen_. However the _djamphire_ looked befuddled.

As the joke wore off, a quiet voice spoke from the doorway of the room. "Milady, is there room for one more?" All eyes turned to their attention to the petite young woman, with short dark hair. She was dressed in military-style cargo pants, a white cotton t-shirt and vest. A black ball cap fit tightly on her head. Carried on her back was a shaft of arrows and a crossbow. She carried a short katana sword on her as well.

"Jae-Hwa. Is this wise? Its not your fight." Graves spoke decisively.

The _she wulf_ glared at her mate. "One _wulfen_'s cause is another's. If milady chooses, I'm in."

I opened my mouth to argue but found I had nothing to say. Jae-Hwa was right. I needed another pair of hands with mad fighting skills. She met the need. Plus some. I shrugged and tried to come off casually. "Sure. I need a tenth man anyways."

Within minutes the crew was ready. I stood with the book in my hands. Its leather cover felt sweaty in my fingers. I was more than nervous. The team, at full attention, positioned themselves in a crouch or at standing level. "Let the magic begin, right guys?" I tried to break the tension with a wise crack. Unfortunately, I only felt more awkward.

_Here we go, Dru. _"Quam bene vivas referre non quam diu." The incantation rolled from my mind, off my tongue and into the air. I waited while I closed my eyes.

"Nothin's happenin', Dru."

"Shut up, Shanks." Dibs chastised.

"Wait for it." Graves spoke with the _dom_ tone.

_Shit. This isn't working. Something must be wrong with the way I said the words. Or me._

I opened my eyes slowly not wanting to see the disappointed looks on my friends' faces. The sight before me was unexpected. But so beautiful.

There were evergreens covered in snow all around me. As I looked down I saw that I was standing in a drift. I was in the middle of a wintery forest. However I just knew it wasn't an ordinary cluster of trees. _Something is off._

There wasn't a noise to be heard. It was like all sound was on mute. I tapped my ear with my palm just to make sure I wasn't deaf.

From behind I heard the sound of ruffling, flapping and finally a cooing. I turned and looked up to see a span of white and gray spotted feathers flying above me. _Hello old friend. _ It was my owl. He finally rested on a pine branch, just out of my reach. He camouflaged perfectly into the background.

I looked upwards toward the sky. The cloud cover was so dense. There was no sun or moon beyond the trees. _Is it day or night? Did the spell bring me to Lena's lair? Am I all alone?_

A breeze carried a scent that triggered my defenses. The odor was slightly gassy smelling like a rotten egg left in the sun. I crouched into low position, which made the snow squeak under my boots. My aspect flushed with anticipation as my tongue tasted the citrus flavor of orange candy mixed with wax. _Something is coming, Dru._

I remained stock still as I listened to a sound coming from a short distance away. It echoed against the trunks of the trees, masking the location of its source. The gassy odor grew stronger and began to tickle the back of my throat. The taste of bile rose up and I fought the urge to gag. The noise defined itself as the source came closer to where I hid. I heard a throaty whistling sound, which gave it away. A chill raced down my spine because I realized what was headed my way.

Peering slowly around the tree, I saw the moving figure of a zombie trudging through the snow. It was clumsy and slow. And it was not alone.

My owl screeched as it launched from its branch and flew overhead. I could only see the shadowy underside of its breast. It landed on a northern tree, less than thirty feet away. The zombie peered upward at my bird and it made a raspy exhaling noise.

Quietly I unharnessed the _malaika_ and held them in front of me. I slowly stood in my ready stance. The snow covered my boots halfway and I wondered if speed was an issue in such conditions. I moved toward the tree to position myself for the attack. A a branch snapped underfoot, drawing attention to my position. The revenant cast its eyes in my direction and locked its blue eyes with mine.

The whites of its eyes were long decayed with yellowing, but the pupils remained in tact. I wondered who the poor soul was before it was turned… for a millisecond.

I launched into the air, looking downward at the zombie. Its head craned upward and reached its arms toward me. I came down with the malaika in scissor format. The blades ripped the torso of in half. The revenant's sagging corpse collapsed into the snow and fell in rotting chunks on the snow-covered forest floor.

I was pleased with my handiwork and the ease of the kill as I looked up. I raised my blades just in time to see what else was on its way. That was when I saw the hoard coming towards me, not as slow as I would've liked. They were clumsy but determined to reach me. I didn't bother to count their numbers but I could see I would be easily overtaken if I stayed.

My owl screeched over my head as it circled the trees above. I took it as a sign of escape.

_Where the hell is my team?_

I lifted my legs up and out of the snow with as much effort as I could find. However it was like swimming in molasses. My feet trudged along in the powder but I was tripped up and face first, _malaika_ hitting me on the side of my head. "Umph. Shit!" The zombies continued to advance. Despite their brainlessness, they didn't seem as handicapped as I thought.

_Get up and move your ass, Dru!_ _You're toast unless you get some distance between yourself and those things._

A hand grabbed onto my ankle while an involuntary scream released from my throat. At first it was a silent one but then the screech came. The zombie cocked its head to the side as if it was hesitant but then its half eaten mouth moved downward, still with teeth inside its jaw. It came to eat and my flesh was its meal.

I grabbed at the handle of my right _malaika _as I struggled to pull it over my head. The zombie's crusty eyes rolled back into its skull as it prepared to chomp.

I then saw a heavenly arrow dart over my body. It impaled the zombie in its heart. The face fell forward and melted like goo over my booted leg. The smell was like a rotten egg that broke its shell.

Another arrow shot in from behind me and hit the female revenant that was leaning against a close by tree. Its body disintegrated in liquid clumps down the bark. The raggedy clothes it wore still hung on the tree trunk like a towel on a hook in my bathroom. I craned my head around but didn't see who the shooter was. I could hear echoes of someone running in the snow from behind me.

Pulling myself upward I grasped both blades and stood my ground against the zombie hoard. The communal whistling of them made my arms into gooseskin. With blades in hand I lunged at the first zombie and pushed the malaika into the heart. The thing imploded around the sword while another revenant came from behind it. I pulled back, launched above the snow while pivoting with both blades in a circular motion. The zombie's torso sliced in half as the chest slid off the rest of it. Its body also melted as it fell to the snowy ground.

I heard the sound of arrows being released from the bow and saw zombies falling and bursting into piles of slop as they were skewered. I didn't have time to see who was firing but I knew that they were on my side.

The hoard kept coming after me like they were programmed to kill. I stayed light on my feet as I darted between the walkers, cutting, kicking and stabbing as I moved. Puddles of zombie slop muddied the whiteness in a distinctive pattern. It was like paint on canvas. My owl soared above me, looking from its perches on the evergreen canopy. The aerial view could have looked like a Pollock painting.

Out of my periphery, I saw a blur move fast through the forest. It leapt from tree to tree like a spider on its web. _What the hell is that?_

I turned to look upward as the blur neared where I was standing. An arm grabbed onto my hair and pulled be back. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" It came up behind me unexpectedly and seemed intent on taking me down to the ground. I began to lose my balance as a revenant started dragging me down.

_Dru, if you've got magic in you, now's a good time to use it before you can't. _I remembered my training from Leander and how he showed me to direct the actions of simplier-minded creatures. It was worth a try but I wasn't sure if it would work if the zombie were already under Lena's control.

I grabbed onto the hand that was pulling me and steadied my legs in the snow as best as I could. I focused my energy on the walker's essence. _"Stop." _The zombie still pulled backwards. _"Stop… pulling."_ It continued on its course. I desperately looked around and to my panic saw other walkers heading my way. It would only be a few seconds before I would be overtaken. _"Sto…!"_

But I didn't have to think about it anymore.

A katana blade sliced the head of the zombie clean off. I pulled away and rolled toward safety. When I looked up, shaking the snow off my face, I saw a sight I welcomed.

She was standing with her feet wide, sword in hand with the blade impaled through the revenant's chest. She pierced the heart to be exact and with her short, strong legs, kicked the zombie off the katana. The corpse fell to the ground and fizzled into the whiteness.

"Um, thanks, Jae-Hwa."

The _wulfen_ girl's expression was completely serious. If she played cards, others would never know what she was thinking by her affect.

"You are welcome, milady."

Jae-Hwa started running at top speed and within three seconds was rebounding off the trunks of the surrounding trees. My mouth dropped open. She surrounded the group of revenants and began to cut through them like whipped butter. Combined with her arrows, they fell in groups of twos, sometimes threes, as she stopped them where they stood, confounded by the scene.

Within a few minutes, the hoard was nothing but a pile of smoky puddles. There was no more noise of whistling and moaning undead. It was totally silent.

"Not bad at all. I supposed it was good you came." I half-smiled at her.

Jae-Hwa blinked once. That was it.

A hoot final broke the noiseless awkward moment. My owl was circling above, warning us to move on. It wasn't safe by any means.

"Let's go that way." I pointed in the direction of the North. I don't know how I knew which was to go, but I sensed it.

We ran for several minutes through the snow-covered forest. Finally I stopped to kneel and track our position. "How did you get here?"

The wulf looked around cautiously before finally speaking. I just came to be. It was like blinking my eyes. I was in the library and then I wasn't. I was here in the forest. And alone.

"How did you find me?" I wanted to know.

"I saw the zombies' footprints. I could tell there were many, so I followed. I knew they'd lead me somewhere important."

I nodded. "Where do you think everyone else is?"

"Lost just like us, I suppose." Jae-Hwa was trying not to sound discouraging.

"We're not lost. I just don't know where we are exactly." I tried not to sound discouraged.

"Is this place real or is it _magical_?" The _she-wulf_ had an astute question.

I looked upward for my owl but he was out of my sights. "I'm not sure. Maybe both."

"Not that you need more pressure, milady, but do you know how we will we get back?"

I didn't respond to her. We walked for a while through the eerily quiet trees. My breath let out in a trail of steam. The temperature seemed to get colder. "I don't know that answer yet. But I'll know… in time." I relied on my faith in my Maharaj powers to show us the way home. I wasn't a skilled sorceress yet but I had no other choice. I had to believe in my own success. I also had to prepare for the worst.

The _touch _reminded me of a vision I had several months ago.

_"Kochana, listen to me." Christophe's face was bloodied and bruised. I held him in my arms and surveyed the damage around us. We were in some sort of cavern with only minimal light from several lamps. Christophe was mortally wounded._

_"You're going to be fine, Chris. I'm going to get us out of here, you'll see." I could feel a hot tear trickle down my face. I lied knowing that I'd be the last person he'ld see in this life. Christophe was not afraid to die. After all he believed this life was only a temporary phase in the soul's journey to enlightenment._

_He spoke in a whisper voice. "Listen please, Dru. We don't have much time left. Lena wants my blood but more than that she wants yours. If she were to drink from you then there would not be an end to her power. She would have the ability to conquer the continents for eternity. My life doesn't matter anymore… yours is all that is important. Take my blood _milna_ and let it be done. Avoid the blood dark. I will be too weak to stop you, but this is the only way."_

_My fully extended claws dug into Christophe's arm and shoulders as I drank from his carotid artery. His blood was familiar and intoxicating. A throaty moan released from my body unexpectedly. I instantly remembered the taste of him and how I couldn't, and didn't, want to stop before. Graves had to physically pull my body away from Christophe's while others pushed in the opposite direction._

_As I drank, I saw images of myself in Christophe's mind. He loved me with all that he was. And he had waited six lifetimes in order to find me._

_Christophe's hands pushed at my body. He was signaling me to stop drinking. "Dru… that's good now."_

_There was no acknowledgment. "Kochana, you have to stop."_

_I ignored his plea. "Dru! Pull away before it's too late." I heard him begging, but that didn't seem to matter._

"Milady?" Jae-Hwa's voice was quietly respectful.

I heard her but it was like she was twenty feet away instead of five. I realized I was back in the present moment. "I'm here."

"You look ill. Can I assist you with anything?"

"No, I'm okay. I just… I'm okay." I wasn't, but she didn't need to know that. I needed to change subjects quickly so I asked a question. "Did you hear what Nat said… just before she died?"

Jae Hwa didn't respond. I was uncomfortable with the silence so I didn't wait. "She said to 'tell the _djamphire_ about seventy-eight.' Or something like that."

"Yes. Maybe it was significant, or maybe not. Sometimes the brain does peculiar things when the life energy is depleted." Jae Hwa sounded so technical about death. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. It damn sure wasn't comforting sounding.

My owl hooted from ahead of our position. Although I didn't speak his language, I knew it meant there was something afoot.

From between the thick evergreen branches, I saw some kind of building on a steep hill. "Shh." I crouched down and signaled Jae-Hwa to do the same. She lowered her body closer to the snowy earth.

"Hoo." Jae-Hwa was started by the sound of my owl. It watched and waited from the branches above.

As we came closer to the hill, I realized the structure was some kind of fortress. The building sat on a rocky hill, which had huge steps made of boulders, up to its entrance. The structure itself was not old looking like an ancient castle in Eastern Europe. It was modern and made of glass. The walls were transparent except for a few beams that held the structure together. There was light coming from the fortress but it flickered as if the source were from a huge fireplace. I didn't see anyone inside the building from where we crouched.

I turned my head to the east and smelled something that I didn't like. It was rancid, like rotting broccoli mixed with a can of tuna. I peered from around a tree and saw what my nose sensed. There were five of them and they were guarding the perimeter of the structure, which was surrounded by a reedy creek.

"What are those, milady?"

"Shhh."

I studied them from where we hid, behind a line of trees. _I know what they are._ They had long claws that scraped the ground as they moved. Their bodies were covered with spiky fur and each creature had gigantic incisors, which were unnaturally orange in color. They reminded me of nutria, a huge water-based rodent. Once I saw a pair of them living near a mall in California. But these things were enormous, nearly eight feet in length, which didn't even include the rat-like tail. They might have been cute except for the fact their fur was mostly singed off and you could see the sinewy tendons and muscles on their bodies in patches. They looked like zombied R.O.U.S.

"That's disgusting."

_"They're fucking ugly."_ A voice spoke inside my head. I turned to the side to see a _wulf _in a trench coat. He didn't look at me but kept staring at those creatures in front of us. His profile highlighted his long bangs, which hung over his right eye. His stud sparkled in the darkness. I noticed that it indeed was darker where we crouched. _But where the hell is the moon? _Graves had a katana on his back and a Glock in each of his hands.

"_Where the hell you been, Graves?"_

"Nice to see you too, milady." He looked at the _she wulf_. "Annyeong." Jae-Hwa nodded back.

"Have you seen the others?" Jae-Hwa whispered as she crept closer to the _loup_.

"Yeah, except Ash." Graves tried not to sound worried.

A moment later, I sensed the presence of other _wulves _and_ djamphire_. Dibs and Shanks' eyes glowed in the darkness from thirty yards behind. Their unmistakable canine smell preceded them. Before blooming, I smelled pretty strong too. I knew what a liability that was to the mission, unless one wanted to be the bait.

Benjamin, August, Taylor and Witt followed close behind Graves. "I'm happy to see you, girl."

"Me too." I punched him with my fist on his bicep. August faked an "ouch".

"What are they?" Benjamin nodded his head in the direction of the giant creatures near the slope.

"Not sure but if I had to guess, they're R.O.U.S.'s." I managed to say with a straight face.

"Pardon?" Benjamin sounded uppity.

"You know, Rodents Of Unusual Size."

_"Inconcievable." _Graves smirked.

"You know what's weird? Just before we came up, I was thinking about that movie." I looked to Jae-Hwa. Her face remained unchanged.

"What movie?" Benjamin questioned.

Before I could answer Witt interrupted. "Milady, is it possible that you…?" There was excitement in his tone.

"No… no way." I tried to sound convincing to the others, mostly to myself.

"Why not?" Graves felt around in the pockets of his trench.

"Because that only happens in movies."

"Anything can happen with magic. Right?" August added while he adjusted his shoulder holster.

"If so, that's some powerful shit." Graves finally found a cigarette on him. He looked at it for a second then placed it between his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Jae-Hwa seemed lost.

"Um… this is gonna sound weird but I think Dru brought the rat things here… just by thinking." Graves pointed to the creatures which crawled on and off the muddy pathway to the entrance.

Jae-Hwa blinked but said nothing.

"So, how are we going to get in there, milady? It doesn't look easy." Taylor inquired.

"I have an idea."


	23. Chapter 62

It had to be night. The light was so dim that I could barely see my own hands. My aspect flashed on and I saw the forest in the green hues of my night vision. I wondered what time it was in this dimension. I looked down at my watch. It showed six in the morning, _schola_ time. I just hoped that our two dimensions weren't on drastically different time frames. _I'd hate to get back home and realize we'd been gone for a year or something worse._

"Are we all ready?" I whispered into the blackness.

"Affirmative, milady." The response came in unison.

"Let's roll."

From the line of trees, two _wulfen_ ran west of where the creatures were guarding an entrance, growling as they sprinted across the clearing. The smell of live canines caught the rodents' attention. They seemed to be deliberating whether to give chase. "Come on, dammit. Take the bait." I mumbled.

Finally three of the creatures followed Dibs and Shanks. They were surprisingly fast for their large size. I watched their orange teeth and yellow eyes bounce in the darkness like they were shined under a black light. _Run for it guys. They're faster than you think._

I looked to my right where three warriors crouched. "There's still two of them left. Go to Plan B."

Jae-Hwa leapt from her hiding spot and ran straight for one of the monsters. It turned and looked at the approaching _she wulf_. Its slobbering mouth released a low screeching noise, oddly not unlike that of a large bird.

August and Taylor rushed from the brush line and ran toward the other creature, weapons pointed. They surrounded the sides of it. The thing's head darted from side to side. It seemed to be trying to decide which _djamphire_ to eat first. Its tail whipped back and forth like willow branches in a windstorm. If anyone didn't get out of the way fast enough, the loss of a limb, or a head, was certain.

Jae-Hwa lept into the air, with arms pulled back and arrow pointed at the creature. She released two projectiles into its eyes. It screeched and paced in reverse a few steps. The _she wulf_ landed on the thing's back and it began to buck like an angry bull. She knelt down and held on, riding it like a pro. She pulled her _katana_ from its sheath. Without hesitation, she thrust it downward into the heart. It collapsed to the ground with a huge screech of defeat. Jae-Hwa hopped off and landed softly on the ground, as if it the task was elementary.

_"Damn. She's good." _Graves said telepathically. He didn't intend for anyone else to hear.

"I know." I muttered.

August and Taylor still hadn't off'd their creature yet. Its tail swooshed above each of them, barely missing their heads as they ducked and rolled out of its way. On another pass, the tail came low and they leapt over it like a game of jump rope.

"Stop messing around and hurry up, Augie." I whispered in the cold. Steam emanated from my mouth.

Before the _djamphires_ had another chance to strike, Dibs came from the east, running his fastest, with a rodent on his ass.

I didn't hesitate to make my move. I ran forward from a crouched position and stood in a clearing. I could see Shanks wasn't far behind. Two rats were chasing him, foamy spit pouring from their open mouths.

"Shit." I heard a familiar voice echo across the pathway. It was August. I turned to see him lying on his back. The creature was coming up on him like he was a piece of cheese. August scooted backwards on his elbows but kept slipping on the icy ground.

_Do something, svetocha. _I squeezed my mother's locket as I spoke the words of an incantation. I mentally said a prayer that Augustine could still be saved. I'd never been successful with the spell in training.

_Hear me now, See my need_

_Grant the power, Reduce to seed._

A flash muted out all sound. I closed my eyes against the blinding light and turned my head toward the shadow. Even before I opened my eyelids, I heard a curious sound. _Screech. _ What is that?

It was silent, for what felt like but wasn't an eternity.

"Dru. Open your eyes. The spell worked." Graves' voice beckoned me to come back to reality. I was on my knees in the snow and I didn't feel a thing. It was like my body was disconnected from my senses. As I looked around in the moonlit clearing I saw my team looking directly at me.

The R.O.U.S's were gone. The spell worked. The creatures reduced to six inch lab rats, even smaller than the New York version.

_Crunch. _A sound to my left made me turn my head. Jae-Hwa was finishing up the business of impaling the rodents to the ground. Her face was expressionless, but I could have sworn I saw a flicker of pleasure in her eyes.

"Milady, we need you here." Benjamin's voice was even softer than normal.

I followed the Kourio's voice over to the rock foundation. As I moved through the night, I looked upwards to see the underside of the glass fortress above. Oddly, it looked welcoming just like the candy house in Hansel and Gretel.

As I neared Benjamin's location, I realized that someone was on the ground. He wore an unmistakable plaid shirt.

"Augie?"

"He can't talk, milady."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's been bitten." Dibs applied pressure to August's wound with his hands. I could smell the blood in the air.

"Maybe the bite is poisonous like a komodo." Witt removed his outer layer and placed it behind August's head.

"I was too slow."

"Don't do that, Dru." Graves commanded.

"Why not? I asked you to come on this fucked up mission. I'm responsible for what happens here."

"Dru, I came... I mean... we came because it was the right thing to do. You needed us and that's what friends do. That's what family does."

I was mute at that moment. _Family. _ _That was a word I hadn't thought about in a long time. My family was dead gone and it was a relief not to have any to lose. Maybe it was best that Nadira was in the dark. She was safer that way anyways. But friends could become family too. They were just as precious. I'd lost so many lately… Nat, Leander, Christophe and maybe even August._

I was silent as I kneeled next to the injured _djamphire_. His flannel was soaked red. His breathing was shallow. His eyes were glassy.

"I'm so sorry, Augie. I don't know… what do I do?"

His hand grasped mine and held it tightly. With his other hand, he nudged my arm with a closed fist. I looked downward and realized he was holding something. I held out my hand and he let the object fall into my palm. It was a metal charm on a silver cord.

"What's this?"

He just looked at me with his eyes. He was fighting against the pain of the poison. I squeezed his hand even tighter. I almost prayed the end would come sooner to show him mercy.

I studied the object. The silver trinket was intricately carved given its size. I rubbed it with my index finger. It was a shield with armor and banners. It had a stag and three small crosses. I then realized what he gave me. It was part of my heritage.

"Is this? Does this belong to my grandfather, LeFevre?"

August squeezed my hand tighter. I didn't know how or why August had this but I knew it was a gift of knowledge. It was information about my family and where they came from, as Kourio. And it was about me.

"Thank you, Augie. I looked at the others as they kneeled in a semi-circle around us. "Now, let's figure out how to get you home." Before I could move away, August's hand squeezed my arm. And it didn't let go. Within seconds his body became statue-esque. The poison had taken its effect to the end.

August Dobroslov was gone.

There in the dark, I felt alone and unprepared.

"I'm sorry, Dru." Dibs offered comfort in the darkness. It had little affect.

Graves placed his hand on my back as he knelt next to me. He looked down at August's body. "Take care, old man."

I looked up at the glass house that loomed above us. I felt the rage rising up inside of me. It started in my thighs and moved upwards in a wave like motion all the way into my ears. I was hot with anger. My hands started to shake and my body felt sweaty. I wanted to get even. Not just even. I wanted revenge.

"Let's move before the witch realizes we just off'd her pets."

Within minutes my group was spilt in two. Jae-Hwa, Taylor and Witt scaled the cliff- like it was second nature. "See you at the top." I nodded to them as they disappeared into the wall like geckos on a tree.

I turned to the boulder-like stairs. "I guess this is the way we're going. Let's move, boys."

We traversed the huge stone steps in silence. The _wulfen_ in front and the _djamphire_ from the rear. We darted from left to right as we climbed upwards, avoiding becoming an easy target. I looked up into the night sky. There was no moon in sight however there was an eerily glow to everything, sort of like bioluminescence from fireflies.

_"How are you doing, Dru?" _

_"Just peachy, Edgar."_

Graves tried to muffle a chuckle as he continued. "_Are you worried about Ash?"_

_"No. Well, unless we were grocery shopping. But Ash has never let me down in situations like this. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's even been here before." __I was still contemplating Nat's final words. "Hey, why do you think Nat said that thing about seventy eight?" _

_Graves looked puzzled. "Yeah, that was odd wasn't it?" He thought for a moment. "Maybe it has to do with years or dollars or… the number of burgers I have to buy you before you start paying me back." He smirked at me as he half turned to look._

_My mouth almost dropped open. "Oh really. Is that how it is? In that case, yeah, you still owe me, like, sixty six more."_

_Graves laughed out loud at my retort. I was enjoying our moment of flirtation until something caught my attention. _

Standing on a next landing, I heard an unusual noise. I turned my right ear to face the hill. _"__Graves, hold up__." _The _loup_ held up his hand and our group crouched down. I closed my eyes and listened for the sound again_. _It was like the sound of a metal pin grating against its chamber._"_What the hell is that? Its coming from underneath."

Suddenly, the rocks beneath our feet fell away. A hole so dark it had no shadows opened up. "Shit! Grab on." I dug my fingers into the nearest vertical crevice. I slipped along the rocks until my boot caught a ledge, if you'd call it that. I steadied myself as my aspect fluttered nervously.

I heard the sounds of claws on granite all around me. As I craned my neck around, I prayed we were all still there. "Report."

"The _wulfen..._need help... milady." Benjamin said from his perch. He swung his two legs up and over the ledge.

"_Graves. Report, dammit. I can't see you."_

"_We're… here… Dru." _

_"Where? Are you guys okay?" _

_"I can't... hold him... much longer."_

I dug my free hand into a space between the rocks and flipped myself outward. I was still six feet from the top ledge. I looked downward and finally caught sight of the situation. Graves was holding onto the wall. Below him was Dibs, hanging onto his trench. His legs were dangling, searching for stability. There was nothing for him to grab onto. The pit had no walls at that depth.

"Where's Shanks?" I began to panic.

"Up here, Dru." A familiar voice came from the top.

I looked downward again. "Dibs, move your ass." My voice cracked.

I watched the _wulf_ reach up to the nearest rock. He missed. Then he lifted his feet upwards to grab a foot hold but he slipped. Graves was shaking with exhaustion. "I can't... keep... this... up."

"Fuck that Graves. Don't you let..."

I heard the sound of claws scratch against rock. I watched like it was in slow motion, as the two fell off the wall. Their irises glowed with fear as they plunged into the unknown. "Graves!"

I reached out with my hands as if I could stop the fall. My legs kicked off the wall and I plunged in after them.

At first I couldn't see them but my aspect turned my vision to shades of night vision green. I saw the two of them about twenty yards away from me. The gap between us grew larger as we fell.

_Focus your energy and concentrate, rajkumari._ Leander's voice resonated in my mind. I'd never been trained to respond to such a predicament and had no idea what magic was good for falling into a black hole. However I envisioned the air around us thickening like maple syrup.

Suddenly, the wind that had been blowing my hair upwards stopped. "Uh!" My stomach did a flip just like it felt to ride on a rollercoaster. I frantically looked around me. I saw that everything stopped. _Holy shit._ I looked downward and realized that I was floating. _Am I dead?_

"Dibs… Graves?" I tried not to panic as I called out to them. I hoped they were still with me.

Finally I heard a laugh, and then laughing. It was them. A familiar voice echoed in the darkness. "What the hell did you do, _svetocha_? We're in mid-air."

"You got powers, Dru." Dibs hollered.

I smiled and knew it was okay. "Um, I have no idea. But, you're welcome?"

"Well, now what? How do we get outta here?" The_loup_ sounded like Goth Boy again.

"Good question. We're too far away from Benjamin and Shanks now. Let's hope they got out. The only way is down, I guess." I concentrated my thoughts on lowering the three of us down. By some miracle it worked. We moved slowly but surely as I felt the breeze around my body push my hair and clothes in an upward motion. Graves' trench was raised above his head like a cape, which reminded me of Batman.

I looked to Dibs. He seemed somewhat nervous but didn't look uncomfortable. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

I began to sense some kind of bottom to the hole finally. I couldn't make out how far it was, but I sensed it was coming. "Look." I slowed our speed as the end neared. A flicker of movement told me that something was down there.

A chorus of gurgling and whistling noises gave it away. The pit was filled with zombies.

"Fucking dead. Why's it have to be them?" Graves whined.

"Because it annoys you so much." Dibs added with a smirk.

"We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way, I'm afraid. Weapons out. I don't know how to kill them with magic… yet."

"As you wish." Graves smiled as he became the Other. Dibs cracked and popped into his canine form as the ground neared him.

I landed us as far from the Dead as possible to buy us time. Once they smelled us, there was no time to think. They came at us like a pack of vultures. These zombies were freshly made by the looks of them. Most wore clothes that were barely soiled or torn.

I didn't want to think about where Lena sourced her army, but my mind went there anyways. Were they just regular people on their way home from a long day of work? Were they innocent bystanders doing their grocery shopping or just dog owners out for a walk? Were any of them fathers that left behind a waiting child?

Christophe warned me that Lena was ruthless. I didn't doubt she took what she wanted from anyone, including their souls. I was resolute in my mission. Magdalena had to die.

The hoard was reduced to a puddle in a matter of minutes. My malaika blades were reliable as ever and Graves proved to be an expert with the _katana_. Dibs' claws took out a fair share of the numbers as well.

We stood amongst the dissolving piles, panting hard with exhaustion. It was then I had got a chance to look around. We were in a cement walled room of no particular shape. There were no corners but it wasn't circular either. The walls were perfectly smooth, without any décor or identifying marks. I then realized, there was no way out.

"What the fuck?" Graves' voice echoed in the dark. I sensed he was feeling a bit edgy. I knew he didn't like small and enclosed spaces ever since Sergej _broke_ him.

Dibs traced his hands along the walls. "It seems solid, Dru."

"Any ideas?"

"Yeah, like fly us out of here." Graves tried to keep it light.

I faked a laugh in response. I would but I didn't know if I even could.

I leaned up against a wall with my knees to my chest. I opened my bag and pulled Lena's book out. "Maybe there's a spell that'll tell us how to get out of cement pits with no doors." Dibs made a chortling sound from across the room. I could tell he was nervous too.

After ten minutes Graves came over and sat near. "Any luck? I'm not trying to rush you but this place creeps me out, Dru."

"I know." I thought for a minute with my eyes closed. Trying to see in the dark was exhausting, even with _svetocha_ night vision.

"Things aren't what they seem." I spoke mostly to myself. _Have courage, Dru._

I looked down at the book. It was glowing in the darkness as if it was powered by bioluminescence. _What the hell?_ I barely flipped open the cover and the pages turned themselves to open to a hex called "_Pratanoti – To reveal_ _one's truth_".

"Bingo. I think I found it."

I stood up and walked to the center of the room. As the book instructed, I repeated the incantation while focusing my energy on the wall opposite. As in before, nothing happened. But then like a blink of an eye, the lights of the room turned on. I squinted at the harshness of the overhead fixtures. They were fluorescents.

On the white painted wall in front of me was a door, which was made of metal. And on the door was a sign posted, "Exit".

"You've got to be shittin' me." Graves stared then laughed out loud.

"Let's blow this place, boys." I led the way as I pushed the handle downwards.

The other side of the door was more surprising than I imagined. I walked into a kitchen. The room was just like something out of a home remodeling magazine. It had all the modern appliances, even a double drawer dishwasher and a wine chiller. We walked through it cautiously and quietly.

There were two doors out of the kitchen area. I pointed to the door on the left and Dibs hurried over to it. Graves took the door on the right. Both _wulfen_ peered into the rooms on the other side. The rooms were uninhabited. "_Which way do you think, Graves?"_

_"This one is the dining room. Looks like there's a hallway on the other side of that." _

"Dibs?"

"The great room."

I pondered the whereabouts of Christophe's location. _Lena wouldn't likely allow him to just sit on a shelf somewhere, would she? He's too precious for that. _

"Dru, how are we supposed to meet up with the rest?" Graves had a decent question.

"I think we have to expect that we're on our own in this place. Lena's magic is so strong I'm sure she's relying on our lack of communication as her advantage." I really had no idea what Lena was capable of doing. For all I knew, she was just playing with me. She was probably sitting in her control room, watching us on monitors and waiting to push the button to release more zombies, or something worse.

"Go through the dining room to the hallway. I'm guessing Christophe is somewhere private and secured, like her bedroom."

We proceeded through the dining area, which held a long glass table with white leather armchairs. As we passed through, I noticed something unusual. The table was set up for ten place settings and each had a placecard with a name on it. A chill ran down my spine. The cards had every member of my team on them, except my own. However there was a setting for Nat and August but their names were crossed out with a red Sharpie. It looked like a hit list.

Graves was appalled but nonchalant. "If that's not personal, I don't know what is."

"I guess she knows we're here." I mumbled. "Might have well just rung the door bell."

"Too true." Dibs responded.

"Forget this shit. Let's find Christophe and get out of here, guys."

We proceeded into the hallway with its gray painted walls. I was amazed by the number of doors. It might take hours to find Christophe if we were going to be thorough. And the chances of being attacked and killed were even greater.

"So, any thoughts on which one?"

"No. He could be in any of these rooms, or none at all. This could be a trap as well."

My mouth started to salivate in the back of my jawline. I tasted something sour and then it became tart, like citrus. To be exact it tasted like waxen orange candy.

"Something's happening, pull back out of here." I sensed we were being herded down the hallway.

Dibs and Graves flanked my sides as well silently scuttled backwards toward the entry of the narrow hallway. As we did I smelled something burning. It was more like the odor of singed hair of dog.

_"Graves, you smell that?"_

_"Yup, I remember that scent anywhere."_

I felt the temperature of the room heat up as the odor grew stronger. Like it was moving in slow motion, from around the corner walked my biggest nightmare, a hell hound. Its eyes were red with hate and its mouth was gaping with flaming strings of dog drool. It was as big as a pony and it looked as angry as a starving grizzly.

"Back, back, back." I whispered as I unharnessed my _malaika_. The sound of wood against leather resonated against the hardwood flooring. Dibs and Graves changed into their Other forms as their claws extended, ready for battle.

The burner advanced slowly, crouched low to the ground. It looked ready to pounce if and when one of us flawed up. From behind the dining room door, a dark figure walked into the hallway. I barely recognized her. She looked so different.

"Easy pet. We should welcome our guests in, not scare them away." The girl's voice was familiar all the same. If I hadn't seen her in a vision once before, I might not have believed it was her. Her aspect flushed and made her pale cheeks blush alluringly. She was dressed in a white dress that touched the floor. Her feet were bare and her brown hair was long and wavy with blonde streaks. Her blue eyes were round and large just like those of a doll.

I looked her in the eyes directly. She was beautiful and young again and almost kind looking. However, I knew better to trust appearances. "Milady Lena, I came to reclaim what you've taken from me."

Lena smiled and held an awkward grin as she spoke. "And I am asking you to give back what does not belong to you, Milady Anderson." She held out her hand to me with the palm facing upwards.

I took a deep breath. "Then a trade sounds in order. Will you give one for the other?"

_"Dru, what the hell are you doing? Reynard told you not to give the book to her under any conditions. We're toast if she gets it back."_

I ignored Graves' interruption and continued with the negotiation. "Well? Are you willing to swap?"

"My brother for my book? That hardly sounds fair or wise, on your part." Lena folded her clawed hands across her chest.

"Its what we each want, so why not?"

_"Dru. You can't do this." _

_"I have to. We have nothing else." _

"I agree to a trade, milady." Lena took a step forward and placed her hand on the burner's collar. It was so tall she had to lift her arm above her shoulder. She acted as if it was an ordinary pet. "Wait here. I shall return in a moment with Louis.

Lena dissipated where she stood in the middle of the hall. The hound remained in its spot, drooling and growling at us.

"Dru, I thought we're not supposed to give the book up?" Dibs tried not to sound argumentative.

"We're not. And I don't intend on it." I looked around the hall. It didn't seem like a magical building. The furniture and walls looked real enough.

"Then what are we doing? Let's fight. We can take them can't we? We've done it before."

I half-laughed at Graves' confidence in us. Its not that I didn't think he could take the hound out. He killed one before but I wasn't sure I knew how to beat Lena. She seemed even more powerful now that she was on her own turf. Her looks were proof enough.

Before I could explain, the air in front of us started to blur. Within seconds a pair of eyes appeared. They were blue. Shortly afterwards the form of Magdalena fully appariated into the room. The hound made a snorting sound, as if it was greeting its owner.

She held open her hand and held a wooden doll, a _matryoshka_. "Is this what you want, milady?"

"What I want is to see Christophe, not like this. I want to see him alive and back to normal."

"And let you obtain an advantage over me? No my _siostra_. That is not possible."

"Then there is no deal, Lena. I will take the book and leave, better yet, destroy it."

Lena's eyes widened with fear and anger. "That is not wise. You would be causing damage you do not have the mind to comprehend."

"Then change him back and get on with it." I was getting pissed.

Lena sighed and turned to look at the doll. She spoke an incantation in her native tongue and threw the doll up in the air. I lunged to catch it, afraid of what might happen if it fell on the floor. But the toy exploded in the air and the blast pushed me back as I slid along the wooden floor to hit the far wall.

I opened my eyes to look around but the room was filled with smoke. That was my chance. I ran into the whiteness with my blades drawn. I didn't know what I'd encounter but I wasn't about to wait for Lena or the hound to attack while I fumbled around in confusion.

_"Dru! Where are you?" _Graves sounded desperate.

_"Find Chris and get him to safety. Just get out of here… please." _I still couldn't see anything beyond my _malaika_.

_"No, I'm not leaving you, Dru." _

_"Graves, there's no time to argue. Just go. I've got this." _

As the smoke started to move, I saw a figure lying on the ground. It was Christophe. I sheathed my blades and ran over to kneel beside his body. "Please be alive." I felt for his breath against my cheek. His scent was weak. And he was bruised and bloodied.

I didn't feel anything. "Please no…"

Finally a moan emanated from his lips. "_Kochana_…" His eyes remained closed. _Thank you, God._

"Its okay Christophe. We're getting you out of here."

Graves and Dibs ran forward, just in time to help me pull Christophe off the floor. They hoisted his arms around each of their necks. "Let's go, Dru." Graves commanded.

"I can't just yet, not until we're all safe."

"What the fuck does that mean? Get your ass in gear and let's move out."

"No. She's waiting for me and if I don't end it now, she'll be back again tomorrow." I looked him in the eyes and didn't back down.

Graves lamented for once. "Alright but we'll be waiting outside for you. We need you to get home remember?"

"Take the book with you. Its better that way."

"Dru…"

"Just take it, Graves." I held out the book to him. "I know what I'm doing now."

Graves sighed then took it from me._"Don't forget, I'll be waiting for you." _He lingered. I sensed he wanted to kiss me goodbye, but he moved on._ "_Come on Dibs. Let's get his ass of out here."

I watched them go into the lingering smoke. I barely made out their forms as they trudged across the hall, towards another door and passed over the threshold. I hoped they'd find a way out before someone, or something, caught up with them.

"_Svetocha_, I can smell that you are still here. Why did you not leave when you had the chance?" Lena's voice echoed in the room. It sounded like it was coming from the air rather than a direction.

"Because I have something you want still. We're not done. Are we, Lena?" It wasn't really a question. I knew she wanted something from me even more than her spell book.

"Yes, and I can taste it even from here."

"Well if you want what I have then come and get it, milady." I taunted my opponent.

From behind me, an arm reached around my neck and shoved my ear onto my shoulder. I felt all of my muscles strain against the pressure. It felt as if I was being pulled apart. My vocal cords were so crunched that I couldn't even scream.

I smelled the scent of faded roses emanating from her. Her breath was cold on my neck and it sent an icy wind across my skin. _Don't let her bite you or it'll be all over. Move your ass, Dru!_

With as much strength as I could gather, I thrust my elbow into my attacker's stomach as I pushed away. She doubled over in pain as the air was sucked out of her lungs.

I turned to face her as she still struggled to find her breath. "Nice try, milady. It's going to take more than that to get a taste of me." I slowly pulled my _malaika_ from their sheaths. The sound of wood on leather echoed in the air of the room. "Why not fight me on even ground blade to blade? Are you afraid? Maybe you're a little rusty. I get it."

Magdalena smiled and glanced downward at her bare feet. The smoke still lingered and curled itself around her ankles. Lena's white gown swept the floor as she moved.

"As you wish, _malaika _it is." Her hands twisted gracefully in the air as if she was conducting an orchestra that wasn't there. Two blades appeared in her hands and she swiveled them in concentric circles. She seemed very comfortable with her weapons. Lena stepped back with her right and lowered into a bowing position. She accepted my challenge.

I bowed my head downward, but never looked away for a second. I knew better than that. "En garde."

I paced in a circle opposite from Lena. My swords were in ready position in case she struck. She stepped her feet crosswise, right behind left, always facing me with her blades up.

I didn't wait for her to attack. I lunged forward, right sword in striking position. Lena blocked me with her left and thrust her left toward my side. I blocked with a downward stroke and pushed her away.

"You fight like a newborn, _rajkumari_." The sound of her voice speaking my Maharaj name grated on my nerves. "I was once called that too, you know. The _djinni's_ _children_ worshiped me once as their princess. You are not unique."

"Shut the hell up. I don't care about any of that stuff. Don't you get it?" I struck with my blades as I rotated in a flying kick. She stepped back and then jumped over my body. I watched her land several yards away. She seemed un-phased by my attack.

Her eyes were piercingly blue as she stared me down. She made a growling noise that was almost seductive. Then Lena screamed and came at me with both swords swinging in arc format. I tried not to let on that she unnerved me as I rolled forward and under her with both blades up. She leaped over me but not quick enough as the tip of my blade contacted something.

I tumbled to my feet and turned to see blood dripping from my left sword. As I turned to look at my opponent, I could see a red blotch on the thigh of her white dress. And it was growing larger by the second. I smelled the coppery noted essence of her blood, and alarmingly it was laced with the scent of apple pie. But it was not the good kind. It was like wafting a scent of the Yankee Candle store at the mall.

"You're bleeding a bit there, milady." I pointed to her thigh area. "You may want a Band-Aid for that or something."

Lena looked up at me and half smirked. "You have sass. I can see why Louis finds you irresistible. He cannot resist young ones with a tongue. They are his weakness."

I couldn't disagree with her at all. Christophe _was_ a womanizer and he hardly ever met a _svetocha_ he couldn't keep his hands off.

I glanced around the room. It was flashing between the modern house I'd seen before and something else. I blinked a few times just to make sure my vision worked correctly. The lights kept blinking and for an instant, like static, the room changed into a dingy abandoned looking building. _What the hell is going on? Is her magic waffling?_

I looked at Lena's beautiful face. It shuddered and suddenly changed to an image of the aged and decrepit old woman before flipping back to her youthful facade. _Oh my God._ _She's losing her shit._

Lena dropped down to one knee, blood was puddling on the ground where she stood. I saw a chance to end it. I walked up to her with my blades slightly up. She seemed less of a threat in this position.

"Will you give mercy, milady?"

I stood in silence and considered her question. She was beyond salvation. _Wasn't she?_ I lowered my blade but stood a slight distance apart. "Do you give in then, Lena? How will I know…"

Without warning, a blade pierced my abdomen. I looked down in disbelief that I was so vulnerable. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I felt hot where the blade exited my body in back. It was almost painless, oddly enough.

Lena stood up and faced me. I was confused.

"How did you…?" I questioned as I touched the _malaika_ that impaled me. Its wood carved handle was old and intricate. It was a beautiful weapon.

"My powers are too great for an infant like you. Your mind is too fresh to comprehend what I can do." Lena stood up and with a wave of her hand, healed her wound, and her dress, like it never happened. My eyes started to water out of the shock of the moment and the pain. I knew I was defeated.

My aspect fluttered as I fell to the ground and hit my head on the floor. I saw in a blurred view as several figures bust into the room. The attackers went after Lena. My vision went black as the sound of fighting echoed in my unconsciousness.

I awoke to the sound of dripping water. Then I heard breathing, and it was labored. Someone sounded hurt. I smelled something rank and sweet all at the same time. My eyes opened finally and saw what I had been afraid of for a very long time. Christophe kneeled next to me. We were in a dimly lit room, or basement, and it was cold and dank and uninhabitable.

"Just be calm, _milna._ We are safe for a moment. She does not know we are here."

"Christophe? Are you okay? Where are we?"

"Shhh. Try not to speak, _kochana_. You are badly injured and I have done my best to stop the bleeding. She hurt you severely, I am afraid."

I knew this was the vision come true. He and I were alone and desperate. One of us was likely to die, or worse.

"We're still in Lena's fortress aren't we?"

"_Tak_."

"Tell me something that doesn't suck." I tried to make light of it all.

There was a slight pause. "Well… Dylan is not dead."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Dylan has been here for nearly a year now. My sister captured him and has been holding him in a containment hex."

"But how? I mean, where was he before that? I thought he died at the reform _schola_."

"I do not know. He and I never had a chance to speak of that." His voice trailed off with a tinge of sadness in it. "Dru, we don't have much time. Lena wants my blood but more than that she wants yours. If she were find us here, she would kill us both and then there would not be an end to her power. She would have the ability to conquer the continents for an eternity."

I knew he was right. "Where are the others? Benjamin, Ash, Jae-Hwa… Graves?"

He paused. "I do not know, milna. We were separated after we charged in. I held Lena as long as I could while the others helped pull you out. Lena used her magic…"

"Yes, then what?"

"She hit some of us with the hexes and after that I just had to get you away. You were bleeding badly."

"You left them?" I cringed as the pain of trying to yell pulled at my side.

"Stay calm, _kochana_. Please understand. I had no other choice. I had to get you out. If I did not we would all be compromised. Dru, everyone's lives, my life, doesn't matter anymore… yours is all that is important. You have to take my blood. But do not stay for too long or else the blood dark will take you. You have to do it on your own. I will be too weak to stop you." He turned around and lifted his shirt. There was a blackened, almost charcoaled, hole in his upper back from where he was hit. He was severly injured, maybe even mortally.

"Oh my God. Christophe we have to get you out of here. You're hurt really bad too. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It is not important, _malutka_. Your survival is the only thing I am concerned about. You must drink now. If you do not, all hope is lost." He tilted his neck to one side to expose his vein.

I realized he was right. This was the only way out of the hell we were in.

I nodded slowly. As my aspect flashed, my fangs extended. I could smell his essence mixed with cinnamon beneath his dermis. I held his arm down and cradled his head. My mouth opened wide and I sank my incisors down into his flesh. A gush of warm liquid flowed down into my throat. A deep moan released from my body as I recalled the taste of him. I felt a burning on the inside of me as his flow healed all of my pains.

As I drank, I saw images of myself in Christophe's mind. I saw myself as a girl again, awkward and unbloomed. An image came forward of me standing in my kitchen in the Dakotas, holding him at gunpoint and demanding to know who he was. Then I saw myself in the shadows of an old boathouse, arguing with him about his heritage. So stubborn and defiant. I saw the first time I let him drink from me in front of a burning reform schola. So trusting and innocent. Then I watched as he kissed me during _malaika_ practice on the floor of the gymnasium. And finally I saw the image of me charging into his father's throne room, full of nosferat, to rescue him from certain death. "Not this time, Chris. This time, _you_ run." I said. It was the first time a woman saved his life, in more than one way. I understood how much I meant to him. He'd waited six lifetimes to find me. I was his One.

The surge of sparkling energy flowed into my body and prickled my extremities. It filled every pore and I felt alive. _More._ My body felt like a sparkling diamond in the darkness. I was that glass girl once again, filled with undefeated confidence. I heard a voice protest from the body underneath me. I didn't care. I closed my eyes and leaned into the feeling of pure exhilaration.

Christophe's hands pushed at my body. He was signaling me to stop drinking. "Dru… that's enough." There was no acknowledgment. "_Kochana_, you have to stop." I ignored his plea. "Dru. Pull away before it's too late." I heard him begging, but that didn't seem to matter.

But from somewhere down deep, a voice spoke honest and direct to the child within me. It was firm and long overdue. _"Dru. You have to stop, now. Don't let it control you. Your will is stronger than this. Dru honey, pull away." _

_Dad? _I opened my eyes to see, but no one was there. Only the emptiness of the dank basement and a dying _djamphire,_still cradled in my arms, were there with me. I heard a heartbeat pound in the air. Who it belonged to, I wasn't sure.

_"Dad? I'm here." _

I blinked. Then I saw a sight I was not expecting at all. I was sitting in a diner next to a window. The sky was overcast and looked like it was about to rain. By the light of the day, I sensed it was very early morning, maybe five. A sound of clinking ceramic on a laminate countertop caught my attention. I turned my head and looked. There were three customers at an old fashioned counter who were perched on metal stools. The walls had pink neon lights that ran the perimeter. Everything looked pseudo-fifties, like in a retro diner.

"Earth to Dru". I stared at the man across from me in the booth. I blinked twice before finally speaking. "Dad? How?"

"We don't have much time. Let's order. I'm having the Joe's Special again. What do you want?"

"Dad. I don't understand. Is this real?"

"Is what real, Dru?"

"All this. You and me. Are we really here?"

"Sure, we're really here."

I was still confused. But like before with Gran, I decided not to try to make sense of the moment and just go with it. "Dad, I'm so glad to see you again. I never got a chance to say _goodbye_."

"I know. The real world doesn't wait for goodbye's. Does it?"

"What happened to you that night you went looking for Sergej and didn't come back... normal?"

"Hmmm." He looked down into his cup of coffee before he answered. "That's not what matters anymore Dru. What matters is you being safe and being happy. Are you?"

"Uh... um." I studdered. "I'm not okay sometimes, Dad. Its been hard without you, without Gran and without mom."

"I know. But things have a way of working themselves out. People move in and out of our lives. You're a survivor and I'm proud of you. By the way, you look good kid. You're all grown up. Carbon of your mom."

I couldn't help but smile. "I need to know something, Dad."

"What's that, princess?"

"Will you look after me… always?"

"Always, Dru." He looked at his watch. "I have to go now, girl. Got a meeting with August. He's been waiting for a little while."

"Augie? Wait. Where is he? I wanted to tell him..."

"He knows." He stood up and started putting his arms in his camo jacket. "I gotta run now. I love you. Don't forget to practice your _katas_, okay?"

"Dad... please don't go yet."

He kissed me on the head as he started to walk away. "Remember, you're in control, Dru." And he walked out the door of the diner into the dreary weather.

_"Kochana?" _ I was thrown back to the present by a voice sounded weak and distant but still close by. My fangs still clung to the vein in Christophe's neck. _You're in control Dru. This is not your path. Let him go. Let go._

My jaw slacked as my teeth released. The blood flow came to a slow and finally a stop. Some of the liquid fell from my mouth and down my chin. I smelled the aroma of apples and cinnamon beneath the coppery notes of the blood of the _djamphire_.

The fragile body of Christophe Reynard was cradled in my arms. His head rested on the top of my thighs. I stroked his hair and felt its softness mingle with the newfound energy that flowed through my fingers. His strength reverberated in my whole system.

_"Jestem tutaj_. I'm here."

"Dru, _kocham cię_."

"I know." I smiled in the darkness fully knowing he could see my face. I was no longer scared of anything. "I'm ready now, Chris."

But it was quiet. "Christophe? I'm ready. Let's go."

I reached out for him and felt his body. It was slightly colder. "Reynard." I lifted his shoulders up to move him into a sitting position.

He made a grunting sound before mumbling a response. "Leave me."

"What? Like hell I'm leaving you. Get up and move your ass." I pulled.

"Go find Lena. Come back for me." He was barely conscious.

Deep down I knew that's what I had to do. Dad taught me to be a survivor and carrying injured around was like pasting a target on my back. But I did it once for Graves, and it was the right thing to do. Could I do it again?

"Go before its too late. Just come back for me. Promise."

I sighed in the darkness as my throat started to swell with an emotion I was not comfortable with... defeat.

"Okay. But don't you fucking die today, Christophe."

**Readers: The site is having difficulties with allowing updates so I'll keep working on it. -Michelle**


	24. Chapter 63 - Part 1

The hallway was empty. I slid the wooden boards aside and peered down the corridor. The coast was clear.

I took one look back into the dim space and re-focused my eyes on the dying _djamphire_. His chest was still moving up and down, but in a very shallow way. Christophe was still alive. _Don't you go all English Patient on me, Reynard. When I come back, if I come back, you need to be alive._

The thought of losing the man I had to learn to love was too much. I avoided imagining that kind of loss. The deaths of Nat and August were already too much in exchange for the head of a Maharaj-_svetocha_.

I crept out of the darkness and into the lighted hallway. The space felt commercial, like an institution, or some kind of research facility. I sped through the corridors and noted the way I came. _I could use some breadcrumbs._ It was maze-like in the building and I sensed that one could get lost easily.

From behind me, I heard a flapping noise. I looked upward and saw the white spotted feathers of my owl fly pass me by. It flew down the hall and to the right. I followed it and kept up, running on air. It made a left and another right. Finally, I didn't see it anymore. However the sound of strange voices forced me to stop at the nearest corner. I listened and realized the voices were those of vampires. They were hiss-like in their annunciation.

"She's still here. I can smell her."

"How can you be so certain when the _wulves_ are still around? Their stink gets in the way."

"That is true but a _svetocha_ smells sweet, like vanilla. The dogs are pungent like old socks. Besides Milady said she's still in the building."

I realized they were coming my direction. I focused my energy on my aura and envisioned becoming one with my surroundings. The _djamphire_ powers teemed from within. I faded into the eggshell painted wall. The two suckers turned the corner and stopped only three feet from where I hid. One of them sniffed the air then held his hand up.

"Did you smell that?"

"No. I told you I cannot as long as the _dogs_ are here."

"You're useless."

"Fuck you, Morik."

They continued to argue then push each other around like children. Finally they glided away. I exhaled in relief but remained hidden for another moment. When it was clear, I looked for my owl but he wasn't anywhere I could see.

I ran down the hall toward what felt like the center of the building. I passed a room that had a door with a sign next to it, which read, "Training & Development Department ". I was curious and I needed to know so I went in.

The room almost felt like Leander's classroom, but it didn't have the same spicy sweet atmosphere from the herbs he grew and preserved. Instead it smelled putrid and decayed. I switched on the lights, which were dim at first. They took twenty seconds to fully charge. My eyes widened as the light shined on the room's contents.

A long wall was lined with dozens of glass terrariums. In each was a reptilian creature that had leathery wings like a bat's. Some of the animals, if you could call them that, were flying in circles. Others laid at the bottom of their cages, which I presumed to be dead.

"Dreamstealers." I muttered as I approached. I levitated higher to peer into a cage. My nose was only a few inches from the glass. The snake-thing was lying on the bottom of the cage. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _The dreamstealer lunged, its mouth and teeth wide as it hit the glass. It seemed to be aiming for my gaping mouth.

"Fuck you." I leaned back. "You wish."

I continued on and walked to the other side of the room. There was a large box-like structure in the corner. It was covered by a navy-colored blanket, which was coated with dust. I listened then sniffed for any signs of life. _No wax oranges. Must be safe._ I pulled the cover off. What I saw made me unsettled.

Underneath was a cage-like containment box, which was only five feet high, at best. In the middle was a heavy steel chain with a collar and shackles on the ends. I immediately knew what it was. I'd seen it in a vision once before. It was for _wulves_, more specifically, for breaking the will of a _wulf_.

The device looked like it hadn't been used in years, maybe even decades. The bottoms of my eyes started to pool with tears as I stared at the contraption. Its crudeness was obvious. There was a chart hanging on the outside. I reached out for the paper, which was yellow with age. My hands were sweaty and shaking. I lifted the flap and read through a list of names. My eyes focused on the letters, "A-S-H".

I barely remembered running for the door. I clearly recalled bumping into a lab table, and hitting my hip on the corner. "Dammit." I screamed with pain. I threw open the door and left while I wiped my eyes.

I hurried down the hallway, nearly gliding on the laminate flooring beneath my feet. A florescent fixture above me flickered as I passed under. The electricity seemed to be sporadic. _Are Lena's powers running low again? Maybe she was injured and was struggling to stay alive. Or maybe she'd just finished killing one of my friends and drank him dry. Maybe that was just the surge that came afterwards?_ I shuddered at the thought of more killings.

Finally I came upon a set of stairs that led upwards to a room that looked like the glass house on the hill. I took a deep breath and walked up the floating stone steps.

As the floor above me came into view, I saw a pair of feet. "Welcome back, milady."

Lena was standing at the head of the same dining room table I'd passed before. She was again young and beautiful. Seated around the long glass structure were all of my friends. All except Ash. They were immobilized in a spell with their their hands on the table. Each of them sat oddly vertical in their chairs as if their spines were being pulled up towards the ceiling. Only their eyeballs moved, and from the rapid movements, I knew they were afraid.

Seated at one end of the table was a face I'd not seen in years. It was Dylan.

"Go ahead. Say _hello_ to your old friend and teacher, Rhein Dylan."

I almost scoffed out of contempt at her comment but as I looked Dylan in the eyes, I held back. He was the only person at the table who did not appear mortified. In fact he looked completely resolute.

"Dylan and I were an item once. That was before he tried to kill me." Her voice grew dark as she spoke.

"I know. But let's not take that trip down memory lane. I've seen enough of your past. I'd prefer if we got down to business."

Lena looked as if she was going to be offended but it slowly dissipated into a smirk.

"Very well." She paced on the floor behind the table. "I'm curious, milady. Where have you stashed Louis? I assume he is useless, given his injury."

I hated how she knew so much. "He's doing just fine." I tried to sound confident.

"Good. So… now that I have almost everything I want, I'm offering _you_ mercy. Your surrender for their survival." Lena lilted her right hand towards my team. It reminded me of the Price is Right girls with their perfect hands and fake smiles.

Lena curled her hand in mid air. From nothingness the spell book appeared. She smiled as it opened up to a page, which reflected a soft glow on her skin. The sorceress smiled lovingly as she stared down into the parchment.

I looked at Graves. "_Shit."_

_"__I'm sorry, Dru. I tried." _It was then I realized Graves' brow was cut and his lip looked slightly puffy. I gave him a look of empathy. I knew she didn't get it easily from the _loup_.

"_Don't worry about it. We'll get it back." _I reassured him.

I knew I didn't have any time to waste. The book was Lena's key to ultimate power and if given the time, she'd probably turn us all into revenants, like Dad.

Lena strode along the length of table and placed her fingers on Graves' shoulders. His eyes glowed with defiance. "Loverboy here is just fine. Didn't harm a hair on his beautiful head… much." Lena patted Graves' face softly with her long nails. "Oh, I know all about the soap opera between him and you, you and Louis, him and her." A devilish smile curled across her lips as she nodded in Jae-Hwa's direction.

Lena changed the subject in an awkward way. "Did you know, milady, that a cured Broken cannot be turned again?"

"Course I did." I lied.

"I have tried… many times. But the results were... messy." She sauntered over to Jae-Hwa's chair. "They just… as you Americans say… lose their marbles." She smiled awkwardly.

Lena reached out and stroked the fine hair on the head of the _she-wulf_. "A female is so rare in these parts. I have never tried to break one before. It could be a nice challenge for me. I get so bored sometimes with the males." Jae-Hwa's eyes stared straight ahead. She seemed to be doing her best to stay calm.

I tried not to appear horrified at the thought of Jae-Hwa in the Box. I couldn't help but picture her half standing inside the cage with little room to move, flashing between human and _loup-garou_ form while screaming in anguish. _Stop it._ I shoved the notion of torture aside and re-focused on my mission. I knew Lena was trying to screw with my head. _Maybe I should mess with hers too._

"She is stronger. I wouldn't waste her too quickly if I were you. Maybe even save her for last." I spoke as seriously as I could.

Lena smirked. "I appreciate the advice."

"Are we done talking, Lena? I'd like to get on with business if we are."

"I thought you liked formal dinner conversation, milady." Lena was being facetious.

How she knew about one of my most embarrassing moments really irked the hell out of me. "How did you… ?" I stopped myself mid-sentence. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

"You mean, how do I know such details of your life, Ms. Anderson?" Lena folded her arms across her chest. "My crystal ball, of course." She smiled in a way that I wasn't sure if she was joking or being serious. I decided to let it drop. I was tired of playing games with her.

"I propose a duel. Winner takes all. Loser dies." I glanced at Shanks. His eyes searched mine in a knowing way.

Lena thought for a moment. The room was quiet. "Alright. A duel it is. Your choice of weapons."

"Magic."

Lena's mouth slowly morphed into a haughty grin. "As you wish."

With a flick of her hands, the scenery around us changed. I found myself standing outside. I gazed skyward into the night air. The stars were still hidden by the clouds, however the moon glowed through the haze of whiteness. It cast an incandescent glimmer on everything.

Lena kneeled kneeling in a clearing of snow-flocked trees. She was roughly thirty feet away from where I stood. Her eyes were closed and she looked almost penitent.

I checked for my _malaika_ behind me. My hands touched nothingness. _Damn._ Lena had taken care of that. I pushed up my sleeves and looked at my arms. I studied them in the moonlight. They were strong and defined. I wasn't afraid but that didn't mean I was going to be reckless. I knew there was a chance of dying. And I knew my failure would be the end for everyone else too.

Lena stood to her full height in the field of white. Her dress fluttered in the slight breeze as her feet lifted off the ice.

I faced my opponent and focused my energy on staying nimble. I had to be fast and brilliant if I was going to survive.

I looked at the ground and saw my feet floating five inches above the snow packed ground as well. _Use your head, Dru girl, and don't forget… move your ass_. Dad's advice echoed in my mind. I looked in my enemy's callous blue eyes. "Ready."

"Gotovy." Lena purred.

We bowed once again without breaking eye contact. My aspect flooded through my body. I could feel the ancient blood rushing into my extremities, switching on all my senses. I smelled the pine needles lying on the ground beneath me. I could see every crevice and nook in the bark of the trees surrounding me. I listened for the sounds of the forest and heard only the rustling of the wind through branches.

I closed my eyelids, and saw something with my third eye, my mind's eye. It was something I never was able to make out before but realized it now. I saw love. I felt loved and I knew it would always be there. Dad spoke the truth. He'd always be there for me, to guide, to push and to protect me.

I looked down at my hands and stared at the lines on my palms. The energy tingled between those fine ridges.

When I looked up, I saw a blur of white feathers in the corner of my right eye. I took it as a sign. I conjured up all my energy and squatted low into a defensive position. The hex projected over my head, blooming into an umbrella kind of force field. A blast hit my shield, dissipating the power and finally fizzling out.

Lena's eyes were wide with anger. She opened her mouth and exhaled. A gale force of wind blasted from her face. A gale force hurricane was on its way towards me.

I pressed both arms outward, palms up in a stop motion fashion. I concentrated my thoughts on becoming like the center of a tornado. Lena's winds were sucked up into a protective perimeter around me. They swirled like a twister while I stood, untouched in the middle. I could see her between the winds, which were filled with leaves, dirt and snow particles. I thrust the tornado in Lena's direction as it left me in tact and completely balanced.

The whirlwind was nearly thirty feet tall and flew at Lena giving her no time to react. However with a chant and a clap, the winds were sucked into a vacuum like box that laid at Lena's feet. Within seconds it was gone and the forest was once again quiet.

Before I could respond another hex hurtled my direction. By its violet aura, I knew it was a killing spell.

I struggled to recall the words of the spell to deflect. _Is it hear my vow or here and now_?"

_Fuck it_."Aramati!" The purple blaze stopped suddenly in mid air. It hung six feet above the snow-covered terrain, reflecting boldly against the whiteness in the night. The ball of warm light seemed to expand and contract as the energy coursed through it.

The taste of orange candy washed across my tongue.

I turned my back as the ball of purple light burst into an explosion. It vibrated me down to a cellular level and threw me back six feet. I rolled onto my stomach as I tried to collect my senses again. Dirt particles were raining down onto the gritty colored snow. I squinted across the clearing as I tried to catch some glimpse of my opponent. I could barely see a body through the muck and wetness still in the air.

I stood up and took a deep breath, but coughed when the crap filled my lungs. I took shallower breaths to keep my lungs moving.

Before I had a chance to look again, a hand grasped my throat. It was so strong that it lifted me off the ground. It was starting to cut off my air supply. My eyes struggled to see who or what was happening to me. I kicked my legs to throw my capturer off balance. However the hand didn't release. My breath was gulping for oxygen. I used my clawed hands to punch the thing holding me, but there was nothing.

Finally I saw what was holding me. It was just a hand. No body controlled it.

"Never underestimate the power of the dead." Lena hummed. "Ready to surrender, milady?"

My eyes looked directly at her's. She stood far enough out of my reach but close enough to see the detailes on her face. Her youth was starting to whither. Crows' feet and laugh lines framed her mouth. Her hair was grayed in streaks amongst the brown. She looked like she'd aged about twenty years in the past two minutes.

"Ne… ver." I was defiant even as I choked for my existence.

Suddenly from behind Lena, an arm violently grabbed her waist and another arm choked her into a neck hold. Two revenants brought the sorceress down to the ground. Lena screamed like a four-year-old child having a tantrum who was just denied dessert.

The hand at my neck suddenly released its grip. It fell to the floor with a thud and there it laid. I dropped to all fours and inhaled as deep as I could. It hurt as I pulled in the oxygen, but it felt good to be alive.

I slowly moved from knees to feet as I brought myself up to full height. I picked up the zombie hand and threw it as far as I could. It disappeared into the forest night.

I walked over and stood above the screaming _svetocha. _She seemed so angry that she was unable to concentrate. I lifted the left leg of my jeans and felt for the push dagger, Nat's cherished weapon. I unsnapped it from its holster and held it in my right. I was ready to do what was needed. "You seemed surprised, Milady. You know… you're not the only one who knows how to control the Undead. "

But instead of retorting, Lena just laughed into the air in an curious way. Her shrill giggling noise gave me an uneasy feeling down in my esophagus. I felt the bile start to collect and burn the back of my throat.

I watched Lena as her body became flaccid and her face contorted to a smile that seemed distant. There in the middle of the clearing, standing over my enemy in the cold, I finally saw Lena for who she really was. Not some all-powerful sorceress. Just a girl, lonely for the comfort of her own kind… or anything. She was hurting and the only way she could make that less hurtful was by inflicting pain on others. At least then she was relevant. And she was not the only one who felt pain in this world.

I had so many unanswered questions about this girl who, in so many ways, was just like me, genetically, environmentally and socially. Both of us were outcasts from our own kinds at some point. Both of us grew up without mothers. Both had fathers that neglected us. Both of us found meaning in our strength as warriors.

"Why?" Lena said in a contemptuous tone.

I snapped out of my own thoughts. "Why what?"

"Why do you care about them? They are just _wulves_. And the others are traitors."

Something white caught my eye in a tree branch. Its feathers ruffled amongst the pines and vibrated the limb. The owl was there to show me something.

"Because… they matter. They're _my_ _family_."

Lena was silent for a moment. "I had family once but they were all taken… by you."

The anger started to boil within me. My ears started to burn with a response to set her straight. "I had nothing to do with taking away your family. I just had to do what I was forced to."

"You are such a victim, milady. You chose to kill my father and you chose to steal my brother's affections."

"I'm not a victim, Lena. You did all this to yourself… way before I came along." I twirled the dagger in my hand. "I'm willing to lose all of this because they are so important to me. I am here to fight for what I believe in."

"So cliché." Lena faked a yawn.

"Don't you get it? It's about love. I believe in love, Magdalena. My friends came here to help me because… I needed them. They needed me. That's what love is about."

"You are so naïve, _svetocha_."

"I'm not being naïve at all. Ever heard of a thing called… _hope_?" Those words came so easily from my lips. It was probably because they weren't mine. They were Graves'. I felt the_ touch_ linger, waiting to come to the forefront, but I controlled it this time. I would not allow it to take me away from the moment. However the pivotal moment between two men, arguing and fighting until a winner was declared, was burned in my memory.

I knew there was no hope for Lena even though I wished it. The only way to change things would be to end it. To end her. If ever there was a chance, this was it. I tightened my grip on the handle and raised my arm, aiming for the core of her.

"Wait… please."

It was a voice I knew, but hadn't heard in so long. I questioned whether it wasn't a ghostly vocalization. The tone was serious and pleading, almost desperate.

"Why?" I needed an answer.

"Because… if you do that, you will also kill Reynard." Lena's mouth went straight line. Then it slowly curled into a sinister smile. She began to chuckle softly then she broke into a full-bellied laugh. The sound was maddening. I just wanted it to stop.

"Whhhat?" I was in disbelief.

Even though I could hear his voice clearly, I didn't see a trace of him. The night was still thick without a star in sight.

"They are interdependent, I'm afraid."

"That can't be. How do you know?"

"I was there when we tried it before. It nearly killed both of them." The voice was sullen. "One hundred years ago, we captured Lena after she killed all the other _svetocha_. When we attempted to put an end to her, Reynard paid the price as well. That is when we realized… they were cursed. The siblings were not meant to live apart."

"The Century Hex. That's when Christophe asked the Maharaj to contain Lena instead of killing her?"

"That is correct."

"So he had no choice then." I sighed loudly.

I looked at Lena again, after barely tolerating her cackling for the past few moments. "Shut up." I barked at her. She ignored my command out of spite. Finally I could take no more. I chanted the words of Leander's teachings onto my enemy.

_Grant me power, no time to waste_

_Bind her, hold her, 'til its safe._

The laughter ceased immediately as the hex blanketed Lena's essence. Her demeanor immediately changed to one of absolute stillness. She was alive but subdued. The zombies still held her arms and torso to the cold ground.

"Then there isn't a choice. I know what has to be done." I looked down at the girl on the ground. She looked almost angelic with her face turned to the side. Her body was gracefully at rest. Her breathing was slow and deep, like she was in a relaxed state of being. "I'm sorry, Dylan. Hold her tight, guys." I commanded.

My right arm extended above my head in a slow manner. I unleashed a _svetocha_ scream from the depths of my lungs as I plunged the dagger into Lena's chest. There was no noise as the blade connected with her flesh and down into her heart. Only a trickle of blood oozed out from beneath the insertion point. I immediately smelled an odor of cinnamon mixed with her blood.

Lena's hand extended outward and grasped at my face and arms. Her claws extended and distended as she lost control of her aspect. The face fluttered between young and old age. The grooves and wrinkles grew deep then smoothed out again before finally settling on her young self. Her hands dropped to her chest and cupped the dagger's hilt. She looked strangely at peace as white glow emanated from her body. It was her aura.

Lena's eyes gazed to the left of me as if she saw something, or someone, in the field to her recognition. "I'm here." Her voice was whispery but calm. With one final exhale, the light within in her faded, as if a dial was turned down on a lamp. I watched as the energy vacated the _svetocha_-Maharaj's body until all was still. Magdalena was dead.

I dropped to one knee in the snowy terrain. I understood what I had done. There would be a huge price to pay for her death. One I knew I'd suffer for.

I looked to the sky and saw the clouds moving across the moon. Its glow shone across the whiteness of the ground and casted an iridescent film on the forest. My owl screeched from a branch on a nearby tree. "I know. Reynard is waiting. Take me to him."

The wooden door to the basement slid apart easily. I peered into the darkness looking for the place where I last saw the _djamphire_'s still breathing body. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as the emerald green tones highlighted the shadows. Christophe's body was gone.

I gasped out of a moment of panic.

"What, milady?" Benjamin's voice was filled with concern.

"I don't see him." I crawled into the opening and continued to crouch in the space. The four foot tall space wasn't enough for me to stand. I stayed low as I my eyes searched the corners of the room.

Finally I saw him. His body was leaned up against an unfinished wall. Cement blocks protruded from the foundation. His legs were extended outward while his chin rested on his chest. "Christophe."

I turned and shouted toward the opening. "He's over here!" Dibs was already halfway inside. Benjamin followed.

I scurried on all fours to the _djamphire_'s side. "Christophe. I'm back, just like I promised. Wake up. I'm back."

I touched his cheek with my hand. It was cold. _Please don't be…_"

"Dru, we need to get him out of here. Can you lift his legs?" Dibs said as he hooked his arms under Christophe's torso. I complied as I fought back the urge to tear up.

We pulled the _djamphire_'s body across the crawl space to the opening. Graves pulled the boards off the wall as the sound of rusty nails echoed in the hallway. He threw the boards down the corridor and they slid on the linoleum until coming to a stop against the far wall.

"Is he alive?" Jae-Hwa's voice was calm, but for the first time she seemed worried.

Dibs felt for a pulse on his wrist, then his carotid. He laid his right ear against the chest. "I don't feel or hear… anything. I think… he's gone, Dru."

I was silent. My emotions were arguing with my thoughts. Dylan placed his hand on my shoulder. His voice was deep and sounded resigned. "He knew this would happen. Didn't he?"

I slowly nodded as I came to a full realization. "He did." I felt both angry and somber. I wanted to curse his soul for leaving me.

"You knew?" Graves questioned. He crouched nearby but didn't make contact.

"I… I did."

Everyone was silent. I felt the weight of questioning stares coming from each of them. I knew there was judgment behind their eyes.

"Damn." Shanks mumbled to his self. Dibs elbowed him in his ribs.

The sound of creaking boards and rubbing steel beams echoed around us. The lights flickered as the building began to shake.

"Since Lena's gone I'm guessing her powers aren't going to hold this place up for long." I forewarned the team.

"Let's blow this place then." Graves said.

We made our way out of the decaying fortress and out into the cold night again. The light was starting to change and I sensed the sun was rising over the forest.

The bodies of August and Christophe laid side by side on the snowy field. A breeze pulled across the terrain and shook the flock-covered branches. Some clumps of ice fell from a few trees. I squatted down and positioned myself far away from the others. I needed distance. And I needed to think.

"Leander, where are you when I need you?" I whispered to the morning air.

The sun rose over the distant horizon. It was unusually pink in color.

I heard a sound from behind me that almost made me jump. It was the sound of bark being ripped from a tree. I turned and crouched low, preparing to defend myself. I pulled my _malaika_ from their sheaths as I faced the threat.

"Dru, I'm back." I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the silver-streaked _wulf_.

"Ash! Where have you been? I've been looking for you." I was so relieved to see his boyish face and floppy hair, hanging over his left eye.

"I brought you this." He held out his hand in an offering of hope. In it was a leather bound book, tied with a cord. It looked a little more battered than before. "Is that blood?" Ash was too excited about his find to answer.

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Ash. Where did you… ?"

"I've been here… " He paused as he thought. "…many times, Dru. I knew where She kept it, a special place where no others have seen… a magic place."

"I needed this back so badly. Thank you. Now, we just need to find the way to get back home. There's got to be a spell in here…" I rummaged through a few pages of the journal.

"No book. I know spell, Dru." I looked up at Ash and smiled.

We stood in the clearing in a semi-circle facing North. I stood on the far left end of the arc. Ash stood on the other end. Benjamin carried August's body while Graves and Shanks held Christophe's form.

I nodded to the _wulf_ as I spoke. "Okay, Ash. Take us home."

He nodded and looked northwards before howling, then yelling, "Open sesame!"

The look on everyone's faces was puzzled. Several voices piped up to question or chastise the _wulf_. Ash just smiled in a devious way. I didn't know if he was making a joke or was actually serious.

Before anyone could finish a chastisement, we found ourselves standing on a hill outside the campus of the Prima _Schola_, still in arc formation. We stood in silence and in humility of the moment. I looked at Ash. He was smiling in a self-assured manner.

On the walk back, Shanks started to mumble. "Now why couldn't he have done it like that on our way there? Seems like the goofball was holding out on us." Jae-Hwa gave him a look of distain. "Let's just be thankful we got back, Robert."

When we arrived back at the _schola_ we were greeted by the Order. A gathering of students started to congregate in the foyer. Their whispers grew to a rumble of gasps as they realized the impact of our arrival.

"Rhein Dylan. It is a surprise to see you again." Hiro's voice was unusually astonished like. He made a nervous squeak. "We all thought…"

"That I was dead? Yes, so did I." Dylan retorted with a smile. The Order members looked like they'd all seen a ghost.

We walked on to the Great Hall. Students and teachers fell in line as we paced towards the center of the _schola_. The news of the death of two crucial _djamphire _was spreading quickly. In the high ceilinged room, August's and Christophe's bodies were laid on the long tables and covered in shrouds. I watched reverently and silently as it was done. Without a delay, I turned on my heel and left. I didn't look back. Graves followed me out nodding to Benjamin as we passed.

"_Dru, are you okay?"_ He used our link but I held back. I was in no way ready to talk to anyone, including him. Nadira stood in the main hallway as we passed. She was dressed in a suit and held a laptop in her arms. She looked like she was working.

"Milady? Can I help in any way?" I walked straight passed her, unable to acknowledge her question. Graves gave her a look of sympathy and shrugged his shoulders as we continued on down the corridor.

We arrived at my suite and entered while Graves shut the door quietly. I didn't even stop to take my shoes off before trudging to the bathroom. Graves didn't let up. "Dru, come on. Talk to me. We're safe now. Please…"

I stared at myself in the mirror as he took off his trench and tossed it carelessly in the corner. I stared at my reflection. I looked like a Hell Hound literally crapped all over me. My hair was filled with dirt and pine needles. My face was covered in bloody smudges. And I smelled rank.

I focused on Graves in the mirror. He was no better, in fact he looked worse. There were zombie guts caked on his shirt and even some in his bangs. His left eye was still slightly bruised from the battering he took from Lena upon refusing to hand over the book. _The book._

"What did I do with the book?" I spoke in a monotone whisper.

Graves busily wiped my face with a wet washcloth. "Hold on, Dru. I'm not done yet. You have gunk stuck on your cheek… and in your ear. Oh that's sick."

I didn't make it easy for him to help me. I started feeling my pockets with my hands, even areas that had no pockets. I needed to find the book.

"Graves, where is Christophe's, I mean, Lena's book? Help me find it. Please?"

He stopped scrubbing my neck and laid the towel down in the sink. "Okay." He turned off the faucet. The steam from the hot water made the mirror fog up.

Graves unsnapped my _malaika_ holsters. He inspected all my pockets. "Okay not on you, Dru. The only thing I found was this." He held up a silver charm.

"I'll take that." It was the gift from August. I opened my medicine cabinet and laid it on a shelf.

Still, no book in sight. "Where is it? I know I had it before we left Lena's place."

"Don't worry, Dru. I'm sure its here."

Just then a knock on my door sounded. I walked over and opened the door slowly. I didn't really care who it was. Jae-Hwa was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Milady, I am sorry to bother you at this time. I realize you are in mourning. However, the Order has requested your presence in the Great Hall. They have sent me to retrieve you."

She was so polite. And for that, I was grateful.

After changing into clean clothes and combing out my knotted locks, Graves and Jae-Hwa escorted me to the Order's chambers. I entered the room with the heavy oak doors and sat in my usual chair around the circular table. I silently looked at each of the _djamphire_ I'd come to know over the past two years.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Milady, your guards and Ms. Park gave us a briefing on the events you have suffered. I cannot say I am pleased that you left to pursuit Milady Gogol to_ foreign soil, _however I am glad you are back and in one piece. I heard that you were severely injured. Is that so?"

I nodded my response. And felt the area of my stomach where Lena's _malaika _had skewered me. The wound was gone but a raised scar still remained. I felt a twang of pain, but not in my scar. It came from my heart and in my throat. I almost started to tear but quickly cleared my head of any thoughts of loss and grief. _Don't cry here, Dru. Not yet. Don't let them see._

Hiro chimed in. "We are all sorry for the loss of Dobroslev and Reynard. I know of the loss it has been for you, and for us. We were a team for many years."

"And don't forget Natalie Skyrunner. She was murdered by Magdalena too." I was too tired not to be angry.

"Oh yes. The _wulfen_ guardswoman too. She was very competent and loyal." Alton was only slightly sympathetic in his response and far from being genuinely remorseful.

"Can I leave now?" I snapped as I turned to look at Bruce.

"Of course, milady. You are free to leave. We can talk tomorrow."

"Or maybe the day after. I don't know." I got up and walked straight for the doors without looking back.

Graves, Jae-Hwa and Benjamin were waiting outside in the anteroom. Graves was standing with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"So, what did the bastards have to say today?"

"Hideki." Jae-Hwa chastised her mate. She was not one to tolerate disrespect to or from anyone.

"Sorry. So what did those assholes want?" I gave Graves a weak smile. His smart-ass sense of humor got me. Jae-Hwa rolled her eyes as she looked away in distain.

"I don't know and I don't care right now. I just want to see Christophe." I turned to Benjamin. Can you take me to where they're keeping him?"

Yes, milady."

We walked into the reception room on the first floor, near the South wing of the _schola_. I could see a body lying in a casket at the front of the room. _How cliché. A djamphire in a coffin. _

An unseen voice spoke from behind. "You should be proud of the woman you've become, milady. I know for a fact that Reynard was very proud of you. You hadn't bloomed when we met, you remember? Now you look very much like… her."

I spoke without turning around. "You mean Elizabeth… my mom."

"Yes, Milady LeFevre." Dylan spoke her name adoringly.

"I guess."

"The attitude is still the same though. Some things never change." Dylan made one of his trademarked sighing sounds.

I almost snickered at the sound of it. I never thought I'd hear that again. I stared at the corpse of the _djamphire_. He looked at peace.

"I hate this. First Nat, then August, and now Christophe. I'm so numb I can't feel my own body. I can't even tell if I'm hungry. That's how bad I am." I tried to make a joke of it.

"Our way of life is constant loss… and pain. We're not made human for a good reason. We're born to bear more of a burden. You will live and eventually you will learn to deal with the losses."

"I don't want to deal with it, Dylan. I just want to fix all of this shit. Go back before all the pain and craziness started."

"I do not mean to be harsh, but there is nothing you can do, milady. Dead is dead. Even magic won't cure that ailment." Dylan sat down on a paisley upholstered chair. "At least that is what Milady Gogol used to say… until she found the spell to create revenants." His voice was glib.

"What did you say?"

"A spell to make revenants."

"I know that. I want to know how?"

Dylan exhaled. "I should not elaborate at such a time. You are tired and need…"

"Too late. Spill the beans, Trajan." Dylan looked at me curiously, then smiled in a calculating way.

"Very well. Magdalena lost her mother when she was just a child. She later discovered that she was alive and searched for many years to find her. She succeeded, but by then it was too late to save her. Her mother passed… in Magdalena's arms. She was so distraught that she became obsessed with bringing her back to life. "

"Oh my God." I bit my lip as I thought. "She tried to revive her mother? How? Did it work?" I pressed him further.

"It did not."

"Please Dylan. I gotta know."

"Dru, I know very little, if nothing, about the process. However I understand that this is not a trifle to be tampered with. Unfortunately Milady never figured the formula out in time."

"In time for what?"

Dylan sighed. "There is a diminutive window for bringing someone back to their former being. Only during this day and a half long period may it succeed. However once that time has passed, the memories are expelled from the body. Without those fundamental attachments, the process creates..." He paused. "… a mindless walker, a zombie."

"Has it ever worked before? When and on who?" I needed answers.

"Dru, we do not have the tools, nor the time. It has been nearly twenty-four hours already. Reynard is gone. We need to accept that and move on."

"No. You should have said something earlier to me. We're wasting time arguing, Dylan. Don't you understand? I have to try. Christophe would do it for me." I looked him directly in the eyes. "Will you help?"

Dylan contemplated the request. He knew I'd never relent. He turned and looked at the wall. I was sure he'd walk out of the room.

"Alright."


	25. Chapter 63 - Part 2

I stood on the second floor landing and stared out the window to the East. The sun was still below the horizon, but I sensed it would be peeking over the hilltops in a few hours. The _schola_ was quiet at the moment since the students were all in their rooms for the night's rest.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. _Gran, I know you're with me._ _Please give me a sign. Is this the right thing to do? Or is this a mistake I'll regret forever? _

I didn't expect an answer, and I didn't get one either. I opened my eyes and focused on the night sky. It was clear and filled with stars. I felt small looking at them, which was the way it should always be.

I walked down to the first floor where Taylor and Witt were waiting to escort me. They fell in line as I walked through the _schola_ and down its long carpeted hallways. The Greek knot pattern that repeated on every rug was oddly comforting, despite the fact it wasn't my style.

We arrived in a small chamber down the hallway from the utility room. As I entered I had to catch my breath at the sight. The body of the man I loved was lying on the floor. It was covered in a black cloth that was decorated with a small ovis pattern. Standing around his body were Dylan, Benjamin, Bruce, Dibs and Leander.

"Leander?"

"Hello, Miss Dru."

"I can't believe it's you. I thought I'd never see you again. You left so suddenly… I thought I'd done something…" I ran and hugged him tightly without asking for his permission.

"No, Miss. You did nothing wrong." He gently patted me on the back. "I was ordered to leave the _schola _by my superiors. But alas, I was given permission to come back… under the circumstances." He half-smiled as he pushed my shoulders back, looking me face to face. "Our friend needs us."

"Yes, he does." I smiled big.

"Let's get started then."

Within minutes, the smell of burning incense filled the small room. My head was beginning to dizzy with the heaviness of the scent. I was so tired I was the most awake I'd ever been. I was still running on the fumes of Christophe's blood.

"Everyone please stand back." Leander quietly commanded.

Out of his blue silk robes, he pulled an ornate bowl. It was gold painted and decorated with odd-looking creatures. I started at the images for a moment before I realized what they were. The animals were dreamstealers, which were not nearly as ugly as I knew them to be. The thought of one sucking on my face like _Aliens_ made me shudder.

Leander stood over the corpse. The expression on Christophe's his face wasn't natural. It reminded me of the last time I saw Gran at her wake. I hated that image. I reminded me of how lonely I truly was then. A tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away fast, hoping no one noticed.

A high melodic chant filtered through the room. Leander spoke in Sanskrit as he uttered the same three verses over and over.

_ "__Om Nirantaka Bhava,_

_Om Niraamaya Bhava,_

_Om Satata-yogi-rupa Bhava."_

I fell in line and began to chant along. Leander nodded in approval and looked around the circle. Bruce began to sing. Then Dibs, Dylan and finally Benjamin. The sound was hypnotic and nothing short of powerful.

Leander tipped the painted bowl on its side until a black liquid poured out of it. The fluid dropped onto Christophe's body. However before it touched his skin, the liquid dissipated into a cloudy film, flowing over the length of the body. The sight was beguiling.

From my right, Dylan stepped forward, holding the book. He remained focused on the chant and looked only to Leander. _What the hell? Why didn't Dylan tell me he had the book?_

The _djamphire_ opened the journal and began flipping through the pages, as if he was searching for something. Finally he looked up. "Where is it? You said I would know when the time was right. Now would be appropriate."

"What's going on?" I questioned them both.

"I am sorry for not telling you I had the journal, Dru. I had a good reason. The Maharaj said that the rebirth spell was in here." Dylan nodded his head in Leander's direction.

Leander's eyes remained closed as he continued chanting in the ancient language. Finally his lids popped open and he turned to look at me. "Incorrect. I said that the spell would be revealed at the proper time."

"When will the time be then?"

Leander was silent once again. His eyes scanned the room until they rested on me. "Now."

"Now?

"Yes, milady, the powers have revealed… the answer lies within you."

"How would I know? I've never done this before." My hand touched my heart and it was then I felt something, Mom's locket. It was hot.

"I'm just as clueless here. One of you needs to expl…"

I stopped mid-sentence. I noticed everyone stopped moving. Not only was there no movement, but they all looked frozen, or better yet paused. Dylan was still holding the book in an awkward way with one hand as if he was trying to give it to me. Leander's left arm was extended outward while his right held the wooden bowl. They others just stood with their mouths gaped open. Additionally the room was completely silent.

"What the fu…?" I was confounded by the moment.

"Do not worry. They are unharmed." A calm but unsettling voice emanated from a distance. "I promise, _rajkumari_."

I realized who had spoken just before she stepped into the circle. Her long brown hair was gently pulled to one shoulder. Her blue eyes were fresh and almost shimmering. She wore a light pink dress that hung to her mid-calf. She was young and beautiful looking again.

I began to reach for a weapon but stopped midstream. _Something is different. _"Magdalena?"

"I am here to help you. I owe you for setting me free again."

"Free from what?

"Do you not know, milady? The blood dark. It was your action that set me free." She bowed her head towards me. I still maintained eye contact. I wasn't about to start trusting her after all she put me through.

Lena continued to walk around the small room, weaving in between each body. "I have come to remind you of something… important." She stopped to stare into Dylan's face and touched his cheek lightly, admiring his Romanesque features. "Hello love."

I waited for her to continue.

"Something your friend Skyrunner said. She gave you the answer. You know?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Lena."

"She did." Lena pointed at Christophe's body. "I loved Louis with all my heart. The day we were separated was… heartbreaking. But he never gave up on me. He knew that one day, you'd find a way."

"Me? How would you know? How it that possible?"

Lena smiled. "Anything is possible." She raised her hand and caressed Dylan's cheek. Then he hand dropped to his shoulder and down his chest. She sighed as she stepped back from him. "My time is ending here. I'm being called back."

"Wait. Please. What answer did Nat give me?"

Lena turned and started walking away as if she was heading for the door. "Do widzenia, Dru. Skyrunner said to 'tell the _djamphire_'. You know the rest."

"Wait, I don't remember. Please…wait." But like a blink of the eye, Lena was gone. Within a millisecond, the room came to life again. The chanting filled the air and once again white fog rolled over the length of Christophe's body.

"Dru? Are you okay? You look strange." Dibs reached out to me.

"Yes, I think so. I need to think. I have to remember… tell the djamphire… about… about…" Finally it came to me. "…about the number seventy-eight!"

I turned to Dylan. "Nat said 'Tell the _djamphire_ … the answer is 78. Does that mean anything to you?"

He was quiet for a long moment. Finally Dylan raised an eyebrow as a slow smile spread across his strong features. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out an object. It was long and slim. He used his thumb to push one end of it in. It clicked.

Leander nodded in approval, then turned to me and gave me a look of look to bolster my courage. It was as if he was telling me the world was okay and so was I.

Dylan began to write in the journal. He scribbled furiously and with so much intensity I had to look away. Finally he stopped, then handed the book to me, open faced. "Dru?"

I took it from him apprehensively, taking care not to drop it. I looked at what was written in black ink, emphasized by the whiteness of the parchment.

"I don't understand."

"No you wouldn't, however let me explain." He took a slow breath in. "Lena loved Norse mythology and studied it almost obsessively in the years before she bloomed. The study of Immortals was a childhood fantasy. However her favorite deity was Thor, the God of Thunder. She was fascinated with his power but also his desire to protect humans from harm."

Dylan paused before continuing. "She likened me to Thor at times and teased me for being so modest. I guess our polarities fueled our attraction for one another. But I digress. Forgive me. The numeral seventy-eight pertains to the year 78 AD."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" I was impatient.

Dylan smiled and held up his palm to me in a gesture of patience. "This year began on Thor's day, more commonly known as… Thursday. Please re-read what I have written, milady. But this time slowly and out loud."

I took a deep breath. My hands were shaking. And they were balmy with apprehension. My head felt a bit dizzy as I looked at the parchment.

_"__Thor, the God of Thunder. His power bestowed rain on the Earth, which brought Life. Life is balance in nature. Each season brings a change around and among us. Not excluding our perceptions. Winter becomes Spring which becomes Autumn, then turns to Summer. The cycle repeats itself." _

I thought for a moment as I struggled to identify where I heard that from before. It sounded like the echo of a dream I once had. _Was it a dream or was it real?_ I knew one thing… the voice who said it was someone I loved very much. It was a voice of experience and wisdom and respect. The voice belonged to Gran.

I realized that a wind started to push through the small room. I squinted my eyes as a reaction. My hair was blowing into my face so I held it back with one hand as I looked on. The sound of the wind began to raise louder. The others in the room began to falter a bit as the air pushed them from all sides. I couldn't tell where the wind was coming from. "What's happening?" I yelled in Leander's direction.

"You did it, Miss Dru! You said the incantation to bring Him back to life. Now…who shall be the one to travel on in his place?" Leander looked amongst those of us standing in the room.

"I will!" Bruce stepped forward. "Its my honor to do this. I created the blood dark that took Magdalena. Reynard's death is my doing. I should be the one to give my life." Bruce nearly yelled over the sound of the winds.

"What!" I looked to the others in disbelief. Dibs' eyes were wide, almost scared.

"No! I will, Levant." Dylan reached out to Leander and touched him on his shoulder. "I will!"

"Dylan you can't do this. Neither of you can do this!" I looked at both Kourio. "Why does anyone have to go, Leander?"

"That is the only way! Without an exchange of energy, the body will be soul less. Only a shell of the being it once was. He would become revenant."

Dylan placed his hand on my arm. "Dru, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner! This is the only way it works. Please forgive me. Consider this my gift to you and to him. Let me go!"

"This can't be happening! You just came back." Tears were streaming from my eyes. My heart was beating tremendously in my chest while my head was swarming with mixed emotions. I looked around the room again. Graves and Jae-Hwa were holding on to the door frame trying to stay vertical as the winds whipped through the tiny room.

Dylan grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Tell Reynard… he will always be my brother. Take care of him, Dru. He won't admit it, but he needs you."

I barely had time to nod as Leander released the final words of the incantation.

_"__Vinimaya!"_

Suddenly a flash of blue light lit up the room. Dylan's hand pulled away from mine. I felt a coldness touch my skin. The floor jolted as a tremor moved the tectonic plates beneath us. Strangely it reminded me of time we summoned the cave fairies.

I fell to my knees as the room, the _schola_ and the earth shifted unexpectedly. I laid across the body of the djamphire out of protective instinct.

Like the blink of an eye, all was quiet.

I looked around as the lights returned to their normal state. The blueness was gone. The winds were gone. And Dylan was gone.

A faint but familiar voice mumbled from nearby. "_Moja ksiezniczko_."

I lifted my head up just in time to have seen fingers twitching to life. I couldn't believe it. I slowly moved up his body until I was able to look him in his face and see for myself his true blue eyes. They were alive and moved across my face in a look of total reprieve. His hand reached up and brushed a long lock of hair out of my face.

"You came back for me."

"Of course I did. I promised. Didn't I?"

He was silent and without the proper words. And I didn't care. A tear rolled down his cheek and back into the hairline of brown. His aspect fluttered slowly, causing his fangs to elongate then retract. Christophe's eyes searched the room from where he laid. Dibs came from behind him and we slowly brought the _djamphire_ into a seated position.

"Welcome back, Reynard." I heard Bruce's voice resound from above.

He smiled. "Dzieki."

Christophe's eyes continued to search the room but didn't find what he seemed to be looking for. I watched as his expression changed from anticipation to sadness. He finally realized just who was missing.

"I'm sorry, Chris. You need to know… he was ready for this. He knew all along." I attempted to console him.

Christophe's face was more expressive than I'd ever seen it before. "And Magdalena?"

I slowly nodded. "She wanted you to know… she's free now. And she'll be waiting… when you're ready."

Christophe's arms reached around me and pulled in tightly. And I let him hold me for as long as he wanted.

Nearly three days later, I sat in the foyer nearby one of the tall windows that faced the front of the _schola_. I looked out and across the campus to the hills. The sun was high in the sky and only a few clouds hung across the blue. I relished the feeling of being in the sunshine. I had been a long time since I could enjoy its warmth.

I thought about all that happened with Lena, Dylan, Nat, August and Christophe. I still hadn't made sense of it all and probably wouldn't ever. I was haunted by Nat's final words. _How did she know the clue to bring Christophe back from the dead? _

"Pardon me, milady?"

I turned and looked across the entryway. Jae-Hwa was standing with her bags in her arms, once again wearing the white pantsuit she arrived in. I remembered how much I feared her when I first saw her image from afar.

"Ms. Park. All packed up?"

"Yes, the caravan is ready and I think we ought to start getting on. We've got a lot of work to do now that Pactus is done. The _schola_ system will need help to spread the word about the new rights and policies for _wulfen_. But first we have to visit the Asian Council and give them a full debriefing."

"Sounds like you'll be busy then." I fidgeted with the zipper on my top. "Jae-Hwa, I'm glad you won the fight… at _kyoso_." It came out awkwardly.

"Me too." The _she-wulf_ smiled. "But I didn't mean to hurt you. Really I didn't. I'm glad you are okay now."

She extended her dainty hand to me. I stared at it like it was a foreign object. Finally I reached out and squeezed. "Thank you."

Jae-Hwa picked up her bags and walked to the front steps, where a wulfen advisor greeted her. An assistant picked up her bags and loaded it into the back of one of the SUV's.

Ash bounded up to me in the lobby. He nearly knocked me off my feet had he not hugged me so tightly. "Whoa, big guy." I patted him on his back in return.

Without letting go, Ash spoke over my shoulder. "They've asked me to go with them, Dru. So I said okay."

I slowly stopped patting his back. I knew it was coming.

"Okay, Ash." I didn't let him see my face. I pulled away and kissed him on his cheek. "Do you need help packing?"

"No, I'm done. Its here."

"Oh, okay." I tried not to sound disappointed. "Listen to them and learn a lot. I know they'll take good care of you, Fuzzball. Write and call me often. Okay?"

"I will, Dru. Love you."

"Love you too."

Ash lugged his one bag outside and into the second SUV. He climbed into the front seat of the vehicle and waved at me from the window.

"So, just you and me, one more time, huh?"

I turned around slowly and glanced upwards. The _loup _was nearly healed and looked damn perfect again. His diamond earring flashed in the sunlight. His hair was combed in the mussed up fashion again, just the way I liked it. I couldn't resist and reached up to toss his bangs between my fingers. Graves pulled my hand aside and held it.

"Seems like we've done this before. Haven't we Drusilla?"

I smiled and fought back the urge to show him I cared too much. "Maybe once or twice before. But who's counting?"

"I am." Graves smiled. His white teeth contrasted with his deep green eyes. My voice stuck in my throat for a minute.

"I've been thinking about Nat. Do you have any idea how she knew the key to bringing Christophe back?"

Graves seemed puzzled as well. "It's been on my mind too, to be honest. It kind of freaks me out when I think about it too long. Shanks is still shaken up." He paused. "I guess the only thing I can think of is that Nat and Christophe had some kind of connection, something divine or some shit like that." He chuckled. "Maybe that connection was also with Lena? I don't know, Dru. Don't think too hard about it. Just accept that fate was on our side that day. You can't control everything. Let destiny drive for a while." He smiled.

I didn't have a retort for him and decided it was best to be _sub_ for once.

"Um Dru, I just wanted to say…" Graves put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked like a little boy for a minute. "…I'll stay in touch better this time. We're going to be moving around a lot but Ash will be with me so we'll write and call you. We're planning on visiting anyone he might still know in Montana."

"That sounds great." I tried to sound enthusiastic. "Take really, really good care of him, Graves. Don't forget he likes to read at night before bed. And he still needs help working on his vocab. You can't just let him…"

"Dru, I got it. Ash is going to be fine. Better than fine. He's coming home."

"I know."

"Sir, we're just waiting for you luggage now." A _wulfen_ assistant stuck his head in the front and interrupted.

"Yeah, here you go." Graves rolled his suitcase to the door. "Tell Ms. Park I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, sir."

Graves fidigeted with his Ray Bans in his hands. "Hey, so I've got to go. I guess… I'll see ya when I see ya."

"Yup, okay. Take care of yourself, Graves." I extended my right hand.

Instead of taking it, his arms pulled me in. He lips pressed firmly on to mine. After a very long second, he let go.

"See ya, kid."

I was without words. Graves put on his shades, turned and walked out the front doors. I strode slowly to the threshold. I watched him walk to car one where Jae-Hwa was waiting. The driver opened the backseat door for him. He turned around to look up at me. Then he gave one last Goth Boy smirk before the door closed.

Ash waved at me from car two. I waved back and blew a kiss as I fought back the urge to get sentimental. _Two of my favorite guys are actually leaving me._ The entourage piled into the remaining SUV and started buckling their restraints. Finally, three vehicles circled the driveway of the _schola_ and took off down the road and toward the main drive.

I watched them go until they disappeared over the distant hills. I exhaled slowly then pivoted and walked back inside. Witt was in the lobby waiting to escort me. "Where to, milady?"

I was silent for a moment as I contemplated.

"Christophe's room. He needs me."


	26. Epilogue

Alone in my suite, I sat on the blue coverlet on top of the four-poster bed. I could hear the sounds of the _schola _rustling outside in the hallway. I no longer needed to attend class everyday like the students so I had a few hours to myself before daily sparring practice with Christophe. My new attendee, Osa, was still in class on the main level. She and three other _wulfen_ girls were enrolled at the Prima.

My phone chimed as a text came in. It was Dibs. _"Sushi or Italian tonight? Benjamin and Shanks are coming too."_

_"__You guys choose. I'm open." _

I pulled a silver charm on a chain from my pocket and held it in my hands. It was no bigger than the size of a quarter. The stag on the shield stood proudly as it looked to the left. Three crosses adorned the lower part of the coat of arms. I brushed my fingers across it and felt the details on the piece.

I started to utter the incantation to reveal the object's temporal setting, just as Leander taught me. Before I could read the object I had to know if it would show me the past, the present or the future.

Before I could complete the first line, the _touch _pulled me in. The world around me turned watery. The blue colors of my room blurred into another scene, which was filled with color. I found myself sitting inside a café and I wasn't alone.

Two others sat with me at the table. One I didn't recognize very much.

"Dru, sweetie? You didn't say what movie you wanted to see tonight." The woman was older than when I last saw her. She was holding a device that projected a small screen that we all could read. The older woman was Nadira.

"That's because she doesn't agree with any of my suggestions, so she's avoiding answering. That's what Mom does when she disagrees." The girl looked directly at Nadira. "Did she always do that before, Auntie?"

Nadira laughed. "Actually Maggie, she was much worse before. She's calmed down over time, believe it or not. Maybe having a kid does that to you or something."

That was when I realized… this girl was mine. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, icy ones, just like Dad's. She was athletically built and looked a little shorter than me. She resembled Mom.

The _touch _pulled me away from the café scene before I had a chance to see any more. It blurred into swirly colors and faded into another scene. I found myself walking down a street in a city that looked like somewhere in the Northwest. I could tell by the dampness in the air, it was almost spring. Probably March. A few of the buildings on the street were old and ornate, while others were very modern with lots of tall windows to their insides.

I was wearing slim fitted pants that were tucked into tall riding boots. I had on a short wool coat and noticed my hands were covered in gloves.

"Hello, Dru."

I looked up and saw a familiar _wulfen_. He was wearing a white sweater, jeans and a plaid scarf around his neck. His loose fitted trench hung around him casually. His hair was neatly trimmed with the bangs pushed upwards. He still wore one diamond stud in his ear. He looked nearly the same age as the last time I saw him. However he seemed slightly different. Maybe more content.

"Hi." I was startled and unprepared to see him.

"What are you doing in this part of the world?"

"Oh. I'm here for a meeting with the Order. We have our annual a few blocks over."

"Sure." He paused a bit awkwardly. "Dru, I've been meaning to look you up since I learned about Reynard… How long has it been since…?"

"About a year and a half."

The _loup_ was silent for a moment. He seemed to be in thought before changing the subject. "And how's Maggie doing?"

"She's okay… considering... The _svetocha_ has a 'tude. Go figure."

"Hmm. Shocker." He flashed a wry smile.

My aspect fluttered. I hoped no one noticed there on the busy city pavement.

"So, how long you here for?" Graves inquired.

"A week… maybe two before I have to go back to Europe."

"Well… I'm happy to show you around town if you'd like. I don't have any obligations..." His voice trailed off in an intriguing manner.

"Oh. Okay."

"Good. How about I meet you in your hotel lobby at ten? I know a dive that makes a killer burger. And a few blocks down, there's a great place to get a strawberry milkshake. My treat."

I smiled at his suggestion. "Sure. First one's free?"

"Well, that depends…"

"On what?"

"On… you." Graves dug his hands into his pockets and looked downward at the sidewalk before glancing back up at me. His green eyes seemed to be waiting.

The _touch_ pulled me back and out of the scene. Once again I found myself sitting on the blue comforter in my suite, the same room that my mother lived in decades ago.

I looked around the room. Mom's essence was still in the room, in the furniture and in the building. However I sensed there was something else. I felt the presence of Dad, of Gran and even of Nat and August. They were all there… always, just like Dad said.

I touched my fingers to my lips as I lovingly studied the LeFevre symbol in my palm. I was safe, and I was happy.

And I smiled.

_**Well, this is the end of my story about the Strange Angels series. I sincerely hope it brought you some closure, whether you're a Graves or a Christophe fan. Honestly, I love them both. If you read the original series again, I hope you'll revisit me here.**_

_**-Michelle**_


End file.
